


Лесные тени

by Silentiumsilence



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mirkwood, Post-Hobbit, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Переживая невыразимую утрату, Тауриэль изо всех сил пытается сделать Лихолесье своим домом вновь, а Владыка, невероятно, но стремится ее поддержать. Это не любовь, говорит она себе... но, возможно, нечто очень похожее?
Relationships: Tauriel (Hobbit Movies) & Thranduil (Tolkien), Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_glow_worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glow_worm/gifts).
  * A translation of [These Green Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296345) by [the_glow_worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glow_worm/pseuds/the_glow_worm). 



2942 год Т.Э.

Вокруг залегли глубокие тени Лихолесской чащи, такие темные, что даже лучик солнечного света не пробивался сквозь кроны. Спустя время она вышла к корням большого дуба, настолько древнего, что нельзя было разглядеть верхушки ветвей. Впадину между корнями заполняла пустота, будто замершая в ее ожидании. Тауриэль скользнула внутрь, опираясь руками. Там, в темноте, лежал Кили и выглядел таким спокойным. Ужасные раны укрыты полевыми цветами.

«Здесь он сможет выспаться в мечтах о новой жизни. Дубовые листья станут его короной. Желуди — дорогим саваном».

Тени опутывали его паутиной, которую нельзя стряхнуть. Тауриэль опустилась в темноту и легла рядом, чтобы вместе с Кили проскользнуть во мрак…

Проснувшись, она с дрожью вздохнула. Просто сон. Глубоко вздыхая, она лежала в постели и пыталась успокоиться.

«Ничего ведь не произошло. Я не похоронила Кили, я не… Кили в порядке! Он…»

Ужасное мгновение Тауриэль пыталась ухватиться за утешительную мысль, но осталась с пустыми руками. Мечта не превратилась в правду. Родные похоронили Кили в прекрасной каменной гробнице под Одинокой горой. В великолепных доспехах, в окружении золота, а под рукой, рядом с сердцем, завиток ее волос. Мечта уже не станет правдой. Кили покинул ее навсегда.

Тауриэль потонула в ощущении нереальности. Будто проснулась в чужом мире, где Кили мертв и всегда будет… Словно это начертано богами на небе. Звучит в песне каждой пролетающей птицы. Не только Эребор, но и любая гора кажется его надгробием.

Вокруг был мир, который оставил Кили, и Тауриэль придется в нем жить.

Мечта не обернется правдой. Боль не уменьшится, если она присоединится к своей любви во мраке вечного покоя. Не смех, но горькая ирония застыла на губах. Ей было больно из-за собственного желания жить, вопреки смерти Кили. Смирение с трагической потерей — привычная и ожидаемая реакция для проживших многие века эллет, но не для Тауриэль, стражницы из Лихолесья. Она хотела оплакивать и страдать.

Редактировать  
Естественно, ей пришлось пережить долгий путь домой. Лихолесье находилось не так далеко от Одинокой горы, но скорость движения колонны солдат зависела от повозок с ранеными. Тауриэль проехала весь путь рядом с Трандуилом — приказ, который она не осмелилась оспорить. Сказав ехать по правую руку, Владыка больше не обращал на нее внимания, несмотря на все его добрые слова в тот ужасный день, когда она стояла на коленях перед телом Кили. Тауриэль не могла его понять.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос, Ваше Величество? — наконец тихо произнесла она. Трандуил почти незаметно наклонил голову, не глядя на нее. Лось выразительно закатил глаза и фыркнул. Тауриэль решила расценить это как разрешение.

— Где Леголас?

Тауриэль очень удивилась, когда осознала, что принца нет рядом, и, честно говоря, еще и потому, что он не искал ее компании сам. Леголас решил уйти, когда она сама возвращалась домой? Подобное не имело смысла.

Трандуил долго не давал ответа. Возможно, посчитал вопрос неуместным?

— Он ушел на север, — произнес король. — Я решил, что он отправится в изгнание вместо тебя. Успокойся, — он поднял руку, когда Тауриэль уже хотела возмутиться. — Он покинул Эрин Гален по собственной воле. И я не намерен больше это обсуждать.

Тауриэль прикрыла рот, но в мыслях разом вспыхнули вопросы. Почему Леголас покинул свою родину? За несколько часов до ухода он приставил меч к шее Владыки. Возможно, это какое-то своеобразное наказание? Трандуил убедил своего сына, (а также ее лучшего друга), добровольно уйти, а ей позволил вернуться, чтобы она мучилась, запертая в стенах родного дома?

Но когда они наконец достигли королевского дворца в центре Лихолесья, ничего не произошло. Король отправился в свои покои, раненых доставили к целителям, и Тауриэль ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в свою комнату в залах стражи. Холодную и пустую. Тауриэль решила покинуть ее, как только сменила окровавленную дорожную одежду на свежую, но застыла на пороге двери, содрогнувшись. Она не знала, куда ей идти? Не знала, где ей рады. Ноги сами понесли ее куда-то вперед, пока не привели к решетке пустой тюремной камеры.

Что Кили чувствовал там? Разлученный со своими друзьями, запертый в узком железном ящике, не ведая, что случится с ним или его родными… Насколько храбрым он был, раз мог улыбаться врагу. Как доверчив и добр. Никогда больше ей не полюбить такого, как он.

— Тауриэль, — прозвучал тихий голос. Она развернулась. Над ней возвышался король, без боевых доспехов, одетый в самую простую мантию, в какой ей довелось его видеть. И он по правде был здесь, в темницах, один. Тауриэль, задумавшись, забыла поклониться. Трандуил, казалось, не заметил оплошность.

— С сегодняшнего дня ты восстановлена на своем посту, капитан.

Тауриэль закашлялась.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — хрипло буркнула она.

Сделав несколько шагов прочь, Владыка развернулся.

— Есть еще кое-что еще… Я не легко нарушаю свои обещания. Ты ведь хотела похоронить своего гнома в нашем лесу, если бы его родственники разрешили. Я… жалею, что позволил тебе надеяться, Тауриэль.

Тауриэль широко раскрыла глаза. Пытался ли он извиниться?

— Они его родные, — запинаясь, пробормотала она, — и имеют больше прав на это, чем я.

Владыка продолжил пристально вглядываться в ее глаза.

— Если ты желаешь оспорить их решение, можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку.

Голова вдруг пошла кругом.

— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Вам не кажется, что пролито достаточно крови? Я бы не хотела разделять его с родиной. Даже после смерти.

Глаза Трандуила сузились, а голос внезапно стал звучать резче.

— Я бы не стал проливать кровь эльфов из-за мертвого гнома, — процедил он. — Я предлагал вести переговоры от твоего имени, капитан. Но, раз ты не желаешь, я с удовольствием забуду об этом.

Тауриэль не спала с тех пор, как умер Кили. Тело болело от невыплаканных слез. Близкий друг покинул ее. В мыслях не осталось места для политики. Все, что она могла сказать своему оскорбленному королю…

— Он был не просто гномом, — она прикоснулась лбом к решетке камеры. — Его звали Кили.

Что-то в нем смягчилось тогда.

— Кили, — произнес Трандуил, словно пробуя имя на вкус, а затем кивнул ей. — Время позднее, Тауриэль. Тебе стоит вернуться в свою постель и поспать. Утром ты приступаешь к своим обязанностям.

Владыка ушел, прежде чем Тауриэль осознала, что необходимо ответить. Она побрела в свою комнату и уснула, едва коснувшись подушки, а потом ворочалась, не желая вставать.

Как и все эльфийские жилища, дворец Лихолесья сочетал в себе укрытие и свободу, открытость стихиям. Голубоватые предрассветные лучики солнца струились через окно вместе с пением птиц. Звук леса звучал для Тауриэль, словно второй язык. Скоро рассвет и ей придется возглавить дозор; было приятно вернуться к старой рутине. Она могла притвориться, что уже не та эллет, какой была раньше, и не какая-то темная копия, бродящая с дырой в груди, изображая из себя живую.

Незаметно для себя одевшись, Тауриэль выскользнула за дверь. Когда она подошла к месту, где обычно встречался утренний патруль, ее одолели сомнения. Из-за изгнания. Должно быть, кого-то назначили на ее место, и теперь этот эльф будет понижен в должности по прихоти короля. А остальные стражи?.. Не против ли они ее возвращения? Она представила, что думала бы о капитане, так грубо нарушившим приказ Владыки. Вероятно, сегодня уже все лесное царство знало, что она наставила стрелу на Трандуила. Что она и король повздорили. Что всеми любимый принц из-за нее навсегда покинул Лихолесье. И, наверное, самое позорное — что она отдала свое сердце гному.

Но Тауриэль вернулась. Могла ли она поступить иначе?

Оказавшись у входа для стражи, она увидела нечто, заставившее ее перестать нервничать, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Королевский лось фыркал и мотал своими массивными рогами. Король гладил его нос, несмотря на опасную близость острой короны рогов, а затем, протянув руку, снял последний жгут, удерживающий животное. Тауриэль невольно отступила на шаг назад, и заметила, что стражники по другую сторону также отшатнулись. Трандуил казался безмятежно спокойным, даже когда лось осознал, что свободен. Фыркнув и топнув, как лошадь, он переступил с ноги на ногу, а затем, будто бы, решился. Напрягая мускулы, он взлетел в мощном прыжке и перескочил головы испуганных стражников, вступил в лес и скрылся из виду. Но Тауриэль знала, что он возвратится по первому зову Трандуила.

Владыка безмятежно отряхнул свою мантию. Его по-зимнему холодный взгляд обратился к Тауриэль.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал он и прошел мимо. На этот раз она не забыла поклониться. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда она поняла, что значило его появление. Признав ее перед своими стражниками, он безоговорочно поддержал ее власть, утвердил ее командование. Как бы она не хотела возмутиться, после его появления любые претензии испарились.

По меркам Трандуила, это было удивительно прямолинейно. И, как ей показалось, удивительно… по-доброму.

Мысль все не выходила из головы, пока она вела своих стражников вглубь чащи. Три уровня наблюдения: земля, середина и верхушки деревьев. Тауриэль лично руководила верхней группой, наслаждаясь сладким запахом проснувшегося леса и яркими лучами солнца на лице. Лихолесье было тем местом, где она чувствовала себя счастливой. Ни разу в жизни Тауриэль не ощущала настолько сильную тоску, когда думала, что больше никогда не вернется домой. Она так проворно перебегала по веткам деревьев, что ее отряд, тяжело дыша, еле поспевал за ней.

И все же что-то было не так. В душе она изменилась и больше не могла забыться в ощущении скорости. Какая-то ее часть потерялась, окрашивая солнечный мир в серый цвет. Даже сейчас она скорбела. И все же бег по лесу стал самым большим утешением, случившимся после похорон. Догадывался ли король об этом? Была ли подарком такая простая радость? Но зачем? Трандуил ненавидел ее. Размышления все не давали ей покоя, пока обход владений не закончился.

Состояние земли и стволов деревьев ни о чем не говорило, как и верхушек. Тауриэль нахмурилась. Тревожный знак. Ей хотелось знать о любых подозрительных действиях в лесу. Плохо не быть осведомленными о расположении врага. Либо пауки отступили и плетут новые планы, либо, что еще хуже, незамеченными передвигаются по их территории.

— Не нравится мне эта тишина, — сообщила она собравшимся дозорным. — Я хочу поближе взглянуть на гнезда.

Один из них кивнул.

— Да, капитан, — ответил Долориан. — Перед битвой лес просто кишел проклятыми тварями. Не очень хорошая новость, что они затаились.

— Приятно знать, что ты согласен, — кивнула Тауриэль. По правде говоря, свобода общения радовала ее еще больше. Королевская стража всегда считалась отрядом добровольцев, которым следовало использовать собственный ум и мужество для защиты родины. Они — разведчики и следопыты, а не солдаты, хотя при необходимости могли ими стать. То, что подчиненные высказывали свое мнение, а не угрюмо выполняли ее приказы, обнадеживало.

Эланор, напротив, тряхнула светлыми волосами.

— Владыка Трандуил запретил нам подходить к гнездам пауков, — возразила она. — Слишком опасно бороться с тварями на их собственной территории.

— Это не их территория, — ответила Тауриэль, ощутив прилив гнева. — Лес наш, и мы должны его защищать. Что касается приказов…

Тауриэль заметила, как несколько стражей осторожно переглянулись. Не хорошо. В прошлом они улыбались и радовались, услышав, что их капитан игнорирует королевские приказы, особенно если с ними в компании патрулировал Леголас. Но это было до ее внезапного и самовольного ухода. Эльфы признали, что король по неведомым причинам простил ее преступления, но это не значит, что они не будут пристально следить за ней, поэтому Тауриэль решила не договаривать.

— Мы не нарушим приказ, — сказала она, обращаясь к Эланор. — Только посмотрим издалека. В конце концов, мы обязаны узнать расположение нашего врага. Как иначе мы сможем следить за ним? Но если пауки все же нападут на нас… — она сжала челюсти. — Мы не проявим милосердия.

По крайней мере, после таких слов никто не осмелился ей перечить.

Возможно, с ее стороны не таким уж правильным поступком было пойти опасным путем к гнездам пауков? Тауриэль почти рассчитывала угодить в засаду. Ей очень хотелось поохотиться на какую-нибудь тварь. Да и в прошлом… Она никогда не уклонялась от встречи с пауками. Само их присутствие оскверняло лес и его обитателей. Почему бы эльфам не покончить с ними? Тауриэль помнила, что гнездо пауков располагалось прямо возле лесной тропы, где они подкарауливали путешественников. В конце концов, именно там она встретила Кили.

«Какие первые слова мы сказали друг другу? У него хватило наглости попросить кинжал в разгар сражения! — Тауриэль изо всех сил старалась сдержать улыбку. — Храбрый, веселый, благородный Кили, которого я любила и который теперь…»

Тауриэль вдруг оступилась, понадеявшись, что никто из патрульных не заметил. Последнее время она чувствовала себя такой глупой. Горе не отпускало ни на шаг с тех пор, как она покинула Эребор. Таилось в ее снах.

«Чем я думала, когда решила вернуться к своим обязанностям? — Но каждая клеточка ее тела отвергала идею запереться в комнате, предаваясь отчаянию. — Память о Кили не делает меня слабой. Теперь осталось только доказать это».

Что-то привлекло внимание Тауриэль, прервав череду серых мыслей. Небольшая зарубка на корне дерева, которую никто, кроме лесного эльфа, не заметил бы. Не похоже на дикого зверя. След такого размера и глубины словно от паучьей лапы. Тауриэль молча опустилась на корточки, чтобы осмотреть его поближе. Черный волосок зацепился за кору.

Эланор вышла вперед и быстро осмотрела находку. Они молча переглянулись, а затем стражница кивнула в знак согласия. Тауриэль встала.

— Здесь прошли пауки, — объявила она. Эльфы, собравшиеся вокруг свободным полукругом, обменялись неловкими взглядами. Сейчас они находились далеко к северу от старой лесной дороги, в районе, где уже много лет не видели пауков.

Эланор отошла вглубь леса и осмотрелась.

— Я замечала и другие признаки их движения, капитан, — сказала она, возвращаясь обратно к отряду. — Сотни направились на север.

— Когда? — резко спросила Тауриэль.

— Однажды ночью, — ответила Эланор.

«После того, как битва была выиграна, — подумала Тауриэль. — Или проиграна, в зависимости от точки зрения».

— Возьми двух следопытов и продолжай идти по их следам, — приказала Тауриэль. — Мы присоединимся к вам сразу, как сожжем гнездо.

Тауриэль повернулась к остальным патрульным. Должно быть, в выражении ее лица сквозила угроза, потому что никто из стражей не отважился ей перечить.

«Мы даже не нарушаем приказ, — подумала Тауриэль, наблюдая, как паутина съеживается и горит. — В конце концов, пустые тенета вряд ли можно назвать паучьим гнездом». — Всполохи огня заставили кровь бурлить от мрачного удовлетворения.

Короля, казалось, не убедил такой аргумент, когда позже вечером она отчитывалась о результатах их вылазки.

— Хмм… — протянул он с загадочным тоном, который мог означать все, что угодно. Тауриэль слышала, как Владыка также хмыкал перед тем, как отдать приказ кого-то пытать или казнить. Трандуил плеснул еще вина в свой бокал, а затем, к ее удивлению, налил и ей тоже.

— И что же случилось дальше, капитан? — приторно вежливо спросил он. Сейчас они находились одни в главном зале. Возможно, именно по этой причине король не сидел на своем троне, а расхаживал перед ним. Тень от огромных рогов спадала на их лица.

— Мы повернули на север, чтобы встретиться с нашими следопытами, — ответила Тауриэль, повертев в руках кубок с вином, а потом поставила его на стол, даже не пригубив. Принимая бокал из рук короля, она почувствовала себя очень неловко, когда представила, что может опьянеть в его присутствии. — Они шли по следам пауков до самого подножия гор.

На самом деле Тауриэль осталась впечатлена Эланор. Эллет всегда была хорошим следопытом, но когда капитан, вместе с патрульными догнали ее, то увидели, что она смотрит на Лихолесское предгорье в полном отчаянии. Тауриэль могла понять ее чувства.

Трандуил повернулся и зашагал по комнате. Его взгляд упал на полный бокал вина и ее пустые руки.

— А потом вы возвратились, — сказал он с резкими нотками в голосе.

— Так и есть, Ваше Величество, — ответила Тауриэль. Интересно, чем она заслужила его гнев на этот раз?

— Значит, ты принесла радостные вести, — произнес Трандуил. Перестав расхаживать из стороны в сторону, он поднялся на помост к своему трону. — Пауки наконец покинули гнездо возле старой лесной дороги. Разве не на это ты постоянно жаловалась?

Услышать подобное оказалось уже слишком для Тауриэль, и она больше не смогла держать язык за зубами.

— Они стратегически отступают, Владыка! — взорвалась она. — Единственная причина их бегства в том, что мы — и гномы, и люди — победили их союзников рядом с Эребором. Со временем пауки с орками придут в себя, и мы пожалеем, что не действовали, пока могли! Мы… — поток ее слов оборвался, когда Трандуил перевел на нее взгляд. Холодные голубые глаза требовали немедленно замолчать.

— Не думай, что ты можешь указывать мне, о чем я буду сожалеть, а о чем нет, — очень тихо процедил Трандуил, восседая на своем троне. — Просьба отклонена.

Тауриэль уставилась в пол.

— Я так не поступала, Ваше Величество.

— Разве? Мне казалось, подобное я слышал уже сотню раз?

— Тогда я бы хотела попросить еще раз, — упрямо воскликнула Тауриэль. — Как капитан королевской стражи, я имею право официально ходатайствовать перед королем, когда считаю это необходимым.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Владыка. — Я могу долго терпеть глупости, как ты знаешь.

Тауриэль проигнорировала покалывание в кончиках ушей.

— Владыка, я прошу послать войска к паучьим гнездам, сжечь паутину, оттеснить их на равнины и изгнать из нашего леса раз и навсегда.

— А что, если я скажу «да»? — спросил король. Тауриэль резко вскинула голову.

— Ваше Величество?

— Ты поведешь их, Тауриэль? Ты? Не имея опыта в настоящей войне? Сражения с пауками, которые тебе так нравятся, не что иное, как мелкие стычки. Пойдешь ли ты к раненым и измученным солдатам, скорбящим о своих погибших товарищах? Скажешь ли им, чтобы они вновь шли навстречу смерти? Неужели ты сможешь растрачивать эльфийские жизни, как гномий король тратит монеты? Или в конце концов ты получишь только разоренные земли, которые мы не сможем защитить? Ты станешь той, кто сделает все это, Тауриэль? Капитан? Или это буду я?

Тауриэль со скрипом сжала зубы. В конце концов, он всего лишь хотел поиздеваться над ней.

— Это все, Ваше Величество?

— Все. До тех пор, пока у тебя нет ответа, капитан. Свободна.

Ноги сами принесли Тауриэль в ее пустую комнату. Через мгновение она решила раздеться, ожидая, что ее будет колотить от гнева. Где-то в глубине души и правда теплилась какая-то эмоция, отдаленно напоминающая злость, но в основном она чувствовала необъятную пустоту. Дыру. Мысли словно покрылись туманом. Если бы Тауриэль знала, насколько живее она себя чувствовала, когда спорила с королем, то больше бы ценила такие моменты.

Раннее утро. Где-то неподалеку слышались голоса и смех. Возможно, пара стражников играли в кости. Она могла легко присоединиться к ним, позволить себе шутить, смеяться… Но Тауриэль погасила свет и свернулась калачиком в своей постели. В голове промелькнула неясная мысль и случайно зажгла искру истинного счастья, обретенного впервые за долгие годы. Тауриэль закрыла глаза и стала молиться, чтобы ей приснился Кили.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я понимаю, что многодневные патрули не редкость для стражников, — нетерпеливо высказал Трандуил. — Однако это уже седьмая подобная вылазка за последние несколько месяцев, которую ты возглавила лично.

— Да, Владыка, — кротко ответила Тауриэль. — У вас есть возражения, Ваше Величество?

— Притворяться благовоспитанной тебе не идет, — Трандуил смотрел на нее с неприкрытым недовольством. — У тебя есть полное право назначать походы по своему усмотрению, как тебе хорошо известно. А сейчас скройся с глаз моих.

Но когда Тауриэль повернулась, чтобы уйти, Трандуил вновь заговорил:

— Еще кое-что, — протянул он, окинув ее пристальным взглядом. — Я знаю, что нельзя допускать мысль, будто капитан стражи Эрин Гален позволит каким-то глупым мечтам о мести управлять своими действиями. Но, возможно, ты могла бы вспомнить, что стоит заботиться о своей собственной жизни. Королевство нуждается в тебе. — Владыка сел на трон и отсалютовал бокалом.

Тауриэль проглотила первый придуманный ответ, а затем второй и третий, и просто поклонилась, а затем ушла.

«Типичное высокомерие, — подумала она, выходя во двор, где ее уже поджидал отряд. — Да что он может знать о причинах моих поступков?»

Бешеный прилив адреналина, неотъемлемо возникающий при любом общении с королем, еще не утих, поэтому Тауриэль забилась в укромный уголок и попыталась успокоиться. Чудесно было бы вновь оказаться в лесу, где легко сохранять ясную голову, а не сидеть взаперти во дворце с этим жестоким, высокомерным эльфом!

Проклятие! Успокоиться не получалось. Она бросилась наружу, где ее уже ожидали Долориан, Белегорн, Эланор и еще несколько стражей.

— Хорошо провели время, капитан? — съязвил Белегорн, заметив выражение ее лица.

— Чмокни дикого кабана, — бросила она ему в ответ. — Долориан, ты за главного, пока я не вернусь. Не сожгите лес дотла!

— Ну ты же меня знаешь!

— И это не обнадеживает, — заметила Тауриэль, закрепляя свое оружие. Подходящей замены для лука, который Владыка Трандуил в прошлом разрубил пополам, так и не нашлось. Новый был из общего арсенала стражей, и дерево все еще тяжело гнулось.

Кроме оружия, она взяла очень немногое: на бедре висел охотничий рог, сверток бинтов засунут в мешочек на поясе, и запасные ленты для кос, конечно. Какая эллет без них проживет? Королевские стражи путешествовали налегке. Воду для питья они набирали из листьев и ручьев или обходились без нее. Звук плескающейся жидкости во фляге мог насторожить добычу. Риск того не стоил. Огонь тоже не разводили. Во время патрулирования стражи часто ели пищу, не требующую приготовления. Ни свет, ни дым не должны были их выдать.

На самом деле вылазки проходили далеко не настолько сурово, как представлялось придворным синдар. Тауриэль нравился вкус сырого мяса. Леголас тоже его пробовал, хотя его отец не должен об этом узнать.

— Вы готовы? — спросила она стражей. Всего отряд составили пятеро патрульных: она сама, Эланор, Белегорн, Мирданион и Хадриль. Тауриэль вынуждено призналась себе, что рисковала, взяв последнюю в такой долгий поход. Эллет обладала хорошим чутьем, для передвижения по лесу, но всегда первой бросалась в атаку. Хотя после сегодняшнего это вполне устраивало Тауриэль.

— Да, капитан, — ответила Эланор, которая, казалось, сама назначила себя ее правой рукой. Тауриэль подозревала, что именно она занимала место капитана, пока ее не было. Достойный выбор. В этом назначении Тауриэль была на удивление солидарна с Трандуилом. Можно догадаться, что Эланор теперь станет следить за ее приказами, чтобы не допустить какой-нибудь ошибки. Вот почему Тауриэль всегда держала ее рядом. Обычно она командовала сама, но в последнее время не была уверена, что может доверять собственным решениям.

Белегорн и Мирданион были братьями. Тауриэль однажды видела, как они, не глядя и не договариваясь друг с другом, одновременно поразили одну и ту же цель. Стрела Белегорна попала оленю в левый глаз, а Мирданиона — в правый. Братья чертовски хорошо сражались, хотя так сильно напоминали ей Кили и Фили, что невольно причиняли боль.

Тауриэль вдруг подумала, что выбрала троих за умение сражаться, и только одну за способность заставить ее избежать битвы, а потом отмахнулась от лишней мысли.

Прежние пути патруля проходили вдоль старой лесной дороги. Южная часть Лихолесья теперь была полностью зачищена от пауков, и Тауриэль намеревалась сохранить ее такой. Поддержание порядка требовало почти постоянной бдительности, ведь даже одна беременная паучиха, прячущаяся в густых зарослях ежевики, могла породить целое гнездо, но на этот раз Тауриэль думала о другом.

— На север, — объявила она. — Когда подойдем к подножью Серых гор, двинемся вдоль них на запад, пока не достигнем реки, а затем вернемся по северному берегу. Согласны?

Эланор искоса взглянула на нее, но возражать не стала.

— Похоже на план, капитан, — согласился Белегорн.

— Тогда давайте поторопимся. У нас еще много дел впереди.

По правде говоря, у подножья Серых гор они окажутся всего спустя изматывающие сутки пути, но Тауриэль настояла на том, чтобы сделать привал и проведать обитателей каждой хижины и дома на дереве к северу от владений короля. Верность жителей Трандуилу была лишь теорией, но они все же жили в Лихолесье, а значит находились под защитой королевской стражи. Кроме того, в лесу почти не осталось эльфов. Если никто не расскажет ничего тревожащего, то Тауриэль сможет позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Охотник Гравион буквально по плечи погрузился внутрь добычи, поэтому они, отыскав его, не стали задерживаться. Но мужчина поприветствовал отряд кивком головы.

— Последнее время все тихо, — сказал он. Голос охотника звучал хрипло, словно он давно молчал. — Ваша работа?

— Кто знает? — уклонилась от ответа Тауриэль. — Удачной охоты, друг.

— И вам того же, — на прощание серьезно пожелал он.

Остальные визиты прошли ожидаемо хорошо. Супруги Эльхадор и Ферлейн пригласили их в свой дом и угостили обедом из охотничьего рагу, устроив самый дружелюбный прием, какой только можно было представить в такой глуши. Затем отряд двинулся дальше на север, а после на запад, проходя мимо поляны, где раньше жил Тирнелл. Они не заметили хозяина, хотя подобное следовало ожидать, ведь он был любителем звездного света, ночным существом. Ловушки Тирнелла выглядели расставленными недавно, что Тауриэль расценила, как доказательство его благополучия.

Поляна его соседки, ткачихи Натриль, напротив, оказалась усыпана такими яркими тканями, что ее можно было заметить за полмили. Эллет бодро предложила им выбрать одежду, которая почти наверняка испортила бы их скрытность. Тауриэль взяла лишь один платок, отливающий стальным голубым цветом, решив преподнести его в подарок Владыке Трандуилу вместе со своим отчетом, и осторожно спрятала вещицу под колет.

На следующий день они повернули на запад, чтобы отыскать Нинимиен и Эглоссиен, молчаливых влюбленных, а затем вновь свернули к северу, чтобы найти Рейниона — отшельника, который быстро прогнал их, угрожая булавой.

— Значит, он нормально питается, — пошутила тогда Тауриэль.

— Может быть, ему стоит тратить немного меньше сил? — нахмурившись, ответила Хадриль. — А мы могли бы вернуться и научить его уважению?

— Нет, — отрезала Тауриэль. — А кто еще остался?

— Никто, — ответил Мирданион.

— Еще одна, — сказала Эланор.

— Гадалка Герэт, — вздохнув, пробормотал Мирданион.

— Кто она такая? — спросила Хадриль.

— Сумасшедшая ведьма, — сообщил Мирданион.

— Одинокая женщина, — возразила Тауриэль, бросив на него острый взгляд. — Которая никому не причиняет вреда.

— Провидица, — уточнила Эланор. — Валар так сильно благословили ее своим предвидением, что дар свел ее с ума.

— Это всего лишь слухи, — отмахнулась Тауриэль. — Сплетни, не имеющие отношения к цели нашего похода. Мы пойдем и убедимся, все ли у нее в порядке.

Путешествие заняло целый день, пока они наконец не достигли места обитания провидицы Герэт. Она жила далеко на северо-западе, где лесная река еще бурлила горным потоком. Даже те, кто отверг власть короля эльфов и относительную безопасность южной окраины, обычно не селились настолько далеко от дворца Трандуила. Это было просто неразумно. Но с другой стороны, Герэт, как говорили, смотрела в будущее. Возможно, она знала какую-то тайну?

Когда Тауриэль оказалась лицом к лицу с провидицей, ей вдруг пришло в голову, что причина, по которой Герэт живет вдали от других, вероятно, очень проста.

Одной из самых поразительных черт Герэт являлась ее красота. Нежное лицо обрамляла дикая копна нечесаных волос. Ее платье, такое же серебристое, как и глаза, было явно заколдовано отгонять грязь, отчего еще больше пугали ее немытые босые ноги. Глаза Герэт, хотя и поражали своей красотой, выглядели безумными.

Провидица ничего не говорила, лишь только смотрела мимо них своим диким взглядом.

— Кто же тогда назвал ее Герэт? — прошептала Хадриль. — Кто дал ей имя?

— Тише, — оборвала ее Тауриэль и обратилась к Герэт: — Мы из королевской стражи Эрин Гален. И не причиним вам никакого вреда. Может быть, вы поговорите с нами?

— Я знаю, кто ты, Таурис, — глаза Герэт сфокусировались прямо на ней, отчего стало как-то тревожно. — Над тобой нависла роковая угроза… хотя в планах эльфов и Валар она очень незначительна. Может быть, мне рассказать тебе? Но тогда ты не поймешь. Только перед лицом смерти ты обретешь ответы на свои вопросы.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — ответила она, опешив. — Меня зовут Тауриэль.

Герэт промолчала, да и Тауриэль не могла придумать, что бы такое сказать. Эланор спасла положение.

— Мы пришли сюда, чтобы убедиться в вашем благополучии, — сообщила она. — Прошлой зимой вам чего-нибудь не хватало?

Герэт лишь продолжала пристально смотреть на Тауриэль, отчего та с беспокойством оглянулась.

— Женщина прекрасно выглядит, капитан, — сказала Хадриль. — Ну что, пойдем?

— Ты! — внезапно произнесла Герэт, резко развернувшись. Все эльфы отступили на шаг, а их руки замерли в дюйме от различного оружия. — Я здесь, чтобы отдать тебе кое-что.

Хадриль огляделась вокруг себя.

— Мне? — нервно переспросила она.

Безумная провидица достала из кармана своего платья сверток.

— Травы нужно будет промыть в дождевой воде, — сообщила она, как будто не услышала Хадриль. — Это вытянет яд, понимаешь?

— Нет, — буркнула Хадриль.

— Ты лишишься своей жизни, если она умрет, — продолжила Герэт. — Быть может, это ничего не значит, но, вероятно, поможет понять.

Хадриль держала сверток обеими руками с таким растерянным и испуганным видом, а когда она впадала в панику, то первым делом тянулась к оружию. Тауриэль решила вмешаться.

— Спасибо за подарок, — поблагодарила она провидцу. — Давайте побыстрее отправимся в путь, — пробормотала она своему отряду, обрадованному возможности поскорей уйти. Герэт наблюдала за ними, пока они не скрылись из виду, и еще долго после этого, как подозревала Тауриэль.

По плану, им предстояло срезать путь через лес вдоль северного берега лесной реки. Даже Тауриэль вынуждено признала, что путешествовать по южному берегу было слишком рискованно. Главный оплот пауков находился к югу, где чаща сгущалась особенно враждебно. Оставаясь на этом берегу, они могли следить за гнездами, не подходя слишком близко.

Тауриэль знала, что ее определение «слишком близко» значительно отличается от определения короля. Впрочем, хорошо известно, что пауки не могут легко или непринужденно пересекать бегущую реку.

Возможно, именно поэтому Тауриэль ослабила бдительность. Но здесь, далеко на севере, где деревья росли редко и солнечный свет золотом покрывал огромные листья, становилось трудно вспоминать об опасности. Тауриэль и даже Эланор позволили втянуть себя в игру и прыгали вниз по течению по скользкими речным камням, стараясь не упасть.

«Леголас обогнал бы нас всех, — подумала Тауриэль с легкой грустью. Она остановилась на середине реки, чтобы оглянуться назад, на северные горы. Где-то там, за горизонтом, был ее лучший друг. — Угрожает ли ему опасность? Неужели он решил больше не возвращаться домой?» — Тауриэль на миг замерла, но не успела предаться печали, как Белегорн столкнул ее в реку. Тауриэль выплюнула воду и выбралась на скалу.

— Предатель! — крикнула она убегающему стражу, и побежала вслед за ним под смех остальных эльфов.

В ту ночь они спали в тепле и уюте под сенью раскидистой сосны, а спустившись на поляну, увидели, что лес сверкает, будто новый. Ночью над чащей пронеслась гроза. Освещенные ослепительным сиянием солнечного света, тысячи капель мерцали по краям каждого листочка и веточки, и казались прекраснее, чем любые драгоценные камни. Тауриэль почувствовала себя удивительно живой и глубоко дышала, наслаждаясь запахом леса.

Так хотелось, чтобы Кили был здесь и оценил красоту момента.

Тауриэль протяжно выдохнула, ожидая, пока отступит ее горе, утихнет собственная гроза. Лучше всего позволить воспоминаниям появляться и уходить. Она не перестанет горевать раньше других. Кто утешит ее, оплакивая вместе с ней мертвого гнома? Возможно, Леголас смог бы понять ее, но друг сейчас так далеко. У нее никого не осталось.

Когда Тауриэль почувствовала, что вновь способна говорить, то отдала приказ выдвигаться, отчего Хадриль, осторожно наполняющая охотничий рог дождевой водой, скопившейся в дуплах деревьев, подпрыгнула. Тауриэль нахмурилась. Вероятно, визит к Герэт потряс ее больше, чем она показывала. Взглянув на Эланор, она обнаружила, как эллет наблюдает за ней, скорее всего, уже в течение некоторого времени.

— Не спускай глаз с Хадриль, ладно? — тихо попросила она. — Потрать немного тех сил, которые ты находишь на слежку за мной, — кинула она, не дожидаясь ответа.

Отряд продолжил спуск вниз по реке в более спокойном темпе, чем накануне. Теперь они вновь вошли в Лихолесье, где древние деревья вздымались к небу подобно ногам великанов, а тени плотно сгущались у корней. Лес казался одновременно и родным и опасным. Тауриэль нервно заметила, что неосознанно бросает взгляд на другой берег.

— Не стоит тревожиться, капитан, — сказал Мирданион. — Уже несколько месяцев никто не видел пауков.

— Да, — ответила Тауриэль. — Вот это меня и беспокоит.

— Ох…

— Владыка Трандуил, кажется, не слишком переживает, — сказала Эланор. Тауриэль резко обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— А ты знаешь, о чем думает король? — потребовала она ответа. — Тогда не говори за него. У нас есть наши собственные обязанности.

— Капитан, — начала Эланор с виноватым выражением лица. — Я должна поговорить с тобой…

Но ее прервал Белегорн, ведущий разведку впереди.

— Я вижу что-то на реке, — напряженно выкрикнул он. — Но…

— Что там?

— Какое-то мерцание в воздухе. Я не знаю, что там такое…

Они подкрались поближе. Тауриэль по-прежнему ничего не видела, пока внезапно солнечный свет не лег под правильным углом. Паутинный шелк… десятки прочных нитей протянулись на противоположный берег реки.

— Мост, — сообразила Тауриэль. — Они строят мост!

Где-то за плечом резко вздохнула Эланор.

— Так вот чем они занимались последние несколько месяцев, — прошептала она.

Знакомый прилив адреналина и жар ярости наполнил тело. Она оказалась права! Пауки только и ждали своего часа.

— Мы обрубим его, — приказала Тауриэль низким и твердым голосом. Все в отряде принялись выполнять приказ единодушно. Белегорн и Мирданион забрались на деревья, чтобы срезать самые запутанные ветви, а она внимательно осмотрела новый мост.

Теперь стало понятно, как он построен. Пауки, должно быть, сотни раз пытались создать достаточно длинную и легкую нить, чтобы ветер смог перенести ее через реку и она зацепилась за выступающую ветку. Из эту единственную нить они вновь и вновь укрепляли, пока один из молодых и легких самцов не заполз бы на нее, чтобы по пути добавить больше шелка. Но переход еще не достроен. Тауриэль рассмотрела другой конец моста, который выглядел прочным, как сталь, и крепко цеплялся за деревья, но на северном берегу только несколько десятков нитей удерживали конструкцию в воздухе.

Вдруг ее глаза уловили движение по ту сторону реки.

— Думаю, нас заметили, — спокойно сказала она, прицеливаясь в паука. Новый лук был не таким точным, как ее старый, и стрела пролетела мимо, попав в сустав ноги, а не в глаз.

— Режем так быстро, как можем, капитан! — крикнул Белегорн с дерева. Они обрубили большую часть тонких ветвей, удерживающих мост, но некоторые нити опутывали толстые ветви или даже стволы, заставляя братьев с трудом пробираться сквозь прочную паутину. Даже эльфийский клинок затуплялся от паучьего шелка.

Хадриль вытащила два коротких копья и посмотрела вдаль.

— Позвольте мне, — попросила Эланор, плавно прицелилась и выстрелила. Пауки падали замертво, но на другом берегу их становилось все больше и больше. Тауриэль вспомнила, что сейчас они находились прямо напротив самого огромного гнезда в Лихолесье. Стрелы не сильно уменьшат несметные ряды этих тварей. Некоторые молодые самцы уже начали подниматься на мост. Как бы быстро ни стреляла Эланор, им не поспеть. Пауки доберутся до них раньше, чем Белегорн и Мирданион обрубят мост.

Секундная мысль промелькнула в сознании, а потом Тауриэль уже летела к деревьям, проскакивая мимо удивленных братьев, и стремительно выбежала на паучий канат. Бесполезный лук теперь лежал где-то позади на земле, но руки уже сжимали длинные клинки, которые еще ни разу не подводили. Под ногами шумел поток бурлящей воды, а перед ней пустое пространство… и враг. И она, смеясь, бросилась вперед. Клинки сверкали, словно яркие молнии в ее руках.

Стражи звали ее, но Тауриэль не обращала на них внимания. Целую долгую зиму она жаждала расправы, а теперь наступила весна, и она чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой. Тауриэль вонзала лезвия в восьмиглазых тварей, отрезала ноги и сталкивала паучьи туши с каната. Любой танцор в мире позавидовал бы ее грации в этот момент. Но даже охвативший ее азарт битвы не помог, и Тауриэль была вынуждена шаг за шагом отступать, пока волны пауков не затопили паутину, оттеснив ее к середине реки. Зарычав, она вонзила клинок глубоко в тушу паука, мгновенно его прикончив. Когда она попыталась выдернуть лезвие, то впервые почувствовала приступ страха.

Оружие застряло.

Почуяв слабость, пауки удвоили атаку. Одна тварь, шипя и оскалив клыки, бросилась на тушу бывшего соседа по гнезду. Отпрыгнув, Тауриэль ухитрилась зацепить его острием своего клинка, отбросив к другому. Сражаясь, она запуталась в паутине, и, вырвавшись, побежала к северному берегу. Стрелы свистели, проносясь мимо нее — стражи сдерживали наступление. Краем глаза она заметила как одно из копий Хадриль пролетело совсем рядом ее горлом, но не попало в паука.

Тауриэль стиснула зубы. Ей придется самой убить тварь. Она резко повернулась, застав паука врасплох, и по инерции вонзила клинок глубоко внутрь брюха по самую рукоять. Лезвие наконец-то достало до жизненно важного органа. Паук, унося ее клинок с собой, упал в реку.

— Капитан! — услышала она чей-то обеспокоенный выкрик, а затем почувствовала острую боль в плече и теплую струйку крови, стекающую по спине. Тауриэль непонимающе посмотрела на острие копья, вонзившегося в плечо. Ее тело покачивалось на тонком канате. Кровь капала в воду, и Тауриэль вдруг вспомнила другую реку, покрытую льдом. Вспомнила, как смотрела на нее, обнимая мертвеца. Воспоминание не показалось печальным…

Щелканье жвал выдернуло Тауриэль из оцепенения. Второй паук уже приближался к ней. Правая рука оказалась пуста. Левая рука ее не слушалась, поэтому, когда паук напал, она лишь беспомощно отшатнулась назад и потеряла равновесие из-за тяжелого копья в плече.

Тауриэль скорее услышала, чем почувствовала тошнотворный хруст ломающихся костей. А потом разум и тело поглотил огонь, пробежавший от плеча до самых глубин костей. Пламя плавило кровь, сжигая ее изнутри, опаляло глаза, превращая мир в черноту. Тауриэль никогда не ощущала подобной агонии.

«Значит это и есть — смерть», — с ужасающей уверенностью подумала она. Последняя связная мысль перед тем, как мир погрузился во тьму. Тауриэль, вся горя, упала в реку.

* * *

  


Мир поглотили туманные сны.

— _Ты нужна Королевству_ , — произнес кто-то, но она вдруг услышала совершенно другое… Совершенно невозможное… То, что не имело никакого смысла. Будто, она нужна не Королевству, а ему самому…

А потом рядом с ней появился Кили, одетый в свои черно-золотые доспехи, в которых был похоронен, и печально посмотрел на нее. Тауриэль потянулась к любимому, но он рассеялся, словно призрак, от касания ее рук.

— _Я иду к тебе, Кили,_ — шептала Тауриэль, но он лишь покачал головой.

— _Нельзя_ , — ответил он. Черты его лица, столь дорогие для нее, уже исчезали. — _Ты же понимаешь, что не должна, Тауриэль. Не нужно стремиться к смерти. Останься…_

Слова звучали так странно знакомо и все же совершенно не похоже на Кили. Тауриэль, не переставая, звала его, но он исчез, ускользнув в темноту. Кажется, рядом кто-то кричал, но это не имело никакого значения. Темнота то исчезала, то вновь сгущалась, а Тауриэль не открывала глаз. Сознание заполнялось болью, но голос Кили всегда присутствовал в ее снах, приказывая вернуться.

— _Больно…_

— _Я знаю, что тебе больно, Тауриэль, но ты должна жить. Я люблю тебя больше, чем саму жизнь. Я не позволю тебе умереть._

Тауриэль заснула. Из темноты доносились звуки, бессмысленные и необычные. Целые тысячелетия пролетали мимо нее, менялись времена года, или ей так казалось. В конце концов, откуда-то издалека, словно сквозь трещину в стене, она услышала шепот.

— Странно, Тауриэль, что ты так ошибаешься насчет меня. — Прохладная рука легла ей на лоб. Тауриэль попыталась ответить.

— Кили? — пробормотала она. Рука отдернулась, и сознание вновь погрузилось в блаженную пустоту.

Спустя целую жизнь, а может, всего пару мгновений, она проснулась в постели. В горле мучительно першило. Дотянуться до воды оказалось невозможно. Правая рука была слабой, и еле двигалась. Тауриэль попыталась поднять левую, но едва сдержала стон.

— Не шевелись пока, — произнес чей-то голос. — Ты еще не выздоровела.

Если бы Тауриэль нашла в себе силы, то непременно вскочила бы. Рядом оказался Трандуил. Осторожно обняв ее за левое плечо, он просунул руку под спину и придал ее телу сидячее положение. Другой рукой он поднес чашку с прохладной водой к ее губам.

Тауриэль выпила. Трандуил позволял ей пить воду только короткими глотками. Хотелось спрятать лицо в чашке, чтобы избежать его взгляда. Он все еще тепло приобнимал ее за спину, и, как она поняла, встал на колени рядом с кроватью, чтобы поднести чашку к ее губам. Так странно было впервые увидеть лицо короля на одном уровне со своим.

— Я могу сидеть и сама, — наконец выговорила Тауриэль, понадеявшись, что это правда.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил король, но все же отпустил ее. К крайнему раздражению Тауриэль, он оказался прав. Тяжело дыша, она рухнула на изголовье и вдруг заметила, что находится не в своей кровати.

— Где я? — спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Трандуил удивленно поднял брови.

— В палате у целителей. Ведь именно туда обычно доставляют раненых.

Тауриэль не смогла проигнорировать сарказм, но воздержалась от ответного. Вероятно, ее и так ждет достаточно неприятностей.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я отчиталась, Ваше Величество? — вместо этого спросила она.

Трандуил удивленно замер и оглядел ее с ног до головы.

— Я уже выслушал отчет от твоих подчиненных, — сообщил он, задержав взгляд на ее раненом плече. — Более подробные сведения могут подождать, пока ты не поправишься.

— Это может затянуться, — возразила Тауриэль, — а опасность, которую пауки представляют для нашего леса, не заставит себя ждать, Владыка.

— Предлагаю тебе сосредоточить свою неуемную энергию на выздоровлении, — произнес он. — Позволь мне самому разобраться с врагами Эрин Гален.

— Может, мне и не нужно было бы выздоравливать, если бы вы разобрались с ними! — вспыхнув, воскликнула Тауриэль и в тот же миг поняла, что зря она это сказала. Глаза Трандуила превратились в лед.

— Да? — протянул он бархатным голосом, таящим скрытую угрозу. — Разве не ты сама подвергла свою жизнь опасности? Разве не ты решила напасть на паучье гнездо? И разве не ты, капитан, рисковала все больше и больше с тех самых пор, как мы вернулись в Эрин Гален? Ты уже несколько месяцев ищешь повода для сражения. Неужели осмелишься отрицать очевидное? А теперь ты лежишь здесь, на кровати, которая могла стать твоим смертным одром, и желаешь новой войны? — шелковистое мурлыканье перешло в рокочущее рычание. Яростно блестящие глаза Трандуила застали ее врасплох, но только на мгновение.

— Я стремлюсь предотвратить войну, а не начинать ее! — возразила Тауриэль. — Затишье не продлится долго. Мы должны ударить сейчас, пока они еще слабы.

— Сколько эльфийской крови будет пролито? — огрызнулся он.

— Как будто у вас есть право спрашивать, — с горечью высказала она. — Вы обвиняете меня в поисках собственной смерти? Вы однажды приставили меч к моему горлу лишь за то, что я осмелилась полюбить гнома. Вы привели солдат Эрин Гален на войну из-за пары драгоценностей — простых украшений! Но вы не хотите защитить наш дом и наше будущее. Да, жизнь — постоянная боль для меня. Я живу со своим горем. Но какое вам дело? По крайней мере, я что-то чувствую.

Впервые за несколько месяцев на глаза навернулись слезы. Тауриэль захотела исчезнуть и отвернулась, желая скрыть их от короля. Бесполезно. Она прерывисто задышала, пытаясь сдержать рыдания.

Но он внезапно оказался рядом с ней. Пальцы нежно коснулись ее щек. Трандуил вытер слезы своими ладонями, как будто не они кричали друг на друга секунду назад. Теплое прикосновение лишило ее сил. Тауриэль уступила своему горю и рухнула ему на плечо. С губ сорвались глухие рыдания, молчаливая горечь страдания требовала выхода. Король сидел неподвижно, словно статуя. Тауриэль почти хотела, чтобы он оттолкнул ее. Она прекрасно понимала, что ведет себя глупо, но не могла остановиться.

Наконец поток слез иссяк. Тауриэль почувствовала себя опустошенной. Все тело болело. Она подняла голову с плеча Трандуила. Он смотрел на нее.

— Я…

— Не извиняйся передо мной из-за своего горя, — сказал король. — Оно пройдет. Потеря — это не конец, — Трандуил поправил выбившуюся прядь ее волос. В его глазах отражалась тысяча неизвестных слов, Тауриэль попыталась прочесть их и ничего не поняла.

— Вы сказали мне, что моя любовь была настоящей, — с толикой упрека произнесла она.

— Так оплакивай ее, Тауриэль. А потом живи.

Промолчать не получилось. Потаенные мысли, настолько глубокие, что она не призналась бы в них даже самой себе, вдруг сами сорвались с языка:

— А если, — прошептала она, — больше незачем жить?

— Всегда есть зачем жить, — ответил Трандуил. На его лице застыло странное выражение. — Я оплакивал тысячу лет, прежде чем вновь нашел зачем.

Тауриэль не поверила. Каким ему казался мир, когда в нем не осталось любви?

Но Тауриэль уловила суть слов. Это был приказ. Приказ жить. Причина не хуже и не лучше любой другой.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — наконец ответила она.

Трандуил встал, видимо получив, что хотел.

— И я не желаю больше слышать твоих аргументов насчет пауков.

— Их не будет, Владыка, — сказала Тауриэль, и в ее глазах вновь вспыхнули искорки. — Я сама превращусь в аргумент, когда стану паучьим обедом.

— Я уверен, — сухо отрезал Трандуил. На его губах промелькнула улыбка? Король покачал головой и вышел из комнаты, вдруг замерев в дверях.

— Ты кое-кого мне напоминаешь, — произнес он. — Ты настолько же храбра, хоть в тебе нет и доли ее коварства. Но мы спорили так же. Спокойной ночи, — попрощался он, и выскользнул из комнаты.

Тауриэль устало моргнула. Никогда раньше она об этом не задумывалась, но теперь осознала, что не знакома ни с кем, кто бы постоянно спорил с королем. Сон, словно прилив, постепенно нахлынул. Глаза неумолимо закрывались. За мгновение до того, как утонуть в сладкой дреме, Тауриэль вдруг поняла, что только _одна_ осмелилась бы. И король оплакивал ее последнюю тысячу лет.


	3. Chapter 3

Тауриэль со смехом ворвалась в залитый звездным светом сад. Она никогда не могла заснуть во время отсутствия луны, поэтому решила встать с кровати. Звездное небо манило слишком сильно, и вместо бессонной ночи ей в награду досталось великолепное зрелище: террасные сады каскадом спускались на сотни футов вниз, а затем плавно исчезали в лесу. От безумной красоты перехватило дух Впервые за неделю левая рука, висящая мертвым грузом, казалось, не имела никакого значения.

Комната в палатах целителей, которую ей не разрешали покидать уже целую неделю, примыкала к маленькому и удивительно скучному садику. Исходив его вдоль и поперек, она практически протерла борозду в траве перед тем, как обнаружила незаметную тропинку через непролазную живую изгородь. Ночь — самое подходящее время для разведки, решила она.

Огромный сад оказался полон пышно цветущей растительностью, почти дикой, отчего его трудно было назвать садом, за исключением одной детали: повсюду росли маленькие белые бутончики. Цветы выглядели совершенно обычно, если не считать их чистый белоснежный цвет. Тауриэль никогда не видела подобные растения в лесу. Она наклонилась поближе, чтобы рассмотреть их.

— Во времена моей юности они росли повсюду в Эрин Гален, — прозвучал в тишине чей-то голос. — Теперь их можно встретить только в этом саду.

Тауриэль резко обернулась, сердце бешено застучало в груди. Возможно, не стоило так сильно удивляться. Перед собой она увидела высокий силуэт короля, одетого в переливающуюся серебряную мантию. Рассматривая звездное небо, Трандуил, словно бы, вовсе не замечал ее.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — выпалила она. — Я хотела сказать… Владыка.

Мимолетное веселье промелькнуло на его лице, пока он смотрел в темные небеса.

— Это мой сад, — спокойно ответил он. — Но почему-то я совершенно не удивлен, увидев тебя в нем.

— О… я… прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, — Тауриэль поспешно поклонилась. При этом ее волосы свободно заструились по плечам, напоминая, что она стоит перед королем босиком и с распущенными волосами. Кончики ушей защипало от смущения. — Тогда я вас покину.

Трандуил протянул руку и легонько коснулся ее плеча, останавливая.

— Нет, останься, капитан. Скоро ты увидишь кое-что удивительное. Бутоны распускаются только от чистого звездного света. Смотри…

Высоко в небе ветер рассеял последние несколько облаков, чтобы собрать их, проливая дождем где-то вдали. Звезды загорелись сверкающей россыпью. Тауриэль стояла на вершине каскада и наблюдала, как земля меняется прямо на глазах. В каждом уголке дикого сада расцветали маленькие белые цветы, расправляя бутоны вверх гораздо быстрее, чем можно представить. Они распускались волна за волной, настолько чистые и белые, что слепили глаза. Цветы словно впитывали звездный свет и отражали его обратно, испуская в воздух светлое серебристое сияние, которое поднималось подобно туману… Вскоре ей показалось, что она стоит на пенящемся море или облаке. Возможно, сказочный пейзаж приснился ей? Ох, если бы ей когда-нибудь снились такие приятные сны. Тауриэль задрожала от изумления. Обернувшись к Трандуилу, онв обнаружила, что король уже давно смотрит на нее.

— Удивительная красота, не правда ли? — тихо спросил он.

— Я никогда не видела ничего подобного, — от всего сердца ответила она. — А почему они больше не растут в лесу?

— Они не вырастут там, где пролилась кровь эльфов, — Трандуил опустил глаза.

«И они стали редкими, когда он еще был ребенком…» — Тауриэль затаила дыхание.

— Да, — кивнул король. Голос прозвучал почти равнодушно. — Я видел много войн и смертей в своей жизни. Прости, если я больше не ищу их.

Нечто внутри Тауриэль словно щелкнуло.

— Вы боитесь войны, — сказала она. — Вот почему вы избегаете ее.

Трандуил окинул ее холодным взглядом.

— Ты ошибаешься во мне, Тауриэль, — ответил он. — Война — одно из немногих занятий, которые приносят мне радость. Но хороший король не может позволить себе роскошь счастья… И хотя я никогда не утверждал, что я хороший эльф, но пытался, веришь ты мне или нет, стать хорошим королем. Итак, теперь ты знаешь меня, лишившегося всех любимых занятий, кроме одного.

Несмотря на лед в его словах, Тауриэль почувствовала, как в ней проснулось сочувствие.

— Мне очень жаль, что Леголас ушел, — призналась она. — Если… если я виновата в его изгнании, то готова сделать все, что в моих силах.

Владыка легко выдохнул.

— Думаю, что ты сожалеешь о его изгнании не меньше, чем я. Мой сын сам сделал свой выбор. Так же, как и ты, — он заколебался, окидывая взглядом море белых цветов. — Если кто и виноват в его отсутствии — так это я.

Тауриэль изо всех сил старалась поверить в услышанное.

— Вы?

— Много лет назад я запретил ему жениться на тебе. Я знал о том, что у него на сердце и его намерения, но посоветовал ему… — он оборвал фразу, но Тауриэль закончила за него.

— Забыть меня? — догадалась она.

— Да, — ответил Трандуил со странной неохотой. — Если бы я позволил… Мне следовало бы… Боюсь, я отнял у сына нечто важное.

— Владыка, — она судорожно сглотнула. — Вы не могли отнять того, что никогда не было бы дано. Леголас стал моим лучшим другом, моим братом по оружию. Я бы с радостью умерла за него или по его приказу, но я никогда не смогла бы полюбить его. Не так, как он хотел, чтобы я его любила.

Слова замерли комом в горле. Из-за его любви к ней она почему-то сама себе показалась предательницей, как бы иррационально и ужасно это ни звучало. Тауриэль сделала бы все, что угодно, лишь бы Леголас стал счастлив, но так больно было осознавать, что он хочет именно того, что она не может ему дать.

— Понятно, — коротко ответил Трандуил.

— Но я беспокоюсь за него, — добавила Тауриэль. — Я всегда была рядом, чтобы его защитить.

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Это мое желание, моя воля… чтобы ты осталась здесь, — наконец признался король. Тауриэль, погруженная в созерцание цветов, вздрогнула. — Но если ты хочешь присоединиться к моему сыну в его путешествиях, я позволю тебе уйти.

Тауриэль широко открыла глаза.

— Большая часть меня не пожелала бы ничего иного, — тихо призналась она. Под маской спокойствия на лице Трандуила промелькнула какая-то эмоция, но непонятно, какая именно. — Но я боюсь, что вернуться к нему сейчас стало бы сродни обещанию, которое я не смогу выполнить. Кроме того… — ее взгляд вернулся к цветам, мирно покачивающимся на ветру, и дикому лесу за ними, — у меня есть, ради чего стоит остаться…

Тауриэль услышала легкий звук, словно бы прерывистое дыхание. Когда она повернулась к Трандуилу, король смотрел на нее как-то странно.

— Правда?

— Конечно, — растерянно пробормотала она. — У меня нет роднее дома, чем Эрин Гален.

Трандуил задумчиво хмыкнул и вновь перевел взгляд на сад. Тауриэль уставилась на его профиль. Что-то терзало ее память.

— Кроме одного? — вдруг спросила она.

— О чем ты, капитан? — спустя несколько долгих мгновений переспросил Трандуил. Холодок в голосе заставил ее проклинать свое любопытство.

— Я бы не осмелилась спрашивать, Ваше Величество.

— Но ты уже спросила, — процедил Трандуил. — Говори, что ты хочешь сказать.

«Почему меня вечно уносит куда не следует?» — Тауриэль глубоко вздохнула.

— Вы сказали, что лишены всего, что любите, — сказала Тауриэль, подбирая нужные слова. — Кроме одного. Я действительно не хотела бы совать нос в чужие дела, Ваше Величество, — добавила она в отчаянии, когда его молчание затянулось. — Я больше не желаю знать. Просто нашла это… любопытным. Я уважаю вашу личную жизнь, Владыка.

Тауриэль кинула еще один взгляд на его профиль. Король казался безмятежным, если не считать напряженных уголков глаз и блуждающего взгляда.

— Когда-нибудь я все расскажу, капитан, — наконец ответил он. — Но я действительно сомневаюсь, что это когда-нибудь настанет.

— Да, Владыка, — Тауриэль тяжело выдохнула и пошатнулась от облегчения, но, как позже оказалось, вовсе не от облегчения, а от приступа настоящей слабости. Трандуил подхватил ее за здоровый локоть и за талию примерно в футе от земли. Глаза его подозрительно прищурились.

— Ты еще не настолько выздоровела, чтобы вставать с постели. Ты получила разрешение от целителей на вечернюю прогулку? — спросил он. Невзирая на его близость, ее губы дрогнули.

— Я совершенно уверена, что мне бы позволили, — ответила она, — …если бы я спросила.

— Хмм, — фыркнул Трандуил с легкой ноткой веселья и помог ей встать. — Мы все должны слушаться наших целителей, Тауриэль.

— Даже вы, Владыка?

— Только не я, капитан. Боюсь, что это привилегия королевской власти.

Король вел ее, как она поняла, обратно в комнату. Тауриэль попыталась идти самостоятельно, но лишь вновь завалилась ему на руку.

— Я уверена, что это не королевская обязанность — сопровождать гуляющих эллет, — слабо возразила она. Рука Трандуила казалась очень теплой и сильной, и она вдруг почувствовала, что готова заснуть прямо на ходу.

— Думаю, что это долг любого благородного эллона, — сказал он, уверенно ведя ее вперед по маленькой тайной тропинке. Тауриэль зевнула, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Кажется, в то же самое плечо, на котором она рыдала неделю назад.

— Тогда, если я увижу кого-нибудь из них, я обязательно дам знать, — сонно пролепетала она. Через мгновение она резко проснулась, ужаснувшись тому, что сейчас сказала, но Трандуил, к ее изумлению, рассмеялся.

Глухой и короткий смешок, больше похожий на череду выдохов, чем на настоящий хохот, но Тауриэль никогда раньше не видела короля таким веселым. Она попыталась удержаться и не пялиться на Трандуила, но ей не удалось.

— Здесь я тебя оставлю, Тауриэль, — сказал Владыка. Они остановились на пороге ее комнаты. Он стоял перед ней, все еще удерживая руку возле ее ребер на случай, если она вдруг упадет. Тауриэль взглянула ему в лицо. В свете звезд Трандуил почему-то казался совсем не холодным. Ей вдруг пришла в голову очень странная мысль, что сейчас он наклонится и…

— Спасибо, — выпалила Тауриэль. — За… за вашу доброту. Когда я была… — она отвела взгляд. — Вы уже сказали, что не желаете слышать извинения, но я ни разу не поблагодарила вас.

— Я приму благодарность с радостью, — ответил он, понизив голос, а потом ушел, а Тауриэль упала на свою постель и попыталась забыться во сне.

* * *

Тауриэль еще три дня выздоравливала, лежа в постели, потягивая прохладную воду и бульон, прежде чем ей разрешили принимать посетителей. Первой к ней зашла Эланор. На удивление, эллет нервно огляделась вокруг, словно желая найти подслушивающих, и коротко доложила о произошедшем.

— …Перерезав мост, мы пошли искать вас, потоки воды успели унести вас вниз по течению. Затем мы оказали вам помощь: соорудили носилки, чтобы доставить обратно во дворец. Э-э-э, — на миг замялась Эланор, — целители сказали, что травы, которые дала нам Герэт, вероятно, спасли вашу жизнь.

— Да, — ответила Тауриэль. — Поблагодари Хадриль от меня.

На лице Эланор промелькнуло облегчение, но она, как всегда заупрямившись, прочистила горло.

— Вы имеете полное право наказать ее, капитан.

— За что же? — поинтересовалась Тауриэль, когда ее терпение лопнуло. — За ошибку? Насколько я понимаю, ничего не случилось. Ты ведь не рассказала, правда?

— Нет, капитан, — ответила Эланор. — Никто не знает, кроме тех, кто был с нами.

— Смотри, чтобы все так и оставалось, — наказала ей Тауриэль, обдумав все, что произошло за время ее медленного выздоровления.

Хадриль увидела, как паук напал на ее капитана, запаниковала и метнула копье. Выстрел бы попал точно в цель, если бы Тауриэль не отклонилась так внезапно. Она украдкой рассматривала ранение, когда целители меняли ей повязки. Паучий яд нанес непоправимый вред. Почти невозможно было излечиться полностью. Если целители и знали об этом, то Трандуилу ничего не рассказали.

Следующими ее посетили эльфы-стражники: Белегорн, Мирданион, Долориан и еще дюжина других. Больше народу, чем она надеялась, а еще ей передали с десяток открыток. Тауриэль заметила, что постоянно улыбается, а дозорные, казалось, искренне радовались ее выздоровлению.

Никто не догадался бы, что в ее палате собрались эльфы, способные пробежаться по лесу тише, чем дикая лиса, ведь стражи праздновали настолько бурно и где-то достали контрабандную выпивку. В итоге пришел разгневанный целитель и прогнал всех, несмотря на хохот и протесты Тауриэль.

Последней, как и ожидалось, к ней зашла Хадриль.

— Капитан, — пробормотала она, помявшись на пороге и беспомощно посмотрела на нее. — Я… — Тауриэль вздохнула.

— Заходи, — приказала она. Хадриль выглядела испуганной, но подчинилась и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Не нужно, — сказала Тауриэль. — Я лишь хочу поблагодарить, что помогла с укусом паука. Я понимаю, что не выжила бы без твоей помощи. Я обязана тебе.

Тауриэль заранее решила, что скажет ей. Казалось, придумала идеальный способ тонко намекнуть, что не стоит испытывать чувство вины. Представляла, как утешит Хадриль не хуже, чем Трандуил, и гордилась собой, и поэтому крайне расстроилась, когда после ее слов эллет разрыдалась.

— Ничего страшного, — вздохнула она.

— Т-та провидица дала мне эти травы п-п-потому что знала — я причиню тебе вред! Тебе вообще бы ничего не угрожало, если бы не…

— Я бы предпочла забыть обо всем, Хадриль, — Тауриэль устало похлопала ее по плечу. — Я не хочу больше переживать из-за той смертельно-опасной глупости, на которую решилась. Хотя... я не сожалею, потому что хорошо представляю последствия, если бы пауки достроили мост. Давай просто свалим вину на них и будем жить дальше, хорошо?

Хадриль подняла на нее заплаканные глаза.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — воскликнула она. — Разве я достойна прощения? Я ведь пронзила тебя копьем!

Тауриэль живо вскочила с постели и зажала ей рот здоровой рукой, двигаясь быстрее, чем, вероятно, хотели бы целители.

— Трандуил не знает, понимаешь? — прошипела она. — Да, — добавила она, заметив шок на лице Хадриль. — Твои товарищи заботятся о тебе, поэтому солгали прямо в лицо королю. Не подведи их. Ты совершила глупую ошибку, но тот день был полон глупых ошибок. К тому же ты с лихвой искупила свою вину. А теперь, пожалуйста, просто забудь.

Хадриль замерла, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Но ты не понимаешь, — тихо сказала она. — Я хочу понести наказание. Ведь я поступила неправильно. Я была одержима ужасными мыслями. Я… Когда я бросила копье, я… думала… Зачем ты подвергаешь свою жизнь такой опасности? И я… вспомнила о том гноме и о том, что принц Леголас ушел из-за тебя, и я… так разозлилась, когда бросала свое копье, — Хадриль скорбно посмотрела на Тауриэль. — Теперь ты знаешь… что это не было ошибкой.

Ярость растеклась по ее венам, словно яд. Тауриэль сжимала и разжимала кулаки.

— Я была счастливее до твоего признания, — прошептала она и отвернулась к окну, выходящему на маленький унылый дворик, и вспомнила огромный сад за ним, белые цветы, колышущиеся под звездным светом, страшные битвы прошлого, пролитую эльфийскую кровь. Рана словно напиталась ее гневом, от плеча волнами растекалась боль.

— Если ты ищешь кого-то, кто бы наказал тебя… Это буду не я, — произнесла она, стиснув зубы и не глядя на Хадриль. — Я запрещаю тебе рассказывать королю. Я запрещаю тебе говорить об этом с кем-либо, ясно? Чувство вины станет тебе лучшим наказанием. А теперь убирайся!

— Капитан, — выдохнула Хадриль.

— Не провоцируй меня, — отрезала Тауриэль. — Поверь мне, я желаю твоей смерти.

Через мгновение дверь захлопнулась. Тауриэль вновь осталась одна. Прислонившись к стене, она сползла на пол и бездумным взглядом долго смотрела на сад.

— Ох, Кили, — прошептала она. — Мне никогда не простят, что я посмела полюбить тебя.

* * *

В ту же ночь Тауриэль нашла в себе смелость вновь посетить королевский сад. Звездные цветы уже не ждали ее, остались только пышно-растущая зелень и король, облаченный в серебро. Он жестом пригласил ее присоединиться.

— Добрый вечер, Владыка, — поздоровалась она.

— И вам, капитан, — ответил он, склонив голову.

— Ваше Величество, я… — она взглянула ему в глаза и забыла, что хотела сказать. Заготовленные слова рассыпались в прах, и она прошептала первое, что пришло в голову:

— Стражники навестили меня сегодня.

— Да, — сухо ответил король. — Я действительно слышал шум.

— О, — у нее стыдливо загорелись уши. — Прошу прощения за это, Владыка. Но я хочу сказать, что они принесли мне кое-какие мои вещи. И у меня есть… подарок для вас, Ваше Величество.

Тауриэль достала голубой платок, который прятала в складках плаща.

— Я взяла его у Натриль, ткачихи из леса, — нервно продолжила она. — Конечно, он не так хорош, как те вещи, которые ткут здесь, во дворце, но я… я хотела показать вам признательность народа, живущего в вашем лесу. Какой-то маленький знак его огромной благодарности. За ваше мудрое правление.

Трандуил ничего не ответил. Тауриэль взглянула на небольшой сверток в своих руках и внезапно обнаружила, что ткань выглядит абсолютно неприемлемо.

— Я отстирала пятна крови так хорошо, как только могла, Ваше Величество, — пытаясь оправдаться, прошептала она. — Но вы, разумеется, не захотите. Я… я пойду, если позволите.

— Подожди…

Трандуил протянул руку и, тепло коснувшись кожи, удержал ее за запястье. Тауриэль замерла, когда его пальцы скользнули вниз вдоль ее ладони к платку. Взяв подарок, он расправил ткань. Шелк переливался и струился сквозь пальцы, словно вода.

— Тауриэль, — пробормотал он. — …Я очень благодарен тебе, — его кадык дернулся. — Очень тебе благодарен.

Тонкий лучик лунного света озарил лицо короля. Тауриэль впервые заметила, что цвет ткани, который она выбрала, был точно того же оттенка, как и его глаза.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — сказал Трандуил, прервав ее мысли, и бережно сложил платок, спрятав во внутренний карман своей мантии.

Под ногами лежал длинный предмет, обернутый в мешковину. Тауриэль с любопытством его оглядела.

— Что вы хотите подарить мне, Ваше Величество? — спросила она.

— Защиту. Поскольку я не могу подарить тебе чувство меры или осторожность, я могу только попытаться сохранить тебе жизнь.

Король поднял сверток и на ладонях протянул ей. Стараясь не показаться слишком нетерпеливой, она здоровой рукой развернула ткань, открывая взору…

Меч, поблескивающий в слабом лунном свете.

С первого взгляда она поняла, что он из королевской сокровищницы. Лезвие, инкрустированное золотом и выкованное таким образом, чтобы уменьшить вес. Металл извивался, словно золотое кружево. Меч был похож не на оружие, а на переплетенные косточки птиц, но Тауриэль знала, что клинок перед ней — крепче стали и никогда не сломается.

— Меч для тренировки. Когда научишься им пользоваться, я прикажу заточить края. Я знаю, что меч — не обычное оружие для Эрин Гален, — продолжил Трандуил. — Но ты найдешь его полезным в открытом бою. Во время сражения на лесной реке он послужил бы тебе лучше, чем твои клинки.

Дрожа от нетерпения, Тауриэль выхватила подарок из рук Трандуила. Меч оказался тяжелее, чем ее клинки, но имел восхитительный баланс. Нечто правильное ощущалось в том, как рукоять легла в ее ладонь, словно оружие стало продолжением руки.

— Вы научите меня им владеть? — тихо спросила она. — Я была бы польщена.

— Хорошо, — согласился Владыка, а потом вытащил один из своих клинков и направил его на нее. В улыбке Трандуила проскользнуло нечто хищное, но Тауриэль полностью разделяла его настроение. — Начинаем сегодня же!

Во второй раз в своей жизни Тауриэль скрестила оружие с королем, но сейчас испытала лишь радость.


	4. Chapter 4

Тауриэль тяжело дышала и отклонилась, надеясь заманить противника в ловушку, но Трандуил стоял твердо, безмятежно, словно центр урагана. Она кружила около него, проверяя защиту на прочность, и не находя ни малейшей слабости. Даже атака слева, со стороны поврежденного глаза, о котором ей было известно, не удалась. Запыхавшись, Тауриэль быстро отражала ответные удары и обманчиво взмахнула клинком, словно желая закрыться, но затем всем телом перешла в нападение. Она уже давно перестала пытаться достойно победить своего учителя. Если повезет, получится парировать удар сильно и неожиданно.

Но Трандуил каким-то образом предугадал ее маневр и просто отступил в сторону, позволив силе выпада лишить ее равновесия. Тауриэль растянулась на траве. Трандуил даже не потрудился приставить острие меча к ее спине. Проигрыш был очевиден. Проклиная себя и его, она вскочила на ноги.

Последние несколько месяцев тренировок с Владыкой, несомненно, стали ценным опытом: главным образом она поняла, насколько разными способами может умереть. Ситуация не улучшилась даже, когда пару лун назад с ее руки сняли повязку. Трандуил подарил ей второй меч, едва получив известие от целителей.

_— Это парные мечи_ , — сказал он тогда. — _Используя только один, можно навредить себе._

Когда Трандуил опустил оружие и холодно посмотрел на Тауриэль, она вспомнила те слова, ставшие постоянной темой их споров.

— Половина атаки — нападением не считается. Используй левую руку.

— Я сломала руку всего три месяца назад, — сквозь зубы процедила она в свою защиту. — Мне нужно больше времени на выздоровление.

— Да? Но разве не ты вчера вечером просила вернуть тебя к исполнению обязанностей, несмотря на запрет целителей?

— Это совсем другое, — закипая от злости, воскликнула Тауриэль, глядя ему в ноги.

— Тогда давай заключим сделку, — предложил Трандуил. — Если ты докажешь, что сумеешь правильно использовать оба меча в бою, то я верну тебе должность капитана.

Тауриэль попробовала пошевелить больным плечом. От простого движения руку и спину пронзило болью… Но раз она хочет вернуться на службу, то сможет некоторое время продержаться. Тауриэль подняла парные клинки.

[Редактировать](https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=139431&chapter=3#)

— Я принимаю ваше предложение, Владыка, — сказала она и бросилась в атаку. Едва заметная улыбка промелькнула на лице короля, когда он увернулся от одного удара, парировал второй и направил свой меч к ее горлу. Тауриэль пришлось развернуть клинки, подняв их над головой, что заставило ее открыться, поэтому она отскочила вправо, перекатилась и ударила короля по ноге. Трандуил ловко подпрыгнул, словно для него ее подсечка казалась лишь детским развлечением. Он атаковал Тауриэль сразу с двух сторон: один меч летел сверху к ноге, другой — снизу к плечу, заставляя ее широко замахнуться, чтобы отразить оба удара. Тауриэль вновь напала, но он легко отскочил назад.

Они топтались на месте, проверяя друг друга на прочность, пока Тауриэль, наконец, не потеряла терпение и не бросилась вперед. Лезвия взлетели к его горлу, но Трандуил отразил оба меча одним резким взмахом. Боль от удара пронзила ее руки, отдаваясь в рану. Тауриэль отшатнулась, стараясь не застонать вслух.

Плечо мучительно пульсировало. Тауриэль едва удержала оружие в руках. Трандуил отступил, обошел ее вокруг и вновь атаковал. Она отчаянно нырнула в сторону, опасаясь, что не сможет остановить удар левой рукой. Острое лезвие отрезало прядь ее волос и просвистело в воздухе. Тауриэль внезапно поняла, что мечи Трандуила заточены.

Разумеется, она никогда не боялась, что король может навредить ей. Трандуил мастерски владел мечами, и, если не считать легких толчков, никогда не нанес ей даже царапины. Что само по себе можно использовать стратегически…

Трандуил был не из тех, кто прощает ошибки. Приближаясь к ней, он почти лениво рассекал воздух, заставляя ее уклоняться вновь и вновь, а она позволяла ему подойти.

Время пришло. Противник находился достаточно близко, чтобы идея сработала.

Тауриэль заставила себя переступить через страх, и, когда Трандуил замахнулся на нее, метнулась прямо на клинок, словно стрела, не уворачиваясь и не защищаясь. Впервые она увидела, как раскрылись от страха глаза Владыки. Не желая ее убить, он не смог остановить удар. Улыбка растеклась по лицу Тауриэль. Кончик меча замер всего в паре дюймов от его горла.

И тогда король сделал нечто неожиданное: уронил мечи и отбил ее атаку голыми руками. Схватил клинок за тупое лезвие и развернулся, вырвав оружие из рук. В следующий миг земля ушла из-под ног Тауриэль, а другая рука короля оказалась на ее шее. Трандуил нависал над ней, тяжело дыша. Серебряные волосы спадали на них обоих. Лица почти соприкасались за этим шелковым занавесом. Тауриэль почувствовала, как подскочил ее пульс. Страх наконец-то дал о себе знать, предположила она.

— Возможно, я ошибся, когда сказал, что в тебе нет коварства, — на ухо прошептал Трандуил. От его теплого дыхания поднялись волосы на затылке. — Подлый прием, — отметил он, хотя в голосе не прозвучало ни капли неодобрения. Ловко поднявшись на ноги, он наклонился, чтобы подать ей руку. Тауриэль взялась за нее.

— Как еще мне победить? На вашей стороне превосходная скорость, сила, и тысячи лет опыта, а я еще учусь.

— Если бы ты правильно использовала оба меча, то стала бы лучше меня, — ответил Трандуил, помогая ей подняться. Она чуть вновь не упала.

— Вы любите пошутить, Владыка, — заметила она.

— Я не шутил, — серьезным тоном заявил он. Действительно, голос прозвучал так же низко и спокойно, как и всегда. — Я не шучу о таком. Результат боя на мечах решает скорость и смелость, но дуэль — это спор. Тот, кто знает сердце противника, победит.

Тауриэль с недоумением склонила голову вбок.

— Вы выигрывали во всех наших спорах, — отметила она.

Улыбка на его лице то появлялась и исчезала, едва заметная и холодная, как зимнее солнце.

— Разве я? — спросил он. — Ты вернулась на службу, капитан.

— Вы ведь не серьезно, — пробурчала Тауриэль.

— «Спасибо» стало бы лучшим ответом, — отметил Трандуил, вложив свои мечи в ножны и отвернулся. — Жду отчета сегодня вечером, — кинул он через плечо. — Думаю, твои подчиненные вернутся из утреннего дозора в любую минуту. Уверен — они будут в восторге.

Тауриэль наконец нашлась.

— Владыка… — крикнула она ему вслед. Король остановился и обернулся вполоборота, смотря на нее своим здоровым глазом. Тауриэль опустилась на колени, соблюдая формальность. — Спасибо.

«Похоже, король выслушивал благодарности слишком часто в последнее время, — подумала она, уже мчась по дворцу. — Почему палаты целителей так далеко от крыла стражи? Солдаты ведь чаще всего получают травмы. Хотя, с другой стороны, они еще и громче всего пьют…»

Тауриэль вбежала через вход для стражей, тяжело дыша. Утренний патруль действительно только вернулся, отряды дневных и вечерних караульных бездельничали во дворе, играя в кости или сплетничая. Все эльфы шокировано обернулись, когда она зашла. Тауриэль улыбнулась, стоя в тишине.

— Легкая жизнь закончилась, мальчики и девочки. Капитан вернулся!

Миг молчания, а затем весь двор будто бы взорвался шумом. Эльфы бросились к ней, выкрикивая поздравления. Эланор подскочила и попыталась распорядиться, чтобы капитану предоставили комнату, но никто не услышал. Долориан подбежал и поднял ее.

— Я никогда не был так счастлив, — сказал он, болтая ее в воздухе. — Прошу никогда больше не попадайся паукам.

— Что же. Ты меня знаешь, — Тауриэль рассмеялась.

Успокоившись, он поставил ее обратно на землю.

— Нет, правда, капитан. Не заставляй меня вновь отчитываться перед королем, как в тот день, когда ты лежала без сознания. Иначе я умру от остановки сердца.

Тауриэль внимательно посмотрела эльфу в лицо и не нашла ни признака, что он шутит.

— Да брось, — отмахнулась она. — Я знаю, король немного пугает, но все не могло пройти настолько плохо.

— Я не хотел ничего говорить, пока ты выздоравливала, но это правда, — ответил Долориан. — Я… — он понизил голос, чтобы его не расслышали за счастливым гоготом стражников. — Ты помнишь, однажды я убегал от дикого кабана по лесу? И вепрь прикончил бы меня, если бы не ваши с принцем Леголасом меткие стрелы?

— Как наяву…

— Вот в тот день я испугался меньше, чем три месяца назад, когда говорил с королем, — признался он.

— С Трандуилом? — в шоке переспросила Тауриэль. — Что он тебе сказал?

— Дело не в том, что сказал король. Он был… — Долориан вздрогнул. — В двух словах не объяснить. И если позволишь, я был бы рад не вспоминать…

— Я… да, конечно, — задумчиво произнесла она. Кто-то еще пытался ее окликнуть. — Поговорим потом. Что?

— Капитан, — перед ней стояла Эланор. — Могу ли я поговорить с тобой наедине?

Тауриэль уставилась на златоволосую эллет.

— Конечно. Это также имеет отношение к королю?

Пораженный взгляд подтвердил ее догадку.

— Прощу прощения, — пробормотала Тауриэль, схватив Эланор за руку и оттаскивая за собой сквозь толпу.

— Я надеюсь, ты собираешься признаться мне в том, что скрываешь с тех самых пор, как я вернулась, — потребовала Тауриэль, когда они остались одни.

— Как ты узнала?

Тауриэль позволила молчанию затянуться. Прием, который она переняла у Трандуила. Эланор сложила руки на груди.

— Я расскажу. Владыка Трандуил отдал мне секретный приказ в ту ночь, когда ты вернулась с битвы.

«Еще до того, как меня восстановили на посту капитана».

— Секретный приказ, — медленно повторила она. Эланор сглотнула.

— Я должна была докладывать лично… о тебе.

Боль пронзила плечо. Тауриэль подавила вспыхнувшую ярость.

— Ты шпионила за мной? — спросила она. От растекающегося с кровью гнева, язык словно не поворачивался.

— Нет! — воскликнула Эланор. — Ну… только наблюдала за тобой и докладывала королю столько, сколько знает любой стражник. С кем ты говоришь, достаточно ли спишь. Как часто рискуешь. Доверяешь ли кому-то или молчишь. Улыбаешься ли ты…

— Улыбаюсь ли я?!

— Да, капитан, — Эланор опустила глаза.

— И ты следила за мной почти целый год, не так ли? — Тауриэль колотило от гнева, а еще, как ни странно, от предательства. Она никогда бы не подумала, что Трандуил опустится так низко, или что один из ее стражей пойдет на такое.

— Нет, капитан, — сказала Эланор. — Три месяца назад я сообщила королю, что больше не стану выполнять его приказ. И если он заставит меня выбрать, я выберу тебя.

— О-о-о, — протянула Тауриэль. Гнев испарился так быстро, что голова закружилась.

— Я хотела признаться еще, когда ты выздоравливала, правда, — взмолилась Эланор. — Но вспомнила, как близко залы целителей и королевские покои…

Тауриэль вспомнила тайную тропу в саду, которую Трандуил, казалось, знал очень хорошо.

— Ты поступила правильно, — сказала она. — …Спасибо.

— Не благодари, капитан, — ответила Эланор, покачав головой. — Я предала твое доверие. Думала, что слежу за тобой по какой-то достойной причине, которой никогда не существовало. Ты осталась замечательным капитаном, которой была всегда.

Эланор переступила с ноги на ногу и сжала предплечье Тауриэль. Такой жест был сродни объятью, для одной немногих синдар в карауле.

— Я рада, что ты вернулась, — тихо сказала она.

— И я, — кивнула Тауриэль с легкой улыбкой, — рада, что между нами больше нет секретов.

* * *

  


Дневной патруль уже уходил, и Тауриэль решила присоединиться. Она скучала по прогулкам в родном зеленом лесу. «Хотя в королевском саду довольно приятно…» — она отбросила эту мысль. Сейчас не хотелось вспоминать о Трандуиле.

Тауриэль любила вести патруль по верхушкам деревьев или по веткам крон, но сейчас, по ее собственным ощущениям, левая рука еще не достаточно выздоровела, чтобы карабкаться наверх, поэтому она осталась на земле. А еще чтобы присмотреть за Хадриль.

Будучи капитаном, Тауриэль должна была знать все способности и характеры своих подчиненных. Как бы сильно она ни недооценивала Хадриль, но верила, что не могла так сильно ошибиться. Эллет всегда отличалась буйным нравом, но никогда раньше не нападала на своих товарищей. На ее глазах стражница оттолкнула одного дозорного и ударила другого, преградившего ей путь.

Тауриэль решила, что это уже слишком.

— Хватит! — прошипела она, шагнув вперед. Все патрульные внизу остановились, услышав звук голоса капитана. — Неужели ты настолько позабыла о своем долге?

Хадриль взглянула на нее с какой-то странной смесью эмоций на лице: страх напополам с обидой. Тауриэль с трудом разжала кулаки. Рана пульсировала болью, усиливающейся с каждой минутой, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Хотелось сбить Хадриль с ног или, лучше, прогнать куда подальше.

— Ты вернешься во дворец и будешь ждать в своей комнате, — приказала Тауриэль. — Живо! — она вновь ускорилась, не посмотрев, выполнен ли ее приказ. Но общее чувство облегчения в отряде сказало об этом лучше всяких слов.

После того, как патруль вернулся во дворец, она поговорила с Селенэт. Королевская гвардия не имела сложной структуры командования. Капитан подчинялся королю, а стражники — капитану. Но Селенэт, будучи одной из старейших и самых опытных эллет, по факту считалась главой дневного дозора.

— По правде я рада, капитан, — сказала она, услышав от Тауриэль об отстранении Хадриль. — Знаю, что она спасла вам жизнь, но после нападения пауков, все три месяца Хадриль вела себя… странно. Если бы не твари в лесу, то думаю, она перебила бы всех нас еще давно.

Тауриэль нахмурилась и воскликнула:

— Ее поведение неприемлемо. Почему вы не вмешались?

— Мы пытались поговорить с Хадриль, но, честно говоря, она только и нарывается на драку. Непонятно, чего она хочет добиться.

— Я знаю чего… — мрачно протянула Тауриэль. — Сообщите ей, что она отстранена от службы, пока ее поведение не улучшится.

— Да, капитан, — кивнула Селенэт с облегчением. — Хорошо, что кто-то вновь руководит.

— Вы могли рассказать мне раньше, — укоризненно ответила Тауриэль. — Я же не лежала на смертном одре.

Селенэт пожала плечами.

— Король не хотел, чтобы мы обременяли вас выполнением обязанностей пока вы выздоравливали, а мы все должны подчиняться королю, — со смешком добавила она. — Те, кто ценит свою жизнь, по крайней мере.

Селенэт ушла, оставив удивленную Тауриэль позади.

Несколько часов она мерила шагами пустую комнату, пока не почувствовала себя запертой в четырех стенах. Она попыталась придумать доклад для короля, но мысли вращались в прежнем направлении.

«Трандуил следил за мной. Он скрывал от меня происходящее. Он шпионил за мной. Лгал и утаивал. Он шпионил за мной. Он следил за мной…»

Зарычав, она выскочила за дверь.

Путь до тронного зала был долгим, но даже время не охладило ее гнев. Лишь замерев перед большими дверями, она нашла в себе силы немного успокоиться, пока дворцовая стража доложила о ее прибытии.

Король стоял, опираясь ладонями на стол, перед разложенной дюжиной бумаг, разглядывая их своим обычным серьезным взглядом, но, услышав шаги Тауриэль, поднял глаза и даже рад был ее увидеть, казалось.

— Тауриэль, — в знак приветствия произнес король.

— Дважды, Владыка! — воскликнула она. Один только вид короля словно вновь раздул уголек ее гнева, пылающий где-то глубоко внутри. Тауриэль чувствовала себя далекой, будто не в своем теле. Трандуил остановился на полпути к ней.

— Капитан, я…

— Сегодня я улыбнулась дважды! — продолжала она, отлично зная, что короля лучше не перебивать. — Один раз, когда сражалась с вами, другой — когда вернулась к своим стражникам. Вас это устраивает?

— Эланор рассказала тебе, — понял Трандуил. В тоне его голоса прозвучало нечто, предупреждающее об опасности, но она проигнорировала намек.

— Да! И другие рассказали, как вы запретили им обсуждать со мной важные дела, что в итоге плохо сказалось на всех дозорных. Неужели вы хотите отстранить меня от командования?

Его глаза сузились.

— Если бы я желал тебя отстранить, то просто бы приказал.

— Тогда почему? — вопросила Тауриэль. — Если вы так сомневаетесь в моем руководстве, зачем вообще восстанавливать меня в должности?

Владыка расхаживал туда-сюда. В резких движениях сквозила настоящая злость, совсем ему несвойственная.

— Я сомневался не в твоем руководстве, — сказал Трандуил. — А в тебе самой. Можешь ли по-честному признать, будто у меня нет причин переживать за твое душевное состояние? Разве не должно мне заботиться о счастье моего собственного капитана?

Тауриэль почувствовала, как хочет закричать в ответ, но заставила себя остановиться, замереть и усмирить свой гнев.

— Я хорошо выполняю свой долг, Ваше Величество?

— Превосходно, — после нескольких секунд сомнений ответил он.

— Тогда мое счастье не ваше дело, — отрезала Тауриэль. — И уж точно не повод идти на те подлости, на которые вы пошли. Настраивать одного из стражей против меня — недостойно. Я обязана исполнять свой долг, мой король, и ничего больше. Ни мои улыбки, ни мои печали, ни мое одиночество — вас не касаются. Они только мои. Я сражалась за них и получила из-за них шрамы, и я не желаю делиться ими с каким-то подлым шпионом.

— Я не шпион, — яростно воскликнул Трандуил. — Я твой король!

В данный момент их пара представляла собой странно отраженную картину. Она — непривычно спокойная, а он — необычно сердитый. Тауриэль чувствовала, что именно сейчас следует опасаться его злости, склонить колени и молить о прощении, надеясь на милосердие. Но невероятно, удивительно и иррационально — она не боялась.

— А я ваш капитан, — спокойно ответила она. Гнев, яростно бушевавший внутри, испарился, не оставив ничего, кроме твердой решимости. — И я требую соответствующего обращения. Вы можете отозвать своих шпионов или понизить меня в должности. Но я против, чтобы за мной следили.

Трандуил долго молчал. Ни один мускул на лице Тауриэль не дрогнул.

— Ты права, — наконец произнес он. — Я не подумал об этом раньше, я был так поглощен… Я ошибался, поступив так. И… прошу у тебя прощения.

— Возможно, я смогу простить, Владыка, — Тауриэль глубоко вздохнула. — Но не сегодня.

Трандуил медленно кивнул ей. Тауриэль смотрела королю куда-то за ухо, пока вела свой обычный доклад, после которого он ответил так, словно между ними ничего не произошло.

* * *

  


Следующий день выдался ясным и теплым, но Тауриэль с ужасом обнаружила, что стражники, пользуясь ее отсутствием, пропускали тренировки. Эльфы из отряда утреннего патруля, смеясь и ухмыляясь, отважно направились в лес, пока их товарищи бежали первые двадцать кругов под пристальным надзором Тауриэль.

— Не сильно обольщайтесь, — крикнула она им вслед. — У меня большие планы на вас, когда вернетесь…

В словах крылась двойная выгода: с одной стороны — это правда, с другой — она заставляла своих стражей патрулировать внимательнее. Тауриэль опасалась, что долгий период спокойствия заставил их излишне расслабиться.

Наблюдение за стрельбой из лука и тренировочными боями заняло все утро. Наконец Тауриэль позволила стражам отдохнуть и подготовиться к дневному дозору, но вместо этого они сбились в кучу и стали спорить, что заставило ее нахмуриться. Несколько оставшихся синдар не принимали в перепалке участия, но посматривали на товарищей особенно мрачно.

— Что все это значит? — спросила она Селенэт.

— Хмм? О! В отряде на вечер свободно одно место, и поэтому они ругаются. Я и забыла, что вы не в курсе, — добавила она, заметив недоумение на лице Тауриэль. — Сегодня вечером состоится общее слушание.

Тауриэль застонала. Каждые несколько месяцев, или когда ему вздумается, король устраивал аудиенцию для всех своих подданных. Для тех, кто осмеливался прийти и просить. Тауриэль считала общее слушание напрасной тратой времени, но хуже всего, что это был тот редкий случай, когда королевскую гвардию заставляли стоять на страже вместе с охраной дворца. Исключение составляли только те эльфы, кто находился в дозоре. Стражи ругались из-за возможности освободиться от утомительной рутины.

Тауриэль приняла решение.

— Хватит, — сказала она, перебивая спор. — У меня есть очень простое решение. Вечером патрулирую я. — Привилегия капитана, — улыбнулась она, когда со всех сторон зазвучали жалобы.

Постепенно стражи выстроились в нечто, напоминающее порядок. Отряд дневного патруля, лишь немного ворча, отправился в путь. Тауриэль возобновила свои тренировки и упражнялась почти до заката, а потом отпустила своих людей переодеваться к аудиенции. Сама же надела оружие и подготовилась к дозору.

Отряд вечерних патрульных из чистой практичности составляли только лесные эльфы. Давным-давно синдар отправились к свету Валинора, а предки лесных эльфов отвернулись от света и увидели лишь тьму Средиземья. Глаза сильван отсвечивали в темноте, как у кошек.

Тауриэль понадеялась, что тьма поможет успокоиться, но в ней гневные мысли, которые она сдерживала весь день, словно отрастили клыки. Забытые сомнения вновь стали преследовать ее. Она вспомнила необъяснимое столкновение в тронном зале и по-прежнему считала, что была права, обвиняя короля прошлой ночью. Она поступила верно. Но он отреагировал на ее слова просто немыслимо.

Трандуил — король и Владыка Эрин Гален, который не просит прощения у простых капитанов стражи. А еще, король не дает предателям уроков владения мечом. Не позволяет скорбящим эллет плакаться о сердечных горестях ему в плечо. Многое в поступках Трандуила казалось чем-то неправильным.

Но три факта она знала наверняка. Она, Тауриэль, предала короля. Его собственный сын предал его ради нее. И теперь стражники поступили так же. Любого другого капитана за это уже бы казнили. Так почему не ее? Необъяснимая загадка, вопрос без ответа. На ум приходила лишь одна разгадка — мучительное предположение, от которого она немедленно отмахнулась. Такое просто невозможно.

В ту ночь Тауриэль не заметила бы затаившихся в тенях врагов. Мысли по-прежнему не оставляли ее в покое. Она хотела продлить дозор до самого утра, но не нашла в себе достаточно сил остаться, в глубине души желая убежать из лесного мрака и прогуляться под светом звезд в королевском саду. Тауриэль приказала отряду двигаться обратно к дому.

Увидев Эланор, дрожащую в одиночестве во дворе, она забеспокоилась. Эльфийка никогда бы не покинула свой пост в такую ночь.

— Надеюсь, ты вернулась не слишком поздно, — Эланор испуганно посмотрела на Тауриэль. — Хадриль призналась королю. Он приговорил ее к казни. К смерти от его собственной руки.

Мир, заполненный неясными тенями и бесконечными вопросами, внезапно сузился до одной яркой точки. Одна из ее собственных стражниц собиралась умереть. И Тауриэль наконец признала то, чего не замечала уже давно. Стоя в темноте, в круге света от мерцающего факела Эланор, она увидела все как в ясный день.

Теперь она знала, почему Трандуил так добр к ней, но не к другим. Поняла, почему он простил ее и почему сам просил у нее прощения. Знала, почему он собирался казнить эльфийку от ее имени. Сейчас она была уверена, что только одно чувство могло побудить его поступать так нелогично, только оно могло заставить короля просить, заставить гордого эльфа искать любой повод проводить больше времени с простым капитаном. Тауриэль, недавно ставшая жертвой этого чувства, видела происходящее яснее, чем кто-либо.

Ни о чем не думая, ничего не планируя, она просто действовала. Не сказав ни слова Эланор, она бросилась во дворец. Проносясь по пустым проходам, она выбирала короткий путь, знакомый только охранникам. Окружающее смазывалось и исчезало. Перед ней распахнулись двери главного зала для слушаний. Тауриэль ворвалась внутрь и оглядела толпу. Никто не обратил на нее внимания. Все эльфы потрясенно смотрели на происходящую на помосте сцену: одни с грустью, другие с ужасом. Избирательная жестокость Трандуила — та цена, которую они платили за его мудрость и руководство. Никогда до сегодняшнего дня Тауриэль так сильно не сомневалась в подобном решении.

Хадриль стояла на коленях перед улыбающимся королем. Но улыбка его не казалась доброй, а была подобна сверкающему лезвию, обещающему мучение и смерть. Тауриэль видела это также ясно, как и мысли своего короля: темное желание причинить боль; желание, которое она знала по себе. Но она также помнила другого короля, выращивающего белые цветы в своем саду, гладящего ее волосы, когда она плакала. Тауриэль не могла позволить Трандуилу поступить так. По какой-то непонятной причине, она знала, что не переживет, если от его руки прольется кровь невинного.

Тауриэль мчалась сквозь толпу, отбрасывая с дороги собравшихся эльфов. Король высоко поднял свой меч. Отблеск света на кончике приковал всеобщие взгляды.

Не тренировочный замах. Удар палача, несущий настоящую смерть.

И Тауриэль бросилась вперед. Она не закрывала глаза и не смотрела на оружие. Как любой хороший боец, она глядела прямо в глаза Трандуила и видела шок и отчаяние, отражающиеся в них. Когда острие меча рассекло ее щеку, она не почувствовала боли.

Вокруг стало тихо, только кровь капала, стуча об пол. Трандуил тяжело дышал, его грудь заметно поднималась и опускалась, словно вторя ритму биения ее сердца. Тауриэль вгляделась в его лицо. Никто другой никогда бы не догадался, что таится в нем. Но не она. Проскользнувшая эмоция исчезла мгновением позже, когда Трандуил овладел собой и отбросил меч себе под ноги, а тот со звоном упал. Тауриэль почувствовала, как все в зале вздрогнули от пронзительного звука, кроме них двоих.

— Уберите ее с глаз моих, — холодно бросил король, уходя. — Собрание окончено.

Дворцовые стражники заколебались, не зная, имел ли в виду владыка Хадриль или Тауриэль. Последняя воспользовалась их растерянностью, отдав свой приказ, прежде чем они подошли ближе.

— Отошлите ее на какой-нибудь дальний пост одну, — крикнула Тауриэль, перебивая шум. Как только королевские двери закрылись за краем мантии Трандуила, зал взорвался звуками растерянных и нервных голосов. — Пусть хоть присматривает за Дол Гулдур до конца своих дней, мне все равно.

Хадриль, тихо и ошеломленно стоявшая на коленях, вскочила.

— Капитан…

— Не хочу ничего от тебя слышать, — резко процедила Тауриэль. — Ты не повиновалась моему приказу. Ты желала наказания? Вот оно, — она повернулась и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. — И ты примешь его с радостью и больше не побеспокоишь меня.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она быстро спустилась с помоста. Придворные эллоны и эллет расступались перед ней, но Тауриэль не обращала на них внимания. Ноги сами принесли ее в крыло целителей. Маленькая палата, так долго казавшаяся личной клеткой, была не занята. Вид опустевшей комнаты навевал странную грусть, но она прошла мимо, не останавливаясь, и уверенно ступила на секретную тропинку, по которой прежде много раз пробиралась на улицу.

Тауриэль отыскала короля, как и предполагала, в собственном саду. Свет звезд и луны окутывал его, отражались в глазах, делая похожим на слепого. Нельзя было точно понять, плакал ли он. Одеяние, словно сотканное из звездного света, серебром сияло в ночи. Взглянув на Трандуила, она почувствовала, как сильно забилось ее сердце.

— Почему ты решила найти меня именно сейчас, капитан? — пробормотал он. Голос звучал низко и обманчиво ровно. — Разве не видишь — я желаю побыть один?

— Если бы вы действительно хотели побыть в одиночестве, то не пришли бы в сад, знакомый нам обоим, — вполголоса ответила Тауриэль, подходя ближе. Он даже не взглянул на нее.

— Я пролил твою кровь.

— Вы бы не причинили мне вреда.

— Почему ты так уверена? — тихо спросил он. — Однажды я приставил меч к твоему горлу. Я мог бы убить тебя без малейшего сожаления, — голос дрогнул на последнем слове, выдавая ложь. Тауриэль почувствовала, как внутри все перевернулось, но все же произнесла:

— А я могла бы выстрелить. Но с тех пор что-то изменилось между нами, не так ли… Трандуил?..

Король взглянул на нее удивленными глазами, будто собственное имя громом прозвучало для него из ее уст, и не проронил ни слова. Осторожно протянув руку к ее лицу, словно Тауриэль была диким зверем, которого нужно успокоить, он провел пальцем вдоль пореза, ободренный тем, что она не вздрогнула от его прикосновения.

— Рана уже заживает, — сказала Тауриэль. Казалось, он ее не услышал.

— Я желал смерти Хадриль, — признался Трандуил. Ладонь на щеке задрожала. — Очень хотел пролить ее кровь. Она бы убила тебя! А ты… — его глаза обратились к ней, яркие, как солнечный свет. — Ты меня остановила. Почему? Думаешь, у меня нет такого права?

— Я знаю, что она сказала. Мне она рассказала то же самое. Но Хадриль не заслуживает смерти. Возможно… — Тауриэль заколебалась, а потом слова сами сорвались с языка: — Возможно, я не желала видеть ее кровь на твоих руках.

Выражение его лица изменилось. Трандуил отшатнулся, покачав головой.

— Глупое желание, — пробормотал он. — Я уже по локти замаран в крови. Тебе ли не знать об этом, — его глаза сверкнули. — Ты хотела сохранить мою честь.

Тауриэль дерзко шагнула ближе, даже когда он отступил назад.

— А почему я не должна? — потребовала она ответа. — Твоя честь — моя.

У Трандуила перехватило дыхание.

— Тебе не стоит так говорить, — неуверенно прошептал он.

— Но сегодня ты солгал, не так ли? Ты думаешь иначе. — Тауриэль вдруг вспомнила то, что когда-то считала сном. — Я бредила и умирала, а ты, Трандуил, признался мне в любви. Ведь правда?

Он вздрогнул от вопроса, словно от пощечины.

— Я… я не имел права это говорить, — его дыхание участилось.

— Как и многое другое, — прошептала она, заглядывая ему в глаза. Тауриэль почти увидела то, что желала найти. Шагнув ближе, она ощутила жар и тепло, исходящие от его тела. Нечто в лице Трандуила дрогнуло и изменилось.

— Тауриэль, — прошептал он, и то, как нежно он произнес ее имя, открыло всю правду. А потом он обнял ее за талию, окутывая серебряным звездным светом своей мантии.

Их губы слились в поцелуе, а Тауриэль показалось — она улетает в небо. Это не любовь… но, возможно, нечто очень похожее?

Отстранившись через мгновение, они посмотрели друг на друга. Во взгляде Трандуила появилась новая эмоция, которую она раньше не замечала. Желание — с трепетом осознала Тауриэль.

Должно быть, он прочел желание и в ее глазах, потому что вновь жадно поцеловал ее. Поцелуй почти сразу углубился, тела сливались воедино: ладони прижимали ее к себе, руки Тауриэль обвивались вокруг его шеи. Она почувствовала жар, разливающийся по всему телу. Возможно, сейчас ей хотелось, чтобы поцелуй продлился вечно, но внезапно в мыслях возникло желание посильнее. Отступив, она взяла руки Трандуила в свои. Его ладони украшали знакомые мозоли от меча, такие же как у нее, только от лука. Глаза короля лихорадочно блестели.

— Отведи меня в свои покои, — прошептала Тауриэль.

* * *

  


Комната короля была залита лунным и звездным светом, он растекался по кровати, и касаясь его кожи, словно заставлял ее светиться. Тауриэль потянулась к застежке мантии, а ладони Трандуила, столь уверенные всего мгновение назад, замерли на ее талии. Удивленно взглянув на него, она заметила растерянность.

— Тауриэль, — нежно прошептал Трандуил, и вновь то, как он произнес ее имя, заставило кровь бурлить. — Я должен тебе признаться. Я не был ни с кем с тех пор, как… — он не договорил, ведь в его жизни было только одно _«с тех пор»_.

— За все это время? — недоверчиво уточнила она. — За тысячу лет, ни разу?

Трандуил серьезно посмотрел на нее.

— Никого.

Тауриэль затаила дыхание, внезапно почувствовав головокружение. Она попыталась высвободить руку, но Трандуил схватил ладонь, прижав ее к сердцу.

— Я не отказываюсь, — в тоне его голоса, и правда, слышалось откровенное нетерпение. — Мне просто нужны… твои подсказки, Тауриэль.

— Ты сделаешь, как я скажу? — спросила она, а он кивнул в ответ. — Тогда… сними свою одежду.

Трандуил долго смотрел на нее и наконец повиновался. Первой, соскользнув с плеч на пол, исчезла тяжелая верхняя мантия, прекрасно и мастерски сшитая, застегнутая на единственную обманчиво вычурную застежку. Нижняя одежда оказалась легче, завязанная шнуровкой на плечах и по бокам. Тауриэль заметила, что последний узел Трандуил развязал слегка дрожащими пальцами. Ткань опала к его ногам, открывая взору стройную фигуру, гибкую и сильную. Тауриэль вдруг вспомнила диких хищников, которых иногда видела в лесу, — сплошные мускулы, будто созданные для убийства. Проведя ладонью вниз по его руке, она обнаружила клочок голубой ткани. Подаренный платок был завязан вокруг его плеча, близко к сердцу. Трандуил посмотрел на нее так, словно хотел заставить что-то понять.

Вместо этого она вновь поцеловала его. Трандуил обнаженным стоял перед ней, и она всем телом ощущала его напряжение и возбуждение. Тауриэль легко провела ногтями по спине, наслаждаясь, как его кожа дрожит от ее прикосновений. Трандуил потянул ее к кровати, грубо сминая руками ткань формы. Не прерывая поцелуя, она охотно последовала за ним, по-прежнему прижимаясь к обнаженной горячей коже. Она жадно ласкала его губы, а в следующий миг толкнула короля в постель.

Улучив момент, Тауриэль насладилась его шоком, а затем наклонилась, все еще полностью одетая, и провела языком длинную линию по внутренней стороне бедра.

Стон короля Эрин Гален прозвучал так удивительно, но Тауриэль понравилось.

Язык дразняще скользил по низу его живота, по внутренней стороне бедра, где угодно, только не там, где Трандуил так жаждал ее прикосновений. Король задрожал, но, к своей чести, не стал умолять. «Возможно, стоит научить его позже?» Пока же она медленно покрывала поцелуями член вдоль всей длины, все дольше и дольше задерживаясь, чем выше поднималась. Трандуил легко выдыхал от каждого касания губ. Когда язык наконец нежно дотронулся чувствительной головки, король резко дернулся, и Тауриэль пришлось оттолкнуть руками бедра, чтобы удержать его. Ладонями она чувствовала его силу, но прикосновения ее губ делали его совершенно беспомощным.

— Лежи спокойно, — прошептала она, а затем взяла головку в рот. Трандуил застонал, но подчинился. Подняв руку, он гладил ее волосы, пока Тауриэль выводила языком свое имя, на общем и эльфийском, заставляя его смеяться между вздохами. Тауриэль покрывала поцелуями сильное тело, изящный изгиб шеи, до тех пор, как их губы не встретились. Казалось все нервы напряглись по предела вовремя их поцелуя. Тауриэль чувствовала жар, пробирающий ее до костей. Прижавшись к Трандуилу, она вздрогнула, пальцы запутались в его серебристых волосах. Его ладони скользили по ее телу, задирая ворох одежды до бедер. Плоть наполнялась жаром от его прикосновений, но потом он остановился.

— Скажи мне, — попросил он.

— Раздень меня, — ответила Тауриэль, и от нахлынувшего желания, голос прозвучал хрипло.

Трандуил расстегнул ее лиф скорее поспешно, чем элегантно. На ней было меньше слоев ткани, чем на нем, просто охотничья форма, которую она носила в патруле. И он с готовностью сорвал ее. Движения Трандуила стали спокойней. Ладони медленно кружили по телу, поглаживая и лаская кожу, словно он стремился доказать себе… увериться в реальности происходящего. От касания кончиков его пальцев в ней вспыхивало желание, волнами растекаясь по венам. Тауриэль перевернулась на спину, и он неотрывно последовал за ней, покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю сторону рук, нежную кожу шеи. Ладони прошлись вдоль изгиба ее талии и наконец остановились на бедрах. Он лежал между ее ног, губы скользили по животу все ниже и ниже, пока он не остановился. Тауриэль кожей чувствовала его прерывистое теплое дыхание. Трандуил пронзил ее острым, как лезвие, взглядом. Никогда еще возбуждение не казалось ей настолько сильным.

— Да, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос. — Я хочу ощутить тебя в себе.

В ответ раздался низкий рычащий звук, больше похожий на довольное урчание. То, как Трандуил сжимал ее бедра, находясь между ног, перекатывающиеся сильные мускулы широких плеч… Все заставляло ее тело дрожать в предвкушении. Опустив лицо к ее лону, он стал слизывать выделившуюся влагу. И сейчас, обнаружила Тауриэль, ему не нужны подсказки. Его язык скользил внутри, пробуя и исследуя на вкус каждую ее часть. Тауриэль не удержалась и громко застонала. Она выгибалась под ним, всем телом желая ощутить искусные касания его губ и языка. Волны неописуемого наслаждения, выбивая воздух из легких, накрывали с головой. Тауриэль стонала так громко, что ей казалось, будто ее могут услышать даже в лесу. Трандуил прижимался к ее извивающемуся телу, пальцы впивались в бедра, а язык двигался быстро и ровно, в ритм с бешено стучащим сердцем. Пальцы ног напряглись, обнимая горячий изгиб его спины. На мгновение она и ее король стали одной сутью, сливаясь в совершенном наслаждении.

Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не произнести его имя, когда она кончила.

* * *

  


Тауриэль вздохнула, упав в мягкую перину на кровати Трандуила. Острое желание, охватившее ее, исчезло, заполнив тело приятной теплой истомой. За последний год она ни разу не чувствовала себя более расслабленной, чем сейчас. Трандуил протянул руку и отодвинул с лица мокрые пряди ее волос. Возбуждение от неутоленного желания, казалось, не имело для него значения сейчас. Полностью завладев ее телом, он прикасался, целовал и ощущал каждый кусочек, медленно и нежно лаская кожу, не требуя и не настаивая.

Тауриэль прижалась к нему, ощущая тепло и удовлетворение в его объятиях. Ее дыхание замедлилось. Трандуил провел рукой по волосам.

— Тауриэль? — тихо окликнул он. Хотя она и не спала, глаза уже слипались. Она не ответила. Трандуил продолжил нежно гладить ее волосы. Вскоре он начал петь.

Народ синдар всегда славился мастерством песни, даже среди эльфов. Но она никогда не слышала, чтобы Трандуил пел. Говорили, что король не делал этого с тех пор, как умерла его королева. Но теперь он пел для нее… низким и красивым голосом. Тауриэль почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы и просачиваются сквозь закрытые веки. Незнакомая песня почему-то казалась родной и близкой, будто старый друг. Ведь она была о них.

_В глубине искаженных деревьев_

_В глубине затененной земли_

_Король и лес пропитаны кровью_

_Под гнетом растущей тьмы_

_Насколько сердце больное_

_Насколько запятнаны руки_

_Когда-то творившего добро_

_Горе стало его клеймом_

_И он потерялся в скорби_

_Под деревом горит костер_

_В ее волосах пылает пламя_

_Глаза мерцают, словно огоньки_

_И тени расступаются пред ней_

_О, охотница прекрасного Зеленолесья_

_Бесстрашная и быстроногая_

_Идущая, куда не смеет тьма_

_Шагами солнечного света_

_Не ведал красоты ее король_

_И мужество ее не замечал_

_Не обретя непрошеное вновь_

_Бесстрашный взгляд прямой_

_От слез непролитых блестящих глаз_

_Отчаяние познав, она боролась_

_И гневе короля назвав виновным_

_Заставила проснуться душу_

_Нет надежды ее сердце отвоевать_

_Ее сердце, словно звезда вдали_

_И все же в объятиях дремлет тепло_

_Спит, пока гром грохочет в груди_

_А губы ласкают каждый шрам_

_Горем на коже начертанный_

_Но не способно оно омрачить_

_Счастье. Удивительно_

_…Как любовь вернулась ко мне._

Последний куплет затух, растворяясь в ночных звуках. Вскоре король спокойно заснул. Но Тауриэль еще очень долго не смыкала глаз, гадая, что же она наделала.


	5. Chapter 5

2944 год Т.Э.

Они лежали в предрассветной тьме, в объятиях друг друга, соприкасаясь кончиками носов и разделяя на двоих одно дыхание. За два года их близости Тауриэль так и не смогла привыкнуть к мысли, что просыпается рядом с королем. Иногда помогало думать о нем просто, как о Трандуиле — во сне он не носил короны. В миг спокойствия, на границе сна и реальности, он казался обычным эльфом, как и любой другой.

«За исключением одного…» — подумала Тауриэль, ощущая как его пальцы лениво вычерчивают круги на ее коже. Тауриэль повернулась в его объятиях, отыскав своими губами его губы. Почувствовав ее желание, ладони Трандуила требовательно скользнули по ее талии, притянув ближе к себе. За долгие века у Тауриэль были любовники и те, с кем она просто делила постель, но никогда еще прикосновения настолько не обжигали кожу.

За исключением Кили и того единственного касания их рук… последнего перед его смертью.

Тауриэль вздохнула и отвернулась. Огонь в камине затух.

— Уже почти рассвело, — сообщила она. — Мне нужно собраться…

Трандуил приподнялся на локтях. Глаза внимательно смотрели на нее, словно он точно знал, о чем она сейчас думает.

— Хорошо, — лишь ответил он, склонив голову. Тауриэль поспешно оделась и покинула королевские покои.

Никого из дозорных еще не было. Она пришла раньше всех, небо едва расцветало. Возможно, оправдание ее ухода показалось Трандуилу притянутым за уши, но он не стал с ней спорить по этому поводу. Никогда не спорил, хотя иногда Тауриэль даже почти желала, чтобы он попросил ее остаться. Но она ощущала себя там не на своем месте и ей не было знакомо чувство вины.

Стоя на пустом дворе, совершенно одна в холодной предрассветной тьме, Тауриэль обнажила мечи.

Тренироваться, и не вспоминать того, кто научил ее владеть мечами, было невозможно, но, смирившись с неизбежностью, она все же решила размять мышцы и спешно выполнила все изученные приемы. Если бы рядом оказался Трандуил, то наверняка сказал бы повторить их вновь, и уже как следует, но его не было. Тауриэль никогда не нравилось, что мышечная память развивается так медленно, хотя она научилась это терпеть, пока осваивала искусство владения луком. Она любила их совместные тренировки, меч против меча и умение против коварства, только они вдвоем и звуки их дыхания.

Тауриэль рассекала воздух, сражаясь с воображаемыми врагами, с тенями, с самой собой. Теплое дыхание инеем оседало в стылом воздухе. Должно быть, она уже прикончила тысячу воображаемых белых орков, когда ее прервал чей-то возглас.

— Ты когда-нибудь думала научить меня этим приемам, капитан?

— Ты мне полезнее целым, Долориан, так что нет, — Тауриэль выпрямилась и посмотрела через плечо. Эльф небрежно жевал яблоко. До рассвета было еще далеко, и они стояли во дворе одни. Она вложила мечи в ножны.

— Кто сегодня руководит утренним патрулем? — спросила Тауриэль.

— Разве не ты? — Долориан пожал плечами. — Тогда, скорее всего, Эланор. Она, как правило, сама ответственность.

— Пойдем со мной, — внезапно предложила Тауриэль. — Отправимся в дозор вдвоем. Прямо сейчас я не хочу быть капитаном.

— Впервые слышу от тебя такое, — заметил Долориан, но тем не менее догнал ее и пошел в ногу, доедая яблоко вместе с сердцевиной и кожурой.

Не раздумывая, Тауриэль направилась на восток, к восходящему солнцу и Эребору. Одинокую гору, подсвеченную предрассветными лучами, можно было разглядеть в туманной дали на горизонте. Чтобы лучше видеть она забралась на высокие ветви. Долориан последовал за ней, и они вместе наблюдали за восходом солнца. Тауриэль глядела вдаль не моргая до тех пор, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Долориан легко дотронулся до ее локтя.

— С тобой все в порядке, Тауриэль?

— Да, — ответила она. — В порядке. Просто я не понимала, насколько это может быть сложно. Наверное, глупо с моей стороны. Но это в полной мере отражает всю мою жизнь, правда? — Тауриэль обняла колени, и не смогла заставить себя промолчать. — Я была такой глупой, и заслужила каждый шрам. Почему-то я думала, что это поможет, что заставит меня забыть… Разве не эгоистично с моей стороны? Я чувствую себя эгоисткой… полной дурой. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него, мне кажется, что я разрываюсь надвое. Я все еще… я все еще люблю… — горло болезненно сжалось, Тауриэль закашлялась, и не могла произнести этих слов. До его смерти она ни разу не сказала их, а теперь уже слишком поздно.

Самое горькое сожаление в ее жизни.

Тауриэль опустила лицо на колени и не проронила больше ни звука. Долориан неловко переминаясь молча сидел рядом с ней.

— Я помог бы тебе, Тауриэль, если бы это было в моих силах, — наконец сказал он. — Но ты должна понимать, что я не лучший советчик в любовных делах.

— Прости, — прошептала Тауриэль. — Опять думаю только о себе.

Долориан скептически хмыкнул.

— Из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, ты меньше всего думаешь о себе, — со вздохом сказал он. — Хотя, честно говоря, не знаю стоят ли чего-то мои слова? Но никто не посчитал бы тебя эгоисткой, кого бы ты ни любила. Ну, — добавил он, — никто из тех, кто знаком с тобой. А единственные эльфы в этом лесу, которые не знают тебя лично — это придворные. Но с каких пор тебя волнует их мнение?

Тауриэль не удержалась и резко рассмеялась.

— Раньше это всегда было взаимно. Но теперь я вижу, что они очень много думают обо мне.

— Как и все остальные, — кивнул Долориан. Тауриэль требовательно посмотрела на него. — Я не верю, что ты не знаешь. Сплетники не берут выходной, когда у Его Величества появляется любовница. Ходят сотни слухов о том, как ты завоевала сердце короля.

— О, нет! — протянула Тауриэль, отвернувшись.

— О, да. Хочешь, расскажу тебе парочку своих любимых?

— Но… какое им дело? Какая разница, кто делит с ним постель по ночам?

Долориан озадаченно склонил голову набок.

— Ну… — протянул он, а затем замолчал. — Ты… — он вновь замолчал. — Если ты ничего не понимаешь, то я честно признаюсь, что понятия не имею, как тебе это объяснить.

Тауриэль встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Я никогда не стану его королевой, Долориан.

— Дело не только в этом, — пробормотал он, опустив глаза. — Разве ты не заметила, насколько король стал добрее? За последние два года он стал мягче, чем я когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

— Возможно, — ответила Тауриэль, не желая признавать очевидного. Не хотелось думать о последствиях.

— Но, — серьезно добавил Долориан, — я бы не хотел… Никто из нас не хотел бы… покупать его доброту за счет твоего счастья.

Произнося свою речь, Долориан выглядел таким смущенным и нерешительным. Тауриэль ничего не смогла с собой поделать и расхохоталась.

— Поверь мне, Долориан, у меня так мало поводов для радости, что я не отдаю их задешево, — она улыбнулась ему. — Мне кажется, ты меня неверно понял. Я не несчастна. Но мне приятна твоя поддержка, — сказала она, сжимая его руку. Мысли так и не прояснились, но почему-то она почувствовала себя лучше и поднялась на ноги. — Спасибо, что выслушал, — тут ей в голову пришла догадка. — Те слухи…

— Да?

— Не ты ли приложил руку к их созданию, а?

Долориан, по правде говоря, выглядел озадаченным.

— Зачем это мне? Хотя некоторые из сплетен весьма изобретательны, так что я польщен…

Тауриэль пристально смотрела на эльфа, пока понимание не озарило его лицо.

— О! Нет, как ни странно, никто уже не помнит, какими неприятностями в свободное время занимались двое скромных сильван, вместе тренировавшиеся в дозоре. — Он поиграл бровями. — Какими бы спортивными ни были эти неприятности.

Тауриэль фыркнула.

— Постарайся не освежать ничьих воспоминаний.

Долориан пристально посмотрел в чащу леса, казалось, глубоко задумавшись.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — протянул он, — не раскрывать местоположение чувствительной точки на твое…

Не моргнув и глазом, Тауриэль сбросила его с ветки.

Потеряв опору под ногами, Долориан инстинктивно отскочил назад, крутанувшись в воздухе, и ухватился за следующую ветку, вскарабкался на нее и уставился на Тауриэль.

— Я же мог умереть! — воскликнул он. Тауриэль окинула его скептическим взглядом. — Я мог подвернуть лодыжку, — поправился он. — Кроме того, капитан, думаю, тебе вновь придется стать капитаном. Пока я падал, случайно увидел вдалеке человека. Он ехал прямо к нам.

Человек оказался посыльным от Барда-Лучника. Тауриэль и Долориан последовали за ним вдоль эльфийской тропы во дворец и сопроводили в тронный зал. Трандуил восседал перед двором, в окружении толпы чиновников и придворных. Тауриэль понятия не имела, зачем они собираются, кроме того, что иногда ей приходилось исполнять очень странные приказы, которые, как оказывалось, были результатом их вмешательства.

Скучающее выражение на лице короля слегка изменилось, когда она вошла в дверь, а затем он перевел взгляд на Долориана и прищурился. Гонец шагнул вперед, очевидно, не заметив внезапной неловкости.

— Приветствую тебя, Владыка Трандуил, — произнес человек, опускаясь на колено. — Я прибыл с посланием от твоего союзника, Барда-Лучника.

Трандуил перевел взгляд на гонца.

— Мы с добром вспоминаем Барда, — сказал он. — Говори.

— Великий город Дейл восстановлен. Через две недели состоится празднование и коронация. Ваше Величество окажет нам честь своим присутствием. — Гонец протянул сложенный лист бумаги, который дворцовый стражник доставил к трону владыки. Трандуил прочитал письмо.

— Эрин Гален почтит своим присутствием союзника, — сообщил он, а затем взглянул на Тауриэль. — Вы пойдете со мной, капитан?

— Как прикажете, Владыка, — ровно ответила Тауриэль, скрывая смущение. Все придворные в зале явно не были в восторге, кидая на нее задумчивые взгляды.

«Эта новость придаст слухам совершенно неожиданный размах», — с отчаянием подумала она.

Стоять и сохранять каменное лицо, пока не закончились придворные дела, показалось для нее героическим подвигом. Долориан тем временем воспользовался уходом гонца, чтобы покинуть зал. Когда собрание закончилось, Тауриэль скромно ускользнула вслед за уходящим Трандуилом. Отдалившись от остальных, он замедлил шаг и подхватил ее под локоть, будто она — благородная эллет, а не стражница.

— Я не подвергаю сомнению приказы…

— О-о-о, я уверен, ты никогда такого не делала.

— Просто не понимаю, зачем я понадобилась на коронации.

— Как и я, — сказал Трандуил, остановившись. — Однако досточтимый союзник испросил твоего присутствия, а я не хотел бы оскорбить его отказом. И ты, надеюсь, тоже?

Король передал ей письмо. Бард писал неровными каракулями — почерк человека, воспитанного стать лодочником, а не королем. Но было ясно видно, что в приглашении указано ее имя.

— Почему я?.. — Тауриэль нахмурилась.

— У тебя будет возможность задать этот вопрос на коронации, — спокойно ответил Трандуил. — Галион!

Тауриэль вздрогнула, когда слуга тут же вышел из тени.

— Ваше Величество?

— Распорядись о необходимых приготовлениях. Через две недели мы с капитаном едем в Дейл.

Владыка ушел, оставив Тауриэль и Галиона напряженно глядеть друг на друга.

— Не помню, что бы вам когда-нибудь шили платье? — поинтересовался слуга. Тауриэль удивленно подняла брови. — Тогда, капитан, позвольте мне заранее извиниться.

Позже, переживая свою четвертую примерку за неделю, Тауриэль подумала, что одного извинения недостаточно.

Как выяснилось, покрой платья стал особой проблемой. У Тауриэль были шрамы там, где у благородных эллет лишь гладкая кожа. В частности, на левом плече все еще краснел ужасно уродливый след от паучьего укуса. Рана сползала на ключицу и вниз по предплечью, делая невозможным выбор любого традиционного верха платья. По словам главной швеи, Нейтриэн, ей достался один из самых трудных нарядов, которые только приходилось шить.

Надо признать, Тауриэль не старалась облегчить ей работу.

— Как ты можешь спокойно смотреть на свои шрамы? — спросила Нейтриэн в особенно тяжкий для них день.

— Король, кажется, не обращает внимания, — просто ответила Тауриэль, и на этом разговор закончился до тех пор, пока главная швея наконец не удалилась, а ее помощницы дружно не захихикали.

В конце концов, платье вышло красивым: сочетание зеленого и золотого шелка, переливающегося, словно солнечные лучики, струящиеся сквозь свежую весеннюю листву. Присборенный золотистый тюль украшал вырез и плечи, скрывая шрамы. Создавалось обманчивое впечатление, что под полупрозрачной вуалью лишь гладкая кожа. Ткань рукавов стекала до пола, но, по крайней мере, фасон не сковывал движения, а искусная золотая тесьма завершала чарующий эффект.

Тауриэль чувствовала себя незнакомкой в нем. Хорошо, что никто не увидит ее такой. Они с королем едут в Дейл одни.

— Ты готова, Тауриэль? — спросил Трандуил, подъезжая к ней на своем огромном лосе.

— Да, Владыка, — ответила она, крепко сидя на золотистой белогривой лошади. Несмотря на легкий струящийся шелк, все эльфийские платья шились в том числе для верховой езды.

Король нахмурился, осмотрев ее.

— Ты вся дрожишь, — заметил он. Стояла ранняя весна, и в воздухе чувствовался холод. Тауриэль попыталась улыбнуться невзирая на стучащие зубы.

— Я не привыкла носить шелк. Всегда считала, что кожа и шерсть намного теплее.

Трандуил молча расстегнул свой плащ и протянул ей. Тауриэль заколебалась, но лишь на мгновение. Она и правда замерзла, а тяжелая серебристая ткань все еще хранила тепло его тела. Взглянув на короля, чтобы поблагодарить, она на миг потеряла дар речи.

Когда она надела плащ, на его лице появилось странное выражение. Настолько неожиданно ранимый взгляд впервые заставил Тауриэль задуматься: не мечтал ли он увидеть ее в своих цветах? Трандуил отвернулся до того, как она успела что-либо сказать, и она просто отправилась вслед за ним в Королевство людей — Дейл.

Путь был не так уж долог, а их животные еще свежи и бодры. Дневное солнце и езда верхом вскоре согрели ее, и Тауриэль начала подгонять свою золотистую кобылу скакать быстрее. Дерзко улыбаясь, она поравнялась с Трандуилом. Уголки его губ тоже растянулись в улыбке, и он щелкнул поводьями. Лось вскинул свои огромные рога и поскакал, но к тому времени Тауриэль на лошади опережала его уже на пять шагов. Рукава платья и серебристый плащ ветром развевались позади нее, а солнце ярко озаряло лицо. Смех переливами колокольчиков звенел до самых городских ворот.

Тауриэль ошеломленно замедлила шаг и Трандуил нагнал ее. Разруха на поле битвы трехлетней давности исчезла. Ярко одетые мужчины и женщины пели и хлопотали под высокими арками. Веселые торговки продавали угрей, поджаренных живьем прямо на площади. Дети осторожно карабкались вверх между медными и серебряными статуями, и пугали прохожих, падая вниз на коленки. Хорошенькие девушки, стоя на высоких балконах, бросали в толпу ленточки. Громко лаяли собаки. Отовсюду веяло невыносимым запахом жареного мяса и пряного вина. Висячие сады сползали с краев каждой крыши, расцветая храбрыми яркими огоньками начальной весны.

— Сила смертных людей, — сказал Трандуил. В его голосе не было ни одобрения, ни восхищения.

Тауриэль заметила коренастые бронзовые фигуры на крышах.

— И гномов, — добавила она, когда они вошли в город. Трандуил не ответил.

Хотя улицы Дейла заполняла толпа, перед ними каким-то образом образовалась свободная дорога. Горожане толкались, чтобы получше разглядеть короля эльфов из Лихолесья. Владыка двигался вперед, не смотря ни направо, ни налево, равнодушный к взглядам и шепоткам, как волк к стрекоту сверчков. Тауриэль, ехавшая от него по правую руку, не могла сказать того же о себе, остро ощущая пристальное внимание. Среди гула суматохи она расслышала женщину, прошептавшую, будто она — королева эльфов, и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не вернуться и не поправить незнакомку. Только когда впереди показалось главное городское здание, Тауриэль вздохнула с облегчением.

Их встретил празднично одетый камердинер и низко поклонился.

— Ваше Величество. Леди Тауриэль. Приветствуем вас в Дейле.

Навстречу выбежала небольшая толпа конюхов, чтобы помочь с животными. Трандуил и Тауриэль элегантно спешились.

— Мы признательны за приглашение, — сказал Трандуил.

— Коронация начнется в полдень. Не желаете ли передохнуть в своих покоях до начала, Ваше Величество?

— Так и сделаем.

Когда они последовали за слугой, король подхватил Тауриэль под руку. Пальцами она легко касалась его руки, ладонь лежала прямо на его ладони.

«Наверное, именно так король сопровождал бы свою жену много лет назад», — Тауриэль поразилась собственным мыслям, но подавила желание отстраниться.

Даже в празднично оформленных коридорах главного зала их пара притягивала взгляды. Тауриэль задумалась, какими они видятся простым смертным? Эльфийский лорд и леди, облаченные в драгоценные шелка, бессмертные, далекие и неземные, явившиеся из проклятого леса или, возможно, из прямиком из сказки?.. Тауриэль прекрасно знала, что Трандуил был одним из героев в тысячелетнем фольклоре людей. Обычно страшилки о гневе лесного царя рассказывали детям. И сейчас она стояла рядом с ним.

«Что люди подумают, если узнают, что я любила смертного? Что мечтала расстаться с вечной жизнью ради гнома? Скорее всего, это ничего не изменит», — Тауриэль прогнала тяжкие мысли прочь.

Комнаты, отведенные под покои, были украшены теми же яркими цветами, которыми, казалось, пестрил весь Дейл.

«Похоже, на прогулку внутри огромного цветка, — подумала Тауриэль, оглядываясь вокруг. — На то количество красочных тканей, которыми оформлена одна эта комната, должно быть ушла значительная часть сокровищ из Эребора. Даже занавески — ярко-желтого цвета. — Тауриэль раздвинула их в сторону. — Прекрасно, когда ясное синее небо — не единственное яркое пятно в городе».

Снаружи толпа пела песню.

Кто с колокольни убил дракона?

Кто пустил стрелу, потушившую пламя?

Сегодня его коронации день!

Кто такой лучник и лодочник?

Кто помог пережить нам зиму?

Сегодня его коронации день!

Кто…

Тауриэль слушала, восторженно замерев. Куплет был совсем не утонченный, но звуки тысяч радостных голосов, поющих в унисон, имели особое очарование. В конце толпа бурно выкрикивала имя:

Кто достоин короны?

Бард! Бард! Бард! Бард!

Трандуил присоединился к ней, встав у окна. Заходил слуга, оставив кувшин с вином и поднос с сладкими угощениями. Король внимательно слушал песни людей внизу.

— Музыка Дейла когда-то была великой, — сказал он. — Они переняли искусство пения от птиц.

— Музыка народа, вернувшегося в дом своих предков, — согласилась Тауриэль, и вспомнила, как Кили говорил об Эреборе. — В ней есть свое величие.

Король задумчиво подпевал себе под нос.

— Возможно…

Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, но звуки ликующей толпы не стихали. Тауриэль, Трандуил и другие почетные гости заняли свои места на ступенях главного зала, но взгляды собравшихся горожан были обращены на Барда.

В своем темно-синем наряде король выделялся на фоне ярко одетых подданных. Единственным его украшением стали дрозды, вышитые серебряной нитью на плечах. Тауриэль поразилась той разнице между простым лодочником, которого она встретила три года назад, и человеком, стоявшим сейчас перед ней. За несколько лет он начал вести себя как король: уверенность, но без высокомерия, сила, но без позерства.

«Воистину дух смертного человека», — подумала она. Старшая дочь Барда — Сигрид, радостно сверкая глазами, возложила корону на его голову. Горожане сожженного и возрожденного королевства Дейл разразились счастливыми криками, когда король повернулся к ним лицом.

Бард прошел вперед, чтобы поприветствовать своих гостей. К удивлению Тауриэль, он шагнул сразу к ней, почти проигнорировав Трандуила.

— Леди, — произнес Бард, глядя на нее также прямо и просто, как в прошлом, а затем взял ее руки в свои. — Ты спасла жизнь моим детям.

— Я… я просто оставалась рядом, пока они не добрались до безопасного места, — растерянно пробормотала Тауриэль.

— И за это я обязан тебе всем, — ответил он. — Все, что наш город может предложить, ты получишь в дар. И всегда будешь желанной гостьей в Дейле и в моем доме.

Запоздало Бард поприветствовал Трандуила, как один король другого.

— Восстановленный Дейл впечатляет, — произнес Трандуил. — Поздравляю.

— Все это не осуществилось бы без вашей помощи.

— Мне кажется, я ясно объяснил, почему помог вам.

— Тем не менее вы спасли нам жизнь, — произнес Бард таким тоном, который прямо намекал на конец дискуссии.

Наследник короля подошел и остановился рядом. Тауриэль несколько раз недоверчиво сморгнула. Неужели всего пара-тройка лет прошла с тех пор, как она видела мальчика в последний раз? Казалось, Бейн вырос по меньшей мере на фут. Парень одарил ее легкой, застенчивой улыбкой, перед тем, как вместе с отцом пойти приветствовать других гостей — группу гномов из Эребора, большинство из которых Тауриэль не узнала. Кроме одного: Балин широко улыбался ей, стоя позади внушительной фигуры Дайна Железностопа.

Вечером состоялся пир, во время которого Дайн и Трандуил от всей души старались не замечать друг друга. Балин подошел, чтобы радостно поприветствовать ее, и Тауриэль обняла гнома в ответ, почему-то почувствовав себя виноватой.

— Я надеялся увидеть тебя сегодня, — морщинистое лицо Балина разгладилось от улыбки. — Три года — не большой срок, но для друзей достаточно долгий.

Тауриэль польщено склонила голову.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть. Как жизнь в подгорном царстве?

— Все хорошо! Хотя… — он наклонился вперед с видом заговорщика. — Я думаю, что последние два столетия скитаний не прошли для меня даром. Теперь мне не терпится исследовать новые земли.

Тауриэль улыбнулась в ответ.

— Желаю удачи в будущих путешествиях. Надеюсь, что ты вспомнишь обо мне, если когда-нибудь пройдешь через наш лес.

— Конечно, моя дорогая, — гном внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Ты выглядишь… лучше. То есть счастливее.

Тауриэль молча и безутешно рыдала возле могилы Кили, когда он в последний раз ее видел, но никто не упомянул об этом вслух.

— Да, — после некоторой паузы ответила Тауриэль. Зачем напоминать о ее утрате? Из всех мест, именно здесь? — Я попыталась обрести покой, возвратившись домой и к своим обязанностям. Думаю, ты поступил также.

Глаза Балина скользнули к Трандуилу. Даже сидя на другом конце зала, в окружении придворных, король неотрывно смотрел на нее.

Балин улыбнулся Тауриэль, на этот раз печально.

— Я уверен, что Кили будет счастлив за тебя, — сказал он и попрощался. Тауриэль почувствовала, как онемели кончики пальцев. За добрыми словами Балина скрывался ужасный подтекст. Гном считал — она больше не любит Кили.

Но что она могла сделать? Не догонять же его на глазах у всех, чтобы уверить в любви, о которой сама по-прежнему не могла говорить вслух?

Тауриэль выхватила бокал вина с подноса проходящего мимо слуги. Напиток оказался приятно-обжигающим и сваренным со специями. Она сделала большой глоток. Трандуил, почти бесцеремонно расталкивая людей, подошел к ней.

— Этот гном расстроил тебя?

— Ничего такого.

— Тауриэль…

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — оборвала она.

Вечер тянулся бесконечно долго. Все смеялись и танцевали, а Тауриэль пила вино. Гости и подданные по очереди преподносили Барду подарки. Гномы, конечно же, подарили ему драгоценные камни — огненные опалы в золотой оправе, а также любовно выкованный набор сверкающих доспехов. Король сразу же отдал ожерелье своей младшей дочери, засиявшей от радости, а доспехи пообещал сыну, когда тот вырастет. Маленькая девочка подарила ему цветочек, который он с торжественным выражением лица забрал себе, обещая хранить и беречь. Члены недавно основанной гильдии торговцев Дейла расстелили у его ног огромный гобелен с вытканной сценой смерти Смауга. На нем Бард, держа в руках сломанный лук, возвышался на колокольне в окружении языков пламени на фоне изломанного тела дракона, словно герой из легенд.

Последним к Барду подошел Трандуил, представ перед королем Дейла с пустыми руками.

— Ты вернул город своих отцов, — низкий, повелительный голос Трандуила эхом прокатился по залу. — Теперь ты желаешь возродить свой род. Нет на свете человека, который помнит дни славы Дейла… — глаза короля сверкнули. — Но я помню. И преподношу как дар частицу наследия твоего народа.

Трандуил начал петь. Никто в зале, судя по выражению лиц, совершенно не ожидал подобного. Зазвучала песня, которую не слышали по меньшей мере два столетия. Песня людей. Песня Дейла. В ней сплелись звуки белых парусов, несущих богатства из далеких стран, бесконечной щедрости зеленых полей и рек, звуки тысячи языков, говорящих с сотнями акцентов одновременно. Музыка смеющихся женщин в ярких платках, бравых солдат в крепких доспехах, больших медных колоколов, зовущих рыбаков домой после долгого дня. Это была песня о вечном городе, но не о вечной жизни. О городе, который будет жить всегда... Во времена, когда повзрослеют их дети, и дети их детей, и во веки веков.

После того как стихла последняя нота, наступила тишина. Даже младенцы на руках успокоились. Тауриэль заметила, как заплакали старики, слезы стекали по их бородам. Приглушенные всхлипы — единственное, что нарушало молчание в зале, а затем Бард поднялся и захлопал в ладоши.

И хлопки зазвучали, словно капли дождя, с которых начинается ливень. Аплодисменты не стихали еще долго. Трандуил воспринял бурные авации холодно и спокойно. Тауриэль направилась к нему. Бард уже стоял рядом с королем, практически без остановки что-то говоря.

— Да, я пришлю всех менестрелей, которые помнят ваши песни, — донесся до нее голос Трандуила. — Прошу прощения, Бард, но уже поздно. Я удалюсь в свои покои, — Трандуил повернулся и, будто бы, ничуть не удивился, увидев ее рядом. — Присоединишься ко мне?

Вместе они направились к выходу. Тауриэль с удивлением обнаружила, что слегка пошатывается и ухватилась за руку Трандуила, чтобы не упасть. Когда-то она уже попадала в подобную ситуацию, смутно припомнила она, но не смогла вспомнить, когда именно.

— Весьма любезно с твоей стороны, — услышала Тауриэль собственный голос, когда они переступили порог их покоев.

— Правда? — Трандуил внимательно смотрел на нее.

— Очень мило, — прошептала она, и потянулась за поцелуем.

Касание его теплых губ опьяняло больше, чем все пряное вино в Дейле. Вдруг он подхватил ее на руки и понес к кровати. Тауриэль почувствовала горячее дыхание на своей шее, заставляющее кожу гореть, и виновато в том было не выпитое вино. Тауриэль с отчаянным желанием расстегивала его одежду, неистово целуя губы. Сердце яростно колотилось в груди. Она хотела, чтобы он вошел в нее, чтобы целовал до тех пор, пока она не сможет забыть, пока сердце вновь не станет целым. Тауриэль задрожала как осиновый лист, и Трандуил вырвался из объятий, удерживая ее ладони, пока она не успокоилась.

— Тауриэль, — произнес он, — Тауриэль, ты плачешь.

Она взглянула ему в лицо. Даже сквозь влажный туман в глазах она разглядела искреннюю заботу… и не смогла солгать.

— Кили умер здесь, — призналась Тауриэль. Король тут же отпустил ее запястья.

— Мне не следовало приводить тебя сюда.

— Нет, мой король, — ответила она. — Я… я думала, что смогу… забыть, что смогу пережить… Но мое сердце никогда мне не принадлежало.

— Как и мое мне, — ответил Трандуил. — Но сейчас мое сердце целиком принадлежит тебе. Что мне сделать?

Тауриэль отвернулась, не в силах больше смотреть ему в лицо.

— Ты должен знать… — прошептала она. — Ты должен знать, что я никогда не смогу ответить тебе тем же.

Впервые она произнесла это вслух. Долгое время царило молчание, а потом она услышала за своей спиной его низкий размеренный голос:

— Если бы в моих силах было избавиться от чувств, то я не сделал бы этого. Даже за все драгоценности Одинокой горы, — его рука коснулась ее плеча. Слеза скатилась по щеке Тауриэль.

— Значит, ты храбрее меня, мой король, — ответила она, но позволила их пальцам сплестись вместе. Тауриэль повернулась, вглядываясь в лицо Трандуила, чтобы найти в нем отголоски боли, которую он, должно быть, чувствовал, но не нашла даже признака. — Не могу поверить, будто для тебя неважно, что я никогда не отвечу тем же на твои чувства. Что мое сердце всегда будет принадлежать другому.

— Как ты можешь думать, что мне все равно? — Внезапный всплеск эмоций в его голосе застал ее врасплох. — Ты знаешь мои чувства… а я знаю твои. Можно ли еще что-нибудь добавить? Что-либо сделать? Вот, чего стоят наши сердца. И я с этим смирился.

Тауриэль попыталась возразить, но Трандуил перебил ее. Глаза его пылали от напряжения.

— Я старше и повидал в жизни больше, чем ты, моя дорогая. Прости мне эту мудрость. Я уже давно пережил потребность быть любимым. Едва ли я имел даже право… на шанс ощутить то, что я чувствую к тебе. Ты ничем не обязана мне, Тауриэль, и я не стремлюсь стать для тебя кем-то большим, чем ты сама хотела бы.

— Я не понимаю, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она. — Как ты можешь жить с этим? Как твое сердце не разрывается на части? Я скорее готова принять смерть, чем причинять тебе боль, Трандуил. Продолжая оставаться со мной, ты словно будешь ежедневно умирать. С каждой секундой будешь ненавидеть меня все сильнее и сильнее, — горло сжалось от подступивших слез.

— Думаю, все как раз наоборот, — ответил Трандуил, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить ровный голос.

Они потянулись друг к другу, разделив один скромный поцелуй. Тауриэль почувствовала на его губах вкус собственных слез и прижалась лицом к плечу, как делала раньше, много лет назад. Сейчас она не могла точно сказать, по ком плачет.

— Трандуил, — прошептала она, уткнувшись в теплый изгиб его шеи, — забери меня отсюда. Отвезти меня домой.

— Хорошо, — Трандуил поцеловал ее волосы. Голос прозвучал невероятно нежно. Тауриэль почувствовала себя предательницей.

Из города Барда они выскользнули, будто пара воров, уходя под светом восходящей луны, и поскакали прямо к лесу, замедлив шаг только когда оказались в тени знакомых деревьев. Тауриэль, задумавшись, протянула королю руку. Мысли словно прояснились от скорости и расстояния.

— Трандуил, я должна признаться, что я чувствую, — Тауриэль обернулась к нему. — Я… я знаю, что это странно, но иначе мне не объяснить того, в чем признался ты. Даже… даже если это — не любовь… Все наши чувства друг к другу настоящие, — она подняла глаза. — Я бы отдала за них свою жизнь.

— Я знаю, — мягко прошептал Трандуил и поднес ее ладонь к своим губам.

Солнце едва пробивалось сквозь кроны деревьев, отбрасывающих золотистые тени в сторону дома. Лучик света пробежал по его щекам и запутался в ресницах. От красоты Трандуила на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Видение длилось лишь миг, а затем в его глазах появился незнакомый блеск, показавшийся ей почти… озорным.

— Я считаю, что наше состязание еще не окончено.

— Какое состязание… — начала было Тауриэль, но лось Трандуила уже умчался вперед. Внезапно рассмеявшись от восторга, она пустила свою кобылу галопом вслед по узкой лесной тропе. Она вырвалась вперед, но тут лось громко взревел и обогнал ее. Тауриэль услышала приглушенный смех короля, когда она бросилась в погоню. Золотистая белогривая кобыла была быстроногой и храброй. Ни лошадь, ни всадница не желали уступать и проигрывать королю.

Так их и застал изумленный стражник перед воротами во дворец. Они ворвались на главный двор вихрем стучащих копыт и струящегося шелка. Над их головами ярко горело весеннее солнце, а утро наполнилось звучанием смеха.


	6. Chapter 6

2951 год Т.Э.

В течение краткого мига единственным звуком во дворе было легкое пошаркивание ног, скользящих по камню, а затем Малфиндир бросился вперед. Половина стражей, собравшихся во дворе с криком вскочила с места.

И Тауриэль позволяла им это. В конце концов, поединки хорошо показывали мастерство владения оружием, а стражники могли повеселиться, также научившись чему-нибудь полезному.

Эланор спокойно развернулась лицом к Малфиндиру, отступила чуть в сторону от его длинных клинков, и попыталась заставить его потерять равновесие, но он оказался не так глуп. Вместо этого Малфиндир увернулся, заставляя противницу попятиться назад к обступившим их стражникам, и использовал свой огромный рост, чтобы достать ее — Эланор, наверное, была самой маленькой из здешних эльфов. А Тауриэль, разумеется, одобряла подобную тактику, ведь всегда говорила своим ученикам использовать в борьбе свои сильные стороны. Преимущества Эланор казались менее очевидными, но лишь на первый взгляд. Эллет была хладнокровна и расчетлива, а когда ей что-то не удавалось, она становилась жестокой.

Завладев всеобщим вниманием, Малфиндир вновь сделал выпад, пытаясь прижать ее к стене, но Эланор перекатилась, увернувшись от лезвия, и оказавшись рядом, ударила ему под колено. Когда ноги эльфа подкосились, она вновь ударила его, теперь уже в солнечное сплетение, и Малфиндир рухнул. Эланор, не упуская момента, сразу же придавила коленями его грудь, приставив кинжал к горлу.

Стражники дружно захлопали. Тауриэль откашлялась и протянула ладонь. В нее посыпались медные монеты и долговые бумажки, порой написанные совсем неразборчиво.

— И что же мы узнали? — спросила она.

— Никогда не ставь против капитана, — пробормотал Белегорн под всеобщий хохот.

— Нет, — спокойно ответила Тауриэль. — Хитрость и терпение помогут взять верх даже над физически превосходящим противником. Эти два навыка станут вашим самым большим преимуществом в сражении с орками.

По двору прокатился негромкий ропот согласия. Тауриэль подошла к Малфиндиру, по-прежнему лежащему ничком, и протянула руку. Стражник прохрипел нечто напоминающее «спасибо».

— Капитан, теперь ваша очередь, да? — внезапно спросил Долориан. Тауриэль нахмурилась, взглянув на него. К несчастью, остальные стражники быстро уловили намек товарища.

— Правильно! Капитан, покажите нам, как управляетесь со своими мечами! — выкрикнул Мирданион. Остальные бурно захлопали в ладоши в его поддержку.

Тауриэль скрестила руки на груди, ощутив тяжесть недавно заточенного оружия, висящего на бедрах. Десять лет тренировок — достаточно долгий срок, чтобы научиться достойно владеть мечами-близнецами, но теперь, имея навык, она сдерживалась и не желала попусту его применять.

— Я так не думаю, — отказалась она. Раздался разочарованный хор голосов.

— Давай, — попытался уговорить ее Долориан. — Ты уже десять лет таскаешь их с собой, не пора ли показать нам на что они способны?

— Ей понадобится противник, — прозвучал из-за спины низкий голос.

Через мгновение во дворе воцарилась тишина. Стражники, не сходя со своих мест, преклонили колено. Тауриэль повернулась и одарила короля легкой улыбкой, которая была предназначена только для него. Глаза Трандуила задорно блестели.

Даже сейчас она по-прежнему удивлялась теплому чувству, разливавшемуся по телу. Прошлой ночью он покрывал поцелуями каждый дюйм ее кожи, а она дрожала от его прикосновений, расслабленно стонала и задыхалась, пока он ласкал ее внутри языком. Тауриэль кончила, как только он вошел в нее, а потом вновь и вновь сжималась от накативших волн оргазма, пока его бедра вновь и вновь упирались в нее до упора. Под серебряными одеждами на плечах Трандуила наверняка еще виднелись красные следы от царапин, оставленных ею, но вскоре они исчезнут. Ночью она была настолько скользкой и влажной, что каждый новый толчок, казалось, заставлял ее сходить с ума, терять рассудок. Трандуил шептал ее имя, изливаясь внутрь. Повторял вновь и вновь, словно мольбу, молитву, ритуал, а позже они заснули в объятиях друг друга.

Тауриэль понадеялась, что ни одно воспоминание не отразилось сейчас на ее лице.

— Хорошо, мальчики и девочки, — прокашлялась она, не сводя глаз с Трандуила, — похоже, вы все-таки увидите мои мечи в действии. Стражники, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги, одобрительно зашептались. Словно по одной команде, Тауриэль и Трандуил выхватили мечи и закружились друг вокруг друга.

Атака походила на порыв леденящего ветра. Тауриэль слышала дыхание каждого стражника во дворе, но сейчас прочие звуки казались далекими. Окружающий мир сузился до границ их поединка. В горящих глазах Трандуила отражались те же мысли. Лезвия рассекали воздух с серебристыми искрами настолько быстро, что ее взгляд едва мог уследить за ними, поэтому Тауриэль решила не полагаться на зрение, а отдалась во власть отточенных инстинктов и интуиции, подмечая множество моментов, уловимых только на уровне подсознания.

Тауриэль встретила атаку собственным нападением: встала в нижнюю стойку и направила мечи к его ногам, ожидая, что он отскочит назад или перепрыгнет через них, но вместо этого он приблизился, парируя атаку, а затем сразу же взмахнул оружием на уровне глаз, заставив ее отклониться. Трандуил двинулся вперед, занеся один меч высоко, а другой низко. Оба лезвия нацелились ей в лицо. Стиснув зубы, Тауриэль метнула свой правый клинок ему в сердце, но Трандуил отбил удар с такой силой, что даже рука онемела. Другое лезвие приближалось к ее горлу.

Один меч атакует, другой — защищает, именно так он учил ее.

Тауриэль отбила первый удар и парировала второй, а затем следующий. Трандуил превратился в бушующий вихрь металла, и она едва поспевала за ним. Шаг за шагом она отступала. Струйка пота стекала вниз по ее носу. Осталось всего пара шагов до стены. Позволить прижать себя к камню — значит подарить ему легкую победу. Тауриэль отчаянно пыталась уклониться то влево, то вправо, но каждая попытка уйти была встречена с удвоенной яростью.

«Нужно вырваться на свободу», — ее глаза метнулись к образовавшейся внезапно пустоте слева, и Трандуил сменил позу, ожидая, что она попытается прорваться туда. Через долю секунду обман раскрылся, но оказалось уже слишком поздно.

Со всей силы подпрыгнув, Тауриэль отскочила назад и приземлилась на стену, а затем побежала вдоль нее, благодаря ловкости преодолевая гравитацию. Трандуил проследил за ней взглядом, и в его глазах промелькнуло уважение. Тауриэль оттолкнулась и взлетела высоко в воздух, сумев извернуться и направить мечи прямо на него. Теперь сила притяжения играла ей на руку: она летела вперед, как копье. В попытке защититься Трандуил напрягся, замахнувшись обоими мечами.

Лезвия столкнулись в воздухе, но ни один из них не поразил другого. С грацией кошки Тауриэль приземлилась на корточки перед ним, и тут же вновь ринулась в атаку. Король выглядел столь невозмутимо, будто восседал в своем тронном зале: ни один волосок не выбился из прически, ни капельки пота не проступило на лбу. Тауриэль до боли хотелось стереть маску спокойствия с его лица, но он блокировал удары почти с презрительной легкостью. Теперь она перешла в наступление и практически ощущала вкус победы во рту. Тауриэль кружилась и взмахивала мечами, то высоко, то низко. Трандуил не отступал ни на шаг, хотя его глаза сосредоточенно сузились. Она заметила в них призрак будущего удара еще до того, как он пошевелился. Единственное, что ее спасло.

Лезвие просвистело над головой, едва она увернулась. Тауриэль уклонилась, тяжело выдохнув. Если она надеется выиграть, то придется застать его врасплох.

«Единственная загвоздка в том, — подумала она, — что именно Трандуил научил меня всему, что я знаю о сражении на мечах. Но разве не он сказал мне однажды, что я способна на большее?»

И Тауриэль изо всех сил рванула вперед, нацелившись в левое ребро. Нападение получилось столь быстрым, как никогда прежде, но недостаточно быстрым, чтобы дотянуться до него. И это было прекрасно, потому что она рассчитывала на другое, в любом случае.

Как Тауриэль и надеялась, меч Трандуила взметнулся навстречу ее лезвию, но вместо того, чтобы удержаться на ногах и содрогаться от силы мощного удара, она решила просто отбросить свое оружие. В следующий миг бой так или иначе закончится.

Когда их мечи столкнулись, она ушла вбок, и откатилась с кувырком. Защитный удар Трандуила откинул ее клинок далеко в сторону, и тот врезался в главные ворота внутреннего двора. Мирданион и Белегорн бросились в рассыпную, опасаясь за собственные жизни, но Тауриэль даже не обратила на них внимания. Теперь все ее мысли сосредоточилось на Трандуиле. Тауриэль оказалась за его спиной, пока его мечи были направлены в другую сторону, и не успев даже подняться на ноги — просто не оставалось времени — все еще стоя на коленях, она взмахнула оставшимся мечом, целясь ему в затылок.

В следующей миг Тауриэль почувствовала на нежной коже горла легкое касание края лезвия. Трандуил оказался быстрее. Ей потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее. Она была права, предполагая, что у нее не останется времени напасть, до того, как Трандуил отреагирует, но она надеялась, что он чуть задержится, чтобы обернуться или хотя бы повернуть голову. Но вместо этого король использовал инерцию бесполезного защитного удара, и изменив хватку, взмахнул лезвием наотмашь и, даже не взглянув, приставил меч к ее горлу.

Улыбаясь, невзирая на поражение, Тауриэль с грохотом бросила клинок на камни. Острие меча больше не холодило кожу на шее. Трандуил повернулся к ней и протянул руку. Стражники топали и свистели, и вели себя в присутствии короля неприличнее, чем она ожидала и надеялась. Но Трандуил, казалось, не обращал на них никакого внимания, и не сводил с нее глаз.

— Сегодня у меня вышло лучше, чем обычно, — с улыбкой произнесла Тауриэль. — Ты стремился сохранить мою репутацию перед стражниками?

— Никогда бы не оскорбил тебя подобными поблажками, моя дорогая, — пальцы Трандуила все еще слегка сжимали ее ладонь. Белегорн подбежал к ним с подобранным мечом, перевел взгляд с Тауриэль на короля, потом на их сцепленные руки и вновь на нее, а затем молча отдал ей оружие.

Как только она вложила меч в ножны, Трандуил наклонился, чтобы поднять второй.

— Это может показаться странным, — начал он, протягивая ей меч, — но я пришел сюда не для поединков.

Тауриэль одарила его хитрой улыбкой.

— Надеялись на нечто понапряженней, Ваше Величество? — шепотом, доступным только для них двоих, произнесла она. Во взгляде Трандуила смешалось веселье и желание.

— Ни на что настолько приятное. На самом деле, капитан, я пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить по довольно серьезному вопросу, — сообщил он. — Присоединитесь ко мне на минуту?

— Так и сделаю, — ответила она и оглядела толпу вновь разболтавшихся стражей. Одна эллет, скрестив руки на груди, стояла чуть поодаль и явно желала привнести в ряды товарищей хоть какую-то дисциплину. — Эланор! — окликнула ее Тауриэль. — Ты вместо меня. Займи их чем-нибудь.

Эланор выбежала вперед с пронзительной, словно лезвие, ухмылкой на лице.

— Понятно, капитан, — кивнула она под всеобщие добродушные стоны.

Сразу за задними воротами внутреннего двора находился небольшой сад, окружавший эту сторону дворца. Тауриэль и Трандуил шли рядом среди диких виноградных лоз и фиговых деревьев с перезрелыми плодами. Тауриэль давно подозревала, что между дворцовыми садами проложены тайные тропинки, о которых знает только Трандуил. Никогда раньше она не спрашивала, а он никогда не говорил сам. Летняя жара окутывала их на протяжении всего пути.

— Не хочу напрасно бередить твои мысли, — глядя на зеленую листву над головой, наконец решился начать разговор Трандуил. — Но королевская стража первой сталкивается с грядущей опасностью, и поэтому ты должна стать первой, кто узнает о ней. Защита Гондора слабеет и больше не может сдерживать зло, в то время как набеги истерлингов становятся все смелее. Я получаю тревожные вести о событиях с далекого востока. Призрак зла пробудился и вновь обретает силу, возможно, уже на протяжении веков.

Тауриэль глубоко вздохнула.

— Тень Дол Гулдура? — спросила она.

Трандуил устремил на нее мрачный взгляд.

— Именно этого я и боюсь, — подтвердил он. — Может быть, хозяин и ушел, но его слуги остались. Чем большие силы он обретает, тем они станут смелее. Не исключено, что вскоре предстоит сражение.

— В последнее время мы все чаще находим паучьи следы, — призналась Тауриэль.

— Возможно, это потому, что твои патрули все чаще посещают места, заходить куда я категорически запретил? Неважно, — не дожидаясь ответа отрезал Трандуил. — Будь осторожна. Это мой приказ.

— Разве я не всегда осторожна, Ваше Величество?

— Очень смешно, — теперь Трандуил вел ее обратно во двор. Ладонь легко придерживала ее за спину. Солнце отбрасывало тени на их лица. — У меня и так достаточно забот, капитан.

Тауриэль склонила голову набок, расслышав в его голосе странные нотки.

— Я знаю, Владыка, — осторожно согласилась она.

— Ах, ты знаешь? Тогда прошу… не добавляй к ним лишних, — сказал Трандуил, а потом остановился и повернулся к ней. Руки обхватили ее талию. Прикосновение показалось жарче, чем полуденный зной. Тауриэль сквозь шерстяную ткань почувствовала его обжигающие объятия, от которых перехватило дыхание. — Обещай мне, Тауриэль.

Она всмотрелась в его лицо. На мгновение сердце замерло от его взгляда, будто целый мир сузился до точки, в которой остались только они вдвоем, а в следующий миг она отвернулась, внезапно вспыхнув от гнева.

— Я не могу обещать, — произнесла Тауриэль, отпрянув. — Хочешь управлять мной? Приказывай мне, как мой король, или проси меня, как мой любовник, Трандуил, но не смешивай одно с другим.

Его глаза широко раскрылись после ее слов, а затем сощурились в приступе гнева.

— Я не хочу приказывать тебе, — с тихой яростью прошипел Трандуил. — И я не питаю иллюзий относительно той власти, которую имеет над тобой привязанность ко мне. Разве я могу приказать тебе повиноваться? Мы оба знаем, что я никогда не накажу тебя за твои проступки. Я… я только прошу не искать опасности, Тауриэль. Неужели я хочу столь много, что ты не сможешь сделать это для меня? Пожалуйста… — он запнулся на слове, почти незнакомом для короля. — Я знаю — ты не любишь меня. Но ради моей единственной просьбы… ради единственного желания… разве ты не сможешь хотя бы попытаться?

Трандуил протянул к ней руку, которую она не взяла, ощущая себя сдавленной в тисках между кипящим гневом и каким-то неясным чувством. Кожу неприятно покалывало. Тауриэль ненавидела это, ненавидела спорить с ним, будто не они просыпались каждое утро в объятиях друг друга. Но она также не могла позволить ему выиграть этот бой, поэтому отвернулась и ушла.

— Тауриэль, — обреченно протянул Трандуил, но она толкнула створку ворот и прошла мимо.

— Где капитан?! — кричал кто-то во дворе. — Мне нужно срочно поговорить с ней. — Это был один из дневных дозорных, рано вернувшихся из патруля. Эланор угрожающе скрестила руки на груди.

— Не вздумай ее тревожить, — предупредила она. — Капитан разговаривает с…

— Искали меня? — спросила Тауриэль, заходя во двор. — Почему патруль вернулся так рано? — спор с Трандуилом по-прежнему костью стоял поперек горла, отчего тон ее голоса сделался резким. Дозорный заметил это и вытянулся по стойке смирно, соблюдая формальности, которые она обычно не требовала.

— Капитан! — воскликнул он. — Меня прислала Селенэт. Гном, которого вы велели нам высматривать, сейчас идет по старой лесной дороге, мы наблюдаем за ним из-за деревьев…

Стражник замер, внезапно заметив короля, показавшегося в воротах позади Тауриэль.

Наступила долгая минута молчания, во время которой все, включая Тауриэль, переводили взгляд с несчастного дозорного на Владыку. Затишье перед бурей. Трандуил посмотрел на него и наконец спросил:

— Какой еще гном?

Теперь все глаза обратились к Тауриэль.

— Ваше Величество, вы помните мой доклад три года назад? — ответила она с напускным спокойствием. — Балин из Эребора проезжал по старой лесной дороге.

— О, да, — протянул Трандуил. — Я помню тот доклад… доставленный мне уже после того, как гном покинул мои владения.

— Я сочла благоразумным сопроводить его до наших границ. В конце концов, он был в гостях у Бильбо Бэггинса, полурослика, которого вы сами назвали другом эльфов.

— Тогда мне нужно похвалить тебя за столь ярое стремление исполнить свой долг, — произнес Тандуил. Тауриэль даже не вздрогнула от сарказма. — Очевидно, поэтому ты приказала дозорным тратить силы и время на поиски одинокого гнома?

Воздух между ними словно потрескивал от напряжения. Тауриэль перевела дыхание. Данный спор она всегда проигрывала, и Трандуил прекрасно знал об этом.

— Я… я подумала, возможно, он поделится с нами вестями от нашего друга-хоббита, — на ходу выдумала она. Аргумент прозвучал слабо даже в собственных ушах. — Ведь, если Бильбо Бэггинсу нужна наша помощь, мы обязаны об этом знать.

Трандуил позволил молчанию затянуться. Стражники выглядели так, словно предпочли бы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

— Твоя логика, как всегда, безупречна, капитан, — с тяжелой иронией в голосе наконец произнес Трандуил. — Хорошо. Я позволю ему продолжить свое путешествие. Но, — добавил он, когда все стражники во дворе вновь вздохнули, — я пойду с тобой, чтобы встретиться с ним.

Тауриэль поклонилась. Наверное, Трандуил разозлен сильнее, чем она предполагала, раз решил сам отправиться в лес. В его глазах горел воинственный огонек, ярко намекающий на то, что он не потерпит неповиновения и новых споров. Что бы король ни говорил, Тауриэль по-прежнему день за днем оставалась его капитаном.

— Как пожелаете, — ответила она и развернулась к дозорному из дневного патруля. — Ты поведешь нас. Эланор, займись тренировками.

Трандуил был так же ловок в беге по деревьям, как и в обращении с мечами.

«От кого-то же Леголас унаследовал свою быстроногость», — предположила Тауриэль. По дороге они обменялись друг с другом лишь парой слов.

— Напомни мне, о чем вы говорили с этим гномом три года назад? — тихо спросил Трандуил.

— Про то самое зло, которое мы обсуждали сегодня. Гномы Эребора тоже получают дурные вести. Еще он рассказал, что хочет вновь вернуть Морию.

Если честно, они говорили также и о Кили, но Тауриэль не собиралась упоминать о нем.

— Мория, — язвительно выплюнул Трандуил. — Если этот гном желает попасть туда, то пусть идет. Я буду рад предоставить ему и всем его родичам безопасный проход к этой проклятой горе.

От гнева Тауриэль сжала челюсти.

— Очень великодушно с вашей стороны, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

— О, весьма уместно, как мне кажется, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Насколько я помню, я ведь не отправил подарок Железностопу в честь его коронации. Даже с учетом того, что десятки моих эльфов погибли, отвоевывая для него эту треклятую гору! Свободный проход послужит достойной компенсацией.

Трандуил специально подбирал слова так, чтобы вывести ее из себя. Тауриэль знала это, но тем не менее чувствовала, как кончики ее ушей запылали от гнева. «Не спорь», — приказала она себе. Если бы она позволила себе выплюнуть хоть одну из дюжины гневных фраз, ядом скопившихся на языке, то вскоре они бы уже орали друг на друга так сильно, что весь лес бы услышал. Но злость внутри все не угасала. Тауриэль ощутила, как она извивается в крови, словно живое существо, и настолько погрузилась в борьбу с накатившей яростью, что впервые за много веков ее нога соскользнула с ветки и наступила в пустоту.

Падение резко прекратилось. Трандуил бросился к ней в ту же секунду, как она сбилась с шага. Подхватив за талию в воздухе, он крепко прижал ее к себе, и они приземлились вместе. Когда Тауриэль ощутила твердую опору под ногами, ее окутало тепло его тела, но стоило ей только взглянуть в лицо и глаза, как она вновь почувствовала приступ гнева. Почему он всегда с ней так поступает?

Тауриэль отпрянула, едва во второй раз не потеряв равновесие. Трандуил тоже отвернулся. Лицо его омрачилось. Больше они не говорили, пока не вышли на старую лесную дорогу.

Селенэт, а с ней около половины эльфов дневного дозора, бесшумно скользили между стволами деревьев, преследуя одинокого гнома, как им было приказано. Тауриэль и Трандуил вместе спустились к ним. Стражники застыли на месте с потрясенными лицами, ярко говорившими о том, как необычно было для них видеть короля вдали от стен дворца. Запоздало они преклонили колени, но Трандуил их полностью проигнорировал. Тауриэль, шедшая позади, небрежно махнула рукой, веля эльфам встать. Стражам следовало приготовиться к тому, что задумал Владыка в своем приступе гнева.

Король спрыгнул на дорогу, преграждая путь Балину. Сегодня он был одет не броско, но корона и черты лица были известны каждому в этой части света. Балин слегка кивнул головой в знак приветствия.

— Что делает гном на моей дороге? — спросил Трандуил. Тауриэль осторожно спрыгнула с ветки и встала позади.

— Думаю, то же самое, что и все остальные, — хмыкнул Балин. Тон его голоса казался дружелюбным, но Тауриэль обратила внимание на то, как напряглись его плечи, будто гном приготовился к бою. — Дороги предназначены для странствий, зачем еще они нужны?

Тауриэль не видела лица Трандуила, но заметила, как дернулась рука Балина, словно он потянулся за топором, спрятанным под плащом.

— Гном… — прошипел Трандуил.

— Трандуил! — взмолилась Тауриэль.

Их прервал гудок охотничьего рога. Тауриэль вместе со всеми стражниками мгновенно посмотрели в сторону, откуда донесся звук. Рог протрубил еще два раза и затих. Три резких гудка означали нападение пауков. Тауриэль повернулась к Трандуилу.

— Ваше Величество, здесь небезопасно. К дороге приближаются пауки…

Раздался еще один гудок. Сперва короткий, а затем длинный.

— И гоблины?.. — недоверчиво переспросила она, и вытащила из-за плеча лук — подарок от Барда, присланный с последней торговой повозкой. Изготовленный из дерева клена и рога странного неизвестного животного, он изгибался так сильно, что даже просто натянуть его было трудно. Упругая тетива растягивалась тяжело, и ей приходилось использовать большой палец, но на практике лук оказался настолько мощным, что стрела пробивала мишень насквозь. То же самое происходило и при стрельбе в пауков.

— Ваше Величество, спрячьтесь за деревьями, — воскликнула Тауриэль. — Я и мои стражники защитим вас.

— Не говори глупостей, — отмахнулся Трандуил, обнажая мечи. — Но если гном захочет спрятаться, то пусть бежит.

— Боюсь, не родился еще на свет гоблин, способный заставить меня опасаться за свою жизнь, — хмыкнул Балин, сжимая в руке топор.

Тауриэль не успела выругаться, как из кустов выскочил первый гоблин. Стрела вонзилась ему в пасть и пригвоздила к пауку позади него. За ним показались еще — Тауриэль отступала, продолжая стрелять. Селенэт и ее отряд сдерживали наступающие ряды врагов, в то время как другая половина стражников выгоняла пауков и гоблинов из леса на открытое место.

Потоки стрел больше не могли сдерживать лавину тварей. Тауриэль убрала лук и обнажила мечи. Стражники выбежали вместе с ней из-за деревьев, когда она бросилась в бой. Трандуил уже был там, разрубая всех врагов вокруг. Тауриэль спрыгнула рядом, встав у него за спиной, и присоединилась к сражению.

Мечи-близнецы пронзали пауков, не встречая сопротивления. Столь же легко ломались дрянные гоблинские доспехи. Тауриэль разрубила челюсти паука, отчего хелицеры с обеих сторон гротескно обвисли, и отбросила в сторону широкий гоблинский ятаган, тем же плавным движением перерезав его владельцу горло. Затем она обернулась, отрубая пауку лапы, и вновь крутанулась, чтобы прикончить уже другого гоблина.

Было трудно сосредоточится на битве, бушевавшей за границей окруживших ее насилия и крови, но она смутно осознавала, что эльфы обступили отряд врагов. Наверное, твари не ожидали встретить сильное сопротивление на южной границе. Возможно, надеялись или решили, что длительное перемирие усыпило бдительность эльфов.

Рядом жутко прошипел огромный паук, а затем бросился к одному из ее дозорных. Жвалы щелкнули над его головой, стоило только эльфу пригнуться. Тауриэль расправилась с гоблином одним сильным ударом ноги, и бросилась между пауком и стражником, прокатившись под слюнявыми челюстями и черным брюхом. Меч сверкнул, вспарывая тело существа. Тауриэль ловко выкатилась с другой стороны, как раз в тот момент, когда ноги паука подкосились и он рухнул под собственным весом.

И вдруг она поняла, что не продумала свой план до конца.

Проехавшись под брюхом паука, она оказалась в центре полчища врагов. Со всех сторон ее обступили обезумевшие твари, а путь отхода преграждала паучья туша. Тауриэль даже не успела оглянуться в поисках решения, как ее окружили.

Большинство пауков были уже мертвы или дергались в предсмертной агонии. Гоблины, напуганные поражением своих союзников, теснились вокруг нее, злобно размахивая острыми ятаганами. Резкий взмах пары мечей на мгновение остудил их пыл, а затем, словно услышав сигнал на родном языке, твари скопом бросились на нее.

Тауриэль отчаянно уклонялась и рубила. Парным мечи были более полезны, если бы она могла свободно двигаться, но пространства почти не осталось. Тауриэль уже отступила от мертвого паука настолько, насколько смогла. Впрочем, даже сейчас ее лезвия пронзали гоблинские доспехи, словно пергамент. Один из них вырвался вперед и упал замертво к ее ногам, но у Тауриэль уже не оставалось времени, твари безжалостно наступали. Последний оставшийся паук зажал ее правый меч между жвал, заставив Тауриэль отчаянно тянуть за рукоять. В последний момент она заметила летящий в нее кинжал и инстинктивно перехватила его в воздухе вторым мечом, но это дало гоблину, только и ждущему шанса, возможность подобраться прямо к ней и замахнуться другим кинжалом. Тауриэль словно в замедленной съемке смотрела, как лезвие приближается к ее горлу.

И тут внезапно появился Трандуил. Где-то в пылу битвы он потерял один из мечей, но оставшийся рубил не менее эффективно, чем пара. Меч, зажатый в левой руке, отделил голову паука от туловища. Гоблинский кинжал не нанося вреда заскрежетал по наплечнику Трандуила, а затем его хозяин пал от меча.

За спиной короля показались стражники, которые наконец прорвались сквозь последний отряд гоблинов, оставляя после себя только умирающих тварей. Тауриэль тяжело выдохнула и порадовалась, что все закончилось, а затем вытерла черную кровь со своих мечей о труп гигантского паука.

— Все здесь? Все живы? — спросила она.

— Да, капитан, — прохрипела Селенэт, вытирая лоб. — Незначительные ранения, никаких укусов пауков, никаких серьезных повреждений.

Тауриэль кивнула.

— Хорошо, — ей удалось улыбнуться. — Молодцы. Не думаю, что в ближайшее время они вновь осмелятся побеспокоить Эрин Гален.

— Нет, ведь нам есть, чем им ответить! — крикнул кто-то сзади, и все зааплодировали. Тауриэль повернулась к королю.

— Ваше Величество… — начала она и осеклась, заметив, что рукав Трандуила пропитан кровью. Не успел он что-либо сказать, как Тауриэль уже оказалась рядом и взяла раненую руку в свои ладони. Как глупо! Конечно, он не носил наручи, как лучники. Сегодня король не был одет для битвы. Кинжал гоблина оставил на его предплечье длинный узкий разрез.

— Трандуил, — настойчиво попросила она. — Позволь мне перевязать рану.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил он. — Она не глубокая.

Тауриэль внутренне прокляла упрямство всего мужского рода.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю королю спокойно истечь кровью на его собственной земле, то ты ошибаешься. Владыка, — запоздало добавила она.

Резкий тон голоса заставил Трандуила внимательно взглянуть на нее. Казалось, его удивила ее забота.

— Если ты хочешь, — согласился он наконец.

Тауриэль вытащила рулон бинтов, который всегда носила с собой. Брови сосредоточенно нахмурились, когда она осмотрела его руку. Трандуил послушно застыл, будто своим прикосновением она превратила его в камень. Она обернула руку бинтами в два слоя и аккуратно завязала. В конце концов, король прав, в спешке не было необходимости — рана оказалась всего лишь глубокой царапиной. Но все же…

Когда Тауриэль закончила, то заметила пронзительную тишину вокруг. Подняв глаза, она увидела, как Трандуил смотрит на нее сверху вниз с непроницаемым выражением лица. Вокруг свободно толклись стражники, наблюдая, как она обрабатывает рану Трандуила. Тауриэль почувствовала, как от гнева раздуваются ее ноздри. «Неужели больше заняться нечем?» — она злобно посмотрела на эльфов, и они тут же притворились, будто заняты своими делами. Только Балин не отвел от нее глаз. Тауриэль на миг показалось, что под густой бородой мелькнула едва заметная улыбка.

— Капитан, спасибо, что защищаете эти земли, — сказал он ей. Гном казался необычайно веселым, невзирая на внезапное нападение пауков и гоблинов. — Хотел бы я, чтобы мы встретились при более счастливых обстоятельствах. Но, увы, такова жизнь странника, правда? Зато теперь мне будет, что интересного поведать кузенам в Эреборе.

— Сожалею, что на тебя вообще посмели напасть, — сказала Тауриэль, и нахмурилась, от новой догадки, пришедшей вдруг в голову. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься идти один пешком до Эребора сегодня ночью?

Глаза гнома прищурились от улыбки.

— Мои ноги потребуют отдыха у вечернего костра, каким бы приятным ни было мое путешествие, — ответил он.

— Балин, это небезопасно! Ваше Величество, мы не должны позволить ему проделать остаток пути в одиночку, — воскликнула Тауриэль, поворачиваясь к Трандуилу. — Пока он доберется до Эребора, стемнеет, а пауки осмеливаются свободно передвигаться даже при дневном свете. — Тауриэль прервалась, не найдя в себе смелости говорить дальше. Король долго смотрел на нее.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнес он. — Гном переночует в наших залах.

— Я благодарен Вам за гостеприимство, — Балин низко поклонился.

— Я не желаю и не нуждаюсь в твоей благодарности, — холодно процедил Трандуил. Балин благоразумно промолчал. Тауриэль подошла ближе к королю.

— Я тоже благодарна, — прошептала она так, чтобы услышал только он. И заметила, как расслабились его плечи.

— Прикажи своей страже, чтобы они сопроводили нашего… гостя во дворец со всей возможной поспешностью, — лишь сказал Трандуил и отвернулся.

Тауриэль с толикой замешательства отдала приказ.

— Ваше Величество, а как же…

Трандуил заставил ее прерваться, подняв голову и громко свистнув. Все вокруг остановились, пытаясь понять, что происходит. В лесу ничего не изменилось, лишь где-то далеко в подлеске что-то затрещало. Просто дикий лесной зверь…

Тауриэль первой додумалась в чем дело.

— Прочь с дороги! — рявкнула она, и стражники бросились в рассыпную, разбегаясь с пути огромного лося Трандуила, с фырканьем вырвавшегося на лесную тропу. Трандуил ловко вскочил ему на спину, обходясь без помощи поводьев или упряжи, и мгновенно подвел лося к Тауриэль. Даже не задумавшись, она приняла протянутую руку, через миг обнаружив, уже сидит позади него, а под ногами огромное тело животного. Краем глаза она заметила бегущих вслед им стражников. Напрасно.

Трандуил с Тауриэль уже ускакали прочь.

Проносящийся мимо лес сливался в сплошное зеленое пятно. Ее руки крепче сжались вокруг талии Трандуила. Казалось, они скачут невероятно высоко. Всем телом она ощущала необычный ритм шагов лося, едва сдерживаемую мощь его сильных мускулов. Он был столь же непохож на лошадь, как и сам король на простого эльфа. Тауриэль прижалась лицом к плечу Трандуила. Вид крови, пропитавшей его одежду, сделал прошлые споры столь глупыми и бессмысленными.

— Трандуил, — тихо позвала Тауриэль. Хоть он и не осадил лося, быстро скачущего по лесу, она знала — он ее услышал. Раньше ей и в мыслях не представлялось, что Трандуил может умереть. — То, о чем ты меня просил сегодня… если ты попросишь меня вновь, то я дам тебе свое обещание. Но, пожалуйста, не проси. Сейчас тяжелые времена, и мы живем в опасном месте. Не унижай меня. Не требуй, чтобы я берегла свою жизнь.

— Я все равно буду переживать за тебя, даже если ты пообещаешь, — прошептал Трандуил, не обернувшись. Без какого-либо видимого сигнала лось замедлил шаг.

— Я знаю, ты переживаешь за жизнь каждого в своих владениях, — запротестовала Тауриэль. — Не обращайся со мной иначе.

Трандуил громко, но печально рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, уже слишком поздно, — его пальцы отыскали ее ладонь, лежащую у него на талии, и сомкнулись на ней. — И все же твоя храбрость — та черта, которую я люблю в тебе. Так и быть. Я не стану требовать.

— Спасибо.

— Но если когда-нибудь я попрошу, — продолжил он. — Интересно, вспомнишь ли ты тогда свое обещание?

— Конечно, — вспылила Тауриэль. — Я не собиралась лгать. Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать тебе это, Трандуил?

Он колебался. Это было заметно по тому, как вновь напряглись его плечи.

— Ничего, о чем бы я мог попросить тебя.

Дальше они ехали молча. Их окружали яркие пятнышки солнечного света и прохладные лесные тени. Тауриэль легко прикоснулась к его шее.

— Трандуил, — тихо позвала она. — Посмотри на меня.

Когда он повернулся, Тауриэль подвинулась ближе, взяв его лицо в свои ладони. Легко пошатываясь на неподвижном лосе, она прижалась губами к его губам, отчаянно целуя. Его пальцы нежно скользнули по ее щеке. Поцелуй закончился и она склонила голову к его лбу.

— Не сомневайся во мне.

Его ресницы затрепетали и глаза закрылись. Теплое дыхание коснулось ее губ.

— Никогда.

Остаток пути лось проскакал неторопливой рысью. К тому времени, когда они вошли в парадные ворота, стражники уже прибежали, хотя и с трудом, а Балина еще не проводили в гостевые покои, и причиной тому был неизвестный эльф, также вошедший во двор. Как и положено, стражники окружили его.

Цвета одежды эльфа были не местными, ярко-золотой в сочетании белым, совсем не подходящие для теней этого леса. Тауриэль и Трандуил спешились.

Тауриэль подозрительно осмотрела эльфа. Трандуил вежливо кивнул. Кровь ярким темным пятном чернела на серебряной ткани его рукава. Незнакомец глядел на короля широкими глазами, будто никогда раньше не видел раненных эльфов.

— Давно никто из Галадрим не бывал в наших лесах, — начал Трандуил. Эльф поклонился.

— Приветствую, Владыка Трандуил. Я принес послание от Галадриэль, Владычицы Лотлориена, — ответил гонец, а затем шагнул вперед и опустился на колени перед королем, протягивая ему сложенный листок из плотной золотой бумаги.

Нехорошее предчувствие, словно удар молнии, пронзило Тауриэль, и ее руки задрожали. Она знала, что содержалось в послании, поняла еще до того, как Трандуил прочел его. Король тоже знал; она увидела, как тяжело и неохотно его пальцы распечатывают письмо. Пробежав глазами по странице, он окинул взглядом всех собравшихся во в дворе. Тауриэль, Балин и стража с замиранием ждали его речь.

Лицо короля было серьезным, но голос остался спокоен, как и всегда.

— Тьма Саурона вернулась в Мордор, — кулак скомкал письмо. — Мы готовимся к войне.

Ни слова не прозвучало, кроме нескольких приглушенных вздохов стражников. Молчание тяжестью опустилось на плечи. Ось мира пошатнулась, а стрелка маятника превратилась в секиру палача, неминуемо стремящуюся к расплате. Судьба народов Арды скоро определится, и каждый, включая всех собравшихся во дворе, сыграет свою роль, пусть и небольшую.

Тауриэль посмотрела вокруг и с тошнотворным предчувствием осознала, что некоторые, стоящие сейчас рядом с ней, наверняка погибнут в грядущей войне. По телу пробежал мороз — ледяной ветер зимы или дыхание смерти. То был страх, поняла она.

Сподвижник Мелькора восстал вновь.


	7. Chapter 7

2977 год Т.Э.

Рука застыла всего в нескольких дюймах от дверной ручки личных покоев короля. Тауриэль остановилась, услышав звук голосов, доносящихся изнутри.

Может, у Трандуила там какая-то личная встреча? Или это отличная шуточка дворцовой стражи — послать ее на важное совещание, не предупредив заранее? Тауриэль сомневалась, не зная, что лучше: вернуться обратно, подождать или постучать. Сама того не желая, она начала прислушиваться к разговору в комнате.

—…новости, все в Эрин Гален сильно переживают, — произнес мужской голос, обладателем которого был Галион, дворецкий Трандуила. Тауриэль расслабилась. Эллон всего лишь помогал Трандуилу одеться. Уже собравшись постучать она остановилась, вновь услышав слова, пальцы нерешительно сжались. — Длительное отсутствие принца только усиливает тревоги. Если вы не пригласите его обратно…

— Леголас знает, что может вернуться, как только пожелает, — ответил Трандуил. Последовала пауза.

— Тогда, милорд, есть еще один способ успокоить ваш народ.

— Галион, — мягко предупредил Трандуил.

— Ваше Величество, — сказал Галион. — Простите мою дерзость. Я считаю, что для Эрин Гален настало время вновь обрести королеву.

Отшатнувшись от двери, Тауриэль с трудом сдержала вздох. Ответ Трандуила прозвучал незамедлительно:

— Я не женюсь на Тауриэль, можешь прекратить так грубо намекать.

— Но, милорд, она стала бы хорошей и справедливой королевой! Почему… — Галион оборвался на полуслове, очевидно, осознав, что дерзит королю своими настойчивыми вопросами. Наступило долгое молчание.

— Потому что Тауриэль не любит меня, — просто ответил Трандуил, но слова сорвались с губ с тяжестью железа, и опустились в самую глубь ее сердца, навечно оставшись там. Это было правдой. Она не любила его. Так почему же ее так огорчил его ответ?

По обе стороны двери воцарилась тишина. Тауриэль немного подождала и, убедившись, что сможет держать себя в руках, постучала. Последнее время ей все труднее и труднее было хранить секреты от Трандуила.

— Войдите, — позвал он.

Тауриэль проскользнула внутрь и Трандуил обернулся к ней. Обнаружив, что не способна встретиться с ним взглядом, она посмотрела на Галиона. Дворецкий не взглянул на нее, но счел бы наглостью смотреть на короля, поэтому уставился в пол. Тауриэль отчаянно захотелось оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в дозоре, но она заставила себя проговорить:

— Из Дейла прибыл гонец, Владыка.

— От Барда? — уточнил Трандуил.

Тауриэль замешкалась с ответом.

— На нем нет личной печати Барда, — сказала она. — Я… Я думаю, стоит встретиться с ним прямо сейчас, Трандуил.

Король не медлил, но и не так быстро сел на свой, увенчанный рогами, трон. Большая часть придворных, (бездельников, которые не знали чем себя занять), толклись в зале, желая утолить любопытство и узнать новости с которыми прибыл людской гонец. Тауриэль так и подмывало завести их чащу леса и показать, как выглядит настоящая работа. Мазнув взглядом по придворным эльфам, она сосредоточилась на человеке.

Мужчина был с ног до головы облачен в черную ткань. Сердце Тауриэль переполнил страх, когда она заметила это. Что-то не так. Жители Дейла предпочитали яркие цвета и праздничные одежки, как их любимые певчие птицы. Черный же — цвет сажи, копоти, а люди уже много поколений по горло сыты огнем. Единственная причина, по которой человек выбрал бы черный, только если…

Трандуил тоже заметил неладное и напряженно склонился вперед на своем троне.

— Я слушаю, — потребовал он. — Какие новости от нашего союзника, Барда-Лучника?

Посланец поднял взгляд темных глаз.

— Король Бард мертв.

Волна изумленного шепота прокатилась по толпе. Тауриэль ощутила, будто ее внезапно столкнули в ледяной поток.

«Бард одобрил бы прямоту гонца», — пораженно подумала она.

Трандуил не выглядел шокированным. Только взгляд его обострился и стал холоднее, чем когда-либо. Руки сжали подлокотники трона. Исказившееся вдруг лицо короля заставило собравшихся придворных отшатнуться.

— Кто его убил? — требовательно воскликнул он.

Гонец посмотрел прямо, казалось, не испугавшись эльфийского короля. Тауриэль безошибочно различила отпечаток скорби на его посеревшей коже. Возможно, собственное горе сделало его таким храбрым.

— Никто, Ваше Величество. Бард умер, как умирают люди, — гонец сглотнул. — Говорят, все было спокойно. Он скончался во сне, в окружении своих детей и внуков.

Трандуил молчал с отстраненным выражением лица. Придворные тихо выждали, застыв, как на иголках. Тауриэль быстро шагнула к гонцу и положила ладонь ему на плечо. Король не ответил и больше ничего не сказал, поэтому Тауриэль сама заговорила с посланником.

— Мирная смерть для мирного человека, — нарушила тишину она. — Благодарим, что принесли нам эту весть. Прошу, передайте наши соболезнования королю Бейну, — произнесенная фраза выбила ее из колеи, как только слова слетели с губ. Бейн помнился ей еще ребенком.

Неужели мальчик, которого она когда-то спасла, теперь стал королем? Неужели время, отведенное смертным, действительно столь быстротечно?

Тауриэль не высказала вслух своих тревожных мыслей и вместо этого спросила: — Вам нужно укрытие на ночь или свежая лошадь?

Гонец покачал головой.

— Нет, миледи. Я должен вернуться… — Он замялся и порылся в своей сумке. — Похороны через три дня. Я принес с собой письмо. Для короля.

Тауриэль обернулась к Трандуилу, который все еще не шелохнувшись, молчал.

— Я передам его, — пообещала она. — Легкого пути.

— Благодарю вас, миледи.

Послание было без подписи и не запечатано. Тауриэль сунула его в карман на поясе и кивнула гонцу, разрешая уйти. Но даже когда человек уже направился к выходу, она замешкалась, не зная, что ей делать дальше. Имела ли она право распустить придворных, как ей того очень хотелось? В голову пришла запоздалая мысль: есть ли у нее вообще право находиться рядом с троном Трандуила?

Тауриэль вдруг словно увидела себя со стороны, в своей невзрачной одежде дозорного, стоящую в окружении шелка и серебра. Она взглянула на Галиона, смотревшего на нее с немым ожиданием. Пальцы коснулись рукава Трандуила, под которым, как ей было известно, завязан подаренный ей платок. Король никак не желал ей помочь, поэтому Тауриэль, собравшись с силами, вздохнула и…

Внезапно Трандуил вскочил со своего трона, и, нависнув на толпой придворных с потемневшим взглядом, заставил их отшатнуться еще на шаг.

— Все свободны, — прорычал он. Тауриэль удивленно взглянула на Трандуила. Уже много лет она не слышала столь резкого тона. Придворные тоже заметили настрой короля, и поспешили покинуть зал для слушаний. Трандуил развернулся на пятках, не обращая внимания на Тауриэль, и скрылся за двустворчатыми дверями позади королевского помоста. Тауриэль пошла в ногу с ним, решив не покидать его. Не сейчас.

— Оставь меня, — приказал Трандуил, когда они подошли к его спальне.

— Нет.

— Оставь меня в покое.

— Не буду!

Король окинул ее пристальным взглядом. Глаза гневно сверлили ее, словно подсвечиваясь изнутри холодным пламенем. Тауриэль выдержала немую угрозу.

— Я не желаю твоего общества, Тауриэль.

— Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты чувствуешь? — спросила она. — Ты пожалеешь, что меня нет рядом, как только я выйду за дверь, а потом будешь слишком горд, чтобы окликнуть меня. Тебе нужно поговорить к кем-то, кто оказывался в похожей ситуации. С кем-то, способным понять, что значит скорбеть по смертному.

Возглас Трандуила обрушился раскатами грома.

— Я не скорблю! — прорычал он. — Я ничего не чувствую, — голос дрогнул, выражение лица смягчилось. — Я ничего не чувствую, — повторил он.

— Не отрицай! — яростно воскликнула Тауриэль. — Бард был не просто союзником для тебя. Ты уважал и одобрял его. Бард был таким же достойным и храбрым, как и любой из нас. Почему ты отмахиваешься от его смерти, будто он для тебя никто?

— Он ничего для меня не значил! — прошипел Трандуил. — Он ушел, и что с того? Его сменит его сын, а потом его внук. Все это произойдет в мгновение ока, Тауриэль, поверь мне. Я видел, как появлялись и исчезали сотни смертных королей. И никогда не оплакивал ни одного из них.

— Но Бард не был одним из них. Ты знал его.

— И что же? Он был человеком. Жизнь эльфов слишком длинна, чтобы проводить ее в печалях по мимолетным жизням смертных.

— А как же скорбь по ушедшему другу?

— Он не был моим другом, — возразил Трандуил.

— Убеждай себя в чем пожелаешь, — отрезала Тауриэль. — Но сходи на его похороны. Возможно, с годами ты поймешь, какой ты глупец, но человек умирает лишь раз. И однажды, если ты одумаешься, то не простишь себя, что не оплакивал его и не почтил, когда у тебя был шанс.

Трандуил выдержал паузу. Тауриэль осмелилась понадеяться… Но тут его губы изогнулись в той самой кривой улыбке, которую она так ненавидела.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком многое себе позволяешь, капитан. Выходишь за рамки, — он окинул ее холодным взглядом. — Ты называешь меня глупцом? Я далеко не настолько наивен, как ты. Я не разделяю твоей необъяснимой слабости к смертным, — Трандуил цепко смотрел на нее. — Ты думаешь, я должен горевать? Проливать слезы по тому, кто все равно умер бы рано или поздно? Скажи, вернут ли слезы, мои или твои, если уж на то пошло, тех, кому было суждено навсегда покинуть наш мир? Бесполезно оплакивать смертных, Тауриэль. И я не буду этого делать, — его голос сорвался на последней фразе.

Тауриэль ахнула, ощутив настоящую боль, и с трудом проглотила слезы, выступившие на глазах. Слова ранили ее в самое сердце, о чем Трандуил прекрасно знал. Король замолк в нерешительности, и ухмылка сползла с его лица, будто он понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Он протянул к ней руку, но она отбросила ладонь в сторону.

— Ты не способен понять ничего, кроме жестокости, Трандуил? — выкрикнула она, сотрясаясь от злости. Хотелось заставить его страдать, так же как страдала она. — Что не причиняет тебе боль, то не имеет значения? Это единственный известный тебе способ жить. Поэтому ты не будешь оплакивать Барда? Потому что он никогда не был жесток? Он лишь пытался стать верным и достойным союзником, а поэтому ты плевать на него хотел, — с губ сорвался прерывистый вздох. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что именно поэтому я никогда не смогу полюбить тебя?

— Довольно! — выкрикнул Трандуил. Наконец, к ее удовлетворению и одновременно к ужасу, на его лице проступила боль. Тауриэль хотела злорадствовать. Хотела упасть к его ногам и извиниться. Хотела, чтобы этот день никогда не начинался. Трандуил прикрыл глаза. — Я достаточно наслушался от тебя, Тауриэль, — хрипло прошептал он. — Я слишком хорошо знаю, что по правде ты думаешь обо мне.

Когда он пронесся мимо, она ощутила его едва сдерживаемую ярость. Тауриэль внезапно охватило неотвратимое желание срочно действовать. Нужно что-то сказать сейчас, пока еще не стало слишком поздно. В последний раз она себя так чувствовала, когда смотрела, как умирает Кили. Так и не найдя хороших слов, она решила, что не может позволить ему уйти, не договорив.

— Подожди! — крикнула она ему вслед.

Трандуил развернулся, зло сверкнув глазами.

— Зачем же? — потребовал он. Все мысли Тауриэль спутались. — Ну и?.. — прорычал король, выжидая.

Тауриэль медленно вытащила письмо из кармана.

— Неужели ты даже не прочтешь его последние слова?

Трандуил замер. На его лице промелькнула тень неуверенности.

— Письмо не от Барда, — отмахнулся он. — На нем нет его печати.

Тауриэль сглотнула слезы.

— Разве ты готов поверить, что он не попрощался бы с тобой?

Трандуил молчал. Тауриэль развернула письмо. Неловкий почерк, оказавшийся внутри, без ошибки принадлежал Барду, что странно успокаивало.

— Старый друг, — начала она и поняла, что не способна читать дальше. Откашлялась и начала заново: — Старый друг. Я пишу тебе сейчас, наверное, в последний раз. Здоровье подводит меня. Таково проклятие людей. Я намеренно никогда не писал тебе об этом. Наша дружба казалась мне слишком странной и зыбкой, чтобы лишний раз напоминать о наших различиях, которые так легко забыть пока читаешь слова на бумаге. Теперь я жалею об этом. Ощущаю себя вором, крадущимся в ночи вместо того, чтобы проститься, как следовало бы. Поэтому я прощаюсь сейчас и надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно…

Я не жалею о прожитой жизни, какой бы короткой она ни была по вашим меркам. Для меня она стала богатой во всех отношениях. У меня осталось трое детей, которые принесли мне больше радости и неприятностей, чем я когда-либо мог описать, я удостоился любви и уважения моих людей, и меня почтили дружбой все светлые народы. У меня был ты, мой друг. Поэтому я пишу тебе то, что сказал всем: не скорби обо мне, ибо я по себе не плачу. Теперь я увижу, куда после смерти уносит ветер судьбы. Говорят, мы разойдемся по разным Чертогам, я знаю. Но также говорят, что все возможно за Гранью. Быть может, мы еще свидимся там, как не получилось в жизни? — Тауриэль закусила губу. — Прощай, о король эльфов! Спасибо тебе за песни, мой друг, и за твои письма, — тихо закончила она. — Я хранил их все эти годы.

Трандуил замер в тишине с безучастным взглядом. Тауриэль с предельной бережностью сложила письмо, а затем, поддавшись порыву гнева, резко швырнула его к его ногам.

— Знаешь, сколько я отдала бы, — спросила она дрожащим голосом, — за возможность получить такое письмо от Кили?

Тауриэль оттолкнула Трандуила прежде, чем он успел ответить, и вихрем вырвалась сквозь двери покоев, быстро шагая мимо испуганных дворцовых стражников, и ни на миг не останавливаясь. В коридорах перед ней расступались и слуги и придворные. Тело переполняло желание поскорей покинуть это место. Достигнув ворот внутреннего двора, она уже просто бежала, волосы развевались позади. Тауриэль слышала крики своих стражников, звучащие ей вслед. Лесные тени, казалось, только подстегивали ее бежать еще быстрее. В последнее время участились нападения пауков — она знала, что рискует, но все сильнее углублялась в чащу. Глаза заволакивали соленые слезы, пока она продиралась сквозь подлесок, словно загнанный зверь. Птицы разлетались с ее пути, отчаянно перекликаясь и уносясь к небесам.

Тауриэль спотыкалась, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая. Мышцы ног сводило от боли, легкие отчаянно требовали воздуха, но даже сейчас она не останавливалась… Не могла остановиться и бежала вслепую. Листья и ветки хлестали по лицу и рукам. Когда ноги подкосились, Тауриэль поползла вперед на четвереньках, неумолимо гонимая горем, которое, как раньше казалось, давно оставила позади. Ладони завязли в мокрой грязи, и она замерла, поглядев в дикий белый поток.

Зачарованная река текла перед ней, бурлила, смеясь, словно какое-то живое существо. Из густых облаков тумана проглядывали ужасные силуэты: драконов, орков и оленей с горящими глазами. Чувствовалось нечто странно успокаивающее в шуме и плеске воды. Казалось, звуки манили ее. Река уже частично одичала от магии. Тауриэль чудилось, что вода обладает разумом и способна на сочувствие. Хочет помочь ей. Желает, чтобы она забыла. Тауриэль протянула к реке ладони. Единственное, что нужно сделать — лишь глоток, один глоток, и сотрутся все воспоминания об этом дне. Все мысли о том, что она наговорила Трандуилу, и то, что Трандуил наговорил ей.

Ужасно соблазнительная идея… Но это не избавит ее от боли. Сколько она должна выхлебать воды, чтобы стереть тридцатилетнее горе? Как далеко нужно погрузиться в реку, чтобы забыть, что когда-то она влюбилась в гнома по имени Кили, но он оставил ее навсегда?

Ей придется утонуть, но это уже давно не вариант.

Рассудок вернулся. Тауриэль неуверенно попятилась от берега реки. Плакать не хотелось. Трандуил был прав: ни одна из оброненных слез не способна вернуть мертвых и не изменит судьбы смертных. Она — не Лютиэн, способная изменить облик мира своим горем. Но слезы все равно текли из глаз, горячими струями скользя по щекам. Тауриэль не могла больше надеяться последовать туда, куда ушел Кили. Где-то в глубине души она таила слепую, мертворожденную мечту, будто мир способен перемениться, будто она, никогда не желавшая жалости, получит ее даже от богов. Но и Валар не способны ей помочь.

Надежды Барда были трогательны, но неоправданны. Эльфы и смертные навсегда разделены морем, столь же огромным, как вселенная. Жестоко, что их судьбы однажды переплелись. Никогда больше ей не прогуляться с Кили, даже по самых далеким полям Валинора. Он навсегда покинул ее.

И расставание продлится до конца света.

* * *

Три дня Тауриэль провела в лесу, гуляя в глубокой тишине сумрачной чащи. Когда она вернулась, Трандуила уже не было, а придворные едва сдерживали истерику. Галион чрезвычайно обрадовался ее возвращению.

— Моя госпожа…

— Называйте меня капитаном, — рассеянно произнесла она, оглядывая пустую спальню Трандуила. Дворецкий сердито фыркнул.

— Хорошо, капитан. Могу я поинтересоваться, где вы были? Я послал стражников вас искать, но…

— Теперь понятно, почему они меня не нашли, — Тауриэль даже представить себе не могла, как по приказу придворного лакея стражи сразу побегут ее искать. Да они лучше всех понимают, что капитан решила побыть одна. — Я патрулировала в лесу, — ответила она Галиону. — Я имею право.

Дворецкий поклонился, поджав губы.

— Касаемо короля… — Тауриэль замолчала, не зная, почему вдруг ощутила уверенность, но все равно закончила фразу: — Он вернется к закату. Двор должен подготовиться к завтрашнему собранию.

Но король не вернулся ни с заходом солнца, ни даже несколько часов спустя. Перевалило далеко за полночь, настало самое темное время, когда Трандуил распахнул двери своих покоев. Тауриэль поднялась с постели. Не говоря ни слова, он скинул плащ и лег рядом с ней.

Ощутил ли он ее «прости» сквозь поцелуй? Но ответил так, будто почувствовал.

— Ты оказалась права, — прошептал Трандуил ей в губы. — Я рад, что пришел на его похороны. Я буду… скучать по нему.

В темноте Тауриэль коснулась его лица и пригладила волосы.

— Никогда не догадывалась, что ты пишешь ему письма.

Трандуил замешкался с ответом.

— У нас оказалось больше тем для разговоров, чем я предполагал.

Он прижался губами к ее шее и глубоко вдохнул, отчего перехватило дыхание.

— Тауриэль, — прошептал Трандуил, и больше ничего. Единственное, что ему нужно было сказать, ведь произнесенное имя было наполнено нуждой, любовью и извинениями. Не зажигая свет, Тауриэль прикоснулась к нему и притянула ближе к себе, желая, чтобы он нашел утешение в ее объятиях.

На следующее утро, когда они еще спали, раздался робкий стук в дверь. Тауриэль, привыкшая просыпаться задолго до восхода солнца, мгновенно раскрыла глаза. Трандуил по-прежнему спал как убитый, и она осторожно высвободилась из его объятий. Капитанской формы нигде не было видно, хотя она помнила, что аккуратно сложила ее накануне вечером. Ближе всего из одежды оказалась серебряная мантия Трандуила, все еще валяющаяся смятой на полу, где он оставил ее ночью. Накинув ткань на голые плечи, чтобы прикрыть наготу, она приоткрыла дверь.

Перед ней стоял Галион.

— Капитан, — спокойно произнес дворецкий, будто не удивившись, что на ней только мантия Трандуила. — Насколько я понимаю, король вернулся поздним вечером. Я хотел бы поговорить с ним, если вы не возражаете.

Тауриэль прищурилась.

— Возражаю, — ответила она, плотнее запахивая мантию. — Король устал. По какой причине вы беспокоите его?

— Я бы не стал тревожить короля без достойного повода, — с жаром возразил Галион. Тауриэль окинула дворецкого скептическим взглядом. Неужели перед ней сейчас тот самый эльф, который желал увидеть ее королевой? Теперь трудно в это поверить.

— Я бы вообще не стал приходить, если бы не срочное дело королевской важности.

— Насколько оно важно, — отрезала Тауриэль, — что вы не можете позволить королю поспать еще час?

— Владычица Лотлориэна достаточно важна для вас? — огрызнулся Галион.

Тауриэль моргнула, неожиданно потеряв дар речи.

— Правда? — донесся тихий вопрос у нее из-за спины. — Галадриэль здесь?

Трандуил проснулся. Он приподнялся на кровати, покрывало наполовину соскользнуло с него, сон уже рассеивался в глазах. Галион выглядел испуганным.

— Владыка, — пробормотал дворецкий. — Прошу прощения. Я… я не собирался говорить об этом капитану.

— Полагаю, она тебя вынудила. Это одно из ее многочисленных достоинств, — сухо сказал Трандуил. Тауриэль недовольно покосилась и отошла от двери. Король жестом пригласил Галиона войти.

— Расскажи мне, что известно, — попросил он. — Галадриэль уже много веков не пересекала границ наших лесных владений.

Галион отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мне известно лишь то, что ее в сопровождении свиты заметили сегодня рано утром, Ваше Величество, но мы не получили никаких известий из Лотлориэна.

— И я тоже, — сообщил Трандуил. — Галадриэль вряд ли рискнет заранее предупреждать врагов о своем путешествии. Не сейчас, когда является первой и единственной линией обороны для своего королевства.

Трандуил взглянул на Тауриэль, после чего она согласна кивнула и начала искать свою одежду.

— Приготовься, — приказал он Галиону. — Капитан обеспечит гостям безопасное сопровождение до дворца. Мы окажем им радушный прием, достойный Эрин Гален. Оповести всех, что сегодня вечером состоятся пир и танцы.

Галион низко поклонился и вышел. Тауриэль больше не пыталась отыскать свою одежду и просто схватила один из запасных нарядов, висевших в гардеробе короля, который она (а, точнее, Трандуил), заказал для нее. Форма оказалась изысканней, чем та, которую она обычно носила: более плотная кожа, более мягкая и теплая шерсть, а на рукавах искусная вышивка. Но одежда выполняла свое предназначение, поэтому Тауриэль оценила. Одеваясь, она украдкой поглядывала на Трандуила, светлые глаза которого затуманились от мыслей.

— Как ты думаешь, почему она приехала сюда?

— О, я совершенно уверен, только для того, чтобы подтвердить клятвы верности и дружбы между двумя соседними эльфийскими королевствами, — процедил Трандуил.

Тауриэль терпеливо переждала сарказм, заплетая косу.

— Не знаю, — наконец признался Трандуил. — Она послала бы Келеборна, если бы лишь хотела обсудить грядущую войну… Но я не могу понять, зачем ей приезжать лично, — добавил он мрачным тоном. — Если она собирается поставить под сомнение наше желание сражаться в грядущей войне, боюсь, разговор станет очень коротким.

Внимание Трандуила вновь обратилось к Тауриэль.

— Думаю, тебе стоит поторопиться, чтобы сопроводить ее свиту. Не годится, чтобы на нее напали темные твари, коими полон наш лес.

Тауриэль уловила сильную иронию. Ни один паук или орк не был способен причинить вреда Хранительнице Золотого леса, пока кольцо Нэнья покоилось на ее пальце. Ее задача состояла не в том, чтобы защитить Галадриэль, а скорее в том, чтобы скрыть истинный размах тени, накрывший их лес. То несчастье, которое должны видеть лишь они, а не чужаки.

Но Тауриэль подозревала, что от проницательного взгляда Галадриэль мало что укрылось, и была уверена, что ярко-голубые глаза, спрятанные под мягким белым капюшоном, разглядели каждую паутинку и тень. Да и не заметить зловещую тишину и безмолвие самой глухой чащи было невозможно. Для Тауриэль Лихолесье всегда оставалось домом, но даже она не могла отрицать, что лес становился все мрачнее и опаснее. Невольно она сравнила его с тем, что слышала о Лотлориэне, прекраснейшем из эльфийских королевств, и почувствовала странное напряжение.

И все же такие мысли, даже если они и приходили в голову Галадриэль, не отразились на ее лице. Владычица вошла в ворота дворца Трандуила с безмятежной улыбкой. Трандуил и самые высокородные придворные собрались, чтобы приветствовать ее. Свет уже мерк, тени удлинялись и становились все чернее с каждой секундой, как солнце опускалось за горы. В вечернем сумраке Галадриэль словно бы легко светилась изнутри. Неуловимый свет тех, кто видел Валинор. От его сияния черты лица Трандуила красиво обострились, скулы стали более выразительными, а глаза заблестели, словно звезды в тени его лица. Тауриэль вздохнула и оглянулась на других стражников. Увидели ли они короля таким, как она? Но все вокруг были очарованы красотой Владычицы Лотлориэна.

Трандуил протянул руку Галадриэль, и она приняла ее, а затем с грацией плавно соскользнула с лошади. Вместе они повели свою объединенную свиту во дворец.

Тауриэль ни разу не видела зал пиршеств таким, как сейчас. Каждый стол и пьедестал украшали свежесрезанные цветы. Хор эльфов исполнял приветственную песню. С потолка свисали фонарики на едва заметной проволоке, но в них не было необходимости. Высокие открытые арки вдоль стен заливали огромную комнату лунным светом, и в зал с любопытством заглядывала пышная растительность из садов, расползаясь вьющимися усиками, рассыпающимися по полу. Увидев это, Тауриэль улыбнулась. Природу Лихолесья никогда нельзя было ограничить рамками стен.

Пир планировался на протяжении всей ночи. Королевскую стражу призвали, чтобы никакая лесная тварь не помешала празднествам. Тауриэль распределила смены, оставив стражам возможность хотя бы немного поспать или, что более вероятно, самим насладиться праздником. Она предвидела, что некоторые намеревались извлечь максимум пользы из редкого визита своих дальних родственников. Другие же ее стражники с большим интересом смотрели на галадрим.

Тауриэль миновал дозор. Король попросил ее присутствовать на пире. Он сидел за отдельным столом вместе с Галадриэль, тихо разговаривая. Никто из них не ел. И хотя пальцы Трандуила заметно сжимали кубок, вина он не пил. Смех и шум голосов заполняли зал, но веселья, казалось, не замечали лишь двое за королевским столом, что заставило Тауриэль занервничать.

— Переживаешь, капитан? — спросил Долориан, прислонившись к стене рядом, отчего Тауриэль вздрогнула.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила она. — Но буду переживать, если ты в ближайшее время не выйдешь в дозор.

— До полуночи я свободен, — самодовольно ответил он.

— Знаешь, я могу это исправить.

— У меня есть идея получше, — его рука сомкнулась вокруг ее руки и потянула. — Потанцуем?

— О, Валар, нет, — пораженно воскликнула Тауриэль, взглянув на танцующие пары. Все были необыкновенно изящны, облаченные шелка и бархат. — Зачем?

— Тауриэль, брось, — нетерпеливо воскликнул Долориан. — Я хочу, чтобы меня заметили фрейлины из галадрим. Сейчас они даже не смотрят на меня.

Несмотря на раздражение, губы Тауриэль растянулись в улыбке.

— Будто я могу помочь тебе с этой глупой идеей?

— Ты можешь помочь мне продемонстрировать мое мастерство танцора, — сказал он. — Просто поверь мне на слово, хорошо? Идея сработает.

— Если и так, я умру со смеху, — ответила Тауриэль, но позволила оттащить себя в центр зала.

Конечно, она умела танцевать — Леголас научил ее этому давным-давно. Ей запоздало пришло в голову, что он поступил так не из прихоти, как утверждал, а, возможно, из искреннего желания потанцевать с ней на приеме, очень похожем на этот, и они оба облачились бы в шелковые наряды. Печальная догадка…

— Улыбнись, капитан, пожалуйста! Я не могу допустить, чтобы фрейлины Галадриэль увидели, как тебе плохо танцевать со мной.

Тауриэль не могла помочь, но рассмеялась в щеку Долориана. Они кружились в танце в такт с другими парами, бросающими на них короткие вежливые взгляды и уступающими им место. Долориан провел ее мимо фрейлин Галадриэль, которые действительно оказались очень милы, и лукаво подмигнул им всем. Тауриэль изо всех сил старалась сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

Но, на удивление, одна из галадрим все-таки взяла Долориана за руку, когда он попросил ее оказать ему честь следующим танцем. После его торжествующего шепотка, Тауриэль не удержалась и закатила глаза, глядя ему в спину, а после обернулась и увидела, как к ней приближается придворный эльф, имени которого она не знала.

— Прошу прощения, — сразу же произнесла Тауриэль и отступила в сторону.

— На самом деле, миледи, — ответил высокородный эллон, так удивив Тауриэль, что она даже не поправила его, — я надеялся узнать, окажите ли вы честь разделить со мной следующий танец.

— Окажу, — удивленно согласилась она, внезапно оцепенев, а когда музыка заиграла новую мелодию, взяла его ладонь.

Стоило бы поблагодарить Леголаса за преподанные уроки. Даже если Тауриэль не была одета сообразно принцу, она могла, по крайней мере, танцевать как высокородная эллет. Эллон — она не знала его имени — улыбнулся ей, разворачивая к себе.

— Итак, миледи, — сказал он, словно бы просто пытаясь завязать разговор, — что вы думаете о визите галадрим?

Через мгновение Тауриэль улыбнулась в ответ, хотя первым желанием было прищуриться.

— Они определенно не просто так здесь.

Эллон едва не споткнулся на запутанном повороте, в то время как ноги Тауриэль безупречно выполнили танцевальную фигуру. Кажется, она поняла, какую игру он ведет.

— И почему же, миледи? — поинтересовался эллон. Слишком прямолинейный вопрос, безусловно. Неужели он думает, будто она просто повторит все, что король рассказал ей по секрету? Тауриэль наклонилась ближе, словно собираясь раскрыть великую тайну. Эллон тоже наклонился вперед, широко раскрыв глаза от предвкушения.

— Чтобы подкрепить узы дружбы и верности между двумя соседними эльфийскими королевствами, разумеется, — ответила Тауриэль, как обычно громко, а затем подмигнула, взглянув на него. — А вы думали о чем-то другом?

В глазах эллона промелькнуло зарождающееся уважение. Он кивнул ей и, ничего больше не сказав, молча удалился, когда танец закончился. К несчастью, его смелость открыла дорогу. Ночь продолжалась и новые эльфы просили ее удостоиться чести потанцевать, и все они задавали одни и те же вопросы. Некоторым она отвечала резче, чем другим.

— Жаль, что эти двое не присоединятся к нашему веселью, — один из ее партнеров по танцам кивнул в сторону королевского стола, за которым все еще сидели Трандуил и Галадриэль. Тауриэль не проследила за его взглядом. — Интересно, о чем это они так увлекательно говорят?

— О, я не думаю, что разговор обязан быть увлекательным, чтобы отвлечь короля от танцев, — с легкой улыбкой произнесла Тауриэль. — Уверена, что он с радостью оставит это подданным. Ему приятно передать нам обязанность развлекать гостей.

Придворный задумался, не зная, как ответить на ее слова.

— Значит, вы считаете танцы своим долгом, миледи? — спросил он, словно прощупывая. Тауриэль внезапно осознала, что их разговор стал дуэлью, и перед ней противник, который не понимает истинной остроты ее клинков, или что ее обучал ими владеть сам король.

— Мы все служим Его Величеству, — продолжая улыбаться, ответила Тауриэль. — Даже сейчас. Некоторые говорят, что танец эльфа раскрывает его характер так же, как и вопросы, которые он задает.

Глаза придворного расширились, улыбка испарилась, будто ее никогда и не было. Тауриэль окинула его изучающим взглядом, пока эллон спотыкался, подбирая слова. Его глаза взметнулись к потолку, словно в поисках помощи или спасения.

— Мы и право все служим королю, — наконец осторожно произнес он. — Даже те, кто дает ему советы.

Танец подошел к концу, и Тауриэль без всяких церемоний опустила руки.

— Очень приятно, — холодно ответила она и ушла, оставив позади побледневшего эльфа, и категорично отказалась от следующего предложения потанцевать.

Может быть, именно поэтому Трандуил приказал ей остаться на празднике на всю ночь? Он должен знать, как она ненавидит такие игры. Правда, ей понравилось выражение лица этого придворного, когда она намекнула ему, что собирает информацию для короля, особенно после долгой ночи, полной вопросов от знати, которая должна была понимать или догадаться, что Трандуил не будет делить постель с дурой.

Внезапный порыв заставил обернуться и посмотреть на Трандуила. Хотя король все еще говорил с Галадриэль, глаза его были неотрывно устремлены на Тауриэль. У нее возникло ощущение, будто он уже давно наблюдает за ней. Догадывался ли он о характере разговоров, которые она вела всю ночь? Конечно, Трандуил знал, и едва заметным жестом пригласил ее подойти.

Праздничная ночь медленно подходила к концу. Те, кто уже имел или нашел пару, вместе покидали зал. Даже Эланор пробиралась в сад и, краснея, уводила за собой прекрасную фрейлину из галадрим. Долориана нигде не было видно. Тауриэль понадеялась, что он уже нашел свою служанку, пока поднималась к королевскому столу, из-за которого вставали Галадриэль и Трандуил.

— Тауриэль, — сказал король, протянув руку к ее плечу. — Полагаю, ты еще не встречалась с нашей гостьей. Позволь представить тебе Галадриэль, Владычицу Лотлориэна.

Тауриэль поклонилась, вдруг подумав, что вместо этого должна была сделать реверанс.

— Добро пожаловать в Эрин Гален, — ответила она, поднимая глаза. Их взгляды встретились и пальцы Тауриэль внезапно сжались вокруг ладони Трандуила. Сила и власть, сквозившие во взгляде Галадриэль, казалось, пронзили ее фэа насквозь. Поразительно, что сейчас она стоит рядом с той, которая была взрослой, когда Трандуил был еще ребенком.

— Я очень ценю ваше гостеприимство, — ответила Владычица до дрожи торжественно музыкальным голосом. — Как и твое сопровождение по лесу. В следующий раз не стоит молчать, капитан. Я была бы рада поговорить с тобой. — К огромному облегчению Тауриэль, ее внимание переключилось на Трандуила, и она спросила: — Может, поговорим без лишних глаз?

— Нас не потревожат в оранжерее, — сказал Трандуил. — Это недалеко. Ты пойдешь с нами, Тауриэль?

— Пойду, — ответила Тауриэль. Он всегда спрашивал, даже когда уже знал ответ.

Вдоль широкой анфилады они шли рядом. По всем правилам Трандуил должен был сопровождать Галадриэль, а Тауриэль следовать за ними с фонарем на случай, если понадобится свет. По всем правилам, ее даже не должны были пригласить на личную встречу владык двух великих эльфийских королевств.

Впервые она задумалась, как ситуация выглядит со стороны. Что думали о ней до сегодняшнего вечера те придворные, с которыми она танцевала? Фаворитка? Любовница? Что они теперь о ней подумают?

— Не желаешь вина? — спросил Трандуил, когда они подошли к королевской оранжерее.

Сквозь стеклянный купол проглядывала уходящая за горы луна, оставляя за собой длинные серебристые тени. Они придавали лицу короля дикую, неясную красоту, словно не затрагивая Галадриэль.

— Думаю, откажусь, — ответила Владычица, криво улыбнувшись. — Я слишком много слышала о крепости местных вин.

Глаза Трандуила весело блеснули, когда он кивнул, сочтя сказанное за комплимент.

— Тогда и я откажусь, — сказал он. — Покончим с любезностями. Надеюсь, ты простишь, но мне любопытно узнать истинную причину твоего визита.

— А я слишком уважаю тебя, чтобы притворяться, — согласилась Галадриэль. — Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь. Из-за войны.

— Эрин Гален не покорится врагу, — отрезал Трандуил. Казалось, он вот-вот рассердится. — Я слишком многое потерял, чтобы отдать хоть пядь земли.

— Нет, — ответила Галадриэль, почти с жалостью взглянув в ответ. — Ты правда ошибаешься. Я здесь не потому, что сомневаюсь в твоем желании бороться. Война придет к вам, и если вы проиграете, то потеряете все. Возможно, тебе понадобится моя помощь.

— Значит, ты сомневаешься не в нашем желании сражаться, а только в наших способностях?

— Мне открылось множество возможных путей, — сообщила Галадриэль. — Есть много вариантов будущего… некоторые мрачнее других.

Трандуил, казалось, совсем не услышал ее.

— Мы более чем способны защитить наши собственные границы, — процедил он. Наверное, он бы и вовсе прокричал это, если бы не Галадриэль, а кто-то другой сейчас стоял перед ним. — Эрин Гален по-прежнему остается великим эльфийским королевством. Я не верю, что в будущем настанет день, когда нам понадобится помощь соседей, чтобы защитить себя.

— Ты можешь серьезно ошибиться, недооценив врага, Трандуил, — мягко возразила Галадриэль. Тауриэль вздрогнула. Никогда раньше она не слышала, чтобы кто-то, кроме нее, произносил его имя. — Тьма накрыла ваш лес. Не позволяй ей пробраться в глубь своего сердца.

Глаза короля потемнели.

— Мое сердце тебя не касается, — ответил он, едва сдерживая тон в рамках вежливости.

— Но ты защищаешь свое королевство, — возразила Галадриэль. — Я хочу знать, как я могу тебе помочь.

Спрашивая, она смотрела прямо на Трандуила, и Тауриэль почувствовала безмолвный диалог между ними, нечто, о чем нельзя было поговорить вслух. По крайней мере, не в ее присутствии. Атмосфера изменилась, и Тауриэль не поняла почему. Трандуил резко встал.

— Тауриэль, — сказал он напряженным голосом. — Оставь нас.

Она протестующе вскочила на ноги.

— Мой король…

— Сейчас, капитан.

Тауриэль посмотрела на короля. Взгляды Трандуила и Галадриэль пересеклись, отчего его тело напряглось, костяшки пальцев побелели. Никогда раньше она не видела его таким, а Галадриэль оставалась спокойна. Тауриэль не хотела оставлять его одного, не хотела, пока он так явно чем-то расстроен. Но еще больше ей претило ослушаться приказа перед владычицей соседнего королевства, или показать, будто она не на его стороне. Выпрямив спину, она откланялась.

— Как будет угодно, мой король, — сказала она и вышла за дверь. От беспокойства и раздражения напряглись все мышцы. Тауриэль унеслась из оранжереи прочь длинными, беспокойными шагами.

На перекрестке она неуверенно заходила кругами. Может, ей подождать его здесь? Или где-то еще? Но нет, Трандуил ясно дал понять, что не желает ее видеть. Тауриэль наугад выбрала дорогу, прошлась до конца коридора, и вновь, не раздумывая, пошла куда глаза глядят. Чуть позже она выругалась, обнаружив себя перед дверьми королевских покоев, пока пара дворцовых стражников безразлично взирала на нее. Развернувшись на каблуках, она направилась прямо туда, откуда пришла, а затем нырнула в узкий проход для прислуги, спустилась по винтовой лестнице, прошла через внутренний двор, и опять вниз по еще одному ряду случайных коридоров.

На этот раз она оказалась в королевском саду, и перед ней открылся знакомый вид на каскады зелени, от которых захватывало дух. Тауриэль, не обращая на них внимания, развернулась к саду спиной и взглянула на балкон покоев Трандуила. Его не было, и Тауриэль повержено растянулась на прохладной траве, закрыв ладонями глаза. В конце концов пришлось себе признаться: она ждала, что он сам найдет ее.

Могла ли она раньше представить себе подобные мысли?

Тауриэль улыбнулась. Какой странной стала ее жизнь. Не прошло и часа, как благородные придворные наперебой хотели манипулировать ей — или, вероятно даже, пытались завоевать ее расположение? Трудно сейчас сказать наверняка. Можно спросить у Трандуила, и это еще более странно, ведь во всем Лихолесье он стал единственным, кому она могла доверять. Даже сейчас она жаждала ощутить его прикосновения, услышать низкий рокот его голоса. Даже сейчас ее плечи напрягались из-за страха его потерять, но Тауриэль знала, что как только она вновь увидит его, тревога пройдет. Сердце забилось быстрее от одной мысли об этом.

Луна продолжала опускаться к горизонту и довольно скоро полностью скрылась за самой высокой точкой дворца. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Тауриэль увидела тень, промелькнувшую в окне, и резко проснулась.

Силуэт сразу исчез, но Тауриэль была уверена, что ей не почудилось, поэтому забралась на стену — возвращаться через дворец придется слишком долго — и вскочила на каменный балкон. Перепрыгнув через перила, она обнаружила, что двери прикрыты тяжелой бархатной тканью. Нахмурившись, она вошла внутрь, позволив портьерам сомкнуться за спиной.

В саду на небе разгорался рассвет, но в покоях Трандуила оказалось совершенно темно. Впервые на ее памяти тяжелые шторы были задернуты на всех окнах. Тауриэль помолчала, давая глазам привыкнуть к полумраку, и вскоре различила отчетливый силуэт короля. Черная тень в темной короне.

— Мой король? — неуверенно произнесла она. Ощущалось нечто необычное в том, как он держался. Тень повернулась и посмотрела на нее, что было заметно лишь по движению короны.

— Ты здесь, Тауриэль? — спросил он. — Теперь ты будешь ругать меня? Или похвалишь? Скажи мне правду, любовь моя, твою правду. Nin meleth. Разве ты не знаешь, как сильно нужна мне?

— Я знаю, Трандуил, — не приближаясь, ответила Тауриэль. Речь его звучала как-то бессвязно. Король шагнул к ней, слегка покачиваясь.

— Галадриэль — не хитрая обманщица, — произнес он, словно продолжая совершенно другой разговор. — Она не приехала бы сюда, не увидев опасности в нашем будущем. Но она предложила мне выбор, горький выбор. Я не знаю… Не уверен… принял ли я правильное решение. И по правильным ли причинам. Ты… ты привносишь цвет туда, где было только черное и белое. Ты делаешь мой путь трудным, — еще один шаг ей навстречу. — Как я мог позволить себе так сильно полюбить тебя? Как я мог вновь совершить эту ошибку?

«Он пьян, — поняла Тауриэль. Глаза привыкли к темноте и она увидела смутные очертания пустых бутылок на столе. — Сколько же он выхлебал, чтобы дойти до такого состояния? И зачем ему это нужно?» — Внутри вспыхнули гнев и страх.

— Что она тебе сказала? — потребовала Тауриэль.

Трандуил глухо рассмеялся.

— О, Тауриэль. Она действительно сделала щедрое предложение, более щедрое, чем я предполагал или заслуживаю. Предложила взять наш темный и беспокойный лес под свою защиту.

— Я… я не понимаю, — Тауриэль покачала головой.

Его улыбка прорезала темноту словно лезвие клинка.

— Все очень просто, Тауриэль. Эрин Гален и Лотлориэн станут одним огромным королевством, под защитой одной из хранителей колец. Пока наши земли будет защищать Нэнья, слуги врага никогда не смогут пересечь границы, — Трандуил вновь рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал так надломленно, что ее кожа покрылась мурашками. — Кто скажет как будет? Возможно, листья станут такими же золотыми, как в Лотлориэне, наши деревья и животные — столь же ручными, а менестрели вновь сложат песни о красоте Великой Пущи. Наконец Эрин Гален станет собой. Хотя это будет уже не мое королевство. Мне лишь нужно преклонить перед ней колено и отказаться от моего наследства и моего владычества, и взять…

Внезапно он замолчал. Тауриэль потрясенно замерла, словно статуя.

Предложить Трандуилу отказаться от трона? Лучше бы Галадриэль попросила звезды отказаться от своего света.

— Она должна была знать, что ты никогда не примешь подобное предложение, — сердито выплюнула Тауриэль.

Наступило долгое молчание, а затем…

— Я размышлял о нем, — признался Трандуил.

— Что? — потрясенно воскликнула Тауриэль. — Как ты мог даже подумать об этом? — И подошла так близко, что смогла разглядеть в темноте его лицо. Влажные от слез глаза смотрели прямо на нее.

— Я думал о тебе, — выдохнул он. — Представил твое тело, раздробленное тяжелыми железными клинками. Тебя, связанную холодными оковами. Я заключил бы любую сделку, заплатил бы любую цену, если бы точно знал, что кольцо силы сможет сдержать Тьму.

У Тауриэль пересохло во рту.

— Трандуил, — прошептала она. — Не говори так. Ты никогда не обменяешь наш лес лишь на меня.

— Но я мог бы, — тихо и мрачно сказал он. — Я заплатил бы и большую цену. Чего стоит сейчас Лихолесье? Бард никогда не узнает, как падет Дейл, но я наблюдал, как сгнивала Великая Пуща. Порой я желал участи смертных королей. Умереть, не увидев увядание своей земли. Владычица Лотлориэна имела на это право. На лес легла Тень, которая с каждым днем проникает все глубже. Забирается в мое сердце, Тауриэль, и замораживает фэа, и лишь ты сохраняешь мой свет и тепло…

Трандуил дернул головой, словно внезапно осознав, что говорит. Взгляд сфокусировался и стал ясным. Голос изменился, когда он посмотрел в лицо Тауриэль.

— Какое ты имеешь право властвовать надо мной? Кто дал тебе право забрать мою любовь и ничего не отдать взамен? — глаза злобно блеснули. — Я должен изгнать тебя! Я должен оставить тебя на съедение Тьме!

Тауриэль отпрянула. Слова ранили ее сильнее, чем можно было себе представить. Хоть лицо Трандуила и выглядело холодным и сосредоточенным, пальцы сильно дрожали. Он лгал ей… она надеялась.

— Ты так не думаешь, — терзаясь сомнениями прошептала Тауриэль. — Ты никогда бы не поступил так со мной.

— Ты так считаешь? Как наивно. Я не справедливый и мудрый эльфийский король, — прорычал Трандуил. Морок спал с его лица. — Я Трандуил, изувеченный и жестокий! И ты знаешь это. Разве не поэтому ты никогда не полюбишь меня? Неужели ты не понимаешь, с кем ложишься спать по ночам?

Тауриэль вновь взглянула на Трандуила. Перед ней проявился заплывший бельмом глаз, обожженная до кости скула. Сердце забилось в груди, словно обезумевшая птица в клетке. Почему он так с ней поступает?

— Так ты останешься, маленькая дочь леса? — когда он говорил, мышцы уродливо сдвигались, обнажая кости. — Я готов спалить свое королевство дотла ради тебя и утащить тебя с собою во мрак. Это то, чего ты желаешь?

Тауриэль вдруг поняла, что Трандуил пытается прогнать ее, потому что не способен оставить ее по своей воле. Поэтому он хотел, чтобы она ушла сама. Тауриэль не могла сказать, что он ошибается, и это было хуже всего. Никто не мог любить так, как он, ничего не требуя взамен. Но она не любит его и не выйдет за него замуж, и если бы ее терзали хоть какие-то угрызения совести, то она бы ушла.

Но Тауриэль слишком многое разделила с Трандуилом, чтобы покинуть его сейчас: печали, радости и глубокие, безмолвные поцелуи. Теперь она поняла насколько огромна пустота в его сердце. И не могла обречь его на одиночество.

И… более того… она желала остаться. Она хотела быть рядом, чтобы вместе с ним противостоять любым опасностям, которые принесет война. Эгоизм не позволит ей уйти.

Тауриэль протянула к нему ладонь.

— Ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть? — спросила она. На щеках остались мокрые следы от ресниц. — Или испугать меня? Потому что я не уйду.

Тауриэль наклонилась, пока их губы не оказались друг от друга в нескольких дюймах, а затем очень осторожно поцеловала обожженную левую щеку. Трандуил первым отшатнулся, а потом молча смотрел на нее, пока морок изчезал, стирая ложь. На лице застыло мрачное выражение.

— Тауриэль, — прошептал он. — На что ты обрекаешь себя? Какое будущее тебя ждет со мной?

Она не могла ответить.


	8. Chapter 8

_3008 год Т.Э._

Однажды туманным утром в Лихолесье пришел смертный. С ним было создание, которое — О, Валар! — лучше бы никогда не появлялось на свет.

Его звали Голлум, (создание, а не человека), и оно визжало, громыхая цепями, словно одержимое. Пока Тауриэль и стражники с ужасом уставились на него, мужчина спокойно объявил, что он следопыт, вождь Дунэдайн Севера, бывший спутник принца Леголаса, и потребовал аудиенции у эльфийского короля.

Стражники замерли и посмотрели на Тауриэль.

— Конечно, — согласилась она, когда вновь обрела дар речи. С каждым новым словом незнакомца ее брови взлетали все сильнее. — Хотя я думаю, что король должен увидеть вас обоих, даже если бы вы того не потребовали.

Странник улыбнулся кроткой, мрачной улыбкой бывалого воина, не теряющего бдительности без крайней необходимости.

— Мы можем заткнуть этой твари рот? — спросила Селенэт. — Уверена, что на его вопли сбегутся все пауки в округе.

Будто в подтверждение ее слов, Голлум завыл еще громче, бросившись свои тощим тельцем на землю. Селенэт, конечно, была права, но смотреть, как создание давится кляпом оказалось очень жалко. Он напоминал Тауриэль загнанного зверя, запуганного издевательствами. Какой-то частью своей души она понимала, что следует проявить немного доброты, но остальной — просто хотела избавить его от страданий.

Следопыт заметил ее взгляд.

— Не переживай, — произнес он словно в ответ на ее мысли. — Он не заслуживает нашей жалости.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что это за создание?

— Мертвец, обтянутый кожей, — ответил Странник и на секунду задумался. — Нет, мертвые обретают спокойствие, — а потом дернул цепь, и Голлум неохотно пополз вниз по лесной тропе. — Я уже встречал подобных ему существ. В его сознании не осталось ничего, кроме звериных инстинктов и одержимости.

Тауриэль взглянула на следопыта. Нечто в нем говорило, что он знаком и с тем, и с другим. Когда она уже открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, ее прервали три коротких гудка охотничьего рога.

— Приготовьтесь к бою.

— Я всегда готов, — ответил следопыт, вынимая меч из ножен. Оружие не для хвастовства, простой смертоносный клинок без единого украшения. Другой рукой мужчина по-прежнему крепко сжимал цепь Голлума, туго удерживая ее, даже когда существо удвоило отчаянные попытки вырваться. Тауриэль натянула тетиву и стала ждать.

Ожидание продлилось недолго: вскоре воздух наполнился свистом выпущенных стрел. Вестовой выскочил из-за деревьев на открытое пространство и, падая на землю, продолжил отстреливаться. Его преследовал паук, которого пронзили три стрелы, не успел тот коснуться земли.

— Они лезут на деревья вслед за лучниками, — беззаботно сообщил вестовой, поднимаясь на ноги. — Что прикажете?

— Отступаем. Наше оружие дает нам преимущество, пусть они придут сами.

Вестовой кивнул и протяжно протрубил в свой рог, удерживая ладонь над открытым концом, чтобы звук изменял тональность. Лучники, замершие на деревьях, отступили, спрыгивая с ветвей, и одной линией побежали рядом с Тауриэль и Странником. Пауки устремились им вслед, перекатываясь чудовищной многоногой волной.

Лихолесские лучники стреляли быстро и уверенно, даже сквозь кроны деревьев. Десятки пауков пали, так и не подобравшись к стражникам, но расстояние все сокращалось, и вскоре наступило время ближнего боя. Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь туман, всполохами белого света сверкали на лезвиях длинных кинжалов королевской стражи. Пауки зашипели и замешкались, увидев их сияние, и миг промедления позволил стражникам напасть. Через несколько минут сражение закончилось.

— Есть раненые? — спросила Тауриэль, немного отдышавшись. Рядом с ней стоял побледневший лучник.

— Кажется, меня укусили, — ослабевшим голосом произнес он и рухнул на землю. Тауриэль повернула его на бок, лихорадочно осматривая тело, а затем вздохнула с облегчением, обнаружив кровь на голени. Не глубокий укус, каким однажды бы тот, что едва не убил ее, а лишь поверхностная царапина. Кожа разорванного ботинка впитала большую часть яда.

— По-моему, рана не смертельная, — сообщила она Селенэт. — Но нужно немедленно доставить его к целителям.

Селенэт кивнула, почти так же побледнев, как раненный лучник. Трое стражников уже сооружали самодельные носилки, связывая вместе лесные ветки, и пожертвовали ради такого дела своей формой и наручами.

Тауриэль повернулась к Страннику. Вокруг него валялись скрюченные туши полудюжины пауков, а под его ногами съежился тощий, покрытый шрамами Голлум. Мужчина тщательно вытирал лезвие о листья.

— Боюсь, больше мы не можем спокойно прогуливаться по лесу, — сказала она. Следопыт лишь кивнул в ответ, а затем, бесцеремонно перекинув через плечо Голлума, побежал также быстро, как и королевские стражники. Они добрались до залов дворца именно в тот момент, когда лучник вдруг задергался в судорогах и потерял сознание. Целители выбежали им навстречу, пока стражи осторожно заносили раненного внутрь, а его друзья по-прежнему с тревогой склонялись над ним.

Тауриэль задумалась, выглядела ли она когда-нибудь такой же беспомощной.

— Ты выглядела еще хуже, — сообщил Белегорн, проследив за ее взглядом. — Намного хуже. Мы все думали, что ты умрешь, особенно после предсказания провидицы. Когда король увидел тебя, то… — дозорный резко замолчал. — В любом случае, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Он будет жить.

— Ты… — начала было Тауриэль, но потом передумала. На самом деле она не хотела слышать, что сделал Трандуил много лет тому назад. Теперь он стал другим.

Тауриэль тряхнула головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и повернулась к Страннику, терпеливо замершему в ожидании. Голлум угрюмо свернулся на каменных плитах; проходящие мимо эльфы бросали на него испуганные взгляды.

— Я должна доложить обо всем королю, — сообщила Тауриэль. — Если вы пройдете со мной, он выслушает вас.

Странник лишь слегка поклонился в ответ. Нельзя было точно сказать, нервничал ли он перед встречей с Трандуилом. Тауриэль подозревала, что лишь немногие эмоции проявлялись на лице мужчины без его согласия. Каким-то неуловимым образом он напоминал ей Барда, хотя эти двое совсем не были похожи ни внешне, ни поведением.

«Что же такое скрывается в нем? — она внимательно посмотрела на лицо, измученное долгой дорогой. — Правда ли он знает Леголаса?»

Должно быть, следопыт подумал, что она ждет ответа, потому что, прокашлявшись, сказал:

— Я готов, миледи.

— Называйте меня капитаном, — машинально произнесла Тауриэль. — Или по имени, — она запоздало сообразила, что так и не представилась. — Простите. Меня…

— Я знаю, кто ты, — легко улыбнулся Странник. — Тауриэль, огненно-рыжая дочь леса. Я рад наконец-то с тобой познакомиться.

Тауриэль свернула во дворец, всю дорогу хмуро его рассматривая.

— Тогда у тебя есть преимущество. Странник — не твое настоящее имя.

— Возможно и так, — сказал он, потянув за цепь Голлума. — Но Странник — это имя, которым меня называют.

— И Леголас?

Еще одна улыбка промелькнула на мрачной каменной маске, застывшей на его лице.

— Иногда, — признался он.

Они достигли дверей тронного зала прежде, чем Тауриэль успела задать последний вопрос. Бросив на мужчину короткий взгляд, она дала понять, что разговор еще не окончен, а затем выскользнула за дверь, оставив его снаружи на попечение дворцовой стражи.

Тронный зал оказался пуст, если не считать венценосной фигуры короля. Трандуил склонился над картами своих земель, чем постоянно был занят в последнее время, и уставился на исчерченную бумагу, словно желая изменить весь мир одним лишь своим стремлением. Тауриэль разделяла его чувства.

Король отвлекся, заслышав ее шаги, его глаза прояснились, а затем на его лице появилась тревога, словно принесенная порывом ветра. Тауриэль хотела успокоить его, но вряд ли ее утешения хватило бы надолго. Грядущая война угнетала всех.

— Обычно ты не возвращаешься так рано. Что случилось?

Тауриэль утерла рукавом лоб. Теперь, когда рядом не было стражников, которым нужно подавать пример, она поняла, насколько на самом деле устала, и облокотилась о плечо Трандуила, а он, расправив мантию, обнял ее за талию.

— Новое нападение, — призналась она. — Один лучник легко ранен.

Трандуил молчал, пока его пальцы бессознательно постукивали по ее спине.

— Месть, — наконец произнес он.

Тауриэль устало кивнула в знак согласия. Прошлой ночью они пресекли еще одну попытку пауков построить мост через лесную реку, осыпав их гнездо огненными стрелами, и понадеялись, что этим достойно сообщили, что их тут ждет. Очевидно, пауки не поняли.

— К несчастью для них, мы оказали достойный отпор, — удовлетворенно произнесла Тауриэль. Трандуил нахмурился, глядя на нее с нежной заботой.

— Порой, Тауриэль, мне кажется, что ты с нетерпением ждешь войны.

— Войны? Нет, мой король. Возможности изгнать мерзких тварей из нашего леса раз и навсегда — да. И не стану этого отрицать.

— Не говори с таким пылом, — упрекнул он ее, встревожившись. — Мы потеряем много, слишком много жизней в этой битве ради мнимой выгоды… — его ладонь крепче сжала ее талию. Тауриэль протянула руку и развернула его подбородок к себе.

— Ты принял верное решение, — воскликнула она, надеясь увидеть в его глазах хоть какой-то признак принятия. — Мы никогда не стали бы сражаться ни за кого, кроме тебя.

Трандуил долго и протяжно выдохнул.

— Спасибо тебе за эти слова, Тауриэль, — он наклонился ближе, чтобы приложить свой лоб к ее лбу. Они обнялись, оставшись наедине рядом с троном, в тени от оленьих рогов, а их губы замерли в дюйме друг от друга. Ладони Трандуила прижимали ее тело к себе, длинные пальцы гладили спину. В кругу его рук было так уютно и спокойно…

А потом он отстранился, отбросив за спину выбившуюся прядь ее волос.

— Я обязан вернуться к своим делам, — с сожалением сказал он.

— Да, — протянула Тауриэль, вспомнив зачем пришла. — К счастью, Владыка, я привела кое-какие дела с собой. Дунэдайн, называющий себя Странником.

Трандуил застыл на месте.

— С ним никого нет? — спросил он, не успев придать голосу привычное равнодушие.

— Если бы Леголас вернулся, мой король, я сказала бы в первую очередь, — тихо произнесла Тауриэль. — Я тоже по нему скучаю. Нет, — продолжила она, — но он не один. С ним… существо. Я никогда не видела никого подобного: оно уродливее самого страшного гоблина, отвратительнее любого извращенного порождения врага, и все же… почти жалкое создание.

Трандуил с задумчивым видом уселся на трон.

— Понятно. Пришли их сюда.

Если Странник и устал так долго ждать, то не подал виду, и вошел в тронный зал с ясным взглядом и высоко поднятым подбородком. Шаг у него и впрямь был широкий, но Тауриэль подозревала, что не поэтому его прозвали Странником. В его походке ощущалась затаенная сила, словно ноги целенаправленно вели его предназначенной судьбой. Голлум прыгал за ним на четвереньках, будто съежившись в присутствии короля.

Странник остановился перед троном и склонил голову к Трандуилу. Голлум булькал, пытаясь вытащить кляп. Никогда еще в тронном зале не появлялось подобной пары. Трандуил на мгновение закрыл глаза при виде Голлума, словно побрезговал взглянуть на него. Пристальный взгляд замер на Страннике.

— Ваше Величество, — почтительно произнес он.

— Странник, — кивнул Трандуил. К удивлению Тауриэль, в его голосе прозвучало взаимное уважение. — Будьте гостем в моем дворце. Я слышал, ваша дорога сюда была неспокойной.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил следопыт. — Ваша стража знает свое дело.

Глаза Трандуила на мгновение метнулись к Тауриэль.

— Так оно и есть, — ответил король. — А теперь скажите мне, какое дело привело вождя Дунэдайн в Эрин Гален?

Странник звякнул цепью Горлума.

— Мы с вашим сыном поймали это существо, когда оно бродило в топях, — рассказал он. — Мы искали его по просьбе Гэндальфа Серого.

— Митрандир, — выплюнул Трандуил, в миг проникнувшись давним презрением. — Я должен был догадаться, что это проделки Горевестника. Неужели он ждет, будто я буду помогать ему во всех его безумных идеях? — он вскинул бровь, разглядывая Голлума. — Этот тоже ищет гору?

— Цель его поисков пока не ясна, — властно поведал Странник. — Но Митрандир думает, а я верю ему, что Голлум станет решающим звеном, если мы надеемся победить в грядущей войне.

Взгляд Трандуила стал жестким и цепким.

— Что именно нужно Митрандиру? — потребовал он.

Впервые тень беспокойства промелькнула на лице Странника.

— Информация, — неохотно ответил он.

— Мне знакома маска благородного старца, которую он одевает, если ему выгодно, — процедил Трандуил. В жестокой ухмылке сквозило нечто торжествующее. Тауриэль нехотя отвела взгляд.

Смысл просьбы Митрандира был совершенно ясен. Если бы существо поддавалось обычному допросу или запугиванию, он не отправил бы его к Трандуилу, _изувеченному и жестокому_ , как он однажды назвал себя. Тауриэль, конечно же, знала, что это правда, и не хотела думать, не хотела даже верить, но такова была его натура…

Разумеется, он согласится на невысказанную просьбу Митрандира. Король совершал гораздо худшие поступки по гораздо менее важным причинам. Но сейчас это ведь во благо победы. Конечно, он согласится…

Ладонь сжалась в кулак, левое плечо болезненно запульсировало, когда она вспомнила ужас надвигающейся смерти. Муки, которые прямо сейчас испытывал ее бедный дозорный, лежащий в палатах целителей. Трандуил никогда не понимал эту боль, так же как она никогда не чувствовала подобной ему склонности к жестокости.

Наверное, возражать бесполезно? Возможно, она не имела права просить за кого-то, кто способен изменить ход войны. Но она не могла допустить, чтобы столь явно замученное существо пострадало еще больше. Любой, кто взглянул бы на его торчащие ребра и на съежившееся тельце, увидел бы создание, искалеченное судьбой. Тауриэль не желала ему новых страданий.

Уже открыв было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, она не успела оторвать взгляда от пола, как услышала…

— Сообщите Митрандиру, что его просьба отклонена, — произнес король. Тауриэль глубоко выдохнула, и, резко вскинув голову, обнаружила, что Трандуил смотрит на нее. Потом он отвел глаза в сторону. — Я согласен заточить его в тюрьме, но мы не будем допрашивать это существо.

Странник лишь поклонился. Тауриэль подумала, что и он, наверное, вздохнул с облегчением. Во всяком случае, не стал настаивать на своем. Трандуил громко крикнул:

— Стража!

Пара дворцовых часовых, стоявших прямо за дверью, быстро вошла в зал. Взмахнув рукой, Трандуил указал на Странника:

— Этот смертный — наш гость. Он привел пленника для наших темниц, — а затем повернулся к следопыту. — Сегодня вечером вы поужинаете со мной, — сказал он, поднимаясь с трона. — Я хочу узнать вести о сыне.

На этом разговор явно закончился.

— Благодарю за приглашение, — поклонившись, ответил Странник.

Трандуил повернулся к Тауриэль после того, как гость вместе с пленником ушли в сопровождении стражи, и презрительно поднял бровь.

— Ты правда находишь это существо достойным жалости?! Оно…

Вдруг Тауриэль бросилась к нему на шею и поцеловала, заставив Трандуила прерваться на полуслове. Он замер, застигнутый врасплох внезапной страстью, а затем нерешительно ответил, обхватив ее за талию, и отрывая от пола. К моменту окончания поцелуя у Тауриэль сбилось дыхание. Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Я этого не ожидал, — наконец прервал тишину Трандуил, а Тауриэль расхохоталась и, протянув ладонь, разгладила плечи его мантии там, где помяла ткань.

— Я тоже, — призналась она, отводя глаза, а затем вновь посмотрела на него.

Уже шесть десятилетий они были близки, целая жизнь для смертного человека, но в этот момент она почувствовала необъяснимое волнение рядом с ним, будто перед ней стоит незнакомец, а не тот, с кем она проснулась сегодня утром.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Тауриэль, не найдя лучших слов, ощущая себя немного рассеянной. Взгляд Трандуила смягчился.

— Я не поступлю с ним так, — признался он. — Нет, если это причинит тебе боль.

Тауриэль невольно задалась вопросом, была ли это единственная причина его поступка? Только ли потому, что он заботился о ней?

Остаток дня пролетел, словно в тумане. В тот же день она отпустила своих стражников с тренировок, каждый из них уже поучаствовал в сражении за прошлый месяц. Пауки нападали все чаще и чаще. Не имело значения, сколько эльфов отдали свои жизни — в гниющей тьме твари множились в огромных количествах. Ее стражи устали. Никто не успевал нормально выспаться. Даже у Эланор не хватало сил протестовать.

Тауриэль не смогла уснуть, как бы ей того ни хотелось, поэтому спустилась в подземелье. Это место ей помнилось, когда там были заперты около десятка гномов. Кричащих, ругающихся и ворчащих. Теперь там томился лишь один заключенный. Создание забилось в самый дальний и сухой уголок камеры и уткнулось носом в стену, издавая тихие, неразборчивые звуки, чем-то напоминающие слова.

— Голлум? — осторожно позвала Тауриэль. Существо внезапно напряглось и съежилось еще сильнее, чем казалось возможно. Рядом ним, разбросанная по полу, валялась груда недоеденной еды.

«Должно быть, он голоден», — Тауриэль нахмурилась и повернулась к одному из сопровождавших ее дворцовых стражей.

— Неужели он ничего не ел с тех пор, как его доставили сюда?

— Мы дали ему хлеб и воду, мисс. Немного мяса. Он опрокинул воду, швырнул хлеб обратно нам. Попробовал мясо и выплюнул, — стражник пожал плечами. — Если он предпочитает голодать, то это его выбор.

— Но и твой тоже, — резко сказала Тауриэль. Дворцовая стража ей не подчинялась и формально даже не должна была обращаться к ней по званию… Но его «мисс» раздражало.

— Это создание — пленник короля. Ему нельзя умирать, пока его участь не решит король.

Тауриэль долго смотрела на стражника, пока он не вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Голлум, — она попробовала снова, сделав голос помягче. Он сгорбился, покачиваясь на пятках, а затем внезапно прыгнул на нее, оскалившись пожелтевшими зубами. Выглядело нападение скорее уродливо, чем пугающе.

— Что… эльфийка… хочет? — завизжал он. Тауриэль даже не шелохнулась.

— Почему ты не съел свое мясо, Голлум?

— Мяс-с-со?.. У меня не было мяса… только отвратительный хлеб! — Огромные блестящие глаза прищурились. — Неужели эльфийка принесла… мясо? Дай мне!

Тауриэль попробовала спросить по-другому:

— Что такое мясо, Голлум?

— Т-т-тупая эльфийка. Не знает мяса! Мясо с-с-скользит, из-з-звивается… — он сам извивался в радостном предвкушении. — Да, я клац-клац-клац его об камни. А потом съедаю его! — Голлум громко захихикал. Тауриэль с отвращением отшатнулась.

— Принесите пленнику свежую рыбу, — приказала она стражнику. — Желательно еще живую. Голлум, я дам тебе твое мясо, — пообещала она. Глаза существа стали огромными. На мгновение Тауриэль ощутила надежду. Возможно, Голлум все-таки понимал доброту? А потом в его взгляде загорелось неприятное лукавство.

— Ты меня обманываешь. Ты хочешь найти мою прелесть! Не скажу! Я тебе не скажу! Не буду… — Голлум забился о прутья решетки.

Даже после ухода, ей все еще слышались его крики.

Визит к раненому стражнику прошел неудачно, так как целители отказались впустить Тауриэль в палату.

— Вы хотя бы скажете ему, что я приходила? — наконец сердито спросила она. Целительница бросила на нее раздраженный взгляд.

— Постараемся упомянуть в промежутках пока будем спасать чью-то жизнь, — сказала она раздраженно. — А теперь, пожалуйста, капитан, извините меня.

Поскольку идти больше было некуда, Тауриэль прошла через знакомый узкий коридор, нашла потайную дверь и оказалась в саду.

За прошедшие годы она отыскала несколько тайных садовых тропок — не так много, как знал Трандуил, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы выбраться в сады рядом с покоями гостей. Поздний вечер, ужин Трандуила и Странника уже давно должен был закончится. Она не присоединилась: отец имеет право поговорить о своем сыне наедине. Но она оставалась подругой Леголаса и тоже имела право узнать новости.

Тауриэль повезло и ее догадка оправдалась. Странник был не из тех, кто остается дома, когда ярко светит полная луна. Темный силуэт смотрел на небо и тихо напевал в ночи. Тауриэль услышала лишь часть песни:

_Амрот глядел, как к небу льнет_

_Волны морской купель,_

_И проклял челн, что прочь несет_

_Его от Нимродель._

Он встарь был эльфов королем,

Долин, лесов и скал.

Что ни весна, златым огнем

Лотлориэн сиял.

_И в море бросился с правил —_

_Стрелою с тетивы._

_Как чайка бурный вал пронзил,_

_Не слушая молвы._

— Прекрасно спето, — сказала она, когда Странник закончил. — Я могу припомнить лишь одного, кто так же любил это сказание.

Странник обернулся и, казалось, не сильно удивился ее присутствию.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся он. — Я научился этой песне у него.

— От Леголаса?

— Он спел ее в первую ночь, когда присоединился к нам на севере. Думаю, она напоминала ему о доме.

— Почему она должна напоминать ему об Эрин Гален? Сказание о Лотлориэне.

Что-то еще в его признании показалось ей странным, но Тауриэль не сразу поняла, что именно.

— История эльфийского короля и лесной девы, которая отказалась выйти за него замуж?

Странник окинул ее слишком проницательным взглядом. Тауриэль отвела глаза. Фактически, он описал ее жизнь…

— Но в конце концов Нимродель все-таки полюбила его, — прошептала она почти про себя. — А я…

— И что же? — мягко спросил Странник.

— Для меня он, как брат, — призналась Тауриэль, опускаясь на каменное сиденье, на котором были выгравированы символы и узоры ушедшей эпохи. Она бездумно очертила их пальцем. — Тебе понятны мои чувства?

— Да.

— Я скучаю по нему, — продолжала она тихо и печально. — Почему Леголас не вернулся с тобой? Грядет опасное время, и нам нужен наш принц здесь.

Странник замешкался.

— Полагаю, ты уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, капитан.

Пальцы сжались в кулак, с безысходным гневом постукивая по камню.

— Я знала, что он ушел из-за меня, — сказала Тауриэль. — Но я не ожидала, что он уйдет так надолго.

— Признаю, я также не ожидал, что Леголас останется так надолго, когда его отец впервые послал его ко мне. Возможно, ему требуется больше времени.

— Я… — Тауриэль вдруг осенило. — Ты не мог быть там! — возразила она. — Леголас отправился на север шестьдесят лет назад!

— Мы, следопыты, народ выносливый, — ответил Странник, в голосе которого прозвучало неприкрытое веселье. — Я старше, чем выгляжу.

Тауриэль подтянула к себе колени. Гнев переродился в печаль.

— Правда? Как странно, что твоя жизнь настолько длинна, а другие люди исчезают так быстро. Вот бы все смертные удостоились такого счастья, — сказала она. Странник терпеливо молчал. Тауриэль задумалась, а потом спросила:

— Интересно, Леголас рассказывал тебе о сожжении Озерного Города? Там был мальчик двенадцати лет, еще ребенком я вытащила его из огня. Мальчик стал королем, а потом умер… всего год назад. Я все собиралась навестить его, если бы только время не летело так быстро. Жизнь смертных заканчивается слишком скоро…

Странник вытащил трубку из-под полога темного плаща и сел рядом с ней на каменное сиденье.

— Долгая или короткая… Но это всего лишь жизнь, измеряемая тем, что мы в нее вкладываем, — сказал он, утрамбовывая табачные листья в чашу. — Даже жизнь эльфийского народа слишком легко обрывается. Грядет война, и ей нет разницы между смертными и бессмертными. Ты его любишь? — внезапно спросил он.

У Тауриэль пересохло во рту.

— Кого? — слабо спросила она. Странник лишь посмотрел на нее.

— Не знаю, — призналась Тауриэль, уставившись на свои ладони. Пальцы дрожали. — Не могу сказать.

Странник вытащил спичку из другого кармана и зажег трубку, часто и коротко вдыхая, чтобы разгорелось пламя.

— Как ты догадался? — спросила Тауриэль.

Задумавшись, он глубоко затянулся.

— Возможно, ты не замечаешь… как он смотрит на тебя, — ответил он, выдыхая дым после каждого сказанного слова. — Когда король смотрит на тебя, то словно пытается рассказать о своих чувствах всему миру. То же самое происходит с Леголасом, когда он говорит о тебе.

У Тауриэль перехватило дыхание. Странник сказал совсем не то, что она хотела услышать, и сейчас она не смогла найти слов.

— Значит… он часто говорит обо мне? — спросила она и тут же прокляла свой длинный язык. Это точно не то, что ей нужно знать. Голос Странника странно изменился, когда он ответил:

— Мы вместе уже много лет. Мы говорим о многих вещах.

В его словах ощущалось нечто… заставившее ее выпрямиться от удивления.

— Вы любовники! — воскликнула она. Если это и прозвучало как обвинение, что ж, она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Странник, к ее удивлению, рассмеялся.

— Слишком громкое слово, капитан, слишком громкое, однозначно. Мы согреваем друг друга по ночам, пока тоскуем по тем, кого любим, — глаза улыбались, пока он наслаждался ее конфузом, а потом он, казалось, сжалился над ней и добавил:

— Я не стану рассказывать ему о нашем разговоре.

— Нет, — вдруг сказала Тауриэль. — Нет, я… я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал. Я хочу, чтобы он знал. Леголас не заслуживает напрасной надежды, но… я также хочу, чтобы он узнал, насколько сильно я по нему соскучилась. Как нам всем его не хватает.

Странник молча смотрел на нее. Отблеск огонька от трубки отражался в его зрачках.

— Я сделаю это для тебя. И, капитан, — встав со своего места, он поклонился ей, — ты должна решить, что чувствуешь, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Не оставляй Амрота томиться на берегу. Твой король утонет без тебя.

* * *

  


Той же ночью она стояла вместе с Кили на берегу волшебной реки. Она была похожа и в тоже время не похожа на Зачарованную реку. Никогда прежде она не видела ее такой безмятежной, такой спокойной. Казалось, вода растекается в бесконечность, туда, где звезды встречаются с горизонтом. Не видно было даже деревьев на другом берегу…

Ладонь Кили нежно и тепло сжимала ее руку. Ее пальцы были тоньше и длиннее, чем у него, но их мозоли идеально сочетались вместе, словно шрамы отражали друг друга и были созданы только друг для друга. Они молча стояли на берегу, трава холодила босые ноги. Ветер с далекого невидимого берега приносил запахи неведомых цветов и воспоминания о том, что они любили и потеряли. Впервые за много веков Тауриэль вспомнила, как пахли духи ее матери.

Ветер лишь наполнял ее отдаленной грустью, но Кили он притягивал. Палец за пальцем, его рука высвободилась. Он сделал один шаг в воду, а за ним следующий. Тауриэль ничего не могла поделать, чтобы остановить его, даже если бы захотела. Она смотрела ему вслед, пока он все глубже и глубже заходил в тихую и спокойную реку. Перед тем, как опуститься в воду с головой, он повернулся к ней и улыбнулся. Со временем ветер донес до нее тепло его кожи, запах его волос. Она не могла сопротивляться притяжению. Ноги сами несли ее к берегу реки. Вода казалось теплой, словно кровь, и она почти не чувствовала ее, погружаясь все глубже.

Платье расплылось, когда она вошла в реку по колени, а затем по бедра. Как только вода стала доходить ей до плеч, с берега донесся голос. Кто-то звал ее обратно.

— Тауриэль! — крик, наполненный болью и страхом. — Тауриэль…

Она проснулась. Трандуил шептал ее имя, метаясь в серебристых тенях их постели.

— Тауриэль, — бормотал он. — Тауриэль…

Трандуил звал ее во сне. Она положила ладонь ему на плечо, и он затих. Дыхание замедлилось, грудь плавно поднималась и опускалась. Уже проваливаясь обратно в сон, она прижалась ближе к его теплому телу. Непослушная прядь волос взлетала при каждом его выдохе, но Тауриэль была слишком сонной и расслабленной, чтобы убрать ее. Казалось, недавно ей приснилось нечто важное, но сновидение словно вылетело из головы. Наверное, она вспомнит утром, если это по-настоящему важно…

Ладонь потянулась к руке Трандуила, пальцы переплелись под одеялами. Их мозоли идеально подходили друг к другу.


	9. Chapter 9

Ботинки неприятно хлюпали в крови и гниющих листьях, пока Тауриэль обходила тела, но она не обратила на это внимания, в ушах все еще звенело от криков умирающих орков. Сейчас она охотилась за уцелевшими.

Пока она искала воздух словно душил… Стояла жара, неестественный зной, будто под землей пылало пламя, однако падающие солнечные лучи были едва теплые, прохладные. Густые темные тучи время от времени собирались над головой, но так и не проливались дождем. В середине лета деревья стояли голые. Вся свежая поросль, распустившаяся весной, омертвела и теперь гнила на земле, оставив лишь голые ветки вместо зеленых листьев. Говорили, виновата в том кровь орков, впитавшаяся в землю и превратившаяся в отраву. У Тауриэль имелись свои соображения на этот счет: яд, таящийся в мрачной чаще, — не кровь, а нечто более темное, грязное… несмываемое.

Один из орков все еще хрипел — шея была перерезана. Тауриэль заметила, как в крови всплывают пузырьки воздуха, превращая ее в пенящуюся массу. Жизнь орка скоро закончится, и он уже не сможет говорить. Тауриэль не осталась дожидаться его смерти и пошла дальше, оставив его на участь стражам, идущим вслед.

Потом она остановилась в тени старого вяза, возле которого лежал рычащий желтоглазый орк. Скрюченная лапа зажимала зияющую рану в животе, длинный рваный порез на бедре сочился черной кровью, а стражник, заплативший неимоверно высокую цену за оставленные роковые отметины, мертвым лежал у его ног. Тауриэль узнала эльфа, хоть он и был наполовину покрыт грязью. Малфиндир. Лишь по характерным косичкам можно было догадаться, что это он. Лицо превратилось кровавое месиво: орочьи когти выцарапали глаза, располосовали всю щеку и вырвали горло, ярко-золотистые волосы, которыми он так гордился, потускнели и слиплись от крови.

Тауриэль смахнула пряди с окровавленного лица, вспомнив, как когда-то давным-давно, в далеком прошлом, пыталась преподать ему урок борьбы с орками. Очевидно, Малфиндир недостаточно хорошо усвоил его. Тауриэль была знакома с ним много веков, но теперь больше никогда не увидит…

Горе наступит позже, она знала. Сейчас внутри звенела лишь бесконечная пустота. Отголоски осознания его смерти растворились в небытие.

Тауриэль повернулась к орку.

— Если ты ответишь на мои вопросы, я дарую тебе быструю смерть, — холодно произнесла она. Орк зарычал в ответ, но слегка неуверенно. Они оба знали, что рана на животе прикончит его через несколько часов, а боль, которую он будет испытывать все это время, растянет мучения до бесконечности. Дилемма… Но Тауриэль не испытывала жалости, ведь он прожил дольше, чем Малфиндир.

— Я… буду… говорить, — желтые глаза орка загорелись злобой.

— Скажи мне, где остальные члены твоего отряда? — потребовала она. — Мы получили донесения о большом войске, в пять раз больше, но нашли только тебя. Где остальные?

Орк вновь оскалился, оголив клыки, а затем хрипло и кроваво расхохотался. Каждый смешок, продирающийся сквозь изодранную гортань, должно быть, причинял ему невыносимую боль, но орк не останавливался.

— Глупые… эльфы! — выдавил он. — Хозяин Саурон… знает все… преклонитесь перед… ним!

— И где же ваше войско? — вновь, но уже громче спросила Тауриэль. Кровь звонко стучала в ушах, приходилось говорить сквозь шум. — Скажи мне!

Орк лишь вновь посмеялся над ней. Тауриэль смотрела на его окровавленные клыки, а внутри нарастал ужас.

— Это ловушка, — вдруг сказала она, отступив назад, и в поисках поддержки посмотрела на остальных стражей. Эльфы уставились на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Тауриэль отчаянно тряхнула головой, когда ее осенило. — Это был отвлекающий маневр!

— Капитан? — в замешательстве переспросил Долориан.

Эланор и другие стражники, кажется, уже начали догадываться. В их глазах замелькала паника. Тауриэль вновь обрела дар речи.

— Назад во дворец! — взревела она. — Сейчас же!

Грязь вперемешку с кровью осыпалась с их ботинок, пока они с безумной спешкой неслись через лес, оставив мертвых позади… Они оставили Малфиндира… несчастного Малфиндира, погребенного в грязи. Оставили орка, смеющегося в ожидании смерти. А еще оставили позади осторожность. Сейчас была важна лишь скорость, если они не прибудут вовремя…

Тауриэль не могла даже думать об этом, только многократно кляла себя под стук бешено колотящегося сердца. Она оттянула в лес почти все силы, планируя устроить засаду на отряд орков до того, как они нападут сами. Но вместо этого враг разыграл ее!

Ветер хлестал по лицу, словно чувство вины. Они бежали сломя голову, прыгая по ветвям с безумной скоростью. Она мельком увидела, как их тени скользят по земле: десятки черных силуэтов отважно бросаются между зубчатыми верхушками деревьев через невероятную пустоту. Обычно Тауриэль не поощряла такой риск — падение грозило смертью, даже для эльфа. Но не успеть сейчас, казалось, обойдется им гораздо дороже.

Земля далеко внизу сливалась в расплывчатое пятно. Тауриэль почти вслепую скакала по ветвям, ведомая исключительно многовековым опытом и инстинктами. Сил бежать уже не было, и ее гнал вперед лишь приступ безумного страха. Во дворце остался Трандуил, корпя над картами вместе с своими генералами, а на защите у них была только дворцовая стража. Внутри зародилась паника, заскреблась черным пауком, сжимая легкие, заставляя Тауриэль хватать ртом воздух, но она продолжала бежать.

Неестественно горячий ветер вновь врезался в лицо. Тауриэль возненавидела его за каждый украденный глоток скорости, но сейчас он вдобавок принес нечто похуже: звуки битвы. На Лихолесье уже напали. Не дожидаясь приказа или сигнала, стражники на деревьях подняли луки и бросились вперед.

Защитников оттеснили уже на ступени дворца, их окружил отряд из по меньшей мере сотни орков. Трандуил тоже был там, расчищая себе путь быстрыми ударами мечей-близнецов. На его лице застыло холодное отчаяние, даже когда он отдавал приказы дворцовой страже. Тонкая струйка черной крови окрашивала щеку. Тревога и страх Тауриэль переросли в ярость, когда она увидела его. Стрела почти неосознанно сорвалась с тетивы. Одновременно с ней вылетело около сотни стрел, на мгновение превратив солнечный свет в тьму, окропленную жужжащим ливнем смерти. Орки повалились на землю, рыча от боли. Тауриэль и ее стражники перегруппировались и вновь выстрелили. Защитники дворца с надежной глядели на деревья. Огромный орк развернулся и вновь ринулся в атаку, размахивая булавой над головой, но дюжина длинных стрел пронзила его грудь. Он посмотрел на них сверху вниз, дикая ярость исчезла с лица, он упал, а затем умер.

Налет был запланирован. Стражники пускали стрелу за стрелой в шеи орков с убийственной скоростью. Тауриэль чувствовала мрачное удовлетворение и ярость своих товарищей, увидевших, как их обманули. Ощущала невыносимую боль от того, что прислужники Тьмы забрались так далеко в сердце Эрин Гален, и хотела избавиться от нее, окрасив их кровью лезвия своих мечей.

Тауриэль спрыгнула с дерева именно в тот момент, когда орк, чуть поменьше ростом, но с командирской меткой и в полной броне, проревел словно бык и бросился прямо на Трандуила.

Никакой строй в мире не смог бы сдержать его — десятки дворцовых стражников мужественно и разом бросились на защиту своего короля. Тауриэль заметила, как шевелятся губы Трандуила в попытке остановить их, но путаница в рядах эльфов уже нанесла свой урон. Стрелы полетели в брешь, оставленную дворцовой стражей, но новый орк, вооруженный тяжелым цепом, прокладывал себе путь мимо стрел и бегущих войнов, пытающихся остановить его. Плечом выбив огромные главные двери, он с грубой силой распахнул их. За ним во дворец ворвались еще два орка, а вслед за ними разъяренная Тауриэль.

Ярость комом стояла в горле. Трандуил что-то кричал, когда она бежала мимо, но Тауриэль ничего не услышала из-за шума собственной крови, громко стучащей в ушах, и лишь оглянулась на лестницу, чтобы убедиться в его безопасности. Глаза Трандуила впились в нее. Король шагнул за ней и остановился, словно вкопанный, удерживаемый своим долгом и угасающей битвой позади. Тауриэль отвернулась и продолжила преследовать убегающих орков. В этом состоял ее долг, и она намеревалась довести дело до конца.

Подошвы ботинок громко стучали по плитке, когда она шла по коридору. Одной рукой Тауриэль все еще крепко сжимала лук, а другой — стрелу. Завернув за угол, она увидела подкарауливающего ее орка. Ятаган взметнулся к ее груди.

Лишь инстинкт спас ее. За долю секунды она опустилась на колени и выгнула спину, позволяя ятагану по инерции пролететь мимо. Лезвие качнулось в дюйме от ее носа. Тауриэль увидела каждое пятнышко на темной изрытой ржавчиной поверхности, а потом вскочила на ноги, одновременно прикладывая стрелу к тетиве и выстрелила. Древко застряло в открытой пасти орка. Кровь брызнула между клыков. Не дожидаясь его смерти, Тауриэль бросилась бежать дальше, увидев двух оставшихся орков в конце коридора. Она почти догнала их.

Во дворце стояла тишина, если не считать собственного дыхания Тауриэль и низкого, постоянного рыка убегающих орков. Жужжание тетивы добавило к мелодии третью ноту. Тауриэль стреляла на бегу и не так точно, как Леголас — принц уложил бы сразу обоих, выстрелив в промежутке между ударами сердца, — а она, слегка пошатываясь после продолжительной погони, лишь успела поразить одного из орков в плечо, прежде чем они спрыгнули вниз по лестнице. Тауриэль решила поторопиться. Дорога вела в подземелья. Повесив лук на плечо, она погналась за тварями вниз по лестнице. Изгиб винтовых ступеней скрывал их, но она видела длинные тени на стене и слышала тяжелый стук сапог по камню, причем раздражающе близко. В руках вдруг оказались мечи, а она совершенно не помнила, когда успела их достать.

Факелы на лестнице бешено замерцали, отбрасывая на стену безумные пляшущие тени, когда она проходила мимо. Внизу слышались гортанные голоса орков, что-то говоривших на всеобщем наречии.

— Где пленник? — раздался вопрос.

— Т-т-там… нет, стойте! Пожалуйста!

Тауриэль спрыгнула на звук и остановилась в свете факелов. Тени мельтешили на испуганных лицах дюжины слуг. Они сбежались сюда, чтобы укрыться от битвы, понадеялись, что будут в безопасности, пока король не отразит нападение. Безоружные эльфы стояли на коленях на полу, слезы блестели на их щеках. Один из орков удерживал дрожащую всем телом эллет когтистой лапой, кончик его ятагана прижимался к нежной коже ее горла. Эльфийка с отчаянной мольбой посмотрела своими темными глазами на Тауриэль. Орк заметил ее и ухмыльнулся. Его спутник скрылся в темных туннелях, ведущих в подземелья, где сейчас нет дворцовой стражи, чтобы остановить его. Тауриэль стиснула зубы.

— Отпусти ее! — решительно потребовала она.

Орк злобно, трескуче рассмеялся.

— Не думаю! Она позволит нам спокойно покинуть этот лес. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы она немедленно умерла?

Эллет колотило от страха. Тауриэль вспомнила ее — одна из служанок на кухне по имени Эвьен. Малфиндир был влюблен в ее лимонные пирожные и, как многие подозревали, и в нее тоже.

— Я не допущу, чтобы тебе причинили вред, — успокаивающе произнесла Тауриэль, а затем со злостью посмотрела на схватившего ее орка. — Ты умрешь, — пообещала она. — Я клянусь тебе.

— Нас двое, эльфийка, — оскалившись, ответил он.

— У меня есть меч для каждого из вас.

В маленьких, как у вепря, глазках орка промелькнула тревога, вызванная не столько ее словами, сколько твердым, уверенным голосом. Тауриэль медленно двинулась на него, опустив кончики мечей ниже к полу.

— Ты думаешь, что прислужник Тьмы может угрожать жизни эльфа, а потом уйти на свободу? — спросила она. — Эвьен находится под защитой короля и моей. Прикосновение к ней — карается смертью.

Еще один медленный, обдуманный шаг. Орк замер как вкопанный. Тауриэль посмотрела на него сверху вниз и почти прорычала:

— Я предложу тебе то, чего ты не заслуживаешь. Пощаду! Отпусти ее сейчас и сдайся в плен. Я сохраню твою потраченную впустую жизнь.

Когтистая лапа орка нерешительно задергалась.

— Ты хочешь жить? — спросила Тауриэль. — Тогда отпусти ее!

Протрубил рог. Не эльфийский, а сделанный из животного, которое однозначно замучили и искалечили, потому что звучание было высоким и резким, с тонким гулом, неприятно звеневшим в ушах.

Орк что-то прорычал на черном наречии, свиные глазки торжествующе сверкнули. Второй орк ворвался в комнату, заставив слуг вновь отпрянуть. Одной лапой он держал Голлума за тощую шейку, а другой подносил к губам изогнутый черный рог, собираясь затрубить снова.

И тут произошло одновременно несколько событий.

Голлум извернулся в руках орка и сильно укусил его за запястье. Тварь взвыла от боли и гул рога оборвался. Орк, державший Эвьен, зарычал и кинулся к Голлуму, наставив на него кончик ятагана. Эвьен с отчаянным вздохом вырвалась из его лап, а Тауриэль, так долго ждавшая подобного шанса, метнула свой меч.

Лезвие аккуратно рассекло череп орка пополам, четко промеж его глаз. Умирая, он выглядел почти удивленным. Тауриэль не поняла почему. В конце концов, она его предупреждала!

Не колеблясь ни секунды, она прыгнула, напав на второго орка. Он зарычал, отшатнувшись в сторону, а затем обернулся, взмахнув рукой с цепом. Тауриэль увернулась от удара. Они кружили вокруг друг друга. Краем глаза она заметила, как Голлум крадется обратно в темные туннели. Прекрасно! Ведь оттуда не было выхода. Позже, когда она разберется с орками, можно будет пойти и отыскать его. Больше ее заботила дюжина слуг, которым она обязана сейчас сохранить жизнь.

Орк взревел и мощным ударом замахнулся на нее, шипастое железное ядро цепа слилось в сплошное черно-серое пятно. Тауриэль парировала удар, совсем не раздумывая. Цепь целиком обернулась вокруг ее меча и застряла. Дернув рукоять на себя, она обнаружила, что не может вытащить оружие. Кожа покрылась холодным потом.

Осевший напротив орк рассмеялся, и дернул цеп к себе, едва не сбив Тауриэль с ног. Она споткнулась, перекатилась и поднялась, все еще хватаясь за запутавшийся меч. Она не осмеливалась отпустить рукоять: это сразу лишило бы ее оружия и открыло орку свободу действий. Пока она держалась за другой конец он не мог использовать цеп в полную силу.

Схватка превратилась в странно искаженный танец. Тауриэль подскочила к орку настолько близко, как только осмелилась, и полоснула его по бокам оставшимся кончиком лезвия. Орк взревел от ярости, дернул их запутавшееся оружие, вновь сбивая Тауриэль с ног, и откинул ее в воздух. Тауриэль сгруппировалась, подтянув колени, чтобы лучше контролировать полет, и едва удержалась на ногах, не успев восстановить равновесие, но тут же нырнула между ног орка, развернулась вокруг его лапы и вонзила меч под колено так глубоко, как только могла.

Орк испустил сокрушительный вопль и, как и планировала Тауриэль, сильнее дернул свое оружие. Яростное движение лишь глубже вонзило лезвие. Взвыв от слепой боли и дикой ярости, орк потянул снова. На этот раз лезвие выскользнуло, оставив после себя кровавую черную рану. Оборванные сухожилия повисли бесполезными веревками. Нога подкосилась. Но когда орк начал падать, Тауриэль поняла, что оказалась прямо под ним, и попыталась медленно отползти в сторону. С ее ракурса орк возвышался, словно гора, и казался неподъемным.

— Госпожа! — закричала Эвьен. Тауриэль сумела обернуться на звук и увидела, как нечто яркое и серебристое несется к ней по воздуху. Неосознанно вскинув руку, она поймала рукоять собственного меча. Извернувшись, как кошка, она подняла лезвие как раз в тот момент, когда орк навалился на нее всем своим весом. Толчок от удара болью отдался в обеих ладонях, когда меч пронзил его броню, а затем послышался лишь тошнотворный звук и скрежет металла, разрезающего плоть. Орк рухнул замертво.

Труп придавил ее с удушающей тяжестью. Тауриэль с трудом перевела дыхание, ощущая во рту привкус грязи и железа. Перед глазами замелькало множество рук, а голоса вокруг кричали о чем-то на счет три, а потом придавившая ее грудь тяжесть исчезла. Тауриэль перекатилась на колени и сплюнула кровь.

— Она не моя, — сумела выдавить она из себя под беспокойный шепот.

— Леди Тауриэль! — воскликнула Эвьен.

— Зовите меня капитан, — машинально ответила Тауриэль, вытирая кровь с глаз, и повернулась к ней. В глазах кухарки застыли ужас и тревога. Те же чувства отражались на лицах каждого из дюжины слуг, столпившихся позади нее. Не говоря ни слова, Эвьен развязала свой фартук. Тауриэль спокойно стояла, пока она вытирала кровь с ее лица.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Тауриэль, когда служанка закончила, и почувствовала страшную усталость.

— Скорее, спасибо вам, — мягко сказала Эвьен. — Моя госпожа…

Внезапный шум отвлек внимание Тауриэль. Вначале она даже не поняла, что заметила. Смутное движение заставило свет факела слегка замерцать. Паукообразный силуэт промелькнул в суматошных тенях, а затем тень внезапно обрела форму: мертвенно-серое существо с торчащими ребрами.

— Голлум! — крикнула она.

Застигнутое врасплох существо испуганно вскрикнуло и бросилось вперед на четвереньках, проскользнуло сквозь небольшую толпу слуг и взбежало по лестнице. Тауриэль вскочила на ноги, потеряла равновесие и упала, а затем вновь поднялась на нетвердо стоящие ноги, прежде чем кто-то успел ее остановить. Голоса слуг звенели позади, а затем стихли, приглушенные тяжелыми каменными стенами винтовой лестницы. Страх и вкус долгожданной свободы явно придали Голлуму резвости, а Тауриэль замедляла усталость. Когда она добралась до коридора, то обнаружила, что Голлум уже на другой стороне, бежит прямо к выходу из дворца. Шумно втянув воздух в легкие, Тауриэль последовала за ним.

К тому времени, как измученные ноги донесли ее до огромных парадных дверей, твари уже и след простыл. Вместо него она чуть не врезалась в Трандуила, который с каменным лицом целеустремленно шагал во дворец. В его глазах появилась толика облегчения, когда она упала в его объятия. Он поддержал ее, подхватив за руки.

— Тауриэль. Я искал тебя. Ты не ранена?

— Владыка, — прошептала она, изнемогая от усталости. — Мне нужны лошади и следопыты.

Он крепче сжал ее руки.

— Тауриэль, — повторил он с едва сдерживаемой тревогой. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне… Ты цела? Ты вся в крови!

Тауриэль отвлеклась, впервые осознав, как должно быть выглядит со стороны. С ее доспехов все еще капала кровь орка, убитого в подземелье.

— Кровь не моя, — ответила она, слегка улыбнувшись, чтобы успокоить Трандуила. Подняв ладонь, Тауриэль коснулась пальцами его лица, оставив на щеке небольшой кровавый отпечаток, а потом вкратце рассказала ему, что произошло в подземелье.

— Но существо сбежало, и я должна остановить его! Если я не исправлю свою ошибку в ближайшее время, то, думаю, мы никогда не поймаем его. Саурон тоже хочет заполучить эту тварь, — ее нога нетерпеливо отбивала дробь по полу. — Даже не стану гадать почему.

— Как и я, — кивнул Трандуил. Его глаза изучали каждый дюйм ее тела, словно он не до конца поверил, что она действительно невредима. — Но за Голлумом будем охотится не мы одни. Орки, с которыми мы сражались, словно по сигналу прекратили битву, как только услышали звук темного рога. Немногие уцелели и сбежали, но выжившие вновь слились в отряд.

— Тем более я должна идти сейчас, — ответила Тауриэль, шагнув от него прочь, и оглянулась в поисках своих стражников. Трандуил внезапно и с силой схватил ее за плечо, заставив изумленно посмотреть на себя. Его глаза потемнели от слез.

Тауриэль не любила замечать эмоции, столь необычные для Трандуила, но увидела в его зрачках страх. Он сразу же исчез, когда король вздохнул, овладев собой.

— Это не обязательно должна быть ты, — сказал он через мгновение.

Тауриэль взяла его руки в свои ладони.

— Ты же знаешь, что это мой долг. Разве я просила тебя стоять в стороне, пока другие рискуют жизнью?

_«Он мог бы попросить меня об этом_ , — внезапно вспомнила Тауриэль. Однажды она дала ему обещание и обязана его сдержать. — _Почему я когда-то согласилась на это?»_

Но в то время клятва казалась ей ужасно важной, и Тауриэль поймала себя на мысли, что готова пообещать, лишь бы успокоить Трандуила. Молчание говорило о том, что он тоже вспомнил ее слова.

— Ты скоро вернешься? — наконец спросил он вместо этого.

Тауриэль протяжно вздохнула и, сжав его пальцы в своих ладонях, с облегчением ответила:

— Через неделю.

Но Тауриэль не вернулась ни через неделю, ни даже через две. Прошло больше месяца, прежде чем она со стражей вместе вновь ступили в Лихолесье.

Тауриэль с десяткой своих лучших следопытов мчалась по следу сбежавшей твари, преследуя ее по западной границе леса вдоль берега Великого Андуина. Они поскакали за существом через Старые Броды, подгоняя лошадей, по колено утопавших в воде. Первая стычка с орками произошла там. Первая, но далеко не последняя. Стражники Тауриэль сражались на протяжении всего пути вплоть до самого конца Андуина. Прислужники Саурона жаждали поймать Голлума не меньше, чем сама Тауриэль, и она не хотела даже представлять, чем им грозил его побег.

К тому времени, когда последний из орков, наконец, мертвым упал возле костра, они потеряли след Голлума, он исчез где-то в промежутке между сражениями, во время погони и благодаря собственной хитрости.

Эланор и еще трое эльфов отправились на восток, Селенэт и ее тройка следопытов — на запад. Тауриэль, Хелэдир и Эмлиниэль вновь двинулись на север, попытавшись отыскать существо, но твари и след простыл.

Эланор присоединилась к ним через два дня, глубокой ночью пробравшись в лагерь. Поднявшись, Тауриэль подозвала ее и повела вдаль от места привала вверх по течению Андуина.

— Вы поймали след? — вполголоса спросила Тауриэль. Воды великой реки тихо бурлили рядом во тьме.

— Мы ничего не нашли, — ответила Эланор. — Никаких подсказок куда он мог направиться. Но я подумала, что, возможно, кто-то, лучше знакомый с этой частью леса, знает…

Внезапное молчание явно таило в себе намек.

— Ты говорила с Хадриль, — констатировала Тауриэль, с трудом сохранив невозмутимое выражение лица. Она почти забыла, что сослала ее приглядывать за серыми безмолвными руинами Дол Гулдура. — И что? Она заметила какие-нибудь следы существа?

— Нет. Но… — Эланор замялась. — Она хотела передать тебе сообщение. Личное.

— Мне нужно повторить? Я не желаю ничего от нее слышать.

Тауриэль отвернулась, наблюдая за стремительным потоком воды. В темноте, под затянутым тучами небом, на противоположной стороне реки невозможно было разглядеть даже деревья. Вид напомнил ей нечто давно позабытое. В тишине слышалось, как у нее за спиной переминается с ноги на ногу Эланор.

— Если это все, ты можешь идти.

— Хадриль хотела, чтобы ты знала. Она раскаивается, — внезапно выпалила Эланор. — Она просит прощения, капитан. Она… Извините.

Тауриэль несколько раз сжала и разжала левый кулак. Столько лет спустя старую рану по-прежнему неприятно тянуло.

— Просит прощения? — отрезала она. — Ей не следовало пытаться меня убить.

_«Или давать мне повод…»_

— Ты ведь не веришь в это! — воскликнула Эланор. — Я была там. Я видела ее лицо, когда ты рухнула в реку. Какую бы историю она ни сочинила, обвиняя себя, но копье попало в тебя случайно. Ты сама знаешь, иначе зачем сохранила ей жизнь?

Тауриэль угрожающе выдохнула, не желая и дальше вести бессмысленный спор.

— Наш разговор окончен, — ответила она и ушла, оставив Эланор позади. Но ее слова до самого утра звенели в ушах, совсем не давая уснуть.

На следующее утро Селенэт тоже вернулась с плохими новостями. След Голлума окончательно потерялся.

Проклиная себя, Тауриэль мерила шагами комнату.

_«Разве не Митрандир утверждал, что знания, таящиеся в мыслях существа, являются ключом к победе в войне? Неужели преимущество теперь теперь навсегда потеряно?»_

Горькое осознание так резко свалилось на плечи, что Тауриэль на мгновение почувствовала головокружение. Из-за нее они не стали выпытывать у Голлума его секреты. Из-за ее ошибки существо не упустило свой шанс сбежать. Если по ее вине они проиграют войну…

Несмотря на тошнотворную пустоту внутри, Тауриэль решила бросить бессмысленные поиски. Они должны вернуться к королю, но перед этим сделают один единственный крюк далеко к северу от дворца.

  


* * *

  


— Гэрет! — громко закричала Тауриль, остановившись возле ее хижины. — Я хочу видеть тебя, провидица! Ведьма! Сумасшедшая!

— Таурис… — прошептал чей-то голос.

— Не называй меня так, — прорычала Тауриэль, оборачиваясь на звук. — Где же ты? Покажись. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне!

— Ты получишь свои ответы, — произнесла Герет, появляясь из тени раскидистого каштана. Светлые глаза безумно блестели. — Я уже говорила тебе. Ты обретешь их…

— Перед лицом смерти? Не смейся надо мной! — выплюнула Тауриэль, не сумев сдержать гнев. Стражники вокруг беспокойно переминались с ноги на ногу, впервые наблюдая, как она вышла из себя. — Я видела смерть. Я почувствовала ее, но не обрела никакой ясности. Но я верю в твой дар предвидения. Скажи мне, как нам выиграть войну?

Герэт склонила голову набок, поглядев на нее словно птица.

— Победа не в твоих руках…

— Тогда почему ты спасла мне жизнь? — потребовала ответа Тауриэль. — Зачем предупредила меня? Если ты можешь предвидеть, как можно спасти жизнь хотя бы одного эльфа, ты должна рассказать!

Губы провидицы скривились.

— Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы, Таурис. Оставь меня в покое!

Герэт вновь скрылась в лесных тенях.

— Не называй меня так! — закричала Тауриэль, бросаясь ей вслед, но ее остановила Эленор, придержав за плечо.

— Пожалуйста, капитан, — нерешительно прошептала она. — Нам пора идти. Оставь ведьму наедине с ее безумием.

Тауриэль тяжело разочарованно выдохнула и стряхнула руку Эланор со своего плеча, а затем, развернувшись, молча вскочила на лошадь. Мрачно переглянувшись и сохраняя тревожное молчание стражники последовали вслед за ней.

  


* * *

  


Трандуил находился на совещании с генералами в тронном зале, когда Тауриэль возвратилась во дворец.

— Нет, не стоит их прерывать, — сказала она, когда часовой уже поднял кулак, чтобы постучать в дверь. — В любом случае меня нет хороших новостей. Скажи Владыке… — Тауриэль потерла глаза, осознав накопившуюся усталость. — Просто скажи, что я вернулась. Он знает, где меня найти.

С каждым новым шагом ноги все сильнее волочились по полу, усталость клонила ее к земле так уверенно, словно гравитация. К тому моменту, как Тауриэль добралась до дверей покоев Трандуила, она настолько измоталась, что почти не заметила дворцовую стражу, вытянувшуюся перед ней по стойке смирно. Оставшись одна в королевской спальне, она сняла покрытые кровью доспехи и форму, бросив их валяться на полу. Кто-то — наверное, Галион — наполнил купальню в личной уборной Трандуила. Тауриэль потрогала воду кончиками пальцев.

«Довольно горячая, будто ее приготовили совсем недавно», — подумала она, но даже не смогла найти в себе сил удивиться. Казалось боль в застывших мышцах легко растворяется в горячей воде вместе с кровью и грязью. Она дремала в купальне до тех пор, пока вода не остыла, но к тому моменту Трандуил все еще не вернулся. Тауриэль надела свежую одежду и присела на их кровать, выжимая волосы.

Дюжину стражников, которые были с ней на вылазке, она отпустила отдыхать, но остальная королевская стража в это время должна быть на тренировках. «Возможно, стоит присоединиться, чтобы лучше оценить их навыки? Или поискать Долориана и приказать ему доложить все новости?» Погоня заняла больше месяца. Разумеется, за это время случилось что-то, о чем она должна знать. Тауриэль прилегла на бок, положив голову на подушку.

«Всего на секундочку… Через минутку спущусь во двор…»

Но она проснулась много часов спустя, обнаружив, что уже наступила ночь. Раскрыв сонные глаза, она вяло потянулась. Легкая ткань спала с ее плеч, и она взяла ее в руки. Вид серебряной мантии, переливающейся в ладонях, словно вода под светом звезд, мгновенно согнал остатки сна. Тауриэль поднялась с кровати и в неясном свете луны увидела, как раздетый по пояс Трандуил сидит за столом в другом конце комнаты и работает.

Поплотнее накинув мантию на плечи, она не спеша подошла к нему. Вокруг левой руки Трандуила, как всегда, был повязан голубой платок.

— Ты мог бы разбудить меня, — прервала тишину Тауриэль, поцеловав его в висок. Он наклонился, принимая поцелуй, но не поднял глаз.

— Я решил, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. Должно быть, ты очень устала, если по ошибке задержалась на месяц, хотя обещала вернуться через неделю.

Голос прозвучал слишком спокойно. Тауриэль отшатнулась, уставившись на Трандуила.

— Ты сердишься? — удивилась она. — Ты же знаешь, что я не собиралась заставлять тебя ждать.

Маска спокойствия на его лице не выдавала ни единой эмоции.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Ты никогда это не планируешь.

Сложив перед собой доклад, отложил его в сторону и выбрал другой.

— Трандуил, — позвала Тауриэль. — Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Он неохотно подчинился, подняв на нее взгляд своих глаз, глубоких и голубых, словно зимнее безоблачное небо.

— Прости меня, — сказала она, вспомнив, как легко отвергла те же самые слова раньше, и сглотнула. — Но ты же понимаешь, что нельзя было поступить иначе. Как я могла вернуться, пока оставалась хоть малейшая надежда его поймать?

— Понимаю, — прошептал Трандуил с едва заметной толикой гнева в голосе. — Твоя логика неопровержима. Обязанность и долг мне знакомы. Но я совершенно не могу руководствоваться логикой и долгом в отношении своих чувств к тебе, — Трандуил отвернулся. — Я не хочу ссориться.

Тауриэль протянула руки и взяла его за плечи, поворачивая к себе.

— Как и я, — сказала она, внезапно ощутив отчаяние. — Я лишь хочу услышать, что ты не сердишься на меня.

Взгляд Трандуила смягчился, и он ответил: — Я никогда не смогу на тебя сердиться. — А потом взял ее ладони и поднес к своим губам.

— Но стоит, — возразила она и воскликнула: — Трандуил! Мы никогда не узнаем, какую тайну скрывал Голлум. Помнишь, как Странник сказал нам, что Митрандир считает Голлума ключом к победе в войне. Если бы не я… — она опустила глаза. — Вдруг моя ошибка обернется нашим поражением?

Тауриэль почувствовала тяжелый долгий взгляд Трандуила.

— Победа в войне не в наших руках, — наконец ответил он. Услышав знакомые слова Тауриэль вскинула голову. Король выглядел усталым. — Самое большее, что мы можем сделать — попытаться сохранить Эрин Гален в безопасности.

— И все же, — печально прошептала она, — разве это не было нашим долгом? Держать существо взаперти и выведать у него все секреты?

— Прошлого не изменить, — ответил Трандуил. — И ты бы не смогла поступить иначе, Тауриэль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневалась в себе, потому что я не сомневаюсь в тебе.

— Но я… — начала было Тауриэль, но замолчала под слишком проницательным, как обычно, взглядом своего короля.

— В чем дело?

— Но я столько раз подводила тебя, — прошептала она. Вдруг стало трудно дышать. Перед глазами чередой промелькнули видения прошлого: стрела, нацеленая ему в горло, его сын, сбившийся с пути, предательство его стражи, его разбитое сердце. Обвинения, которые он не заслуживал. Любовь, на которую она не способна ответить…

— Ты ошибаешься, — прервал ее мысли Трандуил. Невыразимая эмоция промелькнула в глубине его глаз. — Ты никогда не подводила меня, — его пальцы жестко сжались вокруг ее ладоней. Тауриэль не могла принять незаслуженное прощение.

— Интересно, — запинаясь, произнесла она. — Сейчас я услышала моего короля?.. Или моего любовника?

Трандуил отдернул руки.

— Это одно и то же, Тауриэль, — сказал он с легкой холодностью в голосе. — Если ты спрашиваешь, влияют ли чувства к тебе на мои суждения, то уже знаешь ответ. Конечно, влияют. В моей жизни очень мало вещей, которые я люблю, и я не могу легко от них отказаться, — взгляд его глаз потемнел. — Это моя слабость.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я — твоя слабость? — произнесла Тауриэль.

Король посмотрел на нее и на миг замолчал, а потом прямо ответил:

— Да.

Сумев отвести глаза от его пристального взгляда, она зашагала по комнате.

— Тогда… Тогда я должна уйти. Отправиться туда, где не повлияю на твое мнение своими глупыми…

— Нет, — оборвал ее Трандуил, вскочив на ноги. Его голос дрожал. Несмотря на тепло, кожа на его обнаженной груди покрылась мурашками. — Тауриэль, ты мне очень нужна.

Тауриэль неосознанно остановилась. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Трандуил стоял, освещенный слабым лунным светом, льющимся через открытое окно, настолько неподвижно, что казался каменной статуей, призраком… или сном. Кем-то нереальным, не созданным из теплой плоти и крови. На его голове не было короны, но он держал себя так, словно все еще чувствовал ее вес. Тусклый свет луны сыграл злую шутку с его лицом: тени обрисовали глаза и скулы, делая его похожим на утопленника. Трандуил смотрел на Тауриэль, словно она — его последняя надежда выплыть на сушу.

— Нужна как королю, — повторила она, — или как любовнику? Только не говори мне, что это одно и то же. — Сердце бешено колотилось в ее груди. Тауриэль почувствовала кровь, прилившую к кончикам пальцев, как от возбуждения или головокружения, пока ждала его ответа. Кадык Трандуила дернулся.

— Кем бы ты ни хотела меня видеть, — наконец жестко и откровенно ответил он.

Слова рассекли воздух между ними, словно лезвие меча. Тауриэль боялась завладеть им и одновременно боялась позволить Трандуилу ранить себя. На неприкрытую тоску, сквозившую в его взгляде, оказалось больно смотреть. С трудом сглотнув, она наконец ответила:

— Тогда отдайте мне приказ, Владыка.

Он медленно кивнул и отвернулся к окну, поглядев на тихий, слабо освещенный звездами сад. Тауриэль задалась вопросом: вспоминал ли он их поцелуй, случившийся там? Его голос, когда он ответил, прозвучал отстранено и спокойно.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты организовала охоту, — вновь усаживаясь за стол, сообщил он.

Необычное требование застало Тауриэль врасплох.

— Охоту? — переспросила она. — Зачем?

— Я поднимаю войска, — ответил он, переключив внимание на документы. — Тысяча эльфов уже откликнулись на призыв. Еще три тысячи прибудут к концу месяца. Через два месяца будет собрано еще четыре тысячи.

— Восемь тысяч?! — воскликнула Тауриэль, на миг растерявшись. — Это все наши силы. Ты собираешь всех?

Трандуил изящно выписывал на пергаменте строки и казался невозмутимым, но в его глазах плескалась тьма.

— Нет смысла оттягивать. Нас ждет война, хуже всех прочих. Все случится, как и предсказывала Галадриэль. Если мы проиграем, то потеряем все.

Эрин Гален пошел на Эребор всего с тысячей солдат. Тауриэль не могла представить себе сражение в восемь крат больше.

— Эльфы оставят свои дома и все средства к существованию, чтобы сражаться, — продолжил Трандуил. — Вместе с ними придут их семьи, и мы с радостью разместим всех в нашем дворце. Много ртов, которые нужно будет кормить на протяжении долгих месяцев упорных тренировок. Нам понадобятся припасы, чтобы поддержать войска. Неразумно слишком сильно полагаться лишь на наши кладовые. Прошедшая весна была суровой. В этом году урожая не будет, — лицо Трандуила осунулось, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. — Я не знаю, как мне прокормить свой народ, Тауриэль, — признался король. — Ты никогда не видела голодающих эльфов, но я видел. Это чудовищное зрелище…

Тауриэль на миг растерялась.

— Я организую снабжение. На севере все еще много добычи. Мы вычистим лес, но выживем, — пообещала она, сжав его плечо. В глубине души Тауриэль родились тревожные опасения: сможет ли охота прокормить восемь тысяч солдат и их семьи? Но она не высказала своих сомнений вслух. Она обязана найти способ.

— Хорошо. — Тауриэль почувствовала, как напряглось плечо Трандуила под ее пальцами и на миг замерла, раздумывая, стоит ли отдернуть руку, но потом он расслабился. — Хорошо. Завтра я отправлю свиту в Имладрис, чтобы они встретили моего сына. Я хочу, чтобы ты назначила сопровождающих.

— Я… — начала было Тауриэль.

— Останешься здесь и отдохнешь, — непривычно жестко сказал Трандуил. — Ты нормально не спала больше месяца. Пошли кого-нибудь вместо себя. Считай это приказом, если хочешь.

— Если будет угодно, Владыка, — Тауриэль кивнула, заглянув ему через плечо.

— Будет, — ответил он, не отрываясь от бумаги.

_…на это письмо. Как отец, я сожалею о многом, но сейчас больше всего о том, что я не научил тебя лучше сражаться, но я очень любил то время мира и спокойствия, которое у нас было. Я потерял своего отца во время Войны Последнего союза…_

Тауриэль отвернулась, проклиная собственное любопытство.

— Ты тоже не мог уснуть, — напоследок сказала она. — Сам не собираешься спать? Война не начнется ночью.

— Ты ошибаешься. Война уже идет… Шагает по залам нашего дворца. Выбирает кому умереть и сеет зерна страха в наших фэа, — Трандуил сделал паузу, чтобы окунуть кончик пера в чернильницу. Он продолжал спокойно писать, а смысл его слов пробирал Тауриэль до костей. — Война превращает время, которое всегда было нашим другом, во врага. И если мы сейчас не заговорим от всего сердца, она заставит нас замолчать.

В наступившей тишине скрип пера стал медленней, а затем прекратился. Трандуил посмотрел на нее и во взгляде мелькнула нежность.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты терзалась моими страхами, — произнес он наконец. — Иди спи. Чуть позже я лягу…

Всю ночь Тауриэль слышала во сне скрежет пера, выписывающего слова, которые она не осмелилась произнести вслух. Черные строчки приняли физическую форму, кувыркались и толклись друг о друга, забирались глубоко в сердце и заполняли его до тех пор, пока в нем совсем не осталось места. Сердце сжималось и разрывалось на части, и вскоре начало изливаться. Тауриэль задыхалась от невысказанных слов, острые края чернильных строк разрезали ей горло. Жадно хватая губами воздух, она проснулась перед самым рассветом.

Содрогнувшись всем телом после бессмысленного кошмара, Тауриэль оглядела пустую комнату. Она сидела совершенно одна. Другая половина кровати осталась гладкой и нетронутой. Трандуила не было рядом.


	10. Chapter 10

Навстречу Тауриэль по опустошенному лесу, пошатываясь, брела изгнанница, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Споткнувшись, она упала на четвереньки, но все равно ползла вперед. Из ее спины, будто сломанные крылья, торчали черные стрелы. Тауриэль тут же оказалась рядом.

— Х-хадриль? — прошептала она. Эллет подняла на нее стремительно мутнеющие глаза.

— Орки, — выдохнула Хадриль. — Из Дол Гулдура. Десять, десять…

— Десять тысяч? — переспросила Тауриэль. — Пожалуйста, не кивай. Не двигайся. Мы доставим тебя к целителям, ты будешь жить, Хадриль, ты выживешь…

Тауриэль сглотнула слезы и больше ничего не смогла сказать. Лгать было не в ее характере, а с каждым новым слабеющим ударом сердца стражницы слова все меньше походили на правду. Хадриль лишь посмотрела в ответ с неимоверным доверием.

— Капитан, — прохрипела она. — Мне очень жаль. Мне всегда было… жаль. По… пожалуйста… скажи мне…

— Я прощаю тебя, — прошептала Тауриэль, а через пару мгновений сомкнула кончиками пальцев раскрытые веки. Оставалось сделать кое-что еще. То, что совершенно не хотелось. Хадриль хорошая… была хорошей стражницей, и не получила бы стрелу в спину, не владей она важной информацией. Тауриэль принялась методично обыскивать тело. Наконец во внутренней подкладке куртки она нашла то, что искала: свиток еще хранил тепло тела Хадриль. Перешагнув нахлынувшее отвращение, она развернула пергамент и уставилась на содержимое, запоминая детали, но пока не поняла смысл всего увиденного.

Тауриэль обернулась к дозорному.

— Немедленно передай это королю, — приказала она.

Эльф взял свиток, но не ушел.

— Э-э-э, капитан, у вас… — неловким движением он указал на свои щеки. Тауриэль еще сильнее сверкнула глазами.

— Ты не услышал моего приказа? — отрезала она.

Грязь разлеталась с подошв ботинок, когда он бросился прочь. Как только стражник скрылся, Тауриэль прижала ладонь к щеке и почувствовала, что та мокрая. Посмотрев на крупную слезу, скатившуюся к кончику пальца, она стряхнула ее. Наверное, никто из стражей не видел ее плачущей до этого дня.

Тауриэль вернулась к остальным, даже не потрудившись вытереть глаза.

— Избавьтесь от следов нашего присутствия, и быстро. Нужно поскорей доложить обо всем королю.

— Ты собираешься просто оставить ее тело здесь? — с болью во взгляде спросил Долориан.

— Да, — ответила Тауриэль. Слово будто застряло поперек горла. — Когда разведчики орков дойдут сюда по ее кровавому следу, пусть думают, что она не добралась до нас. Им должно показаться, что она умерла одна, а не в окружении друзей, и не передала никому послания, — Тауриэль до боли сжала левую руку, пока та совсем не онемела.

Эльфы из ее отряда выглядели возмущенными, но никто, казалось, не осмеливался бросить капитану вызов, пока она стояла перед ними со слезами на глазах. Она посмотрела на тело, лежащее у ее ног. Мягкие светлые волосы Хадриль были убраны в простую растрепавшуюся косу, какую ни один эльф не стал бы носить добровольно. Без помощи друзей, которые помогли бы заплести столь любимые ей сложные косы, в течение многих лет она делала все, что могла, сама. Оставив Хадриль оркам, они изгнали ее… даже после смерти.

Маленькое и изломанное создание посреди скрученных, высохших листьев, просто еще одна мертвая частичка Лихолесья…

Если стражники противились приказу покинуть тело Хадриль, то генералы Трандуила — нет. Все четверо лишь кивнули, будто ничего другого и не ожидали. Разумеется, ведь они были воинами, и многое знали о чести, но еще больше о выживании. Сам Трандуил ничего не сказал. Его лицо тусклым светлым пятном выделялось на фоне стоящего в тени кресла. Жестом он велел продолжать совет. Тауриэль отвернулась от него.

— Можно ли доверять этой информации? — спросил один из генералов, пристально осматривая свиток.

— Моя стражница умерла, доставляя ее нам, — ответила Тауриэль, сильнее расправив плечи от оскорбления. Хотелось зарычать. Непонятно на кого больше, то ли на генералов, то ли на орков или на себя саму? Тауриэль удалось придержать язык. Даже если генерал и уловил в ее голосе отклик каких-то чувств, то не подал виду. Морщины стройной сеткой выстроились на его нестареющем лице, пока он тихо, будто лишь для себя, прошептал:

— Десять тысяч из Дол Гулдура, тридцать тысяч Истерлингов… — и замолчал. Не нужно было произносить очевидное вслух: если кривые записи на пергаменте хоть сколько-нибудь точны, Лихолесье в меньшинстве, причем в пять к одному. В зале воцарилось тяжелое молчание, пока все осознавали сей факт. Четыре генерала замерли, склонив головы. Возможно, думали о посмертной славе, ожидающей их в случае поражения?

В тишине Тауриэль проскользнула к столу, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть свиток. Она и раньше замечала, что перед ней карта: границы и реки, начерченные напряженным, неказистым почерком Хадриль, краткие указания о планах передвижения войск и приготовлениях. Хотя места не были подписаны, Тауриэль узнала бы их, как узнала бы лицо собственной матери. Перед ней лежала карта Лихолесья, но с Дол Гулдуром по центру. Грубые стрелки, изображающие передвижение войск, короной расходились от него. Они казались необычно темнее и размашистей, чем остальные записи Хадриль, будто их нанесла на карту более тяжелая рука, плохо владеющая пером, как если бы… Тауриэль резко вздохнула. Так и есть! Движение войск совершено точно было начерчено другой рукой — лапой орка. Хадриль следила не только за передвижениями вокруг Дол Гулдура. Она проникла в саму темную цитадель и украла информацию прямо со стола генерала орков.

Подобный риск грозил неминуемой смертью, и Хадриль пошла на него ради нее. Ради Тауриэль. Ведь она не простила ее за преступление, которое Хадриль не совершала…

Горечь обожгла горло вместе с чувством вины. Тауриэль вновь взглянула на карту, на этот раз целенаправленно отмечая стрелки, нацарапанные рукой орка. Три огромных черных креста неслись с севера и востока к Лихолесью, чтобы встретиться там с десятью красными крестами южных легионов орков, заманивая эльфов в ловушку с трех сторон неподалеку от Андуина. На карте черная стрелка их наступления казалась такой уверенной, такой неумолимой…

— Генералы, — прервала Тауриэль воцарившуюся тишину. — Линия наступления Истерлингов, не прерываясь, ведет прямо через Дейл, — она наклонилась к ближайшему эльфу, проводя пальцем вдоль черной стрелки. — Похоже, они не ожидают сопротивления со стороны народов Дейла и Эребора.

— И не ошибаются, — резко выплюнул один из генералов. — Королевства возродились всего лишь год назад. Ряды их войск сомнутся как бумага перед армией такого размера.

Тауриэль было прекрасно известно, насколько это большое преуменьшение жизни смертных. Вспомнив Барда и его детей, она возразила:

— Я была в Дейле, — гневно ответила Тауриэль. — Я видела его возрождение. Крепостные стены отстроены заново. Люди многочисленны и сильны, и они вооружены гномьей сталью. Народ Дейла будет охотно сражаться, чтобы защитить свою родину, которую когда-то считал навсегда потерянной. Если они смогут удержать Истерлингов…

— Думаешь, смертные способны прикрыть наши тылы? — спросил другой генерал. Торфэн. Она смутно припомнила его — они танцевали вместе в ту ночь, когда галадрим посетили Эрин Гален. — Неужели?

— Думаю, — ответила Тауриэль. — В любом случае у нас нет другого выбора.

— Конечно, у нас есть выбор! — процедила генерал-эллет, заставив Тауриэль иронично хмыкнуть. — Нас могут застигнуть врасплох и мы доблестно погибнем. Торфэн, капитан права. Люди доказали свою ценность в прошлом. Мы вполне можем надеяться на победу, доверившись им сейчас.

— Я тоже помню дни доблестных смертных, Мэрилин, — ответил ей темноволосый эльф. — И они канули в прошлое. Со времени их славы минули тысячи лет. Люди Дейла — лишь тени тех, кем был их народ. Некоторые из нас, — он взглянул на Тауриэль, — возможно, не видели времена их упадка. Но я, к примеру, не стал бы доверять защиту тылов детям.

— Не знаю, что еще мы можем сделать, Туилиндор, — покачала головой Мэрилин. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что мы не потянем сражаться на два фронта против армии такого размера.

— Если Дейл, — заговорил Торфэн, — сможет замедлить продвижение Истерлингов, лишь одно это, по крайней мере, разрушит скоординированное наступление. Я не говорю, что они смогут удерживать армию вечно, но это дало бы нам время сразиться с войсками Дол Гулдура, а потом двинуться назад и встретиться в битве с Истерлингами.

— Если, — кисло выплюнул четвертый генерал.

— Они выдержат, — попыталась убедить его Тауриэль. — Эребор — самая сильная крепость в этой части света, и они помогут Дейлу.

— Кто может сказать, что сделают гномы, а что нет? — усмехнулся генерал. — Для меня будет новостью, если они вспомнят о верности. Ты так уверена, потому что тебе нашептал об этом твой любовничек-гном?

Тауриэль, не успев даже подумать, чем ей будут грозить рвущиеся на волю слова, уже было открыла рот, но ее вдруг прервал громкий шелест тяжелого шелка. Трандуил поднялся со своего темного кресла и вышел на свет, хлопнув ладонью по столу. Все, кроме Тауриэль, вздрогнули.

— Придержи язык, Дулиндир, или я прикажу отрезать его тебе, — прошипел король с нарочито убийственной мягкостью. Первые слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как она вошла в зал. Дулиндир мгновенно побледнел. Тауриэль глубоко вздохнула. Больше никто в комнате не осмеливался пошевелиться. После секундного замешательства Трандуил продолжил. Ярость по-прежнему звучала в его голосе, хотя он пытался скрыть ее под холодным безразличием.

— Мы отправим птиц в Дейл и Эребор. Каждая секунда промедления, которую они нам дадут, означает, что мы пожертвуем меньшим количеством эльфийских жизней.

Генералы замешкались с ответом. Никто не осмеливался взглянуть на Дулиндира.

— Согласна, Ваше Величество, — кивнула Мэрилин через мгновение, а затем еще двое выразили свое одобрение. Дулиндир мудро промолчал. Тауриэль также ничего не сказала, она по-прежнему не смотрела на Трандуила, лишь бросила один удивленный взгляд, когда он впервые заговорил.

Затем совет продолжился. Тихое обсуждение становилось все более оживленным, когда генералы начали спорить о тактике и стратегии.

— Теперь известны пути их наступления и мы должны напасть первыми, — предложила Мэрилин. Тауриэль слушала ее лишь вполуха, больше сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не смотреть в сторону Трандуила. — На нашей стороне скорость и скрытность. Мы можем незаметно атаковать войска орков на всем пути через лес. Это замедлит их, сломит моральный дух…

— И подвергнет наших войнов опасности, — добавил Торфен. — Вспомни численность наших сил…

— По-моему, это лучше, чем ждать, пока они первыми доберутся до нас, — возразил Туилиндор. — Мы получили информацию благодаря храбрости стражницы капитана Тауриэль, — он кивнул в ее сторону, заставив полностью сосредоточиться, — и мы не должны потратить шанс, который она нам дала впустую. Орки не ожидают упреждающего удара.

— Не ожидают, — согласился Торфэн, — потому что это довольно глупо. Атака из засады со столь малыми силами ничего не даст.

— Ничего, кроме выбора предпочтительного способа сражения, — возразила Мэрилин. — Вместо того, чтобы позволить врагу решать за нас.

— Быть может, вы не обратили внимания, — процедил Дулиндир, который, казалось, наконец пришел в себя, — наш маленький лес почти не удостоился внимания врага. Сорок тысяч орков выдвинется из Дол Гулдура в Лотлориен. — Глаза всех в зале вновь обратились к карте, на которой множество красных линий стремилось на запад, стекаясь, как кровь, к Золотому Лесу. — Вы не думаете, что они в один миг могут изменить направление? Если мы выступим слишком рано, не решит ли Дол Гулдур захватить более легкую цель, чем владения Хранительницы Нэнья? Тогда движущиеся на нас отряды врага станут в пять раз больше. Мы не должны привлекать к себе внимание, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока их войско не понесет невосполнимые потери в сражении с Лотлориэном.

— Нам нужно попытаться… Но как? — спросил Туилиндор, хмуро рассматривая карту. — Мы не можем позволить им просто пройти по нашему лесу.

— А почему бы и нет? — предложил Дулиндир. — Пусть дойдут до лесной реки и будут топтаться там, пока не промочат ноги. Всем известно, что прислужники Саурона ненавидят переходить бегущую воду. Зачем рисковать жизнями наших солдат, когда мы можем просто позволить врагу разбиться вдребезги о границы наших союзников?

Туилиндор продолжал хмуриться, но Мэрилин, к ужасу Тауриэль, медленно кивнула.

— Река служила нам щитом в прошлом, — признала она. — И орки станут уязвимы для нападения, если захотят перейти вброд.

— Гораздо менее рискованно, чем открывать наши карты, — вставил Торфен.

— Не так рискованно?! — рявкнула Тауриэль, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Риск ничего не значит! Промедление не даст нам никаких козырей. Проиграв эту битву, мы потеряем все. А если мы и дальше будем продолжать строить хитрые планы в этом душном зале, как стая трусов, то наверняка проиграем войну. Эрин Гален не выдержит осады. Наша сила заключается в лесу и деревьях, а не в реке. Вы бы и сами поняли это, если бы чаще ступали под полог ветвей, и тогда вы бы знали, что дождя не было уже несколько месяцев. Генералы, река обмельчала! Даже если она все еще слишком глубока для орков, пауки постоянно пытались перебраться над водой в течение последних семи десятилетий. Орки переправятся через нашу реку, и мы не сможем их остановить. Давайте не будем думать о риске! Сейчас на кону жизнь всех эльфов. В вашей армии нет ни одного солдата, который боялся бы умереть.

Генералы оценивающе поглядели на нее.

— Ты говоришь, как юнец, готовый без раздумий пожертвовать своей жизнью, — сказал Туилиндор.

— Возможно, ты уже слишком стар, если так дорожишь своей, — парировала Тауриэль.

— То, что солдаты готовы отдать свои жизни, вовсе не означает, что мы должны опрометчиво просить их об этом, — мягко упрекнула ее Мэрилин. — И все же это правда. Мы не должны оскорблять их честь, считая будто они беззащитные дети, а не обращаться с ними, как с воинами. Правда ли, что река больше не может уберечь нас?

— Генерал, — подавленно ответила Тауриэль, — я видела ее своими собственными глазами. Вода опустилась ниже, чем в прошлом году, на целый рост человека.

Новости заставили всех замолчать. Тауриэль, на самом деле не желавшая никого уколоть, оказалась права: ни один из генералов уже давно не выходил в лес.

— Мои мысли по этому поводу вполне ясны, — прервала молчание Мерилин. — Если наша естественная оборона действительно так сильно ослабела, то мы не можем позволить себе идти на север. Если только попытаться заманить их в ловушку у Серых гор…

Снова вспыхнул спор. На этот раз Тауриэль не участвовала в бурной переменчивой дискуссии, ее вполне устраивало, что армия Эрин Гален направится на юг, чтобы встретиться с врагом. Сложив руки за спиной, она терпеливо выжидала, а пререкания постепенно становились все мягче и тише. Генералы склонили головы над картой, обсуждая детали плана. Трандуил, знавший лес лучше, чем даже Тауриэль, время от времени высказывал свои предположения. Она поймала себя на том, что украдкой поглядывает на него. Если король и обратил на это внимания, она не заметила.

— Мы пришли к соглашению? — наконец спросил он.

— Полагаю, что да, Ваше Величество, — ответил Торфэн.

— Тогда отправляйтесь к своим войскам и подготовьтесь. Если мы надеемся перехватить их во время наступления, то должны выдвигаться очень скоро, — Трандуил встал, встретившись пронзительным взглядом с Тауриэль, отчего ее душа на миг ушла в пятки.

— Когда тебе будет больше известно о маневрах врага?

— Завтра, — услышала она свой ответ.

— Наверное, тогда нам придется покинуть дворец еще раньше. Скажите солдатам, что тренировки отменяются. Сегодня ночью они должны подготовиться к войне, — речь короля была адресована генералам, но он не сводил с Тауриэль глаз, своим взглядом пригвоздив ее сердце к полу. Генералы поклонились и удалились, а они остались в зале одни. Трандуил протянул ей руку.

— Пойдем?

Тауриэль вложила свою ладонь в его, почувствовав удивительное спокойствие от касания знакомых мозолей. Уже который месяц они не оставались наедине. Она уезжала по нескольку дней на охоту, а однажды вернулась настолько измученная, что вместе со своими стражниками уснула в конюшне прямо на сене, рядом с лошадьми. Трандуил же до поздней ночи задерживался на военных советах и заседаниях придворных. Иногда она просыпалась и обнаруживала лишь теплый след на покрывале в постели. В последние дни их пути редко пересекались. Война отнимала слишком много времени.

Хоть это была и не вся правда…

Тауриэль и Трандуил молча шли по шумному коридору. Обычно этот путь использовали только они одни, но сейчас по нему торопливо проходили солдаты и слуги, доставляя припасы или сообщения. Встречая короля, они низко кланялись. Многие эльфы были знакомы Тауриэль, и она кивала им в знак приветствия.

Эвьен, опустив голову, несла корзину с хлебом по коридору и громко ахнула, когда почти столкнулась с ними и, сделав реверанс, слегка пошатнулась под тяжестью корзины. Тауриэль решила помочь и подхватила служанку под руку.

— Зачем так спешить? — поддразнила она. — Твои пирожные могут и подождать. — Ловко высвободив свою ладонь из пальцев Трандуила, Тауриэль забрала корзину из рук служанки и глубоко вдохнула, ожидая почувствовать знакомый сладкий аромат свежеиспеченного лимонного пирога. Но нет… Разумеется, засуха в этом году лишила их лимонов. Да и запах, казался не совсем знакомым, в нем ощущались медовые оттенки, словно аромат чистой росы на весенних бутонах, но опять же не совсем. Вдохнув, она сразу же вспомнила тепло и смех…

— Эвьен, что это? — улыбнувшись, спросила Тауриэль. — Пахнет замечательно.

Когда она попыталась приподнять полотенце, прикрывавшее содержимое, Эвьен громко пискнула: — Еще не готово, моя госпожа, — и забрала корзину обратно. Бледные пальцы вцепились в ручку, а глаза заметались между Тауриэль и Трандуилом, одновременно испуганные и будто чего-то ожидающие. Король выглядел безучастным.

— Тогда нужно закончить, — сказал он, подхватив застывшую руку Тауриэль. А Эвьен, казалось, вновь смогла вздохнуть.

— Мой король, — пролепетала, резко поклонившись. — Моя госпожа, — и, подпрыгивая, пронеслась мимо, убегая прочь. Тауриэль озадаченно посмотрела ей вслед, а затем на Трандуила, но он не ответил на вопросительный взгляд.

Эвьен храбро держалась с орком, приставившим ей меч к горлу, но сейчас повела себя так нехарактерно… И что еще более странно, Трандуил, словно, точно знал почему.

«С каких это пор король ведет дела с кухарками?»

Пока они шли по длинному коридору, Тауриэль уже было открыла рот, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос, но вновь закрыла его, искоса взглянув на задумчивый взгляд и впалые щеки Трандуила. Вместе они быстро прошагали мимо дворцовой стражи в королевские покои. Как только за ними закрылись двери, король сказал:

— Не упрекай меня, что я совершил необдуманный поступок. Поверь, я не хотел ссориться с одним из моих генералов накануне сражения.

Через миг Тауриэль вспомнила. Дулиндир!

— Он сам нарывался на ссору, — возразила она. — И я, раз уж на то пошло. Если Дулиндир желает кого-то винить, пусть винит нас обоих.

— Возможно, мне даже хотелось бы посмотреть, что произошло бы, не прерви я вас, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Трандуил. — Хоть и не желаю больше видеть ваши пререкания. Но что еще я должен чувствовать? Ты избегаешь меня, Тауриэль.

— Я думала, так будет лучше, — сказала она, не пытаясь отрицать, и беспокойно заходила по комнате. — Я занималась своими делами, а ты — своими. Не хотела мешать, тем более…

В воздухе упреком повисло воспоминание об их последнем разговоре.

— В этом я не совсем одинока, мой король, — прошептала она. — Ведь ты тоже избегаешь меня.

— И все же мы здесь.

— Я… — она попыталась объяснить, но не смогла, и начала вновь: — Мой король, сегодня днем одна стражница умерла на моих руках, умоляя о прощении, перед тем, как сделать последний вздох. Она… — голос Тауриэль задрожал. — Хадриль умерла из-за меня. Я отослала ее, и она рискнула собой…

— Она умерла, чтобы доставить нам жизненно важные сведения, — ответил Трандуил, пристально смотря ей в глаза. — Разве ты не поступила бы так же?

— Тысячу раз, чтобы спасти Эрин Гален, — воскликнула Тауриэль, — но ни разу, чтобы заслужить прощения у того, кто не имел права, но осудил на изгнание. Ей не следовало рисковать собой.

— Это был ее выбор, — возразил Трандуил. Двумя быстрыми шагами подошел к ней и большими пальцами смахнул слезы. Она без сил упала в его объятия.

— Я знаю. Клянусь всем, что мне дорого, я знаю. Почему-то я всегда думала, что у меня будет больше времени. Если бы я могла вернуться в прошлое, то давно бы простила ее. Мне просто нужно было больше времени. Но война отняла его, — Тауриэль отошла и села на кровать. Ладони потяжелели, будто вновь ощутили вес умирающей эльфийки. — Наверное, я считала, что весь мир подождет. Всегда наивно надеялась на это, — с горечью добавила она. — Я никогда не говорила прямо и откровенно. Уже забыла урок, преподанный мне отчаянием. До сегодняшнего дня мне и в голову не приходило, что я могу по-настоящему потерять… близких, — призналась Тауриэль, хоть и собиралась сказать совсем другое.

«Трусиха, — проклинала она себя, впиваясь ногтями в собственные ладони, и тут в голове прозвучал мужской голос, спрашивающий: — Ты его любишь?»

Трандуил взглянул на нее так, словно знал о чем она думает. Почувствовала внезапный приступ паники, Тауриэль переключилась на другую тему:

— Какие новости от Леголаса? Он здоров?

Ладонь Трандуила, протянувшись к ней, замерла в воздухе, а затем опустилась.

— Ах, — вздохнул он, — Леголас с Братством гостил в Лотлориэне месяц назад. С тех пор не приходило никаких известий. Но я бы узнал, если бы он умер.

Тауриэль кивнула, желая спросить кое-что еще. Прежде чем она смогла сформулировать вопрос, Трандуил сказал:

— Все это время я считал, что ты не желаешь моего общества.

— И что же убедило тебя в обратном?

— Ничего. Лишь надежда. Сражение, вероятно, начнется уже завтра и я не хочу отправляться в чертоги Мандоса не вспомнив напоследок твои прикосновения, твой запах, твои пальцы в моих ладонях… — Трандуил глубоко вздохнул, глаза скользнули по ее лицу с нескрываемой жаждой. Тауриэль наклонилась, и они прижались губами друг к другу, словно никогда и не расставались.

Чувства раскаленным золотом разливались по телу, когда они медленно целовались. Чувства, похожие на мед или любовь… Тауриэль прижималась к Трандуилу, теряясь в ощущениях. Его пальцы уже ловко перебирали пуговицы и завязки на ее одежде, расстегивая их по памяти. Ее руки возились с застежкой его мантии. Потом они утонули объятиях друг в друга, словно погрузившись в забвение. Закрыв глаза, в темноте она повторяла его имя.

На следующее утро они одновременно проснулись. В открытое окно с дальнего двора доносилось гудение рога и ржание лошадей. Вернулись ее разведчики.

Глубоко дыша, Тауриэль лежала нос к носу к Трандуилу. Ее пальцы очертили контур его лица. Интересно, встретят ли они еще когда-нибудь такой рассвет?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и поднялся с кровати, прежде чем она успела ответить.

Через час они уже скакали на войну. Восемь тысяч воинов бесшумно скользили по лесу, линия боевого строя растянулась на сотни километров, армия была разбросана вдоль деревьев на целые мили. Солдатам Лихолесья не нужны были тропы, чтобы двигаться вперед.

Лес станет их дорогой, полем битвы, убежищем и могилой.

Разведывая и наблюдая, Тауриэль вместе со стражниками прыгала вперед по верхним ветвям, и терзалась смутным чувством незащищенности без толщи листьев над головой. Густые зеленые кроны являлись сердцем Эрин Гален, и без них лес казался ей чужим, будто бы не родным.

Тихое фырканье лося заставило Тауриэль опустить глаза. Трандуил ехал прямо под ней, сверкая серебряными доспехами. Она сама надела на него каждый элемент брони, вычерчивая пальцами по краям круги, будто стремилась добавить свою собственную защиту к той, что даровал простой металл. Закончив, она возложила корону ему на голову. — Подожди, — попросила она напоследок, и вновь потянулась к нему, чтобы заплести за ухом одну потайную косичку.

— На счастье, — прошептала Тауриэль, погладив дрожащими пальцами волосы.

В ту ночь эльфы разбили лагерь в тенистом ущелье. Солдаты кругами расставили свои палатки, а центром стал большой шатер Трандуила. Костры с шипением заполыхали в темноте. Горы едва заметно возвышались над деревьями, до них оставалось еще по меньшей мере полдня пути. Тауриэль и ее стража, путешествуя одни, проделали бы этот путь всего за день, но не вместе с армией, идущей на бой с тяжелым снаряжением и в доспехах. И все же ожидание утомляло.

Возможно, войнов терзали те же чувства, потому что они не спали, а перешептывались, когда она проходила мимо костров. Тауриэль услышала разговоры о грядущей битве, слухи о сражениях в большом мире, далеко за пределами их леса, и ушла прочь.

— Селенэт, — позвала она. — Ты назначила караульных на ночь?

— Конечно, — ответила Селенэт. — Скольких?

Тауриэль посмотрела на Эланор, молча стоявшую рядом.

— Сколько понадобится для разведки?

— Десять… Двадцать.

— Тогда поставь остальных на стражу сегодня ночью, — сказала Тауриэль, обращаясь к Селенэт. — Не забудь и мне назначить смену.

— Вы шутите, — с улыбкой возразила Селенэт. — Нет, капитан, я так не думаю. Подозреваю, вам понадобится хорошенько отдохнуть до завтра.

— Если остальные будут караулить, то и я тоже, — нахмурилась Тауриэль.

— Я согласна с Селенэт, — смело заявила Эланор. — У нас только один капитан. Нам нужно, чтобы ты дала нам силы, вдохновила… — она опустила свою светлую голову, внезапно смутившись. — Пожалуйста, капитан. Мы разбудим тебя, если что-нибудь случится ночью.

Позади раздался крик, и все трое обернулись, протягивая руки к оружию. Эльф выскочил из круга солдат, убегая от беспорядочно расползшегося пламени костра. Огонь жадно лизал ковер опавших листьев, оставшихся после сухого и жаркого года. Тауриэль выругалась и побежала вперед.

К тому времени, когда она, Селенэт и Эланор добрались до разгулявшегося огня, большая часть пламени уже погасла, затоптанная подошвами грязных сапогов. Тауриэль решительно наступила на последний уголек. Селенэт рассмеялась.

— Думаю, главная обязанность стражей на ночь будет состоять в том, чтобы не дать маленьким костеркам спалить нас всех, — сказала она. — Послушайтесь моего совета и поберегите силы для более важных дел. Вы не сможете вести нас завтра в бой, если будете всю ночь следить за огнем.

Осмотрев слегка почерневшую подошву своего ботинка, Тауриэль вздохнула. — Возможно, ты права, — согласилась она. — Пусть потушат костры в лагере перед сном. И не стесняйтесь будить меня, — добавила она строго. — По любому поводу…

— Только, если не справимся сами, — пообещала Селенэт, и Тауриэль пришлось довольствоваться этим.

Шатер Трандуила, ожидаемо, был полон военачальников и карт.

«Некоторым несчастным пришлось нести стол и стулья, — подумала Тауриэль, когда вошла. — А они даже из вежливости не воспользовались ими», — с усмешкой отметила она, и направилась к Трандуилу. Он на мгновение накрыл ее ладонь своей.

Генералы, ведя спор о тактике, казалось, не замечали ее. Тауриэль, в свою очередь, почти не слушала. Пока разведчики не вернулись с дополнительной информацией о расположении противника, бессмысленно было уточнять детали плана. Военачальники тоже понимали это. Возможно, спор являлся своеобразным передвоенным ритуалом, и вскоре затих.

— Если бы мы знали наверняка, что орки прорвались через перевал… — сказал Туилиндор и замолк.

— Мы слепы, — с отвращением выплюнул Торфэн. — Не стоит лишний раз загадывать что будет, иначе мы разочаруемся, узнав последние новости. Думаю, мы уже скоро получим их? — адресовал он вопрос Тауриэль. Значит, ее все-таки заметили.

— Мои разведчики вернутся до рассвета, — сообщила она.

— Тогда продолжим разговор за завтраком, — сказала Мэрилин. — Сейчас расходимся спать. Мы не будем внушать доверие перед битвой своим сонным видом.

Военачальники вышли из шатра, на ходу раскланиваясь. Тауриэль нетерпеливо выдохнула, когда полог шатра закрылся. Трандуил тихо и коротко рассмеялся.

— Мои генералы провели нас через осаду Мордора, — сказал он. — Потом мы еще поблагодарим их за советы…

— Как скажешь, мой король, — ответила Тауриэль и наклонилась поцеловать его в висок. — Думаю, утром мы это выясним.

Но рассвет принес лишь дурные вести и новые споры. Разведчики Тауриэль вернулись четко, как и обещали. Орки неожиданно сделали круг на запад, чтобы обогнуть горы.

— Если они не преодолеют горный перевал, как докладывают разведчики, то мы встретимся с ними в открытом бою, — сообщила свои мысли Мэрилин.

— Они раздавят нас своей численностью, — ответил Торфэн. — Нам неоткуда ждать подкрепления, и придется обороняться и отступать.

— Тогда давайте заставим их заплатить за каждую потерянную пядь земли! — воскликнул Туилиндор. Остальные насмешливо фыркнули в ответ. Дулиндир изучал карту, проводя пальцем вдоль очертаний лесов и гор.

— Я не вижу причин, почему бы нам самим не выбрать место сражения? — заметил он. — Запереть орков в узком горном ущелье — наш лучший и, честно говоря, единственный шанс победить без больших потерь. Если они не планируют идти к перевалу — тогда мы должны заманить их туда.

Взгляды собравшихся обратились к нему. Трандуил пошевелился.

— Объяснись.

— Нам понадобится, — сказал Дулиндир, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, — небольшой, быстрый отряд, чтобы втянуть врага в сражение. Он должен представлять достаточно серьезную угрозу, и заставить орков захотеть от него избавиться, но не настолько, чтобы их командующие почувствовали необходимость отступить или задуматься. В сущности, нам нужна приманка: нечто, пробуждающее в орках кровожадность, но не подозрения. Войны должны будут мелькать прямо перед носом их армии, бежать, но оставаться в поле зрения, и добраться до горного перевала живыми. Там мы сможем отрезать оркам путь к отступлению, перебив их на досуге. Но, разумеется, это очень опасное задание. Солдат, который поведет отряд, должен обладать большим опытом и смелостью…

Тауриэль почувствовала себя актрисой на сцене. Генералы и даже Трандуил молчали, ожидая неизбежных слов. Вздернув подбородок, она спокойно произнесла:

— Я сделаю это. Королевская стража добровольно возьмет на себя эту обязанность.

— Нет, — ответил Трандуил.

— Владыка, я прошу оказать мне честь, — развернувшись к нему, воскликнула она. — Нет никого, кто сможет выполнить задание, лучше, чем мы. Стража передвигается быстрее, чем любой другой отряд войнов в Эрин Гален. Мы обучены маневрам скрытного боя и совместного отступления. И… орки видели меня в лицо. Узнав разведчиков, они будут отчаянно пытаться помешать нам доложить об их расположении. Никто другой не сможет осуществить наш план.

— Риск слишком велик, — лицо Трандуила ничего не выражало, но пальцы на столе едва заметно побелели. Генералы молча наблюдали за происходящим. Тауриэль прекрасно понимала: это — их личное противостояние. С таким же успехом они могли спорить наедине.

— Риск провала, если мы не попытаемся, слишком велик, — сказала она и, понизив голос, добавила: — Я не потерплю поражения.

Трандуил отшатнулся назад, его глаза холодно скользнули по шатру.

— Тогда посоветуйте, генералы. Что скажете? Вы согласны с этим планом?

Военачальники колебались, бросая друг на друга суетливые взгляды. Дулиндир скрестил руки на груди, его губы искривились в жесткой ухмылке. Торфэн ответил за всех:

— Я не считаю, что это хороший план, Ваше Величество, — медленно произнес он. — Но это единственный план. Мы не можем сдержать армию в десять тысяч орков на открытом поле. Если мы выживем в такой битве, то останемся разбитыми, и не выстоим в сражении со следующим войском или тем, что последует за ним. — Генерал облизнул пересохшие губы и встретился печальным взглядом с Тауриэль. — Мы должны попытаться.

Кадык Трандуила нервно дернулся.

— Вы согласны? — спросил он.

— Согласна, — Мэрилин сглотнула.

— Да, — ответил Туилиндор.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Дулиндир.

— Хорошо, — сказал Трандуил, поднимаясь. — Наша армия займет нужные позиции. Затем, когда мы окажемся на месте, капитан Тауриэль и ее стражники устроят ловушку, — он склонил голову набок, а в его голосе прозвучали опасные нотки. — И все же я по-прежнему обеспокоен благополучным исходом задания. Провал будет равносилен поражению в войне. Разве ты так не считаешь, Дулиндир?

Улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Ваше Величество… — начал он.

— Разве ты не согласен, что крайне важно обеспечить успех капитана? — спросил Трандуил. В его глазах блеснул жесткий огонек. — В конце концов, именно ты предложил мне этот план.

Дулиндир заколебался.

— Да, Владыка.

— Теперь мне ясно, как поступить. Я назначу одного из вас сопровождать отряд и убедиться, что все пойдет по плану. Но кого из моих генералов, Дулиндир, по-твоему, я должен выбрать? — В палатке повисла тишина. — Молчишь?

— Не могу сказать, Ваше Величество, — ответил эльф, будто бы, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Вижу, ты скромничаешь. Кто еще из моих военачальников настолько же ловок, настолько же искусно хитер, как ты? — черные тени заполнили глаза Трандуила. — Я доверяю капитану Тауриэль и ее стражникам. Могу ли я положиться на тебя, Дулиндир. Поедешь ли ты с ними навстречу опасности?

Дулиндир побледнел.

— Как вам будет угодно, Ваше Величество, — пробурчал он.

— Поклянись, — жестко приказал Трандуил.

Генерал споткнулся и упал на колени.

— Клянусь вам!

— Ты защитишь их?

— Да.

— Ты пройдешь путь, который сам для них выбрал?

— Да!

— Ты отдашь свою жизнь за нее?

Дулиндир тяжело дышал и молчал. Меч Трандуила застыл, поблескивая серебряным светом.

— Отвечай! — прорычал король. Тауриэль, на миг онемев от шока, мгновенно отреагировала. Пальцы сжали его запястье.

— Владыка!

Кончик лезвия дрогнул и отодвинулся. Трандуил не сводил глаз с сидящего на полу Дулиндира, бледного и несчастного.

— Он не обязан отвечать, — возразила Тауриэль. — Не когда… Я сочту за честь принять его командование.

Отступив, она осторожно встала между острым мечом и Дулиндиром. Трандуил ничего не ответил. Лишь прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к сердцу.

В следующий миг Тауриэль вышла из шатра, а генерал, словно раненая гончая, потащился вслед за ней.

Каким-то образом за несколько часов до утренней вылазки в горы всем стало известно, что случилось в королевском шатре. По крайней мере, часть произошедших событий…

Тауриэль хватило и собственных стражников, которые совсем не удивились новостям о предстоящем задании. Вместо этого она обнаружила, как они буквально сгорают от нетерпения. Лица эльфов выглядели полными предвкушения, когда они собрались вокруг, выслушать ее наставления. Как только она обрисовала план, стражники загалдели.

— Мы выманим их за собой… — начал Мирданион.

— …и приведем прямо в ловушку, — закончил Белегорн, довольно оскалившись. — Это как убедить оленя побежать за волком.

Вокруг раздались согласные возгласы.

— Необычайно уродливого оленя, — заметила Эланор. Улыбка сверкнула на лице Тауриэль.

— Волк тоже выглядит не шибко впечатляюще, — сказала она под всеобщий хохот. — Я рада видеть вашу храбрость и воодушевление, — продолжила она более серьезно. — Но, пожалуйста, не поймите меня превратно. Мы идем на самое опасное задание, которое когда-либо выполняла королевская стража. Вы почтите меня, если поставите честь Эрин Гален превыше собственной славы, и не станете беспечно рисковать собственной жизнью или жизнью других. Мы договорились?

Улыбки сползли с лиц стражников.

— Слушаемся, капитан, — серьезно отозвался Долориан, и остальные хором подхватили его слова. Тауриэль взглянула на солнце, наполовину сокрытое серыми тучами.

— Войско орков расположилось к югу от нас, и направляется на запад по старой лесной дороге. К тому времени, как мы достигнем его, остальная наша армия должна уже занять позиции. Нам придется поторопиться… Эвьен, что ты здесь делаешь?

Головы всех собравшихся повернулись к служанке. Внезапно оказавшись в центре внимания сотни королевских стражников, кухарка невольно отступила назад. За ее спиной стояла дюжина других слуг из лагеря — поварих и прачек, призванных из дворца. Одна эллет положила руку на плечо Эвьен, и жест поддержки, казалось, придал ей храбрости.

— Мы слышали, куда вы вскоре отправитесь, — прошептала она, крепко сжимая в руках маленькую корзину. — Все происходит… не так, как мы думали, когда захотели приготовить его для вас, но сейчас настало время. Он придаст вам сил, если вы решите вкусить его.

Слегка подрагивающими пальцами, Эвьен откинула ткань, прикрывавшую корзину. Теплый запах меда и душистый аромат приятных воспоминаний расплылись по воздуху. По толпе прокатился ропот удивления.

— Лембас, — недоверчиво пробормотал кто-то. — Они испекли лембас для капитана!

— Вы можете поступить с ним, как пожелаете, — сказала Эвьен, слегка повысив голос. После ее слов все замолчали. Тауриэль с довольным видом взяла корзину в руки.

— Примите мою благодарность, — улыбнулась она Эвьен и, увидев рядом с собой Эланор, спросила: — Не хочешь попробовать?

— Хорошо, — ответила она и, низко поклонившись, взяла хлеб обеими руками. Ее лицо выглядело серьезным. Как-то незаметно для Тауриэль это превратилось в церемонию. Она подходила к следующему, и к следующему. Каждый брал свой ломтик лембаса в ладони, не говоря больше не ни слова, кроме разве что «капитан». Даже Долориан, взяв хлеб, торжественно промолчал с опущенными глазами.

Напоследок, она подошла к Дулиндиру. Генерал отступил от нее на шаг.

— Он ваш, м-м-м… капитан. Я… — эльф покачал головой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал, — сказала она. — Если едешь со мной, значит, ты — часть моей роты. А я защищаю своих, — она вложила хлеб, обернутый в листок, ему в руки. — Ешь.

Дулиндир поднес кусочек к губам и медленно откусил.

— Уже много веков я не ел лембас, — признался он.

— Все еще такой же вкусный, каким ты его помнишь? — спросила она. — Я никогда его не пробовала.

— Да, — сказал он, глядя на Тауриэль так, словно видел ее впервые. — У тебя не было возможности, — он съел все до крошки, слизывая крупинки с пальцев, как ребенок.

Тауриэль взяла лембас последней. В конце концов, на языке остался не вкус, а некое чувство или ощущение, пробудившее смутные воспоминания о россыпи белых цветов под лунным светом. Сила и храбрость наполнили тело, тепло покалывая кончики пальцев. Те же чувства отражались в глазах каждого стражника вокруг. Кровь отбивала барабанный бой в предвкушении победы.

— По коням! — приказала она. — Будем быстры и храбры и день станет нашим! За Эрин Гален!

— За Эрин Гален! — взревели стражники, и их голоса звенели от радости.

Сладкое сияние лембаса все еще согревало ее внутри, когда они скакали сквозь деревья, а теплый ветер хлестал лицо. Конь, на котором ехала Тауриэль, показался ей знакомым — золотистый жеребец с черными ногами. Много лет назад она ездила на его пра-пра-пра-прабубушке в Дейл. Наклонившись вперед, она крепко прижалась к гриве и прошептала ему историю о том, как она и золотистая кобыла обогнали самого короля. Одно ухо повернулось к ней, словно прислушиваясь.

Тауриэль почувствовала, когда они подъехали к дороге, ведь знала Лихолесье так же хорошо, как мозоли на своих ладонях, и подняла руку, подав солдатам знак. Незаметно рота стражников разделилась на множество ручейков, скрывшихся в лесу слева и справа от нее. Половина, включая Тауриэль, осталась верхом — они станут главной приманкой. Эланор возглавляла второй отряд, который должен спрятаться на деревьях с луками, и сеять смятение в рядах орков. Вместе они заманят и загонят их армию в ущелье, чтобы там перебить.

Каждый эскадрон ее конников нацелился на собственную роту орков, чтобы полностью завладеть вниманием врага. Тауриэль придется лично участвовать в сражении, да еще в скакать первых рядах. Генералы, командующие фронтами, оценят ее вылазку, в особенности за новости, которые она принесет.

«Глупый риск!» — где-то между ушей раздался обеспокоенный и сердитый голос Трандуила. Тряхнув головой, она избавилась от лишних мыслей. С тех пор, как она покинула шатер, они так и не поговорили. Разговор, в любом случае, ничего бы не дал. Каждый уже знал, чем все обернется. Воображая себе спор с Трандуилом, высоко и гордо восседающим на своем лосе, она представила, как ответила бы ему: — Глупый риск — моя обязанность. И улыбнулась.

Вначале робко, а затем с отчаянным хохотом Тауриэль в открытую выскочила на лесную дорогу. Авангард армии из десяти тысяч орков уставился на нее. Жеребец высоко и пронзительно заржал навстречу все усиливающемуся ветру. Одновременно послышались гортанные рычащие звуки черного наречия, которое она не знала, и посчитала бы за счастье никогда не узнать. Единственные слова, которые она уловила, были «эльфийка» и «король».

Гораздо лучше ей давался язык оружия. Лучники, поначалу ошеломленные ее внезапным появлением, искали за спиной стрелы. Черные ятаганы появились из ножен. Тауриэль пришпорила бока своего коня, и он вновь нырнул в лес, подгоняемый силой страха. За ними с неразборчивыми воплями, жутким воем и желанием причинить боль, словно бы устремилась вся орда.

Вспотев, Тауриэль оглянулась. За ней бежала все же не целая армия, но слева доносились крики стражников, которые, поддразнивая, заманивали остальных. Дисциплина орков была печальна известна с самого начала, и твари не смогли устоять перед такой соблазнительной добычей, и теперь неслись вперед, быстрее, чем она планировала. Прижимаясь к гриве своего взвинченного скакуна, Тауриэль выкрикнула приказ отступать, хотя из-за шума встречного ветра даже не расслышала звук собственного голоса. Казалось, каким-то чудом ее все же услышали, потому что по бокам от нее, мчась против ветра, внезапно появились всадники. Мрачно переглянувшись, они вместе бросились дальше.

Позже Тауриэль вспоминала погоню как череду бессвязных моментов, бессмысленных образов и звуков. Сердце неистово стучало в такт цокоту копыт коня под бесконечный свист стел, летящих ей в спину сухим и безжалостным ливнем. Ветер казался капризно переменчивым, то сбивая стрелы, то придавая им большую скорость. Древки вонзались в стволы деревьев и в спины ее стражников, убивая одного за другим. Тауриэль скакала прочь так быстро, что не успевала разглядеть их лица.

Потом Тауриэль смутно вспомнила, ощутив, как сильно саднит горло, что выкрикивала какие-то приказы. Подняв руку, она услышала десятки откликнувшихся голосов. Непонятно, сколько солдат полегло и как поживают лучники на деревьях. Времени на раздумья почти не оставалось. Плотным строем, похожим на наконечник стрелы, выжившие все вместе двинулись в ущелье. Позади бежали десять тысяч разъяренных орков, сбиваясь в узкую колонну. Сейчас ветер дул в лицо, отбрасывая стрелы, летящие в спину. Взмыленные лошади дрожали под всадниками, но эльфы не сбавляли темп, то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения битвы, Тауриэль не могла сказать. Горячей ветер слепил, сухость сжигала глаза. Она лишь знала, что они скачут, скачут и скачут… прямо в ущелье.

На мгновение Тауриэль охватило безумное желание обернуться. Горный проход, хотя и выглядел узким на карте, в реальности оказался достаточно широк и вмещал пять десятков в поперечнике. Выехав на открытое пространство, она остро ощутила численность выживших. Вместе с ней остался лишь небольшой отряд храбрецов на усталых лошадях, а за ними гнались десять тысяч орков, жаждущих вкусить их крови.

— Мы волки, — прошептала Тауриэль себе под нос. — Мы охотники, мы лес… — дыхание сбивалось. Вопреки разумным доводам, ей ужасно захотелось развернуться и сражаться. Каменные серые глыбы, стенами возвышавшиеся по обе стороны, были совсем не похожи на кроны деревьев. Тауриэль почувствовала, как вырвавшись из сердца, страх сжал ее горло. Армии эльфов не было видно ни слева, ни справа. Вопрос слетел с губ, замирая в воздухе:

«Трандуил, где ты?»

Орки догоняли, ведомые жаждой крови и превосходством в численности. Один выпрыгнул из-за спины Тауриэль с мечом наперевес, и скользящим ударом ранил ее коня в бок. Жеребец пронзительно заржал и рванул вперед. Тауриэль едва смогла усидеть в седле.

— Держись, — прошептала она испуганному животному, понадеявшись, что говорит правду. — Держись, осталось немного…

Позади слышались звуки приближающихся орков, решивших вновь попытаться напасть. Она развернулась в седле и выстрелила одному из них прямо в глаз. Орк опрокинулся назад, почти комично упав в лапы позади стоящего, и тот с отвращением отбросил тело. Орки продолжали бежать. Другие стражники тоже отстреливались, но их луки были хороши для леса, но неудобны и неточны, если стрелять со спины лошади. Нескольких подстреленных было недостаточно, чтобы остановить орду. Прошла лишь секунда или две, когда орки нагнали их. Когти обхватили лодыжку Тауриэль и грубо стащили с лошади.

Распластавшись на спине, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, она увидела тени ринувшихся в атаку орков, заполонившие пространство, а затем уродливую, четырехзубую ухмылку. С острых клыков по подбородку стекала слюна. В руке орка появился кинжал.

— Капитан! — донесся чей-то крик. Тауриэль откатилась в сторону от стремительно опустившегося кинжала. Долориан, свесившись из седла с длинным клинком, глубоко вонзил его в затылок орка.

На отдых не было времени. Теперь их окружили орки, загоняя в круг, чтобы напасть. Тауриэль уворачивалась от ударов длинной алебарды, пытаясь найти момент, чтобы вытащить мечи. Долориан дернул поводья, что-то невнятно закричав. Его конь в панике встал на дыбы, глаза сверкнули белками. Орки проносились мимо, стремясь завалить лошадей. Тауриэль едва могла разобрать крики всадников в хаотичном шуме, по-прежнему пытаясь увернуться от алебардщика, но вдруг услышала смех… Жестокий, уродливый, мгновенно приковавший ее внимание. Наплевав на вопящий инстинкт самосохранения, она повернула голову.

Рядом с ней возвышался орк, черно-белая боевая раскраска раздвоенной молнией струилась по морде. Он вновь захохотал и ударил копьем в грудь лошади. Долориан рухнул вместе со своим конем. Тауриэль ахнула, но не только от шока: орк с алебардой наконец-то сумел ее задеть, пока она отвлеклась. Боль пронзила бок и верхнюю часть бедра. Бросившись на помощь Долориану, она упала на месте.

В тот миг ее спасла лишь мышечная память. Ничто другое не смогло бы заставить ее вспомнить заученные приемы. Трандуил заставлял ее проделывать это упражнение тысячу раз, пока не удовлетворился результатом, а ее мышцы не заныли от боли. Кувыркнувшись, Тауриэль подскочила, на ходу вытаскивая мечи. Парировав удар алебарды, она в воздухе развернула свое оружие. Один меч перерезал рукоять, другой — горло орка.

Внезапно Тауриэль почувствовала себя очень тяжелой и, проковыляв вперед, размышляла, как бы не упасть. Темнота начала заволакивать глаза, но она повернулась, покачиваясь на плохо стоящих ногах, и взглянула на Долориана.

Стражник лежал на земле, придавленный крупом мертвой лошади и кем-то еще, а из его живота вырастало, словно дерево копье, на которое почти небрежно опирался орк с боевой раскраской. Услышав ее крик, он поднял глаза, оскалившись. В сердце Тауриэль всколыхнулось неясное чувство, сильнее боли или страха. Она прыгнула вперед, разводя мечи в стороны, и срезала мясо до костей. Раз, два… удар промеж глаз… удар поперек горла. Почти не чувствуя рук, она вновь развернулась и, перехватив мечи, вонзила оба лезвия глубоко в грудь орку. Словно в каком-то жутком синхронном танце, они вместе рухнули оземь.

Теперь тварь совершенно мертва, Тауриэль была уверена в этом, поэтому опустилась на колени рядом с Долорианом и попыталась нащупать пульс.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Тауриэль не могла сказать, что просила и что дала бы взамен. Нарастающий шум заставил ее поднять глаза. В воздухе замелькали темные силуэты, быстро проносившиеся вместе с бушующим ветром. Стая летящих к ней скворцов? Нет. Внезапный ливень? Нет… Лучники.

— Долориан, — прошептала она. — Они здесь. Наше войско уже здесь. Мы победили. Долориан…

Вокруг нее, на некотором отдалении, огромные толпы орков падали, принимая смерть. Стрелы торчали из их горла и глаз, словно булавки. На поле боя воцарился хаос. Орки, завидев расплату, ожидающую их впереди, начали стремительно спасаться бегством, расталкивая с пути своих же собратьев. Отовсюду раздавались смятенные, яростные вопли, но Тауриэль расслышала лишь тихий сдавленный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ эльфа, лежащего на ее руках.

Медленно, с огромным трудом Долориан открыл глаза. Потемневшие от боли зрачки заметались из стороны в сторону и наконец остановились на ее лице. Он попытался заговорить, закашлялся, содрогнулся и попытался вновь.

— Не оставляй меня здесь, — с трудом прохрипел он. По нижней губе стекала кровь. — Верни меня в лес, но не… здесь. Не уходи… не… мое тело здесь.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — выдавила она, взяв его лицо в ладони. Где-то на периферии зрения бушевала битва.

Долориан вздохнул, его ресницы затрепетали.

— Таурис, — прошептал он. — Прощай…

Тауриэль погладила его холодную щеку. В глаза оказалось трудно смотреть.

— Давай снова встретимся, Долориан, — сказала она настойчиво. — Только не в чертогах Мандоса. Вернись ко мне. Возвращайся в Эрин Гален.

Но взгляд Долориана уже остекленел. Тауриэль склонилась над ним, по щекам потекли слезы, тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Кого еще заберет у нее смерть?

Что-то изменилось в бушующем ритме сражения. Прекратилось монотонное жужжание стрел, сменившись лязгом рукопашного оружия. Армия Лихолесья спустилась с гор. Рядом с ней, крича, умирали орки. Онемев от шока, Тауриэль откинула волосы с лица Долориана. К ней подошел кто-то знакомый и что-то настойчиво спрашивал. Тауриэль не знала, ответила ли она, сказала ли что-то, но он ушел. Через мгновение, а может, и через час, он вернулся, с тревогой посмотрев в ее карие глаза.

— Дулиндир, — прошептала она, с трудом вспомнив имя.

— Позвольте увести вас отсюда, моя леди, — сказал он, закидывая ее руку себе на плечо, чтобы поднять на ноги. Тауриэль ахнула, заваливаясь на бок.

— В чем дело? Что случилось? — спросил откуда-то сверху низкий и дрожащий от волнения голос. Несмотря на боль, Тауриэль потянулась к нему.

— Она ранена, Ваше Величество, — ответил Дулиндир. К ее легкому удивлению, он казался не менее обеспокоенным. — Одежда пропитана кровью от ребер до бедер.

Трандуил глухо и сдавленно выдохнул. Появившись наконец в поле зрения, он одним плавным движением спешился и направился к ней.

— Тебе нужно к целителям, — настойчиво сказал он.

Тауриэль, спотыкаясь, вырвалась из поддерживающих рук Дулиндира.

— Я не могу, — пробормотала она. — На этот раз я его не брошу. Я дала свое слово. Я не оставлю его тело, не оставлю… Долориана, он…

Она смутно заметила, как перекосилось лицо Трандуила.

— Тауриэль, пожалуйста…

Неужели он просит? Трандуил никогда ничего не просил. Мир обезумел, перевернулся с ног на голову. Какой-то частью сознания она понимала, что это из-за потери крови, что должна пойти к целителям, но она дала обещание…

— Я прослежу за вашей стражей, моя леди, — голос Дулиндира вторгся в водоворот ее мыслей. — Я буду защищать его тело.

Глаза Тауриэль переметнулись к нему.

— Правда? — прохрипела она, ощутив, как потяжелела голова. Кровь свободно стекала вдоль ноги.

— Капитан, — ответил генерал. — Это честь для меня.

Тауриэль больше не сопротивлялась. Трандуил нежно поднял ее на руки, запрыгнув на теплую высокую и безопасную спину своего лося. Резкий шаг убаюкивал, и она задремала, опустив голову на его грудь, облаченную в доспехи, и едва осознавала происходящее, пока он уносил ее прочь от битвы и вдаль от смерти.


	11. Chapter 11

Часовой неподвижно стоял на своем посту, когда Тауриэль приблизилась к шатру.

— Ты не можешь войти, — он положил руку на оружие, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте ее лицо, скрытое тенью плаща. Тауриэль взглянула эльфу прямо в глаза, капюшон слегка откинулся назад, и свет фонаря осветил ее волосы.

— Ты уверен? — уточнила она, и часовой, поклонившись, пропустил ее.

В шатре царила мертвая тишина. Здесь, на холодной земле рядами лежали все павшие в великой битве, и где-то среди них покоился Долориан. Подняв фонарь, Тауриэль двинулась вперед и темнота медленно, будто нехотя, расступалась перед ней.

Ее разбудил кошмар. Всего несколько часов прошло с тех пор, как ее унесли с поля боя, но казалось, словно она проспала целую жизнь. Тауриэль смутно помнила бегство… или, ей так казалось. Снилась размытая, безумная скачка… Возможно, то были видения из ее памяти? Но она знала, что кровавые раны Долориана, лежащего на земле, и обещание, которое она дала ему перед смертью — точно реальны.

«Не оставляй меня здесь», — умолял он, и она не собиралась…

Воздух в палатке казался душным, теплее, чем ночь снаружи, теплее крови или выдоха. С каждым шагом Тауриэль лихорадило все сильнее. Тени от пламени фонаря судорожно колыхались, когда она проходила мимо тел павших. Отблески света делали лица мертвецов то злыми, то радостными, будто они в последний раз чувствовали себя живыми, но затем свет исчезал, и они вновь выглядели холодными и безжизненными. Путь был усеян мертвыми лицами эльфов. Лицами, навечно потерявшими свои эмоции… Лицами, которые вдруг показались ей удивительно знакомыми.

Здесь, у ее ног, покоилось тело одного из стражников, а поодаль — еще одного. Тауриэль замерла, словно пораженная. Она их знала. Свет озарил лица многих и многих знакомых, когда она подняла фонарь выше. Дюжины — нет, больше…

Разворачиваясь по кругу, она попыталась пересчитать, но то и дело сбивалась, когда узнавала чье-то лицо или внезапно вспоминала кривоватую улыбку, которую больше никогда не увидит. Дойдя до тридцати, она не смогла продолжать дальше. Жар ночной духоты почему-то заставил легкие закоченеть. Смерть внезапно стянула душу в тиски, повиснув на сердце тяжким, холодным грузом.

Вдруг в мысли ворвалось воспоминание, почти заставив Тауриэль взвыть от боли. Те необдуманные слова, которые она произнесла генералам всего несколько дней назад:

— В вашей армии нет ни одного солдата, который боялся бы умереть.

Сейчас сказанное горчило едким пеплом, словно предвестие смерти ее стражников. Даже сердце не сжималось внутри, когда Тауриэль ступала вдоль рядов погибших, будто бы чьи-то ледяные пальцы просто схватили и напрочь вырвали его из груди.

Они были ее стражами, она повела их в бой и они доверяли ей, последовали за ней, невероятно рискуя, и теперь… Теперь…

Тауриэль ожидала, что сейчас закричит или заплачет, но потрясение лишило ее слез, ноги подкосились, рана на боку загорелась болью, заставив тихо вскрикнуть. Звук прокатился странным эхом, а после растворился в тишине. Тяжело дыша, она услышала свое глухо колотящееся сердце.

Тауриэль никогда не боялась темноты, но за четко очерченным кругом света от фонаря таилось нечто большее, чем простой мрак. Здесь, рядом с ней, ощущалась зияющая пустота, которая расползалась за пределы палатки, словно бы, бесконечно… пока не поглотит весь мир целиком. Глядя в темноту, она так и не смогла понять: — Зачем ей нужен Долориан? Зачем понадобилось так много ее стражников?

Но пустота не давала ответов. Спустя некоторое время Тауриэль поднялась на ноги. Наверное, она разучилась плакать, и даже не могла бы сейчас сказать, что именно чувствует… Горе заполняло ее изнутри, царапалось и толкалось, и Тауриэль ощущала, как разрывается на части, а потом все эмоции просто исчезли, оставив внутри лишь пустоту. Потонув в безысходности, она подняла фонарь и продолжила искать.

Когда она наконец нашла Долориана, то смогла лишь спокойно взглянуть на него сверху вниз, пытаясь хоть что-то почувствовать. Это не он… Только тело.

Зачем она пришла сюда?

Но все-таки осталось нечто, что ей стоило сделать.

— Мы победили, — сказала Тауриэль, понимая, что никто ее не услышит. — Эрин Гален в безопасности. Я привезу тебя домой, — прикоснувшись пальцами к его лбу, она тихо выдохнула.

Снаружи стояла прохладная ночь, холоднее, чем в самых густых тенях днем, и даже без теплого ветерка. Тауриэль прижала ладони к лицу. Мертвецы по-прежнему смотрели на нее опустевшими глазами даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки.

— Моя леди, — послышался голос кого-то живого.

Тауриэль опустила руки.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь?

— Его Величество знал, — ответил генерал Дулиндир, протянув ей свою руку, чтобы поддержать под локоть со стороны раненного бока. Тауриэль искоса взглянула на него, но не стала возражать. — Я вызвался проводить тебя, когда кровать нашли пустой.

— Но почему?

— Потому что я хотел извиниться, — прямо сказал он, уводя ее прочь. — Ты не та, за кого я тебя принимал.

Тауриэль потребовалось мгновение, чтобы собрать разрозненные мысли в кучу, а затем они вырвались наружу, ядом слетев с языка.

— Верно ли я догадалась? — гневно воскликнула она. — Гномья шлюха, предательница, наивная дура, которая годится лишь согревать постель Его Величества по ночам?

Дулиндир даже не смутился, невольно заставив немного себя уважать.

— Да, — ответил он. — Все сказанное и даже больше. Худшее, наверное, это… Игрушка, дорвавшаяся до власти и получившая ее по прихоти Владыки. Хорошенькое личико, в которое с годами влюбился одинокий король. Подобное выглядело странно, хоть и не неслыханно, но то, что он выбрал… полюбил лесную эльфийку, простого капитана стражи, казалось мне немыслимым. Особенно ту, которая предала его из-за гнома… но я был слеп. И, наверное, просто хотел выдать желаемое за действительное. Я решил, что Его Величество не любит тебя, ведь иначе он уже бы женился, неважно сильван ты с рождения или нет. Мне показалось забавным, что тебя отвергли, но я оказался совершенно не прав. Король ведь готов умереть за тебя?

Тауриэль мотнула головой, но не стала спорить.

— И стража готова последовать за тобой к вратам Мордора, если ты позовешь. Даже горничные и слуги…

— Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то…

— Мне очень жаль, — перебил ее Дулиндир, замедляя шаг. — Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать. И… я благодарен. Я никогда не верил, что снова попробую лембас, — он слегка отвернулся, вглядываясь в ночь. — Да я и не заслуживал его. Лембас для героев и королев, хотя мне интересно, действительно ли ты понимаешь, что именно сделала?..

Тауриэль неохотно смягчилась.

— Думаю, я тоже должна поблагодарить тебя, — призналась она. — Ты охранял тело Долориана, когда я не могла. Не думаю, что оставила бы его, если бы ты не… — она тряхнула головой, желая прояснить мысли. — Теперь, когда битва окончена, я могу вернуть его тело в лес. Я должна сказать тебе «спасибо».

Дулиндир резко остановился. Они были совсем рядом с шатром Трандуила. Внутри виднелись силуэты и огни.

— Не нужно меня благодарить, — внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес он. Тауриэль нахмурилась, взглянув на шатер.

— Зачем ему понадобилось видеть меня посреди ночи? — озвучила она свои мысли. — Зачем, генерал? Праздновать, разумеется, еще рано.

Генерал схватил ее за руку и торопливо зашептал:

— Пожалуйста. Не сердись на него.

— Сердиться? С какой стати? — Тауриэль вытаращила глаза. Внезапное предчувствие холодком пробежало по спине. — Что он сделал?

— Победа, — протянул Дулиндир, сглотнув, — не была полной.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — Тауриэль покачала головой. — Мы… мы привели их в ущелье. Орки оказались в ловушке…

— Не все дошли до перевала. Ловушка захлопнулась слишком рано, леди Тауриэль!

— Что случилось?! — Тауриэль вцепилась в ворот его туники, смяв в кулаках ткань.

— Это была моя ошибка, — тихо пробормотал он. — Я не понял ни тебя, ни его… Король, моя леди… король приказал атаковать прежде, чем все орки добрались до ущелья. Он увидел, как ты упала с лошади, и…

— Нет, — произнесла Тауриэль, попятившись назад, или лишь попыталась. Безумно хотелось закричать, но из горла вырвался только хриплый шепот: — Как?.. — на вдохе спросила она. — Сколько? — на выдохе. — Сколько?!

— Леди Тауриэль…

Она молча посмотрела на генерала, содрогнувшись всем телом. Дулиндир склонил голову.

— Две тысячи орков избежали сражения, — сказал он, глядя на землю.

Тауриэль, словно молния разогнав теплую душную ночь, стремительно развернулась и ворвалась в шатер, расталкивая перед собой генералов с картами. Ярость кипела в венах. В три больших шага она оказалась перед Трандуилом и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину.

Звук будто эхом прокатился по внезапно затихшему шатру. Трандуил осторожно поднес ладонь к растущему красному пятну на бледной щеке.

— Оставьте нас, — пробормотал он.

Собравшиеся генералы не нуждались в дальнейших уговорах. Тауриэль наконец смогла найти подходящие слова, чтобы выразить весь свой гнев:

— Мои стражники напрасно отдали свои жизни! — начала она. — Долориан погиб ни за что! Две тысячи орков проникнут в сердце Эрин Гален. Залы дворца не защищены! Все эльфы будут мертвы к тому моменту, как мы вернемся. Как ты мог? Как ты посмел?!

— Я посмел, потому что я король! — ответил Трандуил, и от холодного тона его голоса кровь Тауриэль вскипела с новой силой. — Твои стражники погибли только потому, что ты этого захотела. Я запретил тебе, но ты отстранила меня, не подумав, настояла на своем…

— Не надо, — воскликнула она. — Разве я виновата? Разве из-за меня так много моих стражей лежат мертвыми? Да. Это ты желаешь услышать, правда? Да! Я приказала им идти в бой, прекрасно осознавая цену. Я потратила их жизни, чтобы купить победу. Но ты украл ее у них из-под носа!

— Не смей упрекать меня в том, что я спас тебе жизнь! — голос Трандуила охрип. — У меня не осталось выбора. И ты это знала. Ты всегда это знала. Как я мог еще яснее объяснить, что умру без тебя? Но ты все равно поступила, как хотела. И даже не сомневалась. Правда, Тауриэль? Я всегда был рядом, чтобы защитить тебя. И никогда бы не поступил иначе, — его зрачки угрожающе потемнели. — Я сделал свой выбор… И я готов сделать его вновь.

Губы Тауриэль уже было раскрылись для отповеди, но вдруг дрогнули и сомкнулись. Гнев покинул ее, сменившись чувством, которого она совершенно не ожидала.

«Я сделал свой выбор… И я бы сделал его вновь».

Слова ужалили гораздо больнее, чем рой стрел. Тауриэль думала, что никогда их не услышит.

«Я бы сделал его вновь».

Казалось, словно мир потонул в темноте. Умерли ночные звезды за густыми облаками. Тауриэль посмотрела на своего короля и не смогла поверить, что она когда-то подумала, пусть даже на мгновение, что сможет полюбить его.

Неожиданно глаза начали наполняться слезами.

— Значит, ты не тот, кем я тебя считала, — тихо сказала она. — Многие из моих стражей были мне дороги. Я знала их уже много веков, мне порой казалось — целую вечность. Они были моими друзьями. И все же я отправила их на смерть, позволила им умереть, потому что знала, что существует то, что они ценят больше собственной жизни, — слезы наконец скатились по щекам, но она не обратила внимания. Рука Трандуила дернулась, словно желая стереть их. Наверное, он почувствовал, что своим жестом лишь причинит ей больше страдания, поэтому остановился. — Ты должен был найти в себе силы поступить иначе, а я… Я должна была решиться и покинуть тебя еще давным-давно.

— Нет, — Трандуил преградил ей путь. — Куда это ты собралась? Я запрещаю.

— Время просить разрешения давно прошло. Отпусти меня.

— Тауриэль, послушай, — настойчиво сказал он. — Армия выступит в течение часа. Мы задержались лишь, чтобы осмотреть раненых и составить план действий. Все, что ты задумала, может подождать.

— Я не стану ждать, — возразила Тауриэль. — Думаю, я уже достаточно долго ждала.

Трандуил, словно бы, не услышал дрожь в ее голосе. Глаза пожирали каждую частичку ее тела, будто он верил, что сохранив образ в своем сердце, сможет ее остановить. Во взгляде сквозила тревога и отчаяние, но он еще не до конца осознал смысл сказанных слов. Каким-то странным образом вытеснив остальные чувства, в груди Тауриэль разгорелся страх. Она не хотела разбивать ему сердце.

— Тогда послушай свою совесть, — попытался он. — Ты дала мне обещание однажды в зеленой чаще. Если я когда-нибудь попрошу — ты останешься, и будешь держаться подальше от опасности, — его пальцы сжали ее ладони. Тауриэль посмотрела вниз — руки дрожали, так же как и у нее. — Ты дала клятву…

— Которую не смогла сдержать, — с трудом выговорила она.

Трандуил стоял совсем рядом. От его дыхания по шее пробежала дрожь. Тепло его тела согревало, словно горящий очаг родного дома, а подол серебряного одеяния был измазан в крови с того самого момента, как он унес ее с поля боя. Если бы Тауриэль сейчас подняла глаза, то не смогла бы его не поцеловать.

— Я не могу жить без тебя, — просто сказал он. Голос звучал так глубоко и низко, словно пробирая до костей.

— Я знаю, — ответила Тауриэль, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся наружу рыдания, и отшатнулась, а затем выскочила из королевского шатра обратно в темноту, и ушла, не оглядываясь, но он не последовал за ней.

Это была та черта, которой она всегда восхищалась в Трандуиле: он знал ее достаточно хорошо, уважал ее решения и понимал, когда они не изменятся. И она понимала, что не сможет поступить иначе. Но ярость, обуревавшая ее всего несколько мгновений назад, не смогла сравниться с всепоглощающим отчаянием. Споткнувшись, Тауриэль остановилась и взглянула в бархатно-чернильное небо.

Что она может сделать против армии из двух тысяч орков? Твари, конечно, сбежали, но теперь, с наступлением темноты, они наверняка собрались вновь. Вероятно, прямо сейчас идут в наступление. Тауриэль представила все, как наяву: черные доспехи, скрытые ночными тенями, лес замолкает при их приближении, каждое живое существо забивается от страха глубже в норку или дупло, даже ветви деревьев клонятся в сторону. По пятам за орками следует Зло, а Эрин Гален совсем беззащитен. В том нет ее вины, но Тауриэль ощущала ответственность, долг тяжкой ношей лежал на ее плечах.

Что она может сделать? Но если неудача неизбежна, то неважно что, главное попытаться.

Кровь бешено стучала в груди. Свежая рана, на время позабытая от гнева, воспалилась. Прижимая ладонью бок, Тауриэль часто дышала от боли. Порез зашили и перевязали со всем мастерством, на которое был способен Трандуил, но даже его целители не могли залечить подобную рану меньше чем за день. Продержится ли шов до того, как она доберется домой? Хоть бы продержался, если снова пойдет кровь, то можно даже не надеяться, что у нее останется шанс выжить.

Нужно только найти лошадь и продолжать верить, что она без сомнений доберется до дома. И все же каждый шаг, как бы легко она ни старалась ступать, причинял боль. Езда верхом представлялась настоящей пыткой. По всем правилам ей вообще не стоило вставать с постели. Отыскав Долориана, Тауриэль собиралась сразу же лечь спать, но вмешалась мрачная воля случая. Теперь неизвестно, когда она в следующий раз сможет сомкнуть глаза, да и сможет ли…

Волны боли прокатывались по ребрам с каждым новым шагом. Стиснув зубы, она заставила себя перейти на бег, и тенью помчалась вперед. В конце концов, способна ли ее остановить какая-то боль? Она — Тауриэль, стражница из Лихолесья, которая в детстве увидела смерть родителей, которая глупо влюбилась, потонула в своем горе, но снова выбралась на берег жизни, чтобы сражаться каждый новый день. Страдание впиталось в нее с материнским молоком. Боль ранила ее, но шрамы сделали сильней. Теперь она не подчинится ей.

Дыхание прерывисто вырывалось из легких, но Тауриэль продолжала легко и быстро идти вперед вдоль рядов коней, а потом замерла, испуганно оглядевшись вокруг. Лошади были уже были оседланы, били копытами и фыркали, желая побыстрее тронуться в путь, а возле каждого стоял королевский стражник, облаченный в доспехи и с оружием в руках. Некоторые эльфы были не в лучшей форме, и выглядели даже более больными, чем она.

Навстречу бодро выскочила светловолосая Эланор, гордо вскинув подбородок. Рядом с ней стоял Дулиндир.

— Генерал рассказал нам, что произошло. Надеюсь, ты не задумала уехать без нас? — воскликнула она, прежде чем Тауриэль успела подобрать нужные слова.

— Разве я могу просить вас поехать со мной? — сглотнув, спросила Тауриэль.

— И не нужно, — Эланор вызывающе скрестила руки на груди. — Мы уже собрались сами, ведь так?

Но Эланор ошибалась. Собралась не вся стража, перед ней стояло всего сорок эльфов. Тауриэль помолилась, чтобы остальные нашли в себе больше здравого смысла, хоть и подозревала, что не пришли лишь тяжело раненные, которые не смогли ехать верхом.

«А оставшиеся?» — Тауриэль медленно покачала головой. Она видела их раньше ночью, неподвижных, молчаливых и холодных.

— Мы много раз сражались вместе, — сказала она. — Но не сегодня.

— Ты мой капитан и всегда им будешь. Но этот приказ я отказываюсь выполнять! — щеки Эланор разгорелись румянцем. Стражница выглядела совершенно безумной. Редко можно было увидеть вспышку гнева с ее стороны, и Тауриэль поняла, что не знает, как возразить и молчала, пока Эланор продолжала: — Я поеду, и даже если сегодня настанет мой последний день, то пусть будет так. Мой лук с тобой. Мои кинжалы с тобой. Клянусь всеми звездами…

— Прекрати! — глаза Тауриэль защипало от слез. — Разве мало наших братьев и сестер погибло? Неужели тебе так хочется скакать из огня сразу в полымя? — не глядя, она пошла куда-то вперед, прочь от Эланор и Дулиндира.

— Мы могли бы задать вам тот же вопрос, капитан, — раздался за ее спиной хриплый голос генерала. — Но мы не станем, потому что верим в вашу храбрость и честь. Мы не остановим вас и не заставим свернуть с пути. Все, что мы просим… — он замолчал. В голосе прозвучала непонятная ей мольба.

— Не мешать нам поехать с вами! — резко воскликнул другой стражник. Тауриэль не сразу сообразила, откуда прозвучал голос, и не решилась обернуться и посмотреть. Возглас тут же подхватил еще один эльф, а за ним следующий.

— Вы сами не знаете, о чем просите!

Ей досталась лошадь с блестящими глазами и черными ушами. Интересно, что стало с золотистым жеребцом? К седлу уже были приторочены лук и меч. Она развязала ножны и прицепила их на пояс.

— Я не могу просить вас взвалить на себя это бремя. Я… не могу. Я не могу позволить себе утянуть вас с собою на дно и смотреть, как вы тонете. Только не снова, — Тауриэль с трудом сдерживала рыдания. — Прощайте, друзья мои…

Ощутив тяжесть во всем теле, она повернулась взглянуть на них последний раз. Эланор пристально посмотрела ей в глаза, а потом медленно опустилась на землю. Следующим преклонил колени Дулиндир, затем Мирданион, Селенэт и Эмлиниэль, и так пока все не склонились перед ней к земле, словно волна, набежавшая на берег.

— Что вы делаете? — спросила Тауриэль, глядя на опущенные головы стражников. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, кровь раскатами грома стучала в ушах. — Вставайте!

— Король обращается с тобой как с равной, — сказал Белегорн. — Почему бы нам не преклонить перед тобой колени?

— Мы приняли лембас из твоих собственных рук, — сказала Селенэт. — Обязанность, выполнить которую позволено только королеве.

— Я слышала, — последней начала Эланор, — как лесная провидица назвала тебя… Таурис. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это значит. Теперь мы стража Королевы.

— Что? — непонимающе повторила Тауриэль, но затем со всех сторон послышались согласные возгласы. Оглядев толпу собравшихся, она поняла, что совсем забыла о том, что лембас имела право раздавать только королева, и поклялась себе обязательно поговорить с Эвьен, если выживет, ведь служанка явно придумала этот заговор. И заодно с Трандуилом, позволившим ей, хоть о нем она сейчас совершенно не хотела думать. Что же касается провидицы…

— Это ничего не значит, — воскликнула Тауриэль, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой гнев. — Я этого не желаю. Я не королева. Я всего лишь жалкое подобие капитана, но, несмотря на это, вы выполните мой последний приказ и не последуете за мной.

— Слишком поздно, — возразил Дулиндир.

Тауриэль не смогла собрать мысли в кучу из-за стучащей в висках боли. Все, о чем она могла сейчас думать — это горящий Эрин Гален. Настойчиво… Безумно. В сознании не осталось места ни для чего другого. Ей казалось, будто она сгорает сама, охваченная яростным желанием успеть. Но она не королева, а простая стражница, и ее долг — ехать верхом защищать Лихолесье, пока она может сражаться, а когда уже не сможет, то умереть за него. Это — единственное, чего она желала. Ни раздавать лембас, ни плести придворные интриги и, как оказалось, даже ни владеть сердцем короля. Почему они желают видеть в ней королеву? Зачем задерживают?

«Что я творю?» — Тауриэль глубоко вздохнула, внезапно закружилась голова.

— Если вы хотите скакать со мной только ради меня — уходите! — ее голос дрожал. Тауриэль не знала, правильное ли решение приняла, но заставила себя уже громче продолжить: — Если вы хотите короновать меня, поверив в чьи-то ложные видения, тогда можете оставаться здесь стоять на коленях, мне все равно! Если живы те, кто любит вас, я прошу — не нужно ехать со мной! Но я… — она крепче сжала поводья. — Я не могу помешать вам исполнить свой долг.

Эланор первой поднялась с колен.

— Никогда я не позволю тебе уехать одной, — сказала она, и больше не прозвучало ни слова. Ни один из стражей не ушел, а сердце Тауриэль переполнила боль от гордости, горя и страха. Сегодня утром их было больше сотни. Теперь осталось сорок, но она не могла их прогнать.

Они поскакали верхом в темноте.

Ни луна, ни звезды не освещали путь, но Лихолесье, казалось, само расступалось под копытами их лошадей. Всадники на конях сливались в единое целое, каждой клеточкой тела отчаянно спеша вперед. Ночной мрак словно кишел всеми худшими страхами Тауриэль. Сердце бешено отстукивало: Эрин Гален, Эрин Гален, Эрин Гален. А в такт ему жуткой болью пульсировала рана на боку.

Они скакали верхом. Боль переродилась в бред. Рядом с ней скакал Бард, хотя Тауриэль уже много лет не вспоминала о нем, и сейчас смутно подумала: не стоит ли ей посетить Дейл, когда война закончится? Конечно, Бейн уже взрослый мужчина… Обернувшись, чтобы ему ответить, на его месте она увидела своего стражника, и заставила себя вглядеться в бледное лицо бессмертного, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуться к реальности. И тут она вспомнила, что Бард и его дети мертвы уже несколько десятилетий. Потрясенная, она вновь отвернулась, поглядев в ночь — единственное, что она могла сделать, пока пыталась удержать поводья.

Долориан теплым и жизнерадостным голосом прошептал ей на ухо: — Держи глаза открытыми, Таурис.

Тауриэль показалось, будто она почувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке.

— Не называй меня так, — пробормотала она, не раздумывая. Звук собственного голоса мгновенно разбудил ее достаточно надолго, и она успела вспомнить, вновь ощутив смятение и горе, что Долориан покинул ее, а затем неумолимо забылась в новом бреду.

Неужели это Леголас проскакал перед ней? Тауриэль не смогла подобрать слов, пытаясь окликнуть его, как ни старалась. Возможно, чувство вины заставило ее промолчать? Он поехал дальше, оставив ее позади, и растворился в темноте.

Тауриэль вздрогнула. Когда ночь перестала быть такой жаркой? Она даже не чувствовала теплой лошади под собой. Ветер леденящим холодом дул в лицо. Руки до боли замерзли, а потом онемели. Если она все еще сжимала поводья между пальцами, то совсем их не чувствовала. Пустота, которую она ощутила в шатре, вернулась, пытаясь задушить ее в своих объятиях. Показалось, будто она одна в целом мире скачет на своей лошади, а вскоре пропало и это.

Когда они переходили вброд лесную реку, Тауриэль почти грациозно соскользнула с седла.

Она проснулась от света. Света костра. На мгновение огонь ослепил ее, а затем стремительно вернулись и остальные чувства. Гомон толпы громко шумел в ушах, спиной она ощущала, что лежит на твердой сухой земле. Ее одежда была мокрой. Над головой горел факел, а за кругом света сгущалась темнота.

— Где я? — спросила Тауриэль, перекрикивая шум, и лишь тогда поняла, что стражники на самом деле говорили шепотом. Они промолчали, а потом Эланор склонилась, позволив себя разглядеть, и помогла ей приподняться.

— Почти дома. Мы на северном берегу Лесной, — ответила эллет прищурившись и добавила: — Уже второй раз мне приходится вытаскивать тебя из этой реки.

Тауриэль проигнорировала упрек. Эланор пусть сердится на нее позже.

— Надолго я отключилась?

— Не больше минуты, — ответил Белегорн. — Но не думаю, что тебе стоит вставать! — поспешно добавил он. — Ты вся горишь от лихорадки.

Ее слегка покачивало, когда она встала на ноги, но не сильно.

— Тогда тебе придется привязать меня к лошади. Моя жизнь ничего не будет значить, если мы не остановим нападение орков.

— Тогда все уже потеряно, — хрипло донесся голос из темноты. Стражники обернулись, мечи сверкнули в их руках. К ним вышел кто-то слишком низкий для эльфа. Тауриэль потребовалось мгновение, чтобы узнать человека.

— Гравион?

Перед ней стоял охотник из леса. Но что он здесь делает?

— Орки уже перешли реку, — ответил он, заставив ее забыть лишние вопросы. — К западу отсюда. Пауки построили для них дюжину мостов. Десятки орков упали в воду, и не всем так повезло, как тебе, — кивнул он в сторону Тауриэль. — Там вода глубже, и никто из их друзей не умел плавать.

— Сколько их было?

Гравион задумчиво склонил голову набок, ведь больше привык считать поголовье оленей, чем солдат врага.

— Может, тысяча или две. Или больше. Не скажу точнее…

— Через сколько к нам доберется остальная армия? Если они бросят убитых, раненых, палатки, припасы и выдвинутся ночью? — Тауриэль не сомневалась, что Трандуил именно так и поступит. — Сколько?

— Возможно, к рассвету, — Селенэт прикусила губу, — если король прямо сейчас выступит вместе с половиной своего войска, но все солдаты сильно устанут еще до начала битвы. Мы чуть не загнали лошадей насмерть, пока приехали сюда, а воины пойдут в доспехах и пешком.

— Орки явно будут чувствовать себя не лучше, — ответила Тауриэль, хоть ее слова и прозвучали пустым звуком. До рассвета оставалось четыре часа — они опоздали и не спасут Эрин Гален.

Тауриэль невольно дотронулась ладонью до головы. Белегорн был прав. Сильный жар исходил от ее лба, будто под кожей горел огонь. И жар походил на тот, который сгубил их урожай и прогнал добычу на север. Все могло быть не так плохо, если бы лес так долго не иссушала жара. Лишь бы пошел дождь!..

Тауриэль отмахнулась от спутанных мыслей. Сознание блуждало где-то далеко. Незачем думать об огне. Совершенно незачем… Она быстро перевела взгляд на горящий факел, который держал Мирданион, и не отрываясь смотрела на мерцающее пламя, пока яркие пятна не замелькали в ее глазах.

— Капитан? — Мирданион беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Огонь, — прошептала Тауриэль, и наклонилась, чтобы поднять с земли листок, который сразу рассыпался в прах. — Пламя станет нашей армией.

Беспокойный шепот пронесся по отряду, заставив многих глубоко вздохнуть. Гравион низко приглушенно застонал. Даже ее стражники переминались с ноги на ногу, но никто не возражал. Знакомое ей самой отчаяние отражалось в их глазах.

— Ты же видел, где орки пересекли реку, — Тауриэль повернулась к охотнику. — Как далеко они отсюда?

— Я ничего не знаю об орках. — Плечи охотника поникли. — Если они будут двигаться со скоростью волка… Возможно, в часе отсюда.

— Когда они до нас доберутся, то преодолеют лишь половину расстояния до дворца, — тихо сказала Тауриэль. — Мы должны отрезать им путь здесь или не останавливать вовсе.

— У нас еще есть время развести костры, — предложила Селенэт. — Если мы соберем немного высохших веток и намочим их водой из реки…

Тауриэль лишь отмахнулась.

— Мы не можем терять время. Эланор, ты должна вернуться во дворец. — От желания возразить губы стражницы уже раскрылись, а глаза запылали. — Скачи во дворец и предупреди всех, кто там будет, чтобы оставались за каменными стенами, где огонь не доберется до них. Пламя не проникнет в скалу! — Тауриэль вдруг вспомнились белые цветы в саду Трандуила, и от слез перехватило горло. — Даже если все остальное сгорит.

Эланор опустила глаза.

— Я понимаю, — сказала она наконец. Долг, как всегда, возобладал над чувствами.

— Тогда иди. А если нам не удастся… — Тауриэль заколебалась. Их взгляды встретились. Они обе знали, что дворец не продержится до прибытия короля.

— Я понимаю, — повторила Эланор, гордо вздернув подбородок. — Но вы не подведете, капитан, моя королева. — А потом быстро развернулась и исчезла прежде, чем Тауриэль успела ее поправить.

После события развивались очень быстро. Гравион ушел предупредить остальных одиноких лесных жителей, спрятавшихся в его пещере, решивших не искать спасения в залах королевского дворца. Среди них была и Герэт. Тауриэль вдруг почувствовала себя неуютно узнав, что безумная провидица находится так близко, но времени на раздумья не оставалось.

Чтобы сделать огненные стрелы, они разорвали часть своей одежды на лоскутки, а потом, попросив прощения у духов, разделали несколько туш оленей, и раздали извлеченный жир каждому стражнику для пропитки наконечников стрел. По крайней мере, позже Тауриэль казалось, что именно это она и приказала. Огонь не был ее другом. Ей еще снились кошмары, где ужасное пламя низко летящего дракона сжигает Озерный город.

Тауриэль сейчас поставила бы все на то, что одинокий орк, спасающийся бегством от огня в чужом лесу, предпочтет реку любой другой тропе. Но если они выберут иной путь… Впрочем, уже нет времени об этом думать.

Не прошло и часа, как Белегорн выбежал из темноты. Один взгляд на него сказал Тауриэль все, что ей нужно знать.

— Время пришло? — тихо спросила она. Эльф угрюмо кивнул и, взяв связку огненных стрел, присоединился к остальным собравшимся, внимательно смотрящим на нее.

Невзирая на недовольство и неловкость, в этот момент Тауриэль пожалела, что у нее не осталось лембаса, чтобы раздать стражникам. Она была готова на все, что угодно, лишь бы вознаградить их по заслугам за храбрость. Трандуил должен стоять перед ними, и чествовать, как героев, или какая-нибудь сказочная эльфийская королева, способная подарить им надежду вместе с прядью своих волос. Но сейчас есть только она.

Тауриэль колебалась, ощущая что времени на раздумья совсем не осталось. Любые слова казались лишними и неуместными.

— Рассвет через три часа, — произнесла она наконец. — Пусть вместе с ним наступит мир, который, надеюсь, нам еще предстоит увидеть.

В ответ не прозвучало ни слова, мрачные эльфы молча кивнули, повернулись и побежали прочь через лес. Тауриэль схватила свой колчан и поспешила вслед за ними.

Стражники заняли позиции на самом высоком из деревьев, задумав позволить оркам пройти под своими ногами, и только потом поджечь лес. Даже когда все листья опадут и сгорят, их по-прежнему будет скрывать густое переплетение ветвей. Пролив дождь из смертельных огненных стрел, лучники переждут высоко над пылающим адом.

«Мои предки-сильваны когда-то так воевали, — размышляла Тауриэль, — еще до того, как нолдор вернулись в Средиземье и научили их владеть мечом».

Оставшись одна посреди кривых ветвей огромного дуба, Тауриэль присела на корточки и стала ждать. По ребрам мурашками пробежал страх, но она проигнорировала его. Один за другим стали раздаваться короткие щелчки кремня о сталь, словно крики птиц, давным-давно покинувших лес. Дрожащими неповоротливыми руками Тауриэль сумела зажечь собственную искру, которая опустилась на мертвый листок и начала ярко и ненасытно пожирать его, заставив ее встревоженно закрыть крохотный огонек ладонями. Внизу слышался топот тысяч ног безжалостно марширующих орков.

Тауриэль заставила себя успокоиться. Нельзя повторить ошибку Трандуила. Белегорн, стоявший слева от нее, станет первым. Его стрела сорвется с тетивы только тогда, когда пройдет вся колонна. Мирданион, его брат, находящийся на самом краю, выстрелит в то же мгновение, и у них больше не останется шанса отступить.

«А потом, — подумала она, на миг крепко зажмурившись, — все наконец закончится».

Тауриэль так страстно вообразила желанный момент, что чуть не свалилась с ветки. Горячий огонек ужалил и разбудил. Открыв глаза, она увидела стрелу Белегорна, стремительно падающую вниз. Пламя расцвело там, где древко коснулось земли, а в следующий момент в рядах орков началась паника.

Тауриэль подскочила, забыв об усталости, и поднесла свою стрелу к огоньку. Наконечник мгновенно воспламенился. Бросив маленький горящий лист, который уже рассыпался в прах, она натянула тетиву и отпустила. Стрела утонула в хаосе, поднялся сильный ветер, а вместе с ним разбушевалось пламя. Лучники сделали всего один залп, но лес уже превратился в ярко-пылающий костер, словно огонь только и ждал, чтобы Тауриэль выпустила его на волю.

Вокруг стояла ужасная, головокружительная жара. Далеко внизу орки умирали в агонии, хотя криков не было слышно за треском ликующего огня. Чтобы уберечь родной дом, Тауриэль была готова хладнокровно наблюдать их смертью, по крайней мере, так думала, но оказалась не готова к самой смерти, не готова к всепоглощающей огненной буре, которую так охотно и безумно породила. От лесной подстилки в высоту взметались языки пламени, словно тысячи рук просящих пощады.

На какое-то мгновение она смутно ощутила себя драконом, наблюдающим с высоты, как сгорают жизни. Кусты и молодые деревца исчезали в одно мгновение, мелкие животные выбегали из своих нор, и их сжирало пламя, а деревья… деревья светились: сквозь трещины в коре лавой мерцал огонь, оранжевые всполохи взлетали вверх по стволам, словно наслаждаясь старым иссушенным деревом.

«Огонь идет за нами», — вдруг подумала Тауриэль, а в следующий миг — мир пошатнулся.

Сначала она закашлялась, отчаянно желая пить, и поняла, что жива, а потом к ней начали возвращаться зрение и слух. Она зацепилась за горящую ветку в двадцати футах над землей. Вокруг бушевало пламя. Тауриэль огляделась и совсем растерялась. Это уже не ее безопасная ветвь, но и прошлая уже перестала быть столь безопасной: пламя поднималось все выше и выше по дереву. Теперь она вспомнила, как оказалась внизу.

Попытавшись отыскать взглядом ближайшего стражника, — Белегорн встретился с ней глазами, — она выкрикнула предупреждение, и была уверена, что он не услышит ее из-за шума, но эльф кивнул, а в следующий миг — дерево развалилось. Нет, буквально взорвалось, огонь сожрал его изнутри с жутким треском. Стена жара, словно огромная рука, оттолкнула ее назад, Белегорн просто исчез, а она осталась, бездумно смотря на языки пламени.

— Капитан! — крикнул чей-то голос, и появилась Селенэт, издали махая ей руками. Путь между ними перекрывали полосы огня, но ничто сейчас не смогло затмить радость услышать ее живой.

Оставаться на месте — равносильно смерти, да и сгореть в огне — не та смерть, которой Тауриэль хотела бы умереть.

Позади она услышала отчетливый шум — треск разрывающихся деревьев, и бросилась между ветвей, которые уже наполовину превратились в пепел. Ее спасала лишь врожденная ловкость, да и то ненадолго. Избежав предательского обрыва, она шагнула прямо в огонь и тут же отскочила, словно раненное животное. Обожженную ногу пронзила адская боль, заставив оступиться, а под другой ногой оказался лишь воздух. Тауриэль слетела с ветки и начала падать, пылая, как в лихорадке, кора ускользала из-под пальцев, не давая зацепиться, а потом появилась ткань… кожа… чья-то ладонь, сильная рука Селенэт, которая схватила ее и подняла.

— Еще немного, — прокричала стражница ей в ухо и, перекинув руку Тауриэль себе через плечо, наполовину потащила, наполовину понесла через горящие ветви. Впереди виднелась молодая ива, еще не охваченная пламенем, с длинной низкой веткой, нависшей над водой. Спасительная река сверкала в лунном свете, и Тауриэль показалось, что она никогда не видела ничего прекрасней, ведь там собрались уцелевшие стражники, сбежавшие от огня. Один, может быть, два десятка — слишком мало, но увидеть даже немногих живыми было удивительно и невероятно. Стряхнув руку Селенэт, Тауриэль беззаботно упала в воду.

Если и существовала какая-то благодать, то сейчас она снизошла на Тауриэль, бросившуюся к реке, чтобы посмотреть на выживших. Стражники поспешили ей навстречу, забрызгав ее с ног до головы. Она все еще отплевывалась, когда ее радостно обняли чьи-то руки и замотали туда-сюда, заставив испугаться, что скоро задушат.

— Довольно! — рассмеялась она. Обожженная нога, боль от которой на время забылась в прохладной воде и от счастья увидеть стражей живыми, снова дала о себе знать.

— Думаю, можно больше не надеяться найти уцелевших, — сказала Селенэт, медленно приближаясь к ним по воде. — Пламя стало невыносимо жарким. Хотя я решила то же самое перед тем, как нашла вас, капитан, — она вопросительно посмотрела на Тауриэль.

«Да! — хотела сказать Тауриэль. — Вперед! Найди моих стражников и приведи сюда!» — Но посмотрела на пламя, вздымающееся теперь выше самых высоких ветвей, горящие угли с шипением падающие в воду, и ответила:

— Надежда осталась. Но не там…

— Милостью звезд, — прошептал один из солдат, с благоговейным ужасом смотря на огонь, бушующий на берегу. Языки пламени вырисовывали на поверхности воды странные тени, будто под водой танцевали темные силуэты. — Мы выжили…

Селенэт тоже обернулась, серьезно сдвинув брови.

— Полагаю, нам еще стоит поблагодарить судьбу, и…

Тауриэль кивнула, в сердце не осталось места печали. Сегодня она увидела, как пали Долориан и Белегорн. Его брата, Мирданиона, и след простыл. Близнецы наверняка проснутся в Валиноре вместе. Среди выживших не оказалось и Дулиндира. Странно ли, что ей больно видеть его отсутствие?

— …Попробовать порадоваться, — вдруг сказала Тауриэль.

Эльфы посмотрели на нее, и огонь отражался в их глазах, а вокруг танцевали черные тени.

— Порадоваться, — повторила она хриплым от дыма голосом, — тому, что Эрин Гален выстоял, и вскоре настанет рассвет. Порадоваться огню. Порадоваться победе.

Тауриэль почувствовала, будто тяжкий груз упал с их плеч. Селенэт начала улыбаться, глаза потеплели от смеха. Взглянув на нее в ответ, капитан вдруг заметила, как потух взгляд стражницы. Ни сказав ни слова, Селенэт просто рухнула вниз, из ее затылка торчало лезвие топора. Позади из воды появилась тень, поднимаясь все выше и выше…

«Они не умеют плавать, — с отчаянием и мольбой подумала Тауриэль. — Пожалуйста, этого не может быть»…

Из тени выступил орк.

— Красивая речь, — прорычал он. — Радость. Мы чуем ее запах.

Вокруг эльфов появлялись все новые и новые тени. Рядом начала задыхаться Хэледир, острие кинжала торчало из горла. Тауриэль хотела ее подхватить, но тело уже соскользнуло в воду. Позади нее стоял убийца.

Дикая ярость поглотила Тауриэль. Позабыв о своих мечах, о годах постоянных тренировок, она прыгнула на орка, словно обезумевший зверь. Мир сузился до ногтей, впивающихся в покрытое чешуей горло, до желания выдавить из него всю жизнь, выцарапать собственными руками, заставить заплатить, заставить истекать кровью… От орка ее оттащили три пары когтей, и разъяренная Тауриэль бездумно набросилась на них в ответ, а потом услышала хохот. Мимо нее проплыло тело.

Пламя бешено плясало на берегу, окрашивая мир в красные и черные цвета. Сквозь мерцающую дымку виднелся силуэт орка-командующего.

— Эту мы возьмем живой, — сказал он и ударил ее кулаком. Голова наполнилась болью, в глазах потемнело. Последним Тауриэль ощутила, как погружается в воду.

* * *

В висках пронзительно стучал пульс. Тауриэль никак не могла заставить себя раскрыть глаза. Вздохнуть оказалось достаточно трудно, но после — она успокоилась. Жужжание в ушах лишь раздражало, затем появилась боль, а потом она расслышала неразборчивые слова. Кто-то грубо оглушительно зарычал прямо над ней, а ему ответил другой, ровным, но сильно удивленным голосом и словно издалека.

Тауриэль узнала говорящего.

«Трандуил».

Оказалось трудно расслышать слова, будто он стоял на противоположном берегу. Боль в затылке усилилась, и Тауриэль поняла, что ее волосы крепко зажаты в лапе орка. Острый кончик лезвия касался горла, хотя ей было все равно. Она думала лишь о звуке голоса Трандуила, казавшимся спасительной веревкой, и, слушая его, она наконец пришла в сознание.

Ноги — по колени в воде, руки болезненно онемели. В воздухе витало нечто кисло-острое, похожее запах грома. Тауриэль с усилием открыла глаза, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, на кого она смотрит.

Она стояла на коленях на берегу реки, руки связаны за спиной. Орк, схватив ее лапой за волосы, заставил опустить голову. Единственное, что она смогла увидеть — темная вода под своими ногами. От дыхания поверхность покрылась рябью, а потом вода разгладилась и на ней, как в зеркале, появилось ее лицо.

Тауриэль в отражении выглядела уже мертвой, покрытой темным саваном. Одна половина ее лица представляла собой огромный синяк, глаза и губы распухли, зрачки безумно метались из стороны в сторону.

В тот момент Тауриэль осознала, что скоро умрет.

Орк яростно поднял ее, вытянув за волосы, кинжал все сильнее прижимался к горлу, и от резкого движения виски пронзила острая боль, веки неосознанно закрылись. Какой-то частью своего сознания Тауриэль просто хотела свернуться калачиком в темноте и ничего не чувствовать, но от звуков было никуда не деться: крики задыхающихся от ужаса эльфов доносились с другого берега реки, и один голос она расслышала бы даже из самых Чертогов Мандоса.

— Тауриэль!

Голос полный боли и страха. Трандуил выкрикнул ее имя, и ее сердце внезапно ожило в обмякшем теле, застучало, но не от собственной боли. Каким-то образом его страдания стали страданиями Тауриэль, и наполнили ее до такой степени, что хотелось рыдать, если бы только хватило сил на слезы.

Орк снова злорадно зарычал, и Тауриэль внезапно поняла, что ошиблась, что орки вовсе не собирались ее убивать. Непонятно откуда им было известно, что король любит ее, но каким-то образом они узнали, и намеревались выторговать ее жизнь за…

Тауриэль захотелось рассмеяться, захотелось закричать. Если бы только орки знали, как мало стоит ее жизнь, как сломлена ее душа, как иссушено сердце, то с отвращением оставили бы ее умирать, но Трандуил знал, и все равно любил ее. Почему? Тауриэль пожалела, что не спросила его об этом перед своей смертью, а теперь у них не осталось времени. Времени никогда не хватало… Но еще хуже, чем звук ее имени, криком сорвавшийся с его губ, было услышать молчание.

«Я готов заключить любую сделку, заплатить любую цену»…

«Нет! — внезапно подумала Тауриэль, и то была ее первая ясная мысль. — Я не позволю ему».

Первыми в голову пришли благородные причины — спасти Эрин Гален, умереть с честью, но все это — ложь. Сейчас не время лгать самой себе. Есть только одна причина, и она — единственно важная. Какая же невероятно жестокая ирония судьбы, понять только сейчас…

Что она любит его. Любит Трандуила.

Казалось, будто ее сердце разрывается, наполняется светом с каждым вздохом. Ничто не важно, все не имело смысла, кроме ее любви. Неужели она всегда жила этим чувством, а ее сердце было слишком пустым и разбитым, чтобы осознать это? Или она просто влюбилась прямо здесь и сейчас, в окружении смерти и боли?

Неважно. Два шанса на любовь — больше, чем она заслуживала, но оба уже истрачены. Однажды полюбив слишком быстро, но осознав это слишком поздно, она горько, жестоко ненавидела себя. Но, хотя бы сейчас, больше не причинит страданий своему любимому. Один последний всплеск агонии, словно шаг в пламя, и для него все будет кончено.

«Будь храбрым, — подумала она. — Я люблю тебя»…

Тауриэль подняла взгляд. Хотелось посмотреть на него в последний раз, но в глазах стояла лишь мутная дымка. Может, ее зрение затуманилось от усталости, или, возможно, от непрошеных слез, нельзя было разглядеть даже противоположный берег реки, но Тауриэль увидела его. Увидела Трандуила, измученного, в серебряных доспехах. Увидела, как он протягивает к ней руку, а во взгляде отражаются все чувства, которые он хранит на сердце. Его лицо засияло ярким огоньком вдалеке.

У Тауриэль перехватило дыхание. Закрыв глаза, она попыталась придумать молитву, какую-нибудь последнюю просьбу к Валар, но сознание заполнила одна лишь мысль.

«Как жаль, что я больше не увижу тебя», — подумала Тауриэль, а потом резко дернулась вперед, прямо на острие кинжала.

И с брызгами крови растворились остатки ее сознания.


	12. Chapter 12

В горло словно набили песка. Тауриэль вдруг проснулась в темноте, задыхаясь, тело казалось неподъемным, будто она проспала очень долго. Жажда не давала уснуть, не давала даже безболезненно вздохнуть. Попытавшись крикнуть, чтобы ей принесли воды, Тауриэль ощутила частички пепла. Вздохнув, она поперхнулась и закашлялась. Рядом кто-то внезапно задвигался, будто только что проснувшись. В темноте показалось бледное лицо, приближающееся к ней, глаза превратились в черные пятна над открытым ртом.

Тауриэль закричала, размахивая своими бессильно-тяжелыми руками. Хотелось заплакать, но сухие глаза лишь больно щипало. Она думала, что смерть принесет покой, думала, что война и сражения закончатся, но нет — враги остались здесь, с ней, и страданиям нет конца.

Свет ворвался в темный мир, больно обжигая глаза. «Огонь», — подумала Тауриэль, запаниковав, и зажмурилась, истошно крича. Страх кишел в венах, резкими быстрыми рывками выбивая воздух из груди. Что-то схватило ее за мечущиеся руки и прижало их к телу. Тауриэль закричала вновь, но на этот раз услышала не только свой голос.

— Капитан! Капитан, откройте глаза. Это я.

Тауриэль изогнулась, желая избавится от хватки, беспомощная, как пойманное животное. Она узнала голос, но это невозможно…

Открыв наконец глаза, она увидела как перед ней стоит Эланор, усталая и вся в синяках, но живая. Тауриэль медленно огляделась. В тусклом свете лампы она рассмотрела, что лежит на плотном тюфяке, а на полу валяются одеяла, свалившиеся во время борьбы, а с потолка свисают завитки корней. То, что выглядело стеной, на самом деле оказалось огромным корнем. Они находились в пещере под гигантским деревом, догадалась Тауриэль. Единственное, что можно было сказать точно — это не Чертоги Мандоса. Каким-то образом они обе остались живы.

Тауриэль коснулась лица Эланор.

— К-как? — тихим голосом, похожим на тень обычного, спросила она, но даже шептать оказалось больно. Прежде чем ответить, Эланор поднесла чашу к губам Тауриэль.

— Ты отослала меня, помнишь? Постой, сейчас…

Вода стекала по подбородку и щекам. Тауриэль почувствовала, как дрожит, то ли от прохладного пития, то ли от чудовищной жажды. Жизнь возвращалась к ней с каждым глотком воды, травяной на вкус. Несмотря на все желание сдержаться, отвар слишком быстр закончился. Тауриэль облизала губы, тяжело вздохнув.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она. — Эланор?.. — и замолчала, не зная, как спросить.

— Нет, — грустно ответила стражница. — Больше никто не выжил в огне.

Тауриэль резко втянула воздух. В краешках глаз собралась влага, комната то появлялась, то растворялась в тумане. Потянувшись, она взяла Эланор за руку.

— Ты осталась жива, — с трудом прохрипела она. — Этого достаточно.

На их переплетенные пальцы упала слеза. Непонятно, с чьей щеки она скатилась? Мысль постепенно исчезла, а вскоре в темноте утонул и остальной мир.

Тауриэль уснула.

На этот раз она просыпалась медленно: чувства золотом разливались по телу, все ярче и ярче заполняя сознание. Даже во сне она ощутила, что Трандуил где-то рядом. Тауриэль потянулась к нему прежде, чем успела раскрыть глаза.

— Мой король, — прошептала она.

— Моя королева. — Глаза Трандуила потемнели от волнения, когда он легко прикоснулся к протянувшейся к нему ладони. — Любовь моя…

«Я люблю тебя!» — вертелось на губах, но прежде чем Тауриэль успела признаться, Трандуил наклонился к ней ближе и, сглотнув, спросил:

— Ты простишь меня?

Тауриэль неуверенно замолчала. Страдание отразилось на его лице, и слова, будто выдернутые рыболовным крючком, быстро сорвались с его губ:

— Я знаю, что не заслуживаю прощения. И не заслуживаю тебя. Я могу только признаться, что совсем не ожидал, что полюблю тебя. Словно раненный зверь, я стремился найти тепло и свет в темной чаще, и не смог бы удержаться от любви к тебе, как стрелка компаса не может избежать стремления отыскать истинный север. То, что ты вошла в мою жизнь, не было предрешено, — горько произнес Трандуил. — По правде, для тебя было бы лучше, если бы я совсем не любил тебя.

— Неправда!

— Но это так, — возразил Трандуил, сверкнув глазами. — Я причинил тебе боль в ту самую ночь, когда впервые сказал, что люблю тебя, — его взгляд остановился на ее щеке, где на коже виднелся очень бледный, едва заметный шрам. — И когда я увидел тебя в плену у этих орков… — голос впервые дрогнул. — Я… я подумал, что умру или сойду с ума. И лучше бы меня настигла смерть, чем видеть, как ты… И я знаю — это моя вина. Если бы я был честнее или храбрее, ты доверилась бы мне, как своему королю, а не любовнику. Но ты… ты выбрала смерть.

— Но я не умерла.

— Ты хотела. Ты собиралась. Это все одно и то же! — его голос надорвался, превратившись в дрожащее рычание. — Я заставил тебя умереть.

— Перестань говорить обо мне, как о мертвой!

Тауриэль с трудом поднялась, несмотря то, что Трандуил попытался ее остановить.

— Нельзя вечно терзаться прошлым, — сказала она, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Нас впереди ждет слишком многое, чтобы постоянно оглядываться назад.

На лице Трандуила появилась дикая, внезапная надежда. Тауриэль вдруг подумала, что уже много лет не видела его таким.

— Тауриэль, — запинаясь, начал он. — Ты?..

— Трандуил, — прошептала она. — Я всегда прощу тебя.

В ней почти не осталось сил, но она изо всех сил сжала ладони Трандуила. Поднеся ее пальцы к своим губам, он с бесконечной нежностью поцеловал их.

После они заговорили о другом. Война продолжалась пока Тауриэль лежала без сознания и спала. Дейл и Эребор вырвались из осады. С южных границ приходили безумные слухи об огромных зверях и мстительных призраках, а золотое войско Лотлориена разбило своих врагов и преследовало их до самого Дол Гулдура.

— Мы тоже должны вступить в бой, — тихо сказал Трандуил, и замолчал, глядя на нее. Король не спросил, стоит ли ему остаться, да Тауриэль и не позволила бы, но он явно обдумывал это. — Я вернусь к тебе, когда все закончится, — пообещал он своим низким звучным голосом. Тауриэль покачала головой, не желая, чтобы Трандуил вновь увидел ее прикованной к постели.

— Нет. Возвращайся домой, — сказала она. — Возвращайся с победой. Ты нужен нашим воинам.

Горячие руки обнимали ее ладони. Тауриэль хотела сказать еще что-то, но взгляд его глаз вывел ее из равновесия и внезапно лишил дара речи. Вдруг раздался тихий неуверенный стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — позвал Трандуил, не отводя своего, сияющего звездами, взгляда от Тауриэль. Она смутно заметила, как позади него в комнату проскользнул солдат. Доспехи были мокрыми. Наверное, снаружи шел дождь.

— Ваше Величество, — начал эльф смущенно.

— Тебя послали мои генералы, — прервал его Трандуил, не дав солдату и шанса продолжить, а потом убрал выбившуюся прядь волос с лица Тауриэль. — Я должен идти.

— Иди, — она уверенно вздернула подбородок. — Встретимся после войны.

Их губы сомкнулись в кратком поцелуе, а потом король Эрин Гален поднялся с тихим шорохом серебра и стали и, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты. Солдат, задержавшийся позади, отвесил ей быстрый нервный поклон. Тауриэль без сожаления смотрела им вслед, лишь порадовавшись тому, что ее битва уже закончилась.

На следующее утро, к своему огромному раздражению, она обнаружила, что Трандуил оставил своих лекарей с ней.

Стражники и целители категорически не выносили друг друга. Долориан всегда говорил, что лекари терпеть не могут практиковать свои навыки, в то время как Тауриэль втайне полагала, что стражи просто ненавидят, когда им приказывают просиживать без дела и восстанавливать силы. Но сейчас Долориан мертв, и мало кто из стражников теперь мог бы поспорить с целителями…

Тауриэль сидела смирно пока лекари меняли старые повязки на свежие. Их ладони казались прохладными и нежными, и она постепенно почувствовала дремоту. Сквозь пелену сна издалека слышалось влажное липкое чавканье снимаемых с кожи бинтов, но не было боли, и она словно парила.

Сквозь опущенные ресницы Тауриэль увидела мрачнеющие тени, расплывающиеся в вязкую, густую черноту, которая сползала по стенам и затекала на край койки, а затем, подхватив ее, течением уносила вниз, в бескрайнюю темную реку.

Тауриэль крепко спала, но вдруг проснулась, терзаясь смутным беспокойством. День за днем стали сливаться в бесконечную серую череду. С каждым новым рассветом ее раны заживали все лучше, но ночь за ночью ей снилась темная вода.

— Мне не нужно спокойствие, — вновь и вновь повторяла Тауриэль своим упрямым целителям. — Мне нужно… Мне нужно…

В отчаянии плюхнувшись на койку, она начала задыхаться, хоть и пыталась убедить всех в обратном. Ей просто хотелось вернуться домой. Ей нужен был Трандуил.

С каждым днем получалось проходить все больше и больше. Комната была отделена от остальной пещеры грубо сколоченной дверью. Открыв ее, она обнаружила, что древесные корни уходят еще дальше. Нашла кладовую, заполненную старыми дублеными шкурами, вяленым мясом и стрелами для лука, и еще одну комнату, где ночевали целители. Пещера представляла собой скромное убежище, и Тауриэль с замиранием сердца поняла, что это, должно быть, дом охотника Гравиона, который помог им в борьбе с орками. Что ж, выгнать его из собственного дома — единственного не тронутого огнем места в этой части леса — дурной способ отплатить человеку за помощь.

— Полагаю, вы знаете, что для него это большая честь, — сказал один из целителей. Впервые за несколько недель Тауриэль вышла на улицу, и взглянула на мир, который предала огню.

Густой подлесок исчез: ежевика и виноградные лозы превратились в слой пепла толщиной с палец, который не смыли даже обрушившиеся на лес проливные дожди. Из бесконечной серости поднимались голые, почерневшие стволы деревьев, похожие на плиты безымянных могил. Обугленный остов отмечал место гибели тысячелетнего гиганта, поверженного пламенем. Ярко-голубое небо и сияющее солнце, озарявшее лес, казались почти ослепительными.

Лекарь смотрел на Тауриэль, пока она оглядывалась вокруг, и будто ждал, что в любой момент она оступится или грохнется в обморок. Тауриэль глубоко задышала, чувствуя, как к глазам подступили слезы, но так ничего и не сказала. Нельзя винить целителей за то, что они не замечали ее страдания. Она выглядела почти такой же сильной, (по крайней мере, сейчас), какой была до войны. Раны, промытые от яда и инфекции, вызывавшей воспаление, быстро заживали.

«Хоть бы нервы могли восстановиться так же быстро».

Топот копыт выдернул Тауриэль из мрачных раздумий. Мгновение спустя из-за деревьев показался гонец в зеленом плаще.

Эльф ехал легкой рысью, лошадь под ним высоко поднимала копыта, словно желая скакать быстрее. Тауриэль узнала обоих, коня и всадника. Посланника она уже видела при дворе, а конь — тот самый золотистый жеребец, который нес ее на битву.

Всадник спешился и поклонился.

— Элион, — вспомнив его имя, поздоровалась Тауриэль и приветственно кивнула. — Какие новости?

Судя по всему, эльф принес весть о славной битве. Тауриэль выслушала, как огромные армии, словно волны, неслись навстречу друг другу, солнце огнем сверкало на обнаженных лезвиях мечей эльфов, а в авангарде скакали владычица Лотлориена и король Эрин Гален. С другой стороны на них бежала армия тварей: гоблины, орки и прочая чудовищная мерзость, под предводительством Черного Всадника на летающем звере, что с жуткими криками кружил над полем боя…

Гонец вдруг прервался, собираясь с мыслями.

— А потом король Трандуил убил зверя, — бесцеремонно продолжил он. — И вместе с Владычицей лицом к лицу встретился с Всадником.

Очевидно, то было могучее противостояние, и когда оно закончилось, Галадриэль очистила грязные подземелья Дол Гулдура своим светом и чарами, чтобы никакие темные существа больше никогда не скрывались там.

Тауриэль, замерев, спокойно выслушала все, словно рассказанные события случились с незнакомцами. Она никогда не стремилась к привилегиям власти, а в последние дни обнаружила, что совершенно об этом не думает.

— И мне велено доложить о вашем здоровье, моя леди.

— Я в порядке, — рассеянно ответила Тауриэль, поглаживая гриву золотого жеребца, который обнюхивал ее волосы.

— Э-э-э, — протянул Элион, взглянув на целительницу рядом с ней. — Может быть, обсудим это внутри, — предложил он.

— Обсуждай сколько хочешь, — сказала Тауриэль и, внезапно приняв решение, вскочила на жеребца, который навострил уши и охотно порысил к дому. Улыбка расплылась на ее лице, когда она обернулась к потрясенным эльфам. — Король увидит меня сам, — воскликнула Тауриэль на прощание и вдруг почувствовала себя лучше, чем за последние несколько недель.

Солнечный свет лился, словно мед из кувшина, густо покрывая ее макушку и плечи. Откинув голову к небу, она наслаждалась золотым сиянием. Лучи освещали совершенно безжизненный пейзаж, но если закрыть глаза, то ощущалось лишь тепло. Впервые за много месяцев запели птицы. Вновь наступила весна.

О ее путешествии через лес, наверное, доложили, потому что, когда Тауриэль проскакала через главные ворота во дворец, Трандуил уже ждал ее, без короны на голове и босой.

Тауриэль спешилась. Чувства бешено трепетали у нее в груди, но она не осмеливалась сказать о них вслух. Еще нет. Вместо этого она подошла прямо к нему и поцеловала.

Трандуил был облачен в шелк, светлый и чистый, словно звездный свет, а она надела шерсть и кожу, настолько запачканную кровью и грязью, что ее никогда не отмыть. Но он поцеловал ее в ответ, прямо там, на ступеньках своего дворца, под чудесными лучами солнечного света, прямо там, где их мог увидеть любой. Его ладонь притянула ее ближе к себе за талию, а когда Тауриэль отстранилась, он взял ее за руки, посмотрев на нее так, словно желал поцеловать вновь.

— Мой король, — улыбнулась Тауриэль вместо приветствия, а потом направилась к конюшне. Она все еще капитан стражи, а капитан не ждет, что слуги будут выполнять ее обязанности.

Напоив и почистив коня, она без стука зашла в покои.

Трандуил сидел на краю кровати, распущенные волосы рассыпались по обнаженным плечам. От одного взгляда в его глаза сердце Тауриэль подпрыгнуло и чуть не остановилось.

— Трандуил, — прошептала она. — Я… — и вдруг осеклась, вместо этого сказав: — Я вернулась домой.

— Да, — обхватив ее запястья своими ладонями, он притянул ее ближе к себе. — Ты уже дома.

А потом у них просто не осталось времени на разговоры.

* * *

  


Проходили дни. Тауриэль и Трандуил проживали их вместе. Оплакивали павших воинов, воздавали им дань памяти и хоронили тела. Срочные вести передавались из Лихолесья в Дейл и в Эребор, с молчаливого согласия гномов, а вскоре последовала взаимная помощь: материалы из Лихолесья, еда из Дейла. Тауриэль уже тошнило от вяленого мяса, хоть она сама по-прежнему охотилась, но сейчас была бы рада обменять его хотя бы на рыбу и кукурузу. Узнав, что эльфийские мастера отправились в Дейл, она осталась довольна. Второе возрождение города станет общим делом рук людей, гномов и эльфов.

Правда, порой приходили новости и менее приятные.

— Мне доложили, что Барда короновали в разгар сражения, — сказал Трандуил одной безлунной ночью, обнимая ее за спину. Его пальцы рассеянно поглаживали шрам от зажившего ранения на разгоряченной от любовных ласк коже.

Тауриэль уже знала, что внук Барда, ее Барда, мертв.

— Говорят, новый король — точная копия своего тезки.

— Это единственное бессмертие, которое могут постичь люди — воплотиться бледными призраками в своих потомках, — горько ответил Трандуил. — Остального они лишены.

— Есть эльфы, которые не могут утешиться даже этим…

— Да, — согласился Трандуил, а затем добавил: — Мне было жаль услышать о смерти твоих стражников. О Долориане.

Тауриэль затаила дыхание, но потом постепенно расслабилась.

— Мне тоже его жаль, — ответила она, смотря в освященный тусклым светом потолок. — Как и остальных павших. Надеюсь, в лесу они обрели покой.

— Это не такая уж плохая судьба.

— Стать с лесом единым целым? Да… Но теперь и леса больше нет. Я сожгла его дотла. Кто скажет, вырастет ли он вновь? Мир стал совсем другим, Трандуил.

Тауриэль на некоторое время погрузилась в собственные мысли. Через мгновение она поняла, что так и не услышала ответа и резко обернулась.

— Трандуил?

Нахмурившись от какой-то невысказанной мысли, он молча вглядывался в ее лицо, а потом, словно проснувшись, казалось, принял решение и внезапно обнял за талию. Тауриэль вдруг обнаружила, как ее стянули с кровати, хотя плечи по-прежнему прикрывали простыни. Обхватив ладонями его обнаженную грудь, она подняла голову и резко вздохнула, почувствовав на себе обжигающий взгляд. Глаза Трандуила сияли как… как сердце неведомой звезды.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Подхватив ее на руки, Трандуил вышел на балкон. Стояла безлунная ночь, и дымка, висевшая высоко в воздухе, затмевала свет звезд, но от этого было не легче. С тех пор как Тауриэль вернулась во дворец, она совсем не могла смотреть на лес, но сейчас заставила себя держать глаза открытыми, ведь этого хотел Трандуил.

Перед ней простирались обугленные руины. Лес, который она так любила, сливался в огромное омертвело-серое пятно. Кусты и молодая поросль рассыпались в прах, и никогда больше не зацветут весной. Некогда густая лесная чаща превратилась в пустырь из обгоревших черных стволов, лишенных ветвей и листьев. Когда-то эльфы беззаботно веселились дни и ночи напролет под витиеватым лесным пологом. Деревья преданно хранили молчаливую память о дружеском смехе. Но теперь все изменилось: лес, ее друзья, мир и ее место в нем.

Ощутив горечь сожалений, Тауриэль отвернулась, но Трандуил обнял ее за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, а затем поцеловал дрожащие веки. Звездный свет словно оседал на нем, ярко обволакивая, как ни кого другого.

— Посмотри еще раз, — попросил он, не отрывая от нее светлый влюбленный взгляд.

И Тауриэль посмотрела вновь. И словно какая-то пелена упала с ее глаз, нечто неуловимо изменилось, ведь окружающая ночь вдруг предстала совсем в ином свете. Крохотные тонкие травинки, словно капли росы, прорастали по всему лесу далеко внизу. Сердце бешено застучало в груди. Тауриэль наклонилась вперед, внезапно осознав, что почему-то способна видеть дальше и яснее, чем раньше. Даже в темноте цвета казались насыщенными, а зеленый ярче всего.

Лес словно восстал из пепла. Из коры каждой обугленной ветки вырывались дюжины молодых почек, стремясь навстречу свету и жизни. Плющ и папоротник осторожно выползали из земли. Даже старые пни вспыхивали яркой, дарящей надежду, новой зеленой порослью. Куда бы она ни посмотрела, всюду виднелась жизнь. Тауриэль позабыла то, чего не и должна была знать. Эрин Гален могла покрывать Тьма, Тень, Проклятие… но всегда и вечно он возрождался.

И сейчас лес словно ждал момента, как она увидит расцветающее перед ней белоснежное море цветов, от взгляда на которые бесконечно захватывало дух. Бутоны переливами чистого света звенели на ветру. Сад сиял мириадами оттенков. Счастливая Тауриэль молча взглянула на Трандуила. Никакие слова не смогли бы выразить ее благодарность.

— Видишь, — нежно прошептал он, — кое-что остается неизменным.

Обнявшись, они стояли вместе, пока рассвет не загнал их обратно в постель. Настало прекрасное ясное утро, сладкое, как прохладное вино, и Тауриэль с Трандуилом наслаждались им, лаская и обнимая друг друга. В конце концов они устало рухнули в кровать. Тауриэль почувствовала запах собственного пота на его коже и улыбнулась. Удобней устроившись на его груди, она с трудом сдержала зевок. Яркие лучи полуденного солнца врывались в окна, будто желая выгнать из постели. Трандуил пытался сонно протестовать, когда она высвободилась из его объятий.

Тауриэль впервые оделась перед богато украшенным зеркалом Трандуила в раме из серебра и черного дерева.

На теле виднелась новая коллекция шрамов над которыми будут вздыхать придворные швеи: неровная линия шла вдоль ребер, сморщенный блестящий ожог на ноге, рваный порез на тыльной стороне левой руки. И когда она успела его получить? Но эти следы бледнели в сравнении с глубоким, багровым шрамом на ее горле. Одеваясь, Тауриэль очертила его пальцами, понимая, что он никогда не заживет до конца.

Как и она сама.

* * *

  


С начала весны прошло несколько недель. На деревьях шумно колыхалась листва, когда Келеборн из Лотлориэна выехал навстречу королю Эрин Ласгален, Зеленолесья.

— Вероятно, с тем же предложением, что и всегда, — в ответ на ее вопрос с отвращением выплюнул Трандуил. — Лотлориэн уже много веков стремится забрать наши владения на юге.

— А мы не позволим? — поинтересовалась Тауриэль. Трандуил удивленно посмотрел на нее, заставив продолжить: — Мне нет дела до этих темных земель, а еще нам обоим хорошо известно, что у нас осталось слишком мало сил, чтобы следить за ними как прежде. Я бы предпочла иметь союзника, охраняющего наши южные границы, а не рисковать, ведь порождения Тьмы могут приползти обратно. — Тауриэль ненадолго замолчала, а потом добавила: — Это всего лишь земля.

— Эта земля принадлежала моему отцу, — задумчиво произнес Трандуил.

— Тьма уже давно отняла у нас многое, — ответила Тауриэль, и крепче сжала его руку, когда он промолчал. В поле зрения появился Келеборн.

Владыка Лотлориэна приехал один, не считая свиты из нескольких десятков эльфов. И без Галадриэль. Тауриэль заметила, как краешки губ Трандуила слегка расслабились, а значит, ее отсутствие принесло ему облегчение, в чем он никогда не признается.

После, конечно, были пир и танцы. Несколько наиболее смелых, а может и пьяных, эльфов с обеих сторон устроили спонтанный поэтический конкурс. После громких хлопков все в зале обернулись, и около них начало собираться кольцо зрителей. Компания веселящихся стражников безжалостно вытолкнула одного из своих товарищей в круг. Щеки эллона слегка заалели — то ли от выпитого, то ли от смущения. Залпом допив остатки вина, он начал:

_Тот дуб я посадил давным-давно,_

_И год за годом наблюдал, как ввысь растет._

_В лесу тебя увидел раннюю весной,_

_Был снег вокруг, казалось все цветет._

_Вот лето наступило — прошел год._

_Осою жалит то, что нет тебя._

_А птицы водят в листьях хоровод,_

_Но мне нектара слаще песнь твоя._

_Я не поверю, что один скорблю,_

_Рассвет встречая и пустые вечера._

_В слезах с листвой заснув, тебя ищу,_

_В снопах осенних снов теряясь до утра._

_И сковывает веки вечный лед,_

_Мороз ползет в переплетенье дней._

_Закончен долгий зимний перелет,_

_И тает снег от поступи твоей._

_А сердце так колотится в груди,_

_В миг разрывая четких мыслей вязь._

_Постой! Сражен сиянием твоим,_

_Улыбкою, что не дала пропасть._

Зрители топали ногами и одобрительно свистели. Несколько галадрим сбились в шепчущуюся кучку, и после недолгого раздумья стройная эллет с сияющими глазами выступила вперед, чтобы ответить на его вызов. Сложив руки вместе, она заговорила чистым, нежным голосом:

_Пылает ярко на́д морем рассвет,_

_Купая целый мир в своих лучах._

_Конец приходит мраку долгих лет,_

_И тает тяжесть ноши на плечах._

_Как к дереву вернется палый лист,_

_Так с чайкой возвратится на крыле_

_Надежда, а морская пена вниз_

_Утянет войн минувших яркий след._

_Наступит утро, станет тень длинней,_

_А вечер — бесконечною тоской._

_Усталость мига предзакатных дней_

_Уносит вдаль, где слышится прибой._

_Мечтой ведёт из Лориэна путь,_

_Дорогою, к тому, что не вернуть._

Тауриэль, Трандуил и Келеборн вместе ускользнули под шум аплодисментов. Если Трандуила и взволновало стихотворение также, как ее, то он совсем не подал виду.

— Может, поговорим в кабинете? — предложил он.

Трандуил не заходил в прекрасную оранжерею с бесподобным видом с тех самых пор, как Галадриэль побывала там много лет назад. Из окон кабинета были видны лишь раскинувшиеся вокруг дворца сады. Тауриэль смотрела как на лес тихо опускается ночь пока Трандуил наливал вино. В отличие от своей жены, Келеборн не презирал этот напиток, и поднял бокал за них.

Как только они выпили, Тауриэль решилась первой начать разговор и не оставлять, зависшее над ними острым клинком, молчание.

— Владыка Келеборн, могу я поинтересоваться здоровьем леди Галадриэль? — спросила она, проигнорировав внезапный холод, исходящий от стоящего рядом Трандуила. — Мы с нетерпением ждали встречи с ней.

Келеборн на миг замер, а затем его пальцы крепко сжались вокруг ножки бокала.

— Леди Галадриэль больше не приедет сюда, — решительно заявил он. — Сожалею, что не смогу передать ваши добрые пожелания.

От потрясения Тауриэль не нашлась, что ответить. Трандуил выглядел напряженным, как будто он разочарован… или же испытал облегчение. Через несколько мгновений Келеборн с видимым усилием продолжил:

— Моя жена отправилась в Бессмертные Земли вместе с другими хранителями колец. Я не сомневаюсь, что вскоре последую за ней, — пальцы крепче обхватили ножку бокала. Рука Тауриэль дернулась от сочувствия.

«Потеря, разлука, и разделивший их бескрайний западный океан… В мире нет ничего болезненней», — подумала Тауриэль, и прошептала:

— Вы, должно быть, очень скучаете по ней, Владыка.

— Да, — просто ответил Келеборн. — Мы не расставались с тех пор, как впервые приплыли к этим берегам. Но не только… Я поклялся, что останусь и буду присматривать за нашим народом, пока они не уйдут. Но я верю, что это ненадолго. Боюсь, с исчезновением колец силы из Средиземья, наши родные леса потускнеют. Места, которые мы когда-то любили, больше не смогут сохранить своего очарования. Многие из нас так считают…

Тауриэль и Трандуил обменялись мимолетными взглядами, в то время как их гость угрюмо изучал содержимое своего бокала. Каждый подумал о том, что лес за окном, который никогда не знал силы кольца, прежде не выглядел настолько зеленым и живым.

Потом они поспешили переменить тему и заговорили о королевских обязанностях, о новом разделении границ, о договорах и прочих государственных делах. Тауриэль отвлеклась от диалога. Если Келеборн желает заполучить эти земли, пропитанные кровью, то она будет только рада от них избавиться. Слишком больно было сейчас осознавать, сколь многое они потеряли, пока стремились удержать их.

Наконец, когда луна померкла, а на горизонте стал разгораться рассвет, они пришли к соглашению, и расписались в договоре чернилами с кровью, уколов пальцы маленьким острым ножом. Эльфы Келеборна займут южную часть леса. Тауриэль молча пожелала им удачи.

«Слишком много смертей видели те земли. Там больше никогда не вырастут белые цветы. Чего стоит такое место?»

— Вы присоединитесь к празднеству? — вместо этого спросила она.

— Увы, моя леди, — с померкшей улыбкой ответил Келеборн. — Час уже поздний. Мне придется сослаться на усталость, — отвесив ей глубокий поклон, он отступил назад.

Тауриэль невольно задалась вопросом, всегда ли Келеборн выглядел менее живым, чем Галадриэль, или нечто в нем навсегда исчезло, когда она ушла, и теперь его фэа будет вечно тянуться вдаль к западным берегам, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя целым?..

Какая-то мысль на краю сознания вдруг повергла Тауриэль в ужас. Нервная дрожь пробежала по спине, а рука крепко сжала ближайший предмет. Трандуил негромко хмыкнул.

— Можно мне оставить руку себе, Тауриэль? — сухо спросил он. — Я думаю, она мне еще пригодится.

— Что? — глупо переспросила она и опустила глаза. Сама того не осознавая, Тауриэль крепко сжала ладонь Трандуила. Ее пальцы побелели, а его покраснели. Заметив это, она наконец она ослабила хватку. Трандуил размял затекшую руку, тем временем пристально рассматривая ее.

— С тобой все в порядке, Тауриэль?

— Да, — немного поспешно ответила она, не зная, чем объяснить внезапно охвативший ее страх. — Я просто подумала… То есть… Может, вернемся? Ты ведь не устал, правда?

— Нет, — медленно протянул Трандуил, все еще внимательно ее изучая. Тауриэль никогда раньше не задумывалась о том, что он тоже может отправиться к морю. Вновь взяв его руку, теперь уже более мягко, она повела Трандуила обратно на пир.

По правде говоря, это уже было тяжело назвать «пиром», так как еда была в основном забыта в пользу вина. Примерно половина эльфов танцевала, в то время как другая половина беззаботно развлекалась, состязаясь в остроумии и силе. Сильван и галадрим стремились выделиться друг перед другом. Поэтический конкурс, конечно, все еще был в самом разгаре. С тех пор, как они ушли, сменилось много участников, а стражник из Эрин Ласгален вместе со стройной поэтессой из Лотлориэна беседовали за бутылкой вина, так же, как Эланор с хорошенькой фрейлиной, которую та встретила, когда приезжала Галадриэль. Посмотрев в зал, Тауриэль вспомнила время, когда Долориан танцевал с ней, отчаянно флиртуя, лишь для того, чтобы заставить ее улыбаться.

— Не окажете ли вы мне честь потанцевать со мной? — прошептал ей на ухо низкий голос.

Тауриэль вынырнула из воспоминаний и посмотрела на Трандуила. Серьезное, как обычно, выражение лица, но глаза словно полны света. Тауриэль позволила себе кокетливо улыбнуться.

— Наверное, — беззаботно ответила она, а в награду услышала тихий краткий смешок.

Вложив свою руку в протянутую ладонь, другую она опустила на широкое плечо Трандуила, он нежно приобнял ее за талию, и они зашагали в такт музыке. Трандуил двигался с той же грацией хищника, которую она помнила по бесчисленным дуэлям.

Тауриэль с ужасом поняла, что сейчас они впервые танцуют вместе. Это казалось… невозможным. Нечто неуловимое в их в движениях, в том, как они кружились друг вокруг друга, ощущалось бесконечно знакомым.

Другие пары словно летели вокруг, и Тауриэль на мгновение показалось, что они — единственная неподвижная точка, застывшая в центре урагана. Затем темп танца изменился. Музыка стала быстрее, отчаяннее, и Трандуил без предупреждения развернул ее в своих объятиях, сделав несколько быстрых па. Кончики ее волос и край его серебристого плаща взлетели, описав в воздухе полный круг.

Но слишком скоро все закончилось, танец подошел к концу. Пары обернулись и зааплодировали кланяющимся музыкантам. Тауриэль улыбнулась Трандуилу.

— Это было чудесно. Вы часто танцуете, Владыка? — поддразнила она.

— Нет, — резко ответил он, заставив Тауриэль испуганно моргнуть. Через мгновение она почувствовала, как его пальцы расслабились в ее ладони. — Нет… С тех пор как умерла моя жена.

Первый раз, когда он упомянул о ней. Тауриэль напряглась, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко и не на своем месте. Пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то ответ, она посмотрела ему в лицо, но Трандуил улыбался, без тени горести или печали.

— Еще один танец? — легко спросил он. И вся неловкость испарилась, когда музыка заиграла вновь.

Праздник растянулся еще на два дня, а затем эльфы Лотлориэна отправились в путь, чуть более пьяные и взъерошенные, чем до своего прибытия. Множество маленьких и не очень маленьких бутылок местного вина было спрятано под плащами и в седельных сумках. Тауриэль даже не потрудилась скрыть усмешку.

Трандуил же, глядя вслед эльфам, выглядел необычайно печальным. Она не могла понять почему.

— Если мы отдаем им южную часть нашего леса, — осторожно спросила Тауриэль, — то это означает, что мы будем видеть их чаще. Разве ты не рад дружбе с галадрим?

— Рад, — глухо ответил он. — До тех пор, пока они остаются здесь.

Услышав странный тревожный тон его голоса, Тауриэль не нашла верных слов, способных утешить, и просто погладила ладонь Трандуила. Стоя рядом друг с другом, они смотрели, как свита постепенно исчезает за зелеными ветвями. Предстояло еще многое сделать, ведь внезапный визит гостей нарушил естественный порядок жизни Эрин Ласгален. Но все же ни один из них не пошевелился, чтобы прервать этот момент, слишком наслаждаясь спокойствием, тишиной и нежным касанием рук. Тауриэль потерлась щекой о плечо Трандуила. Возможно, завтра или послезавтра она скажет…

Ведь так и не призналась, что любит его.

Но на следующий день, еще до восхода солнца, в Зеленолесье вернулся Леголас.


	13. Chapter 13

Поначалу странника никто не заметил. Тауриэль натягивала тетиву лука, который чудесным образом пережил огонь и пламя, оставшись целым и невредимым, но, увидев принца, совершенно забыла, что собиралась выстрелить. Рядом с ней молча застыли в шоке немногие выжившие стражники вместе с Эланор.

Пыль тысячи дорог запятнала плащ Леголаса, явно уставшего от путешествий. За спиной висел лук, который она почти не узнала. Косы в волосах, раньше до боли знакомые, теперь тоже выглядели по-другому, а еще Тауриэль прежде никогда не видела столь явной неуверенности на лице своего принца. Его взгляд сразу же застыл на багровом шраме на ее шее. Но голову он держал ровно, и руки складывал точь-в-точь как в прошлом.

«Леголас наконец вернулся!»

Молчание продлилось лишь мгновение, а затем время будто остановилось — Тауриэль радостно закричала и бросилась в его объятия. Ответный смех прозвучал именно таким, каким она его помнила. Принц резко развернул ее к себе, а Тауриэль обвила руками теплые плечи. Когда Леголас наконец опустил ее на землю, им пришлось прижаться друг к другу, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Итак, — просто сказал он, глядя на нее с улыбкой. — Что я пропустил?

— О, ничего интересного, — усмехнувшись, ответила Тауриэль. — Мы лишь мы отбились от армии орков, и я чуть не спалила весь лес дотла.

— Это должно меня шокировать? — рассмеялся Леголас, заставив Тауриэль шлепнуть себя по плечу.

— А ты где был? К нам доходили самые удивительные слухи.

— Надеюсь, ничего более удивительного, чем было на самом деле.

— Разве могло быть иначе! Что я вижу… у тебя новый лук?

— Я должен спросить тебя о том же!

— Ты первый!

— Поверишь ли ты, что это подарок леди Галадриэль? А еще, Тауриэль, ты не представляешь, что она дала моему другу-гному…

— Что? Гному?!

— Тауриэль, ты должна встретиться с ним.

— Конечно, должна! Скажи, ты правда видел олифанта?

— Видел одного! Хотя даже не одного…

Они вновь обнимались, смеялись и разговаривали друг с другом, пока оба не заметили Трандуила, стоящего на верхней ступеньке дворцовой лестницы. Взгляд Леголаса сразу неотрывно замер на нем.

— Отец, — учтиво поздоровался он, отпустив ее руки. — Я вернулся.

— Мой сын, — выдавил Трандуил охрипшим голосом, и Леголас бросился ему навстречу, но потом замер в нерешительности, ладони нервно сжали складки плаща. Трандуил первым шагнул вперед и крепко обнял сына.

Тауриэль заметила радость и удивление на лице Леголаса, когда Трандуил что-то прошептал ему, и в следующий миг он ответил столь же сильными объятиями. Тауриэль подошла ближе, остановившись в паре шагов. Отец и сын оторвались друг от друга, и последний с восторгом посмотрел на Тауриэль.

— Ты должна поужинать с нами сегодня вечером, — предложил Леголас, не успела она заговорить. — Мне так много нужно рассказать вам обоим.

Повисла неловкая пауза, улыбка Тауриэль исчезла сама собой. Последние семьдесят лет она почти каждый вечер обедала вместе с Трандуилом в его личных покоях. Ей даже и в голову не приходило, что ее могут не позвать на ужин. Эта мысль, должно быть, ярко отразилась на ее лице, потому что глаза Леголаса заметались между ней и отцом. Что бы он ни увидел во взгляде Трандуила, но на лице принца промелькнуло внезапное понимание. Возможно, он все-таки вспомнил слухи.

— То есть, — протянул он, вдруг потупив взгляд, — если ты хочешь присоединиться к нам.

— Конечно, да, — слова прозвучали странно и неестественно, исчезла та легкая атмосфера дружелюбности, которая установилась всего несколько мгновений назад. — Я буду рада…

Тауриэль не придумала, что еще сказать, а Леголас лишь посмотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом. Конечно, он должен был знать о случившемся в последние годы, ведь ее отношения с Трандуилом не ускользнули от внимания Странника, а она почти умоляла его рассказать обо всем Леголасу. Но услышать и увидеть воочию — две совершенно разные вещи.

Солнечные лучи тепло согревали кожу, но Тауриэль уже не была наивной, мечтая обрести счастье без трудностей. Впервые она осознала это после Эребора, но еще лучше ее научила война в Лихолесье. Было время, когда она всем сердцем желала возвращения Леголаса, но почему-то никогда не могла представить их встречу. Возможно, она мечтала о том, что они оба никак не изменятся, и, обнявшись, будут молча сидеть бок о бок на высоких ветвях и смотреть на мир вдалеке, вспоминая славные времена прошлого.

Взглянув в глаза своему принцу, Тауриэль вдруг поняла, что ее мечта, наверное, никогда уже не сможет стать правдой. Но на губах Леголаса внезапно расцвела улыбка, словно лучик солнца, промелькнувший из-за облака.

— Как хорошо снова быть дома, — сказал он совершенно искренне, и Тауриэль не почувствовала ни капли притворства. — Увидимся вечером.

Тауриэль пробормотала какой-то ответ, а затем принц ушел искать свою комнату и скрылся из виду.

— Разве мы не должны ему рассказать? — немного беспомощно спросила Тауриэль, посмотрев на Трандуила, но не нашла в глазах желанных ответов. В его зрачках витал призрак отчаяния. Король долго смотрел на нее, а затем покачал головой, отводя взгляд.

— Я уже знаю, что должен сказать, и все же сомневаюсь, хватит ли у меня смелости признаться, — слова прозвучали так тихо и печально, что Тауриэль протянула ладонь, желая утешить его, но он почему-то вздрогнул от ее прикосновения и ушел прочь.

Трандуил почти не разговаривал за обедом, и Тауриэль, хотя и чувствовала на себе взгляд Леголаса, не могла перестать с тревогой на него поглядывать. А принц же вел себя прямо противоположно своему отцу: глаза блестели, когда он рассказывал невероятные истории, происходившие с ним, казалось, по всему Средиземью. Трандуил напряженно и внимательно слушал, и даже Тауриэль на какое-то время позабыла о своем беспокойстве, отдавшись очарованию историй о Блистающих пещерах Агларонда, чудесах Лотлориена и необыкновенной красоте увядающего Гондора.

— Какое невероятное путешествие ты совершил, — сказала она, не в силах скрыть своего восхищения. Рассказ подошел к концу, хотя она подозревала, что история явно на этом не заканчивалась. Леголас, невероятно, но использовал слово «друг», когда описывал гнома из Братства Кольца, но, зная своего отца, больше ничего не сказал о Гимли, сыне Глоина, точно скрыв что-то еще, но остальное могло и подождать.

— Да, мой путь домой был очень длинным, — Леголас, не переставая, покручивал пальцами бокал с вином. — Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, когда тебе пришлось столкнуться со всеми бедами и горем…

Тауриэль уже было открыла рот, чтобы задать пару вопросов, но вдруг резко закрыла, не зная, как ответить на его признание. Скорбь и острое сожаление вновь тяжким грузом опустились на плечи.

Внезапно Тауриэль подумала, что Леголас просто не может понять ту боль и печаль, которую она чувствует, ведь он не видел, как жизнь тускнеет в глазах их друзей, не видел пылающее Лихолесье. Если бы ему по правде было жаль, то он мог бы давно уже вернуться домой, а не избегать этого так долго.

Обида затопила ее с головой, но Тауриэль и не пыталась остановить водопад нахлынувших чувств. Они вместе отправились в Эребор, вместе ощутили то горе, но она ведь вернулась, правда? Она вернулась домой, не слушая злые шепотки и насмешки за своей спиной, а он ушел… Леголаса не было рядом, когда они нуждались в нем. И вот теперь… Теперь, когда пепелище выгорело дотла, а кровь растворилась в земле, он наконец вернулся. Пришел домой, но уже не тот, кем был прежде.

«Я так сильно скучала по нему, — внутренне закипела Тауриэль, — так долго скучала, а он только и может, что рассказывать о своих приключениях!»

— Тауриэль? — осторожно спросил Легалас, получив в ответ молчание.

Со стуком отбросив нож и вилку, Тауриэль вскочила из-за стола и, уходя, услышала, как позади опрокинулся стул, а еще тихий шепот, который мог принадлежать только Трандуилу. Никто из них не последовал за ней.

Тауриэль долго шагала по дворцу, все еще переполненному эльфами, которые нашли в нем убежище на время войны, но еще не вернулись домой. Встречая ее в коридоре, они расступались, застенчиво улыбались и кланялись, но от учтивости она чувствовала себя еще хуже. Возможно, подобное имело бы больше смысла, если бы рядом шел Трандуил, но сейчас им навстречу шагала лишь она одна, капитан стражи, Тауриэль. И все же эльфы уважительно держались на расстоянии, словно пытались выразить свое почтение.

Тауриэль не почувствовала облегчение, даже когда завернула за угол и очутилась в залах стражи. Позади слышался топот ног, и продолжалась суета, но коридоры перед ней были совершенно безмолвны. Ощутив, как стоящая тишина и пустота скручивают ее изнутри, она пробежала вперед под гулкое эхо своих шагов. Подняв руку, Тауриэль провела ладонью вдоль стен, по шероховатым выступам камней, истертым за сотни лет прикосновениями всех, кто проходил мимо. Дорогу до своей комнаты она знала наизусть. Дверь тихо распахнулась, и она медленно прошлась по комнате, а затем легла на кровать. Все точно так, как до войны.

Если хорошенько притвориться, то можно было даже представить, как из соседней комнаты доносится смех и голоса ее стражников, играющих в кости. Представить, как она весело шутит с ними или устраивает пари. Никто не стал бы уступать ей дорогу и притворяться, что она не та, кто она есть. Но теперь все они погибли, и как бы Тауриэль ни старалась себя обмануть, в коридоре стояла мертвая тишина, а из соседней комнаты не доносилось приглушенных голосов.

Из-под плотно сомкнутых век потекли слезы. Тауриэль свернулась калачиком на узкой койке, и вскоре подушка уже пропиталась влагой насквозь. Нелепые детские страхи не давали ей уснуть. Тауриэль боялась того, может увидеть во сне.

…Как умирают ее друзья. Как пылает Лихолесье. Как лицо Трандуила искажается от боли.

Наконец усталость овладела ею, но сегодня Валар оказались добры и не подарили ей снов.

* * *

Позади раздались едва различимые шаги Леголаса, даже столько лет спустя Тауриэль смогла узнать их звук, но не сдвинулась с места. Здесь в саду, на подветренной стороне дворца, некоторые фруктовые деревья сумели спастись от огня. Теперь они стояли в полном цвету, и скоро на них созреют плоды. Тауриэль смотрела на ветвистые кроны, желая отыскать в них хоть какое-то утешение. Леголас остановился возле каменной скамьи, но, не услышав приглашения, все равно сел рядом, а через пару секунд, к неудовольствию Тауриэль, начал разговор.

— Я когда-то лазил по этим самым деревьям, — сказал он, словно пересказывая любимое воспоминание старому другу. — Много лет назад, когда еще не повзрослел. Тогда я мог есть фрукты часами, а потом, конечно, болел и пропускал ужин. Не знаю, догадывался ли об этом отец… Или просто думал, что расстройство желудка — уже достаточное наказание.

— Так он знал? — через некоторое время заставила себя спросить Тауриэль.

— Что? — задумавшись, Леголас вздрогнул.

— Твой отец? — вновь спросила Тауриэль, ощутив раздражение от того, что пришлось повторяться. — Знал он или нет?

— Ну… я никогда не спрашивал, — осторожно протянул Леголас. — Мне это и в голову не приходило.

— Тогда ты не можешь жаловаться на то, о чем не знаешь точно, — ответила Тауриэль, и ей было все равно, как это прозвучало.

«Зачем он здесь?»

— Нет, я… — возразил Леголас, начиная злиться. — Я… — и замолчал, вдруг коротко и печально рассмеявшись. — Раньше ты никогда не пыталась меня разубедить.

— Я уже не та, какой была раньше.

— Да. Я понял это в тот момент, когда увидел тебя.

Его голос, несмотря ни на что, прозвучал мягко и низко, но в тоже время ошарашено, заставив ее сердце сжаться в груди.

— Ты разочарован? — медленно выговаривая слова, спросила она. — Неужели ты думал, что я неизменно буду ждать тебя здесь, пока ты путешествуешь со своим Странником? Или что мир застынет на месте?

Ощутив, как внутри загорелся гнев, Тауриэль впервые взглянула прямо на Леголаса и воскликнула:

— Ты не сказал ни слова! Ты ушел, так и не попрощавшись, а я осталась одна, наедине с презрением, обвинениями и… чувством вины. — Принц лишь молча открыв рот, посмотрел на нее в ответ. — Тогда я только потеряла Кили, Леголас. Что по-твоему я должна была чувствовать, потеряв и тебя? Ты хоть подумал об этом или слушал лишь свою уязвленную гордость?

— Да… — спустя несколько секунд ответил он. — Я об этом не подумал. Я решил… что ты никогда не захочешь увидеть меня вновь.

Тауриэль, ошеломленная его откровенностью, вдруг замолчала, но затем воскликнула:

— Как ты мог так подумать?! После всего, что мы пережили вместе?

— Ты и без меня через многое прошла, — в голосе Леголаса послышалась горечь, плечи ссутулились.

— Да, — прошептала Тауриэль. — Но только потому, что ты уехал. — Встав, она принялась нервно расхаживать по тропинке из стороны в сторону. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Леголаса, она резко остановилась. — Долориан мертв.

— Кто еще умер? — резко вздохнув, спросил он.

— Лучше спроси, кто еще жив, — без особого волнения ответила Тауриэль. — Эланор, Аэндир, Ферон, Брунтель… — Она назвала еще пятерых. Короткий список. Найдя в себе силы повернуться, она увидела Леголаса, замершего, словно в прострации.

— И это все? — его пальцы вдруг сжались в кулаки. — Неужели это все?

— Мы с Эланор — единственные, кто пережил пожар. Остальные не поскакали со мной, потому что оказались слишком ранены. Многим из умерших не смогли бы помочь даже все целители в мире, — голос прозвучал слишком спокойно на фоне яростного урагана, бушевавшего у нее внутри. Тауриэль хотела досадить Леголасу, бросив имена погибших ему прямо в лицо, словно песок, но все-таки не смогла этого сделать. От ее слов Леголас вздрогнул, как от грубой пощечины.

— Наверное, поэтому я смог пробраться так глубоко в лес, так никого и не встретив… — пробормотал он, покачав головой. — Ты права. Раньше я не задумывался, что все может измениться. Хотел верить, наверное, что вернусь в знакомый дом, останусь прежним, и все станет по-старому… Но здесь, как и везде, шла война, правда?

— Да.

— Война, победа в которой досталась благодаря тебе, если отец мне правильно все рассказал.

— И что же он сказал?

— Все. Он рассказал мне, что ты сделала. Как заманила орков в горное ущелье, как устроила пожар, а потом…

— Да. Так и было… — Ее пальцы невольно потянулись к шраму на шее.

— В честь тебя стоит устроить пир! Отец должен был приказать своим генералам преклонить перед тобой колени.

Тауриэль вспомнила Дулиндира, вспомнила выражение его глаз, когда он вновь попробовал лембас, и ощутила настоящие мучения.

— Нет. Никогда. Я не хочу, чтобы меня хвалили за то, что я сделала. Даже на секунду. Меня тошнит от напоминаний. Я устала от войны, — на мгновение ей показалось, что в ноздрях все еще витает запах дыма, и она обняла себя за плечи. — Я никогда не хотела умирать. Я…

— Ты хотела посадить что-нибудь и наблюдать, как оно растет.

Тауриэль вздрогнула. Слова прозвучали так, словно Леголас сорвал их прямо с ее губ.

— Поверишь, что я тоже этого хочу? — спросил он, медленно подняв на нее взгляд. То, что он увидел в испуганных глазах Тауриэль, заставило его вновь отвернуться. Сжав ладони, он все-таки проговорил: — То, что я сказал вчера вечером… Я не лгал. В моих историях была правда. Красота Лотлориэна и подарки, которые мы там получили, и все остальное — не выдумка. Но все же неправильно умалчивать плохое, а печали было очень много, — Леголас вздохнул, а потом продолжил: — Первого из наших друзей мы потеряли в Мории. Гору захватили гоблины и грязные твари, а отправившиеся туда гномы давно умерли и сгнили.

Тауриэль глухо застонала, ноги подкосились, и она рухнула рядом с ним на скамью.

— Балин, — выдохнула она. — Он хотел стать там королем.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Леголас, беспомощно посмотрев на нее. — Мы нашли его могилу в одной из темных пещер.

— Это из-за меня. Это моя вина! Я умоляла Трандуила дать гномам пройти через лес. Я… я думала, что делаю им одолжение… — Леголас нерешительно промолчал в ответ. Тауриэль опустила голову. — Расскажи мне, — попросила она.

— Они выпустили Балрога, — неохотно признался Леголас.

— И ты сражался с ним? — Тауриэль крепко зажмурилась.

— Нет. Мы услышали его шаги, эхом отдающиеся в глубокой тишине, и могли только спасаться бегством. Мы бежали до тех пор, пока один из наших не погиб, чтобы удержать его. Митрандир стал первым, кто умер в нашем походе, но единственным, кто вернулся после смерти. Остальные погибли навсегда. Я видел, как хорошего человека развратило кольцо власти. Я видел, как старики и дети умирали, отважно сражаясь до самого конца… Да и эльфы тоже. Я держал умирающих на руках, ходил посреди тел павших, почти сошел с ума и потерял последнюю надежду…

— В этой войне не было ни надежды, ни смысла, — хрипло прошептала Тауриэль. — Она бездумно забирала все, что могла унести.

— И все же…

— …мы сражались, — закончила она. — Я знаю.

— Но было и хорошее, — сказал Леголас. — Гимли. Я никогда не думал, что смогу подружиться с гномом. Но я ошибался.

— Леголас… — начала она и не смогла продолжить.

— Я слишком поздно понял, что ты могла найти в Кили. Я не хотел верить. И не принимал свои чувства. Даже спустя годы изгнания я не желал этого понять. Но сейчас могу признаться, что именно ты вдохновила меня поверить в дружбу с Гимли. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой и вернул бы его, если бы мог.

— Мордор пал, — продолжил он, нарушив возникшее молчание. — В Гондоре вновь наступят дни славы. Земли, в прошлом угнетенные Тьмой, нуждаются в заботливых руках. Итилиэн — прекрасное место, по крайней мере, мне так показалось, когда я там был. Он не потерял своей красоты, но в будущем станет еще прекрасней. Именно там мне и нужно быть.

— Ты не останешься? — Тауриэль резко вскинула голову, вдруг почувствовав себя преданной. — Ты вернулся лишь, чтобы попрощаться со мной?!

— Нет, Тауриэль, никогда, — ответил Леголас. Его слова спотыкались, словно стремясь скорее вырваться наружу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отправилась туда со мной.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Тауриэль не смогла вспомнить, когда в последний раз была так потрясена.

— Леголас, — неловко произнесла она. — Король и я…

— Я знаю, — ответил он так искренне, что у нее защемило сердце. — То, что ты искала утешения с тем, кто мог тебе его подарить, меня не волнует. Прошли долгие годы, Тауриэль… И я поступал так же. Я уже не тот князек, которым был раньше. Теперь я многое повидал в нашем мире, и это странно. Под звездами случаются разные вещи. Любовь — только одна из них, — Леголас посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

«Как же он похож на своего отца и в то же время совсем не похож», — подумала Тауриэль.

— Когда-то мы были друзьями, Тауриэль, хорошими друзьями. И тогда я все время ждал, когда же ты поймешь, что любишь меня. Я был не прав, поступая так, а еще потому, что оставил тебя, когда ты во мне нуждалась. Я думал… разные глупости, но теперь ни о чем тебя не прошу. Ни о чем, лишь хочу начать заново. Вновь стать теми, кем мы когда-то были друг для друга.

Теплые ладони сжали ее пальцы.

— Пойдем со мной, — попросил Леголас, и его голос зазвенел у нее в ушах. — Пойдем со мной в Итилиэн.

Тауриэль не ответила. Трандуил, застыв на месте, словно статуэтка из фарфора, наблюдал за ними из высокого окна.

* * *

Тауриэль подошла к лестнице в оранжерею. В комнате, из окна которой смотрел Трандуил, его уже не было, и сейчас она не знала, где еще его искать. Лестница показалась неимоверно длинной. С трудом поднимаясь по каждой ступеньке, она наконец добралась до вершины и распахнула двери.

Тауриэль догадывалась, что Трандуил будет там, надеялась… Ведь обыскала уже весь дворец, но все же замерла, увидев, как он стоит рядом с высокой аркой под ярким светом послеполуденного солнца. Длинная тень тянулась от края мантии по узорчатому полу, сужаясь к плечам, кончики короны заканчивались возле ее ног. Подойдя ближе, Тауриэль обошла его вокруг. Солнечный свет любил Трандуила не меньше, чем звездный. Лицо озаряли золотистые лучи, но за прикрытыми веками нельзя было рассмотреть выражение глаз.

— Трандуил?

— Я ужасно плохо поступал с тобой, — сказал он. — Я был жесток и эгоистичен, но получил в награду твою преданность. Ты достойна лучшего…

— Прости? — ошарашено переспросила Тауриэль. — Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Трандуил, но ты должен был уже догадаться, что я не собираюсь уходить с Леголасом.

— Значит, он все-таки спросил тебя, — через мгновение произнес Трандуил. — Я так и думал.

— Да, — Тауриэль уже начала злиться. — Но я никогда не смогу покинуть Эрин Ласгален. Почему ты ведешь себя так странно?

— Я не могу заставить себя поверить в твои слова, — ответил он, сжав челюсти. — Только не сейчас, не сегодня. Мне стоило бы порадоваться твоей верности, но я не хочу больше удерживать тебя.

— Значит… Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла?

Ужасное осознание нахлынуло на Тауриэль, голос становился все выше и выше, пока в груди разгорался страх. Трандуил выглядел смертельно спокойным, сдержанным и говорил с ней, словно с незнакомкой.

— Ты никогда не полюбишь меня так, как я люблю тебя, Тауриэль. Нет, — ответил он. — Я всегда это знал, и ценил теплоту твоей привязанности, но не хочу висеть грузом на твоем сердце. Ты должна быть свободна, Тауриэль, жить с тем, кого любишь.

— Трандуил, что ты говоришь? — спросила Тауриэль, сжав задрожавшие пальцы.

— Ты любишь моего сына, — прошептал он, глядя в сторону, — и мой сын любит тебя. Вы — подходящая партия друг для друга. Оба молоды и храбры. Ты должна посмотреть на мир, пока еще можешь.

— Нет, — отрезала она, мотнув головой из стороны в сторону, не в силах больше ничего сказать. Происходящее вдруг показалось огромной ужасной ошибкой. — Нет, нет, нет…

Трандуил по-прежнему избегал ее взгляда.

— Я отправлюсь в Валинор, — спокойно сказал он, но слова прозвучали смертельным приговором для нее.

— Ты не можешь! — в слезах воскликнула Тауриэль.

— Почему нет? — спросил он с прежним ледяным спокойствием, от которого ответные слова сами сорвались с губ:

— Я люблю тебя, — произнесла Тауриэль.

И признание словно зависло между ними в воздухе. Она и понятия не имела, насколько тяжко было хранить свои чувства, пока они сами не вырвались наружу, оставив внутри странную пустоту и легкость, от которой она будто могла в любой момент улететь. Когда Трандуил наконец повернулся к ней лицом, Тауриэль вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно подавленной, но сердце ее упало еще больше, когда она заметила безумный взгляд, выдающий истинные эмоции. Маска спокойствия наконец спала.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны солгать ради меня, — процедил он, снова став эльфийским королем.

— Солгать? — воскликнула Тауриэль. — Разве я когда-нибудь обманывала тебя или кого-то еще? Единственная ложь в моей жизни — лишь ложь себе самой. Я люблю тебя, Трандуил. Ты же знаешь, что это правда.

— Ты никогда этого не признавала… — пальцы Трандуила дрожали.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, отвернувшись. — Мне очень жаль. Я… я так долго была слепа… И я боялась, — поперхнувшись от слез, она прервалась. Трандуил молчал, пока Тауриэль мучительно долго пыталась успокоиться.

— Не уходи в Валинор, — себе под ноги прошептала она. — Я всего лишь сильван, Трандуил. Я никогда не слышала зова из-за моря. Я не отправлюсь к западным берегам, и останусь здесь, пока Мандос не призовет меня. Только тогда я покину эту зеленую чащу, эти лесные тени… Пожалуйста, не уходи туда, куда я не смогу за тобой пойти, — Тауриэль вытерла влагу с глаз. В залитом солнцем зале воцарилась тишина.

— Я не поеду в Валинор, — наконец тихо ответил Трандуил, — при одном условии.

— Трандуил… — прошептала Тауриэль, не сумев поверить, и не отрывая взгляда от пола.

Кончиками пальцев он нежно приподнял ее подбородок, и она взглянула в горящие ярко-голубые глаза.

— Выходи за меня замуж, Тауриэль, — надломлено прошептал Трандуил. — Стань наконец моей.

Его лицо все расплывалось и расплывалось в сияющих переливах света, будто она смотрела сквозь лед или тончайший кварц. Тауриэль не сразу поняла, что плачет и видит его сквозь слезы. Открыв было рот, она не смогла произнести ни слова, ведь сердце так яростно стучало в груди, что почти не давало дышать. Если она согласится, то уже никогда больше не сможет незаметно затеряться в толпе или спрятаться в чаще леса… Больше не сможет просить называть себя простым капитаном стражи…

Тауриэль сморгнула слезы, глаза наконец прояснились, и она вновь увидела отчаяние во взгляде Трандуила, и поняла, что молчит уже слишком долго.

«Хватит…»

— Да, — ответила Тауриэль и обняла ладонями его лицо, лаская дрожащими кончиками пальцев щеки. — Да.

* * *

В глубокой чаще, на поляне, где огромные дубы арками смыкались под струящимися потоками солнечных лучей, крупицы пыльцы кружились над Трандуилом и Тауриэль, облаченными в зеленый и золотой — в цвета леса. Их пальцы переплетались, а головы венчали короны из дубовых листьев и цветущих ветвей.

Песня лилась по залитой солнцем роще, нежные эльфийские голоса сливались в единую мелодию, но казалось, что в мире существуют только они одни. Трандуил заговорил первым:

— Я беру Тауриэль, свою любимую, в жены, чтобы она стала моей королевой. Клянусь в своей верности сегодня, завтра и навечно, — низким гулким голосом произнес он.

С разных сторон к ним подошли Леголас и Эланор с горшочками золотой и серебряной краски. Блестящий лист заскользил по их переплетенным рукам, вырисовывая древние символы любви и счастья, завещанные эльфам Зеленолесья. Слова сверкающими рядами соединялись на их ладонях.

Заговорив, Тауриэль изо всех сил постаралась придать голосу спокойствие:

— Я беру Трандуила, своего короля, мужем, — произнесла она, не отводя взгляда от его глаз. — Клянусь в любви и в верности пока буду жива, и не угаснут наши дни. Клянусь.

— Клянусь.

Когда с обещаниями было покончено, их губы слились в поцелуе. Внезапно поднялся ветер и пряди волос, словно языки пламени, взметнулись к кронам, а зеленые лепестки будто зашептались в ответ, но никто этого не заметил, ведь окружающий мир вдруг заполнился шумом и радостными криками — все Зеленолесье пришло посмотреть, как король наконец-то вновь женится.

Когда они отступили друг от друга, краска на руках уже высохла. Руны распались на половинки и превратились в золотые и серебряные узоры, лишенные смысла, но символы вновь складывались в слова, когда они соединяли руки. Замысловатые завитки и линии бриллиантами сверкали на солнце, словно чистый ручей.

Трандуил и Тауриэль вместе повернулись, чтобы в первый раз поприветствовать народ, как король и королева Эрин Ласгален. Толпа опустилась перед ними на колени, приминая мягкую и упругую лесную почву. Трандуил тепло улыбнулся, а затем, казалось, захотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого с любопытством посмотрел на Тауриэль. Неожиданно для себя, она поняла, что и правда хочет сделать это сама, и громко воскликнула:

— Встаньте! Встаньте и отпразднуйте вместе с нами, друзья!

Поднявшись, все закричали и запели песни. Несколько эльфов начали танцевать, кидая вверх охапки цветочных лепестков, а потом завели хоровод, и под чистый перезвон маленьких золотых колокольчиков, закрепленных на лодыжках, неудержимо затягивали в круг танца все новых и новых участников. Через несколько минут большая часть собравшихся уже была связана непрерывно извивающейся цепью рук. Тауриэль и Трандуил вместе прошли сквозь толпу, приветствуя гостей и подданных.

Король Дейла пришел вместе со своей супругой. Лицо его казалось до боли знакомым, но говорил он настороженно, как чужак. Было в этом нечто неестественное — называть его Бардом, но не знать о нем ничего, кроме давней истории семьи. Трандуил чопорно промолчал, стесненно и тревожно отстранившись, но Тауриэль, положив руку ему на плечо, первой вступила в разговор.

— Я знала вашего прадеда, — сказала она королю Дейла. — Бард был хорошим человеком. Я рада была считать его своим другом.

Многое от Барда… их Барда, вдруг промелькнуло в ответном теплом взгляде его карих глаз и краткой улыбке.

— Уверен, он тоже так считал, Ваше Величество.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы мы возобновили эту дружбу, — сказала Тауриэль. — Что вы на это скажете?

Губы Барда вдруг растянулись в широкой улыбке, которую она так хорошо помнила.

— Ничто не доставит мне большего удовольствия. Моя семья не забыла о нашем долге перед вами. Вами обоими, — добавил он, повернувшись к Трандуилу, который явно переживал, что ему тоже придется заговорить. Тауриэль легонько сжала его плечо, чтобы напомнить о вежливости, но к тому моменту Трандуил уже невозмутимо спросил о реконструкции Дейла и в ответ немедленно получил приглашение посетить город.

Неловко было разговаривать со смертным, так похожим на покойного. Тауриэль казалось, что вот-вот Бард рассмеется и, сняв маску, напомнит им о славной битве, которую они все вместе выиграли много лет назад. Но все же их знакомство только началось, и Трандуил не выказывал ни малейшего желания сбежать. Еще раз «на счастье» погладив его руку, Тауриэль ускользнула. На другой стороне поляны, прислонившись к молодому дереву, стоял Леголас, разговаривая с кем-то, кого она не могла разглядеть.

Недавно они немного поговорили в том самом саду, рядом с фруктовыми деревьями, по которым он лазил в детстве. Леголас надолго замолчал, когда услышал новости о свадьбе.

— Ты… злишься? — наконец спросила Тауриэль, не сумев придумать ничего лучше.

— Злюсь? Нет, разве я могу? Я люблю тебя, Тауриэль, — торопливо произнес Леголас, и словно на миг испугался, что позволил словам сорваться со своих губ, но через мгновение продолжил: — И я люблю своего отца. Если вы оба нашли счастье, то я разделю эту радость с тобой.

— Для полного счастья мне не хватает лишь одного. Оставайся здесь, — сказала Тауриэль, взяв его за руку. — Здесь, где тебя любят. Зачем тебе уезжать?

— Итилиэн нуждается в исцелении, — не глядя на нее, уклончиво ответил Леголас.

— И Эрин Ласгален тоже. Так зачем…

— Не думаю, что смогу это вынести, — вдруг признался он. — Каждый день я смотрю на своих близких и родные места, которые люблю больше всего, но вскоре мне придется их покинуть. Я… Я слышал крик белой чайки, Тауриэль. Я слышал зов моря, — в его глазах застыла неимоверная тоска. — Я чувствую его притяжение даже сейчас. Мне не суждено долго оставаться в Средиземье, скоро я покину любимые леса.

Тауриэль замолчала после его признания. Нет ничего более непоправимого, чем расставаться навсегда.

— Но, — нерешительно начала она, — ты останешься хотя бы на свадьбу?

— Для меня нет большего счастья, — сказал он тогда, и его улыбка сияла радостью и любовью. — Конечно, останусь.

Сейчас, когда он оторвался от разговора и увидел ее, его улыбка засияла тем же звездным светом. Теперь Тауриэль смогла рассмотреть рядом с Леголасом его друга-гнома, единственного приглашенного. Любопытство в прищуренных темных глазах не уступало ее собственному.

— Гимли, — одновременно напряженно и радостно произнес Леголас, — хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Это Тауриэль, ныне королева здешних лесов, и одна из моих самых близких подруг. Тауриэль, это Гимли, сын Глоина, который участвовал в походе к Одинокой горе.

— Кажется, я однажды мельком видела твоего отца, — с улыбкой вспомнила она. — Для меня большая честь познакомиться с тобой.

— О, я уверен, для меня бóльшая честь быть здесь! — Гимли наклонился к Леголасу, притворно прикрыв рот рукой: — Так это и есть твоя любимая маленькая эльфийка? Очень хорошенькая, — тихим шепотом добавил он.

— Только смотри, не проси у нее прядь волос, — сказал Леголас, чуть улыбнувшись под конец.

— Ну и ну! Как будто я осмелюсь, когда твой отец-король так сердито смотрит… — Тауриэль проглотила печальный вздох, а он продолжил: — …Хотя я не прочь разжечь эту искру, если бы его не было дома, ха!

Несмотря на все мрачные взгляды Трандуила, гном оказался добродушным гостем. Тауриэль была рада познакомиться с ним, и, что еще важнее, Гимли делал Леголаса счастливым. Тень тоски исчезала из его взгляда, когда друзья говорили, поэтому, покидая их, Тауриэль почувствовала себя значительно лучше.

Когда Тауриэль и Трандуил выслушали поздравления всех гостей, обнялись со старыми друзьями, а вино полилось рекой, они, наконец, остались одни. Его теплые пальцы скользнули по ее руке, утягивая за собою в тень.

Крепко сжимая ладони друг друга, Тауриэль и Трандуил молча пробирались между деревьями. Лес вокруг становился все гуще, но они продолжали идти пока музыка и крики празднующих не растворились в шуме лесной чащи: вдали ревела река, чуть поближе, в подлеске, суетились и играли животные, совершенно не обращая на них внимания. Тауриэль потянула Трандуила за руку, и они вместе улеглись на мягкую, сладко пахнущую землю.

— Ты улыбаешься, — прошептала она.

— Правда?.. Я? — Трандуил коснулся ее щеки, очертив изгиб губ. — И ты тоже.

Тауриэль поцеловала его пальцы, игриво покусывая кончики.

— Не могу понять почему, — рассмеялась она. — Неужели сегодня случилось что-то особо забавное?

Трандуил фыркнул, лениво обнял ее и очень крепко притянул поближе к себе. Тауриэль почувствовала, как их сердца бьются рядом, словно в унисон.

— Ты всегда будешь такой? — спросил он с теплой дрожью в голосе.

Тауриэль прижалась губами к его щеке, а ее улыбка стала шире.

— Да. Я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он ей в губы.

Весь мир словно исчез вовремя их поцелуя, а когда тот закончился, Тауриэль вновь улыбнулась, Трандуил потянулся к ней и, глубоко вздохнув, тихо сказал на ухо:

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя…

И больше не нужно было ничего говорить. Зарывшись руками в волосы, Тауриэль вдохнула его запах и прижалась крепче. Трандуил пах оружейным маслом и свежим лесом, пережившим пламя, а еще всем тем, что она любила. Потом они долго лежали в обнимку, позволив ночным сумеркам окутать себя лесными тенями.

Ведь, впереди у них вся вечность.


End file.
